Penalty Shot
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Recientemente divorciada, Bella lucha por encontrar una nueva vida para ella y su hijo Jake. Luego llegan Edward y su hijo Emmett. Acostumbrado a estar solo, el encontrar a Bella es una sorpresa inesperada para Edward. Mezclar sus vidas juntas a veces requiere de un tiro extra a la meta para igualar las cosas... Summary completo adentro. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

**Summary completo: **Recientemente divorciada, Bella lucha por encontrar una nueva vida para ella y su hijo Jake. Luego llegan Edward y su hijo Emmett. Acostumbrado a estar solo, el encontrar a Bella es una sorpresa inesperada para Edward. Mezclar sus vidas juntas a veces requiere de un tiro extra a la meta para igualar las cosas. Una historia simple y conmovedora de dos padres solteros encontrando de nuevo el amor, curándose y construyendo una nueva familia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Apagué el carro y respiré profundamente. Girándome, le sonreí a Jake.

—¿Listo, peque?

—¡Sí, mamá, vamos!

Asentí y salí del carro con Jake siguiéndome. Estiré la mano hacia la caja de la camioneta y me eché la pesada maleta al hombro, su peso casi me tira. En serio, ¿cómo esperan que él patine cargando todas estas cosas? Estaría sorprendida si es que puede siquiera ponerse de pie. Jake estiró la mano junto a mí y agarró sus patines; su emoción era evidente.

Tuve que sonreír ante su entusiasmo. No lo había visto así de optimista desde antes de que William nos abandonara. Al parecer, cuando dijo que quería divorciarse de mí, lo que quiso decir fue que quería divorciarse de _nosotros_. William no había visto a su hijo desde ese día. Ahora las llamadas telefónicas eran esporádicas, y cuando lo hacía estaban llenas de tantas promesas rotas que Jake y yo ya estábamos aliviados de que básicamente hubieran dejado de suceder.

Avancé detrás de Jake que parecía saber a dónde iba y entré en la pista de hielo. Miré a mi alrededor con nervios. Aparte de las gradas para sentarse, nunca había sido parte de este mundo. Me habían informado que era una cosa de padre e hijo. William lo llevaba a las prácticas y todas las otras cosas del equipo. Se esperaba que yo viniera y lo animara ocasionalmente, que hiciera grandes cantidades de galletas para las ventas, y que besara y curara cualquier herida pequeña que pudiera ocurrir. William siempre había sido firme con eso, era simplemente cómo debía hacerse. Él siempre insistía en hacer las cosas en la forma en que debían ser hechas, pero ahora yo estaba sola.

Luego de mudarnos a la casa en el pueblo, Jake extrañaba el camino de entrada y la portería de hockey que tenía afuera, y en cuanto escuchó sobre la liguilla local, me rogó por unirse de nuevo. Simplemente no pude decirle que no, así que ahora estaba aquí parada e insegura de a dónde ir o qué hacer. Afortunadamente localicé una mesa para registrarse y avancé torpemente hacia allí, intentando balancear la pesada bolsa, mantener mis ojos en Jake y no topar con ninguno de los otros niños que corrían por aquí. Casi lograba llegar cuando sentí un cuerpo pequeño pero rápido chocar contra mí, haciéndome perder el balance. Escuché mi jadeo y sentí que mis brazos se agitaban con fuerza al caer hacia enfrente, la pesada bolsa me estaba jalando. Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que estaba a punto de golpear la dura superficie del piso.

Excepto que eso no pasó. Un brazo se envolvió en mi cintura para estabilizarme mientras sentía que el peso de la bolsa era levantado de mi hombro, y el brazo me jaló contra un firme pecho. Mis manos encontraron un lugar en un par de fuertes hombros y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe encontrándose con un par de preocupados ojos azules.

—¿Está bien? ¡Lo siento mucho! —Los brazos me enderezaron y el pecho firme se apartó—. ¡Em, te dije que te detuvieras! ¡Ven aquí y discúlpate con la dama! —Mi salvador se giró de regreso a mí—. Perdón, es que está muy emocionado. Es el primer día y todo. ¿Está bien?

Me quedé viendo sus cálidos ojos y asentí en silencio. Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Mentalmente sacudí la cabeza. Se suponía que debía contestar algo.

—Estoy bien —logré decir—. No me hizo daño. —Sonreí—. Gracias por salvarme. Eso hubiera sido vergonzoso para Jake —dije, poniendo mi mano en el hombro de Jake mientras le sonreía para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Mr. Pecho Firme se rio.

—Vergonzoso para él y doloroso para usted. Estos pisos son jodidamente duros. —Dio un pisotón como para apoyar su punto. Luego extendió su mano—. Soy Edward. Edward Cullen. —Estirándose, acercó más al niño que estaba a su lado—. Y este es mi hijo Emmett. Em, creo que tienes algo que decir.

—Lo siento, señora. No pretendía chocar con usted.

Le sonreí a Emmett.

—Fue un accidente. No hay problema. —Luego le guiñé un ojo juguetonamente—. ¿Es así como frenas a tus oponentes en el hielo?

Tanto Emmett como Edward se rieron. Me presenté a mí y a Jake con timidez. Emmett parecía feliz al saber que él y Jake estaban en el mismo equipo y ambos empezaron a platicar de inmediato. Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Ya tenía un amigo. Para horror mío sentí mis ojos aguarse. Me giré rápidamente, no quería que Jake me viera.

—Oye, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? —La voz de Edward sonaba suave y amable. Al no ser capaz de hablar sin mostrar mis emociones, simplemente asentí, y me sorprendí cuando sentí que presionaba un pañuelo contra mí mano. Agradecida me sequé los ojos y luego me giré hacia Edward.

—Lo siento. Es un día un poco emotivo.

Sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Luego se giró para llamar a Em.

—Vamos, campeón. Tenemos que alistarte y meterte al hielo.

Me agaché para agarrar de nuevo la pesada bolsa, planeando seguirlo. De repente Jake me miró.

—Mamá, no puedes entrar en los vestidores.

Lo miré.

—Pero necesitas ayuda, Jake. Tu papá siempre te ayudaba… —me detuve.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Los chicos no quieren una… _mamá_ ahí adentro. Me avergonzará —siseó—. Lo haré yo solo. Tú ve a sentarte en las gradas.

Me enderecé, mis ojos escocieron de nuevo. No había pensado en eso. No quería avergonzarlo, pero sabía que no podía alistarse solo.

—¿Quizá podría ayudarte en otra habitación? —le pregunté suavemente—. Le preguntaré a alguien.

Edward se adelantó un paso.

—Yo lo ayudaré, Bella. Ve por un café y siéntate en las gradas, luego prepárate para ser deslumbrada por ese juego de piernas que verás cuando entren al hielo.

Vacilé. En realidad no conocía a este hombre. Él sonrió comprensivo.

—Estoy seguro de que muchas personas estarían dispuestas a abogar por mi persona si eso te hace sentir mejor. ¿Verdad, señora Cope? —le guiñó un ojo a la mujer sentada en la mesa de registro que nos estaba viendo.

—Estará bien, señora Black. Edward es muy confiable —se rio entre dientes—. Es muy bien conocido por aquí. Aunque un poco pícaro, si soy honesta.

Edward se rio y se agachó para besar su aterciopelada mejilla.

—Sólo con usted, señora C.

—Oh, fuera de aquí —se rio, pero noté que sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando lo apartó.

Le sonreí.

—Gracias. —Miré a Jake—. Compórtate con el señor Cullen, Jake.

Asintió y siguió a Emmett. Edward se agachó y agarró la bolsa.

—Me aseguraré de que esté bien, Bella. Nos vemos más tarde.

Lo miré irse, sus largas piernas devoraron rápidamente la distancia entre nosotros y los chicos. Se volteó antes de desaparecer por la esquina con un alegre saludo.

Mr. Pecho Firme Cullen era alto. Sin mencionar que era bastante atractivo.

Miré a la señora Cope.

Me guiñó un ojo.

Esta vez _yo_ me sonrojé.

* * *

Aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva traducción. Son 39 capítulos, se actualizarán una vez a la semana – ya sea durante el sábado o domingo, al menos de momento.

Gracias a Edward's Eternal por confiarme la traducción de su historia, significa mucho para mí.

Como siempre, gracias a Isa también por sus habilidades de beteo y por aguantarme con mis arranques de impaciencia. Y gracias a Maia por el bello banner, pueden pasar a mi grupo de Facebook para verlo. **Traducciones: FungysCullen13**.

Espero que les haya gustado ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Me senté en las gradas con dos tazas de café en las manos. Después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer, ¿no? Comprarle a Mr. Pecho Firme… quiero decir, al señor Cullen una taza de café por ayudar a Jake. Miré a mi alrededor. Obviamente la mayoría de esta gente se conocía de años anteriores. En definitiva yo era la recién llegada. Luché contra mi timidez innata y le sonreí y asentí a la gente. Quería que Jake volviera a tener su propio lugar, donde se sintiera en casa y a gusto. Ese lugar siempre había sido la pista de hielo y sabía que pasaríamos mucho tiempo aquí, así que necesitaba conocer a la gente.

Oh mierda. Se suponía que debía encontrar al entrenador para presentarme. Cuando registré a Jake, todavía no se determinaba quién sería el entrenador a causa de algunos conflictos de horario, pero me aseguraron que lo conocería hoy. Suspiré. Qué buena primera impresión. Mandar a mi hijo a un vestidor extraño con un hombre desconocido, sin siquiera saludar a la persona que iba a ser una gran parte de su vida. Mis ojos picaron de nuevo y metí la mano en el bolsillo, sonriendo al sentir allí el pañuelo de Edward. ¿Quién seguía cargando estas cosas? No había necesidad de decir que me sentía agradecida, me limpié los ojos de nuevo.

Una conmoción en el hielo me hizo alzar la vista y miré, sonriendo, como los chicos, completamente equipados, entraban en la superficie y comenzaban a patinar. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reír cuando unos de los más jóvenes se tambaleaban y caían antes de luchar por ponerse de pie y recuperar el balance. Miré a mi alrededor, pero seguía sin haber rastro de MPF cerca. Quizá se sentó del otro lado. Quizá se sentó lejos de la mujer necesitada que le había causado trabajo extra esta mañana a propósito. No lo culparía. William siempre decía que era mucho trabajo tener listo a Jake antes y después de un juego, y yo había causado que MPF tuviera dos niños a los cuales ayudar. Parpadeando le di otro trago a mi café. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan emocional hoy, pero las lágrimas seguían amenazando. Respiré profundamente y encuadré los hombros. No sabía cómo hacer esto sola, pero tenía que hacerlo por Jake.

Jake me saludó con la mano y le regresé el gesto. Desde abajo una mujer alzó la vista, la vi ponerse de pie y subir los escalones hasta que estuvo junto a mí.

—Hola. —Extendió la mano—. ¡Eres nueva! Soy Alice Whitlock.

Sonriendo acepté su mano.

—Hola. Soy Bella, y sí, supongo que soy nueva.

Se sentó junto a mí y luego vio la taza extra.

—Perdón, ¿está ocupado el asiento? ¿Tu esposo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No… es que me gusta el café —dije, sin querer explicarle por qué tenía dos tazas de café.

Hizo una mueca.

—No estoy segura de que puedas llamar café a lo que sirven aquí. Más bien agua oscura.

Me reí.

—Bueno, al menos está caliente. ¿Estás aquí con tu hijo?

Asintió y señaló a un chico alto con el número siete en la espalda.

—Es nuestro hijo, Riley, y el hombre alto apuesto que patina por ahí es mi esposo, Jasper. Él ayuda con los niños a menos de que le llamen por alguna emergencia. Es doctor en el Hospital General. Mi hijo mayor está en casa con un resfriado, sin duda siendo mimado por su abuela. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Señalé a Jacob que llevaba el número cero. Su favorito.

—Mío —dije en voz baja.

La miré. Parecía ser muy amable.

—Alice, ¿puedo, um, hacerte una pregunta?

Se giró hacia mí.

—Claro, Bella.

—Soy algo… nueva… en todo esto. Mi… um, ex esposo siempre venía con Jacob. ¿Puedes decir qué está pasando?

Miré que su rostro se suavizaba.

—Por supuesto. Hoy el entrenador los separará en sus grupos y tendrán que patinar un poco, hacer algunos ejercicios y luego tendrán un juego amistoso entre ellos. Después de eso, todos nos reuniremos y el entrenador principal nos explicará nuestro horario, cuándo serán las prácticas, etc. Al final, algunos de los padres hablarán sobre la recaudación de fondos. En un par de semanas comenzarán a jugar contra otros equipos.

—Algunos se ven más jóvenes.

—Sí, justo ahora hay dos niveles diferentes en el hielo. Los entrenadores los separarán en los grupos adecuados de edad. Hoy cada uno usará la mitad del hielo. Ayuda a acelerar las cosas. En realidad hoy es más que nada sobre conocer a todos, acostumbrarse a estar en el hielo y divertirse. ¿Qué edad tiene Jake?

—Acaba de cumplir ocho.

—Igual que Emmett. Los entrenadores siguen involucrándose mucho en el hielo con ellos. Cuando crezcan más eso cambiará. Todavía sigue siendo sobre aprender; cómo ser bueno en deportes y sobre el amor por el juego. —Sonrió—. A Jasper le encanta estar con ellos. Le gusta enseñar a los más pequeños.

Todo tenía sentido. Asentí agradecida por la información.

—Gracias.

Sonrió.

—Soy uno de los padres que trabajan en la recaudación de fondos. ¿Puedo obligarte a ayudar?

Sonreí.

—No hay necesidad de obligarme. Estaría encantada de ayudar.

Se rio complacida y aplaudió.

—Perfecto. Mi primera víctima. Oh, ahí está el entrenador.

Llevé la vista hacia el hielo y miré fascinada al hombre que patinaba ahí. Obviamente se sentía muy cómodo en los patines y estaba calentando. Con su jersey del equipo y su casco, podía ver que era alto, pero desde donde estaba sentada no podía ver en realidad cómo era, aunque era más joven de lo que esperaba.

Alice bufó.

—Presumido. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Miré sus movimientos confianzudos, patinaba velozmente, a veces de espaldas, moviéndose entre los niños, sonriendo al pasar junto a ellos, palmeando a alguien en la cabeza u hombros. Podía escuchar su risa, cálida y rica al seguir patinando, parándose finalmente con un giro en medio del hielo, donde llamó a los niños para que se pusieran a su alrededor.

La miré.

—¿Lo conoces?

Asintió.

—Oh, sí. Mr. Presumido es mi hermano. ¿No lo has conocido aún?

Negué con la cabeza, sin querer explicar en realidad qué había pasado esta mañana.

—No importa. Lo conocerás después. Es genial con los niños. Todos lo aman. Es el tío favorito de Riley.

Sonreí con tristeza. Jake no tenía tíos ni tías. A veces apestaba ser hijo único. Sus abuelos vivían al otro lado del país y en pocas ocasiones lo veían, así que básicamente sólo éramos nosotros.

Se rio y continuó.

—Creí que sería raro tener a mi hermano como su entrenador. Pero no lo es. Edward es genial en lo que hace.

La miré sorprendida.

—¿Edward? —repetí. Era un nombre pasado de moda y uno que ya había escuchado esta mañana.

Asintió.

—Mi hermano, Edward Cullen. Él es el entrenador.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia el hielo, donde Edward y Jasper estaban alineando a los niños para unos ejercicios.

El entrenador.

Mr. Pecho Firme Cullen —también conocido como PFC— era el entrenador.

Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Responderé dos preguntas que, aunque me las hicieron por review, prefiero contestar por aquí por si alguien más tiene las mismas dudas.

**~¿Traduciré la secuela de Después de la Luna de Miel? **Sí, tengo el permiso y lo haré, pero la historia todavía no está terminada. Estaré trabajando en la historia, pero no la publicaré hasta que la autora la haya terminado.

**~¿Puedo hacer los capítulos de Penalty Shot más largos? **No, no puedo. Esta historia es una **traducción**, la autora es **Edward's Eternal**. Yo sólo traduzco, no escribo, por lo tanto no puedo alterar en nada los capítulos.

Ahora sí, regresando a la historia, ¿qué les pareció? ;)

Les prometo que más adelante las actus serán más seguidas, pero de momento se mantendrán una vez a la semana.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Esperé pacientemente en el pasillo a que reapareciera Jake. Cuando llegó, le sonreí y le dije lo genial que se veía en el hielo. Ya había sido advertida que besarlo estaba fuera de los límites, así que simplemente le acaricié el cabello, lo cual, en su opinión, era casi igual de malo.

—Mamá, ya déjalo —siseó, apartando la cabeza.

Contuve una pequeña sonrisa.

—Perdón.

Alice vino por el pasillo y entrelazó su brazo con el mío.

—Vamos. Te mostraré donde nos reunimos. Habrá pizza para los niños mientras nosotros hablamos. Edward siempre trae pizza.

Me relajé sabiendo que no iba a tener que entrar sola al lugar.

—Jake, ¿dónde está tu bolsa?

—En el vestidor. El entrenador E dice que podemos recogerla después —dijo sobre su hombro al avanzar rápidamente por el pasillo hacia Emmett.

Dentro de lo que parecía ser otro vestidor había algunas mesas llenas de pizza. Vi que Edward ya estaba hablando con algunos padres, pero me vio y me sonrió. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada, maldiciéndome por mi reacción. Dejé que Alice me llevara a una de las mesas y me senté intentando no ver a su hermano, mientras éste caminaba por el lugar.

Mi vista se movió hacia la puerta cuando entró una mujer, claramente muy fuera de lugar. Estaba vestida como para ir a una reunión social: elegante y arreglada, no para un estadio de hockey. Ciertamente no la había visto en las gradas. Bajé la vista a mis jeans y blusa en capas, sintiéndome incómoda y desaliñada. Miré que se acercaba a Emmett, haciendo escándalo, y hablaba con él. Junto a mí Alice gimió.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunté suavemente.

Negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no. Esa es la mamá de Emmett. Afortunadamente sólo se presenta a unos pocos juegos por temporada.

Sentí como si de repente me hubieran succionado el aire de los pulmones.

La mamá de Emmett.

La _esposa_ de Edward.

Por supuesto que tenía esposa, y por supuesto que era hermosa. También parecía tener demasiada clase para sentarse en la pista de hockey con los otros padres. Pero aún así venía a apoyar a su hijo y esposo.

Bajé la vista repentinamente avergonzada. Prácticamente había estado babeando sobre su esposo. Qué idiota era. No había visto un anillo así que asumí que no estaba casado. Había muchos hombres casados que no usaban anillo.

Me di una sacudida mental. Menos mal que me di cuenta de ello antes de hacer el ridículo.

Me enderecé y encuadré mis hombros. Estaba aquí por Jake. No para coquetear con un hombre extraño y tener fantasías sobre su pecho. Necesitaba recordar eso.

Incluso si era ridículamente guapo, llevaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo y me hubiera salvado de besar el cemento. Estaba casado y su esposa estaba a veinte pies de mí.

La siguiente vez que Edward me miró a los ojos, sonreí causalmente y aparté la vista. No me sonrojé.

Mientras mis ojos se movían más allá de él, estuve segura de ver un destello de decepción.

Pero también estaba segura de que se trataba de mi imaginación.

*()*

Una hora más tarde avanzaba con dificultad por el pasillo con la bolsa de hockey en mi hombro y una lista de los próximos eventos, prácticas y horarios de juegos en la otra mano. Iba a mitad de las escaleras cuando sentí que levantaban la bolsa de mi hombro.

—¿Siempre eres así de terca? —la divertida voz de Edward sonó cerca de mi oído—. ¿O en serio quieres lastimarte hoy?

Por un segundo me perdí en su cálida mirada cuando se giró hacia mí, luego recordé a su encantadora y sofisticada esposa que había entrado rápidamente, plantando besos en las mejillas de Emmett y Edward, luego habló brevemente con Alice y le entregó un sobre antes de salir rápidamente de nuevo. Apreté mi agarré en la bolsa.

—Yo la tengo, gracias, señor Cullen —insistí fríamente—. ¿O prefieres que te digan "Entrenador E"?

Tuvo la decencia de aparentar vergüenza.

—Perdón, debí presentarme antes. Estaba bastante ocupado con mi hijo que casi te tumba. Por favor, déjame cargarte la bolsa hasta el carro.

Negué con la cabeza. De todas formas tendría que acostumbrarme a hacerlo.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Suspiró y me ignoró, sus largos dedos se envolvieron en las asas.

—Supongo que eso responde la pregunta. Terca.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban a causa del enojo. _¿__C__ó__mo se atrev__í__a?_ Jalé bruscamente el asa, sorprendiéndolo, y sentí que el peso de la bolsa me volvía a tirar. Jadeé, pero antes de poder reaccionar, una vez más me encontré jalada contra un cálido pecho firme.

—Dios, mujer —gruñó suavemente en mi oído—. Sólo intento ser amable. Suelta la maldita bolsa antes de que nos mandes rodando a los dos por las escaleras.

Mis ojos se aguaron, solté la bolsa y él se apartó. Me giré y subí rápidamente los escalones, agradeciendo que nadie hubiera visto nuestra interacción. Ya arriba le llamé a Jake, y él y Emmett nos siguieron hacia el estacionamiento, donde abrí la cajuela y Edward depositó la pesada bolsa. Cerré de golpe la cajuela y me giré para encararlo.

—Gracias.

—Bella. —La voz de Edward volvía a ser suave y amable. Miré sus cálidos ojos azules—. Está bien aceptar ayudar. No tienes que intentar hacer todo sola.

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Perdón?

—Jake me dijo que tú y tu esposo se divorciaron recientemente. Lamento que estés pasando un momento difícil. Sólo intento ser tu amigo.

Asentí, no estaba segura de cómo me sentía con Edward sabiendo sobre William y yo. O cómo me sentía respecto a su oferta de una amistad.

Un amigo. No había tenido muchos de esos desde que William me abandonó, llevándose no sólo su persona, sino también la vida que Jake y yo teníamos con él.

Jake se acercó a mi lado.

—Mamá, Emmett preguntó si podía ir a su casa antes de la práctica la siguiente semana. ¿Puedo?

Alcé la mano y me sobé la sien.

—Necesito revisar mi horario, Jake. Los martes son muy ocupados.

—¿Por favor?

—Podría llevármelo a casa conmigo y Emmett después de la escuela y luego podría venir con nosotros a la práctica, si eso te ayuda —ofreció Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso.

Sonrió.

—No lo pediste. Yo me ofrecí. Resulta que Jake y Em van a la misma escuela; sólo están en diferentes grupos. Puedo llevarlo a casa conmigo, en serio no hay problema, y podemos encontrarnos contigo aquí. Quizá eso te quitaría un poco de presión.

Comencé a sentirme abrumada. Entre Jake tirando de mi brazo y rogándome, Edward mirándome en silencio y los confusos pensamientos que estaban corriendo por mi cabeza, me sentía desgarrada.

Edward pareció sentir cómo me estaba sintiendo.

—¿Tienes celular? —inquirió con voz gentil.

Asentí y extendió la mano.

—¿Me lo prestas?

Busqué en mi bolsillo y se lo di. Mire cómo tecleaba en la pantalla por unos segundos y luego me lo regresó.

—Ahí está mi número. Piénsalo y llámame. —Luego le dio una palmada a Jake en el hombro—. Buen trabajo hoy, campeón. Estoy feliz de tenerte en el equipo. Te veré de una u otra forma el martes.

Jake comenzó a abrir la boca para seguir rogando, pero Edward lo silenció con una mirada.

—Dale un poco de respiro a tu mamá, Jake. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije?

Quedé sorprendida cuando Jake asintió, murmuró una disculpa y luego se subió al carro.

Edward sonrió ante mi expresión.

—Cosas de hombres —explicó con un guiño—. Usa el número, Bella. Será bueno para ellos. —Luego sonrió—. Quizá para todos nosotros.

Lanzó un brazo sobre los hombros de Emmett y se fue, dejándome agradecida y confundida.

* * *

Uh uh uh, ¿qué dicen? ¿Edward casado o Bella viendo cosas que no son?

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas ;)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Mi teléfono sonó el domingo no mucho después de haber acostado a Jake. Me estaba relajando en el sofá antes de comenzar a hacer más quehaceres que necesitaba terminar antes de irme a dormir. Miré la pantalla y fruncí el ceño, no reconocía el número.

—¿Hola?

—¿Bella?

Fruncí el ceño ante el sonido de esa profunda voz de hombre.

—¿Sí?

—Soy, ah, soy Edward. ¿El papá de Emmett?

Oh.

¡OH!

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Puede que lo memorizara ayer cuando estaba guardando mi número en tu teléfono —admitió, sonaba ligeramente avergonzado.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir. El silencio pareció extenderse y de repente Edward maldijo suavemente en su lado.

—Um, perdón, Bella. Estaba bromeando. Lo saqué de la lista de teléfonos de papás.

Ah. Eso tenía más sentido. Después de todo, ¿por qué memorizaría él mi número?

—No pretendía molestarte, sólo quería llamar para saludarte. Y ver si habías pensado sobre el martes en la noche. ¿De dejar venir a Jake? A Emmett le encantaría. —Su voz era un placentero tarareo en mi oído.

—Es una oferta muy amable, Edward, pero, ¿y la cena? No tendré tiempo para traerlo a casa y darle de… —Mi voz fue apagándose a causa del incierto mientras pensaba en mi horario.

—No te preocupes, es martes. Esme hace espagueti todos los martes. Mucho espagueti. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

Mi estómago se revolvió. Su perfecta esposa hacía espagueti los martes. Por supuesto que sí. Y él estaba siendo amable al ofrecerme el poder unirme a ellos.

Así su hijo podría pasar tiempo con su amigo.

Cerré los ojos ante el inesperado escozor de las lágrimas no derramadas. Quería decir no, pero luego recordé lo feliz que se veía Jake ante la idea.

Por Jake.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Yo tengo que trabajar, pero sería genial para Jake, Edward. Gracias. Y por favor, agradécele a, um, Esme de mi parte también.

—No hay problema, Bella. ¿Quizá en otra ocasión? Y sólo deja la bolsa en el carro. Te veré en el estacionamiento a las seis, ¿bien?

Respiré profundamente.

—Bien, Edward. Gracias.

—Ansío verte el martes, Bella —dijo en voz baja y luego colgó.

Miré el teléfono durante unos minutos antes de bajarlo, una parte de mí deseaba que él pretendiera decir algo totalmente diferente a como lo había dicho.

Estaba siendo amable. Un _amigo_, como dijo.

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

No creía que un amigo pensara en otro amigo de la forma en que yo pensaba en Edward.

*()*

Tres semanas después veía a Edward patinar con los niños en el hielo. Admiré sus largas piernas cruzándose y deslizándose mientras se movía grácilmente alrededor de ellos, señalando sus debilidades y adulando sus destrezas. Su risa se escuchaba muy seguido y todos los niños lo veían con admiración. Ellos estaban tan hipnotizados como yo y parecían colgarse de cada una de sus palabras. En cada práctica, en cada juego, lo veía y sentía una nostalgia en mí que no podía entender. Los pocos momentos que pasaba con él al recoger la bolsa de Jake y caminar junto a mí en el estadio eran las mejores partes de mi semana, aunque hablábamos muy poco. No tenía sentido para mí, en absoluto.

Miré a Alice que se dejó caer junto a mí.

—¡Hola Bella!

Sonreí.

—Hola Alice.

—¿Cómo estás?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Pues bien. ¿Y tú?

Gimió.

—Estoy intentando convencer a mis niños de vestirse de fantasmas para Halloween, pero no quieren. Tengo las manos atadas en cuestión de disfraces.

Me reí.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudarte —me ofrecí—. Suelo coser mucho. Siempre hago el disfraz de Jake.

Agrandó los ojos.

—¡Sería maravilloso! Siguen diciendo que quieren ir de piratas, los dos. ¡Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo comenzar!

—Jake dijo que él y Emmett decidieron que querían ir como un gigante de dos cabezas —me reí—. He estado ideando un plan para eso.

Aplaudió.

—Te ayudaré con todo si quieres. ¡Podemos hacerlos juntas!

La miré vacilante.

—Iba a llamar a la mamá de Emmett para preguntarle si quería involucrarse en esto.

Alice me miró de manera extraña.

—Ahórrate los problemas. La respuesta será no. Especialmente si es para una fiesta con el equipo de hockey. No es su estilo. No es muy, ah, maternal.

Fruncí el ceño. Según Jake, la señora Cullen, o Esme, como había insistido que le dijera, era una maravillosa cocinera y su espagueti rivalizaba con el mío. Al igual que sus brownies. Los últimos tres martes, Jake había estado cenando con los Cullen, y yo me encontraba con ellos en la pista, dándome un poco de tiempo extra que necesitaba para ponerme al corriente con el trabajo. Jake estaba lleno de elogios sobre lo genial que era Esme, y yo hacía todo lo que podría para domar los celos que ardían cuando hablaba de ella. También me retenía para no hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre cualquiera de los padres de Emmett. Parte de mí, una parte muy grande, había querido preguntarle a Alice sobre ella cada vez que la veía, pero vacilaba. Era algo privado y tenía la sensación de que no estimaba mucho a la esposa de Edward, y no era justo de mi parte el sacarle información. Era amable con Jake y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ya no peleaba con Edward por la bolsa y hacía un esfuerzo hercúleo sólo para ser amistosa y pretender que era simplemente otro padre. A Jake le agradaba mucho Emmett y no quería arruinar su nueva amistad al hacer crecer un enamoramiento secreto con el papá indisponible de su amigo. Esme nunca venía a la pista, y al haberla visto simplemente asumí que no era del tipo de las que lo hacía. Obviamente apoyaba a Emmett tras bambalinas. Nunca le preguntaba nada personal a Edward y él también respetaba mi privacidad. Los pocos momentos que pasábamos juntos transcurrían hablando de los niños o el clima.

Pero ahora los comentarios de Alice habían despertado mi curiosidad y abrí la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería cuando una pelea en el hielo llamó mi atención. Miré a Edward acercarse patinando para separar a los dos niños que parecían estar discutiendo, y luego comenzó a regañarlos sobre deportividad.

Junto a mí Alice se rió entre dientes.

—Nuestro Edward siempre el caballero. —Suspiró—. No diría una mala palabra sobre alguien aunque le escupieran. —Miré que una sombra cruzaba sobre su rostro y me vio—. A veces pienso que es demasiado amable.

Bajé la vista al hielo, viéndolo interactuar con los niños.

—Es maravilloso con ellos —dije suavemente.

—Todos los niños lo aman. Los de aquí del hielo, a los que les da clases en la escuela. Todos.

—¿Es profesor?

Alice asintió.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías. Da clases en la misma escuela a donde va Emmett; sólo que a un año más alto para así estar al otro lado de la escuela.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no hablamos tanto, a menos de que sea sobre Jake o Emmett. —Había estado siendo cuidadosamente amistosa, y Edward era amable y gentil a cambio.

—Huh. Supongo que mi hermano está más oxidado de lo que pensaba —musitó, entrecerrando los ojos al encontrarlo en el hielo.

La miré. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Oxidado?

Antes de poder preguntarle algo, Alice se puso de pie, indudablemente para ir a organizar otra reunión o para hablar con uno de los muchos padres que siempre parecían estar esperando para platicar con ella.

—Ya casi termina la práctica. Te llamaré en un par de días y hablaremos de los disfraces, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien Alice —sonreí, aún sintiéndome confundida.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había algo que no sabía de esta familia?

*()*

Edward cerró la cajuela y sonrió. Le regresé la sonrisa con nervios.

—Entonces, ah, Edward. Me preguntaba, si les parece bien a ti y a Esme, si Emmett pudiera venir a pasar la noche del viernes. Quiero comenzar con sus disfraces de Halloween para la fiesta del equipo, y así Jake y él podrían pasar un rato juntos en la noche. Lo llevaré a casa el sábado.

Me miró algo sorprendido. Me golpeé mentalmente; probablemente no se sentían cómodos dejando a Emmett conmigo ya que sólo Edward me conocía y ninguno había visto donde vivíamos.

—¿Les gustaría a ti y a Esme cenar con nosotros primero? Para asegurarse de que Emmett esté bien.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que estará bien, Bella. Pero, un, no puedo saber si… um… Esme está disponible, pero si de verdad quieres puedo preguntar.

_¿Si de verdad quiero? ¿A qué se refería? _

Asentí.

—Podrían cenar y luego tener la tarde para ustedes solos —le ofrecí.

Edward avanzó hacia mí; tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Bella, creo que tienes la impresión equivocada… —su voz se apagó cuando los niños llegaron corriendo.

—¿Le preguntaste, mamá? ¿Lo hiciste?

Asentí y Emmett miró a Edward.

—¿Puedo, papá?

Edward sonrió.

—Claro, Em. Aunque tendrás que comportarte con la señora Black.

—¡Lo haré!

Edward me sonrió.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿Seis?

—Genial. Estaremos ahí.

Obviamente él había tomado la decisión en nombre de Esme. Sonreí, aunque durante todo el tiempo mi estómago estuvo retorciéndose. No estaba segura de tener ganas de cenar con Edward y su esposa perfecta. No estaba segura de por qué la idea me molestaba tanto. Necesitaba recordar que Edward era sólo un hombre agradable que había sido amable conmigo y con mi hijo. Respiré profundamente y me recordé una vez más _por qué_ estaba haciendo esto.

Por Jake.

* * *

¡Capi adelantado! El fin de semana una amiga vendrá a mi casa para pasar aquí unos días, así que no estaba segura de poder actualizar el sábado, por eso preferí adelantar la actu.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Estos dos van lento pero seguro, no se desesperen, todo llegará a su tiempo ;)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sonó el timbre justo cuando estaba sacando el pollo del horno.

—Jake, ¿puedes abrir la puerta, por favor? —grité. Escuché sus pesadas pisadas corriendo hacia la puerta y el murmullo emocionado de su voz y la de Emmett al saludarse. No pude evitar sonreír; pensarías que llevaban días y no horas desde la última vez que se vieron. Acomodé mi blusa, enderecé los hombros y salía a saludar a Edward y su esposa.

Aparecí por la esquina y me detuve de golpe, con la sonrisa congelada en mi rostro. Ambos niños estaban hablando con Edward, que estaba sonriendo para mostrar su acuerdo sobre algo, pero fue la mujer de pie junto a él quien tuvo toda mi atención. De altura promedio y esbelta, con cabello dorado y café agarrado en un moño a la altura del cuello, estaba sonriendo amablemente al acercarse para saludarme.

—Hola Bella. He escuchado mucho sobre ti de los niños, de todos. Soy Esme Cullen. Gracias por la invitación a cenar. —Su voz era fuerte y estaba llena de calidez.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Esta no era la mujer que entró y salió de los vestidores hace unas semanas, repartiendo besos y riendo. Esta mujer era mucho más mayor y me parecía muy familiar. Mis ojos se movieron entre ella y Edward, quien parecía estar viendo a todos lados menos a mí, luego los entrecerré al darme cuenta de quién era ella exactamente para Edward. Sacudiéndome para salir de mi estupor, avancé un paso para recibir su mano extendida.

—Un placer conocerla, señora Cullen. He escuchado mucho de usted, de Jake. Él delira por su espagueti.

—La señora Cullen es mi suegra. Dime Esme. Me encanta que Jake cene con nosotros los martes. Hace que mis noches con los chicos sean más placenteras. Es una alegría tener cerca a tu hijo.

Sonreí completamente confundida por lo que estaba pasando. Obviamente esta era la mamá de Edward. ¿Dónde estaba su esposa? Miré a Edward que finalmente me vio a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida y un encogimiento de hombros. La mirada que le lancé no dejó duda alguna de que tendríamos una conversación, y pronto.

—¿Por qué no llevas a nuestros invitados a la sala, Jake? Iré por vino. La cena estará lista dentro de poco. —Miré a Esme seguir a los niños, sonriendo mientras platicaban con ella, y por primera vez noté el bastón que estaba usando.

—Cirugía de cadera —la voz de Edward sonó bajita—. Normalmente hubiera estado tanto tiempo como tú en la pista, pero hace menos de un mes tuvo una cirugía y ha tardado más en sanar de lo que esperábamos. Así que nos compensa por eso con cenas y visitas en casa.

—¿Estará bien? —murmuré.

—Estará bien. Es sólo que papá no la quiere en la pista hasta que esté más firme. Hay demasiados escalones y cuerpos rebeldes chocando contra mujeres desprevenidas, sabes.

Miré su expresión bromista y no pude evitar responder a su sonrisa con una propia cuando me guiñó.

Luego me puse seria.

—¿Y dónde está tu papá esta tarde, Edward? ¿Simplemente no lo invitaste? ¿Ya que eso habría arruinado la broma? Sabes muy bien que los invité a ti y a tu esposa esta tarde. Simplemente asumí que su nombre era Esme. ¿Por qué te diriges a tu madre por su primer nombre?

Su rostro cayó y avanzó un paso.

—Bueno, primero, mi papá está trabajando esta noche, en el hospital. —Respiró profundamente y me miró a los ojos—. Y segundo y más importante… no es una broma, Bella. Le digo Esme por hábito. Es voluntaria en la escuela y en la pista, le gusta que todos le digan así. Dice que cuando le digo mamá en la escuela la hago sentir vieja. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Esto no era una broma. Lo juro. Mi mamá quería conocerte.

Lo miré.

—Se siente como una broma. Por favor, acompaña a tu _mamá _en la sala. Iré en un momento con el vino. —Me giré rápidamente y caminé por el pasillo hacia el baño. Necesitaba un minuto a solas para reunir mis pensamientos. Aunque antes de poder cerrar la puerta, una mano se aferró a la orilla de ésta y Edward entró dentro del baño tras de mí, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadeé.

—Nuestra conversación no ha terminado.

Sacudí la cabeza con cansancio.

—Está bien, Edward. Luego de la cena puedes ir a casa y reírte de esto con tu esposa. Asumí mal algo. La llamaré y me disculparé.

Edward se me quedó viendo.

—De verdad no lo sabes.

—¿Saber qué?

Se acercó y yo retrocedí contra el mostrador. El baño ya era pequeño, pero con la presencia de Edward se sentía más pequeño que nunca. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y me alejé lo más que pude.

—Pensé que lo sabías; pensé que Alice te lo había dicho. No _hay_ esposa, Bella.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¡La vi! Estaba ahí el primer sábado. ¡Entró al vestidor! Alice dijo que era la madre de Emmett.

Asintió.

—Sí. Tanya estaba ahí. Asiste a la primera práctica cada año y quizá a un juego.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No entiendo.

Su voz se hizo más suave.

—Es la mamá de Emmett. No es mi esposa. Estamos divorciados, Bella. Igual que tú. Ella se volvió a casar casi de inmediato.

—Te besó. Lo vi. —Sabía que sonaba como una niña, me aferraba tercamente a una idea que me negaba en dejar.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Besa a todos. —Se rio entre dientes—. Incluso lo haría con Alice si pudiera. Nos llevamos bien. No tengo sentimientos negativos con respecto a Tanya. Simplemente queríamos cosas diferentes en la vida.

Lo miré; tantas cosas tenían sentido ahora.

Los comentarios de Alice.

La confusión de Edward.

Mis estúpidas conclusiones.

Nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro en silencio.

—No tengo esposa, Bella —susurró. Y luego abrió la puerta y se fue.

Sacudí la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Cómo iba a poder soportarlo toda la tarde?

*()*

Gracias a la calidez de Esme y las travesuras de los niños, la cena estuvo bien. Me concentré mucho en evitar los ojos de Edward, poniendo mi atención en su mamá y los niños. Secretamente estaba complacida de ver cuanta comida comió Edward. Obviamente lo disfrutó y fue muy vocal a la hora de alabar mi cocina. Bromeó y jugó con los niños constantemente e insistió en que ellos tres limpiaran la mesa mientras yo servía el postre.

Cuando me puse de puntillas para alcanzar las tazas de café, el largo brazo de Edward apareció detrás de mí y sentí los duros planos de su firme pecho contra mi espalda.

—Yo las bajo —murmuró su voz, demasiado cerca de mi oído para mi comodidad, y sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda. Me alejé rápidamente, permitiéndole el acceso a la alacena y me ocupé en sacar el pastel—. ¿Es pastel de zanahoria? —preguntó en voz baja, una vez más detrás de mí. Me giré y asentí.

—Es mi favorito. —Sonrió, y miré, fascinada, como uno de sus largos dedos se movía sobre el pastel arrastrando el betún antes de llevárselo a los labios y lamerlo. Un pedacito de betún quedó pegado a su labio inferior y su lengua salió para capturar lentamente el pedacito. Su suave gemido de placer me hizo apretar las manos a mis costados para detenerme de agarrar su rostro y probar yo misma el betún de sus labios. Detrás de él Esme jadeó.

—¡Edward Cullen! ¡Saca tus dedos de ese pastel! ¡Te crie mejor que eso! De verdad, Bella, ¡no fue criado en un establo! ¡Intenté enseñarle un poco de modales!

Sonriendo, murmuró una disculpa y regresó a la mesa donde los niños lo molestaron por estar en problemas. Al sentarse alzó la vista y me vio. Y guiñó.

En esta ocasión yo me sonrojé.

*()*

Me senté y suspiré. Finalmente los niños se habían acomodado para ver una película. Miré mi reloj y me sorprendí de ver que apenas eran las diez y media. Luego de cenar, Edward se fue para llevar a Esme a casa y se había ofrecido silenciosamente para regresar y ayudar en la tarde, pero me negué amablemente. Seguía avergonzada por mis estúpidas conclusiones y necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar mis pensamientos. Su suave "quizá para la próxima" me hizo alzar la vista y estuve segura de ver un destello de arrepentimiento en su rostro. ¿De verdad quería regresar? No tuve oportunidad de preguntarle ya que una vez más los niños llamaron su atención por un tema de suma importancia y el momento pasó. De todas maneras, no me quedaba duda de que yo lo había imaginado.

Miré el disfraz que estaba empezando a hacer para los niños. Ya tenía comenzada la parte de arriba y lo terminaría bastante rápido. Le prometí a Emmett y Jake que la siguiente semana coseríamos juntas las dos piernas y podrían practicar para caminar, así no se tropezarían ni se caerían el uno sobre el otro en la fiesta. Me recordé que mañana tenía que preguntarle a Edward si estaba bien que Emmett volviera a venir la siguiente semana. Me eché atrás y me relajé un poco, sonriendo al pensar en las risas y bromas durante la cena. Edward tenía cierta habilidad con los niños que los hacía hablar y reír constantemente. Era bueno para Jake y hasta esta noche no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que probablemente debía extrañar tener una figura masculina alrededor. Suspiré con nostalgia… yo extrañaba tener una figura masculina cerca. Admito que no extrañaba a William, sino la simple presencia de una pareja. Alguien con quien compartir las cosas diarias, alguien a quien platicarle mi día, con quien acurrucarme en el sofá luego de un día largo. Exhalé largo y tendido al pensar en mi matrimonio… y luego me di cuenta de que había estado extrañando esas cosas mucho antes de que William nos abandonara.

Una vez más mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Edward.

Su risa.

Su gentileza al lidiar con su madre.

El obvio amor que tenía por su hijo.

Lo cálido que se sentía en el pequeño espacio del baño

Lo mucho que disfrutó comer la comida que yo había preparado

Su suave gemido al probar mi betún.

Como yo quería probarlo de él. Como quería _lamerlo_ de él. De alguna manera, sabía que sería mucho más dulce combinado con su sabor.

Me enderecé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Necesitaba detener esta fantasía. Ya me había avergonzado lo suficiente. Y antes de que Edward o alguien más viera lo mucho que me afectaba, necesitaba controlarlo.

De alguna manera debía evitarlo lo máximo posible, y cuando lo tuviera que ver, tratarlo como a todos los otros padres que había conocido.

Excepto que… no quería lamer betún de ninguno de los otros padres.

* * *

¡Sorpresa! No llegó la visita que esperaba, así que decidí actualizar de nuevo.

Bueno, ya se aclaró la situación de Edward, y ya sabemos a ciencia cierta que es divorciado, ¿qué pasará ahora? La historia de Edward y Tanya se revelará más adelante, al igual que la razón de su divorcio.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia enfrente, descansando la vista por un minuto. Hoy era la fiesta de Halloween de la liguilla, y estaba a diez minutos de terminar los últimos disfraces. Mis dedos estaban adoloridos por ser picados con agujas y mi espalda me dolía a causa de todo el tiempo que había pasado en la máquina de coser, pero todos los disfraces se veían muy bien.

Emmett y Jake ya habían perfeccionado su técnica para caminar juntos como un gigante de dos cabezas luego de pasar horas practicando aquí y durante sus noches de martes en casa de Edward. Me hacía reír el verlos caminar con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus cinturas y una de las piernas de cada uno atadas juntas mientras practicaban para no tropezarse entre ellos. Las noches de los viernes se habían hecho costumbre de pasarlas aquí, pero aparte de un saludo desde la puerta cuando dejaba a Emmett, no había visto a Edward, en absoluto. No estaba segura de quién evadía a quién. Ciertamente él no se esforzaba por buscarme.

Había sobornado a Alice para que llevara a Jake a sus prácticas y a los juegos de los sábados al prometerle que haría los disfraces para ella, Jasper y sus dos niños; una familia de piratas. Le expliqué a Jake la cantidad de tiempo que me costaría hacer todo eso, y él estaba tan emocionado con el prospecto de ganar el premio al mejor disfraz que estuvo bastante accesible a permitirme no verlo en acción durante un par de semanas. Le dije lo mismo a Alice y estuvo más que feliz de dejar a Jake los martes, y llevarlos a él y a Emmett los sábados. Ahora, al terminar el sábado, traía a Jake y tomaba café conmigo. Y Dios bendiga su corazón; no mencionaba a su hermano, excepto a veces para decir que era un imbécil.

Edward. Sacudí la cabeza. Seguía en conflicto sobre la noche con Esme. Edward no me parecía ser el tipo de persona que mentía normalmente, pero sin importar lo que dijo sobre que no era broma, aún así dolió. Me había sentido avergonzada cuando descubrí que Esme era en realidad su madre y no su esposa. Ella nunca dio indicación alguna de saber sobre mi suposición y no pudo haber sido una invitada más afable. Había disfrutado inmensamente su gentil compañía, entendiendo la admiración que Jake sentía por ella. Obviamente Edward la adoraba y era encantador verlo con ella. También era muy divertido verla poniéndolo en su lugar, y había disfrutado de la tarde. Estaba avergonzada, sí, pero por otro lado, me sentía extrañamente aliviada.

Edward era divorciado. No tenía compromisos.

Igual que yo.

Aunque dada nuestra distancia, no estaba segura de que eso importara.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jake y Emmett entraron con Riley y Seth, seguidos por una Alice más sosegada. Logré que los niños se sentaran a comer un bocadillo mientras le mostraba los disfraces terminados a Alice. Le encantaron los trajes de los niños de camisetas blancas y pantalones, pero cuando vio su disfraz de "moza", como ella dijo, aplaudió con alegría.

—¡Oh, Bella, son maravillosos! ¡Coses de manera hermosa! —Lo alzó para admirarlo—. ¡Oh, a Jasper le encantará! —Alzó las cejas maliciosamente—. Es muy sexy.

Me reí y le guiñé.

—Quizá más tarde puedas ser su moza privada.

Alice me miró por un momento y luego se soltó riendo.

—Creo que sí. —Miró alrededor—. ¿Dónde está tu disfraz?

La miré.

—¿Mi disfraz?

Asintió.

—Dijiste que asistirías esta noche a la fiesta para ayudar…

Asentí.

—Iré.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero acordamos que también todos los padres irían disfrazados.

La miré boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

Asintió.

—Lo discutimos durante los últimos juegos y prácticas; incluso te lo escribí en la última carta para padres, Bella, como recordatorio. ¿No lo leíste?

Negué con la cabeza.

—He estado muy ocupada… Alice, no hice nada. No tengo un disfraz. Mira, no iré. No te molesta llevar a los niños, ¿verdad?

—¡Tienes que ir, Bella! Edward y Jasper han trabajado tanto en la habitación embrujada, y mucha gente planeó juegos y música; será genial para los niños y también para los padres. Por favor… ¡tienes que venir!

Me paré y caminé en círculos. Miré el reloj. Con menos de dos horas no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

—Quizá pueda arreglar algo, Alice. Pero no será muy bueno.

—Bella, me siento horrible. Pensé que sí sabías. Pensé que también te estabas haciendo algo. ¿Puedo ayudar a hacer algo rápido?

Me quedé viendo por la ventana a las hojas que flotaban alrededor. Mis ojos cayeron en unas bolsas de hojas al final del estacionamiento, y mi cerebro comenzó a planear.

Me giré hacia Alice y sonreí.

—Tú serás una sexy moza esta noche y yo iré como algo lindo. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí por media hora mientras yo voy por unas cuantas cosas?

—Claro, Bella. Tómate tu tiempo.

Agarré mi bolso y me dirigí al carro.

*()*

Me paré mirándome frente al espejo. Me veía ridícula, pero con el tiempo limitado que tenía, fue todo lo que se me ocurrió.

Ahora era una calabaza andante, gigante y esponjosa.

Había comprado una de las bolsas anaranjadas gruesas y pesadas que la gente usaba para juntar las hojas y había dibujado una gran cara de calabaza loca en ella. Corté los agujeros para los brazos y piernas y llené la bolsa con toallas y harapos para darle forma redonda. Estaba atada alrededor de mi cuello con un moño verde y debajo llevaba una blusa de manga larga color naranja y mallas anaranjadas. Mi cabeza, muñecas y tobillos estaban cubiertos con fieltro verde con forma de hojas. Incluso mi cabello brillaba con diamantina anaranjada que había comprado en la farmacia.

Sacudí la cabeza. El disfraz de calabaza no era mi mejor trabajo, pero era mejor que una sábana con agujeros para los ojos. Aunque no por mucho.

Emmett y Jake pidieron ayuda y me dirigí a la habitación de Jake, riéndome al verlos intentar ponerse sus disfraces.

—Mamá, ¡eres una calabaza!

Me reí.

—Sí que lo soy, Jake, una grande y esponjosa.

Emmett sonrió.

—¡Se ve genial, señora B!

Revolví su grueso cabello.

—Gracias, Emmett. Ahora a ponerles su disfraz y luego hacia el pasillo.

*()*

Meter un gigante de dos cabezas al asiento trasero y luego acomodar mi cuerpo súper acolchado detrás del volante me dejó sudando y sintiéndome algo caliente. Tristemente, decidí que quizá encerrarme en una pesada bolsa de plástico no fue la mejor idea y ansiaba una bebida fría en cuanto llegáramos a la pista.

Varios de los equipos de la liguilla se habían juntado y habían rentado la pista de patinaje para la fiesta de Halloween, así que el estacionamiento estaba bastante lleno cuando llegamos. Saqué a los excitados niños del asiento trasero, arreglé su disfraz, rellené mi coraza y luego los seguí lentamente dentro del edificio, pero casi al instante los perdí entre la multitud de duendes, guerreros, héroes de acción y otros niños en diferentes disfraces que corrían por ahí.

Sabía que la mayor parte de la fiesta estaba en la pista en sí, la mitad del hielo había sido cubierta con madera. Avancé tranquilamente, sonriendo ante el área decorada. Una iluminación fantasmagórica iluminaba la pista, con varias estaciones puestas para juegos y pesca de manzanas. La música sonaba por los altavoces y toda el área estaba ocupada con grupos y familias disfrutando de un buen rato. Sentí un pequeño tirón en mi corazón mientras veía a una familia, todos estaban disfrazados y reían juntos. Busqué alrededor a mi hijo con un poco de nostalgia, pero no me preocupé al no encontrarlo, estaba segura de que andaba por ahí con su otra mitad disfrutando. Sabía que había otras habitaciones acondicionadas con comida, películas, juegos y la habitación embrujada, y fui a investigar porque de verdad necesitaba agua. Sonreí al pensar en esconderme detrás de la cortina hacia el área que no tenía tapado el hielo y sentarme ahí hasta enfriarme. Casi me reí en voz alta cuando decidí que, con mi suerte, el plástico se congelaría contra el hielo y entonces estaría en peores problemas.

Encontré los refrigerios y agarré una botella de agua, pero me fui en seguida de la habitación. La cantidad de cuerpos la hacía aun más caliente y necesitaba enfriarme desesperadamente. Podía sentir el sudor bajando por mi espalda mientras caminaba por el pasillo, intentando en vano quitarle la tapa a la botella de agua, mis sudorosas manos me dificultaban la tarea.

Cuando pasé por una puerta abierta sentí una brisa fría, y sin pensarlo, entré ahí, atraída por la baja temperatura. Al dar unos pasos dentro me di cuenta de que había entrado a la habitación embrujada, a la cual no había planeado ir. A pesar de ser una mujer adulta y saber que no era real, la idea seguía erizándome la piel.

Seguía luchando con la tapa de la botella, ahora me sentía desesperada por algo de beber. Giré para salir cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse de golpe tras de mí y me quedé al instante en la oscuridad. Un repentino temblor pasó a través de mí y dejé caer la botella de agua.

—¿Hola? —dije temblorosamente. Escuché movimiento detrás de mí—. ¿Jasper? —No hubo una voz que respondiera, sólo el sonido de una profunda respiración y una risa fantasmagórica del centro del lugar. Podía ver tenues luces parpadeantes y sombras delante de mí y tragué; los nervios me secaron la garganta más que antes. Sentí que me ponía más caliente, mis manos temblaban mientras buscaba a mi alrededor el agua que había tirado. Unos pasos lentos que se arrastraban sonaron a mi izquierda y mi corazón, que ya estaba agitado, comenzó a acelerarse—. Esto no es divertido. Abran la puerta. —Mi voz, la cual había querido que sonara firme, salió más bien débil y temblorosa. Me llevé una mano a la frente, y me sorprendí al sentirla cubierta de sudor. Me giré para avanzar en dirección a donde creía que estaba la puerta, sólo para terminar chocando con algo que se movía y se mecía al golpearlo. Al estirar la mano y sentir la forma de un esqueleto, fue cuando me di cuenta de que había avanzado en dirección incorrecta. Girándome, ya completamente desorientada, y necesitando salir de ahí, me apuré en avanzar hacia enfrente, congelándome sorprendida cuando una voz susurró mi nombre, el sonido hacía un inquietante eco en el lugar. Unas repentinas lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y me giré en dirección del sonido, viendo un cuerpo descomunal caminar hacia mí, arrastraba una pierna y llevaba estirada una mano. Se me atoró un grito en la garganta y toda la habitación comenzó a girar. Jadeé y me tambaleé mientras la figura se enderezaba. Habló de nuevo y esta vez no fue un susurro.

—¿Bella?

No hice sonido alguno mientras la habitación se ladeaba, y la última cosa que sentí fue un par de brazos agarrándome antes de que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

Oh, oh… ¿quién será esa misteriosa persona? ¿Jasper o Edward?

Como ya lo mencioné en mi grupo de Facebook (**Traducciones: FungysCullen13**), las actus ahora serán martes y sábados.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Mis ojos se abrieron y parpadeé, confundida. Una mano estaba debajo de mi cabeza, levantándola gentilmente. Una botella de agua fría fue presionada contra mis labios.

—Bebe esto, Bella —rogó en voz baja una voz cálida, cercana a mi oído.

_Edward_.

El agua fría tocó mis labios y la bebí ávidamente. Cuando quedé satisfecha, me aparté, jadeando suavemente con alivio. Me soltó la cabeza y la cara preocupada de Edward apareció en mi campo de visión. Su mano acunó mi mejilla mientras me veía.

—Jesús, Bella. Me metiste un buen susto.

Lo miré confundida. ¿Qué había hecho? Recuerdos de haber entrado en la habitación oscura salieron a la superficie y me senté con un pequeño gruñido de vergüenza, la mano de Edward se puso inmediatamente en mi espalda para estabilizarme.

Estaba en el vestidor.

Sentada en una de las tablas de entrenamiento acolchadas.

Y mi calabaza ya no estaba; estaba sólo en mi camisa y mallas anaranjadas.

Miré a Edward desconcertada.

—¿Qué…? —Mi voz se fue apagando ante la expresión de enojo en su rostro.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —exigió saber.

—No entiendo.

Se agarró el cabello, tirándolo en un gesto de improperio que lo había visto hacer antes.

—¡Tu disfraz, Bella! ¿Estabas intentando ver qué tanto podías subir la temperatura de tu cuerpo antes de colapsar? ¡Gracias a Dios que estaba aquí! Si te hubieras desmayado y nadie te hubiera encontrado… —Me miró, sus ojos estaban salvajes.

—¿Me quitaste la ropa?

—¡Debía regresar tu temperatura corporal a la normalidad! ¡Maldición, mujer! Entre el plástico y todas las mierdas que te metiste ahí, ¡te estabas cocinando a ti misma!

—No pensé… —susurré, lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. No había pensado en que el disfraz estaría caliente; en retrospectiva, quizá la sábana con agujeros para los ojos hubiera sido mejor. No estaría sentada aquí, una vez más avergonzada frente a Edward—. No sabía que necesitaba un disfraz y fue todo lo que se me ocurrió de último minuto.

El enojo se fue de su rostro y se acercó a mí, estiró la mano y acunó de nuevo mi mejilla, su pulgar trazaba frenéticos círculos en mi piel.

—Perdón, Bella. No debí gritarte. Es que… me asustaste. Cuando te vi cayendo en la otra habitación yo… —bajó la voz—. Me metiste un buen susto. No sabía si llegaría a tiempo para evitar que golpearas el piso.

Sollocé suavemente, intentando mantener las lágrimas al borde.

—Tu habitación me asustó.

Se rió quedamente y me envolvió con sus brazos, acurrucándome en su firme pecho.

—Perdón por eso. No me di cuenta de que de verdad estabas asustada hasta que caíste. No debiste entrar si no te gustan las cosas de miedo.

—No sabía que era tu habitación embrujada hasta después de que entré. Sólo sentí el aire frío —admití en voz baja, disfrutando la sensación de estar presionada contra él—. Y luego la puerta se cerró y no pude salir.

—Creo que golpeaste la silla con la que la deteníamos abierta cuando entraste. No estabas muy firme en tus pies. También me asustó un poco cuando se cerró —se rió entre dientes. Seguía abrazándome.

Se apartó, frunciendo el ceño.

—De verdad pudiste lastimarte. ¿Por qué no sabías sobre el disfraz?

Me encogí de hombros, mirando a todos lados menos a él.

—Estaba ocupada haciendo los disfraces de Alice y los niños. Tuve que, um, perderme algunas de las prácticas y reuniones para terminarlos. No vi el memorándum.

—Noté que no estabas aquí. Te busqué. En cada ocasión —pausó—. ¿Los disfraces… son la única razón por la que no viniste?

Tragué y sentí que presionaba el agua contra mis labios.

—Bebe.

Terminé la botella y alcé una mano temblorosa hacia mi cabeza. Edward se apartó y regresó con un trapo frío que puso sobre mi frente. Lo miré en silencio mientras alzaba mis brazos y los limpiaba con la tela, antes de ponerla en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Se paró frente a mí, sosteniéndolo contra mi piel.

—¿Bella? —presionó, todavía esperando una respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

—¿Sí…? —respondí en silencio, excepto que salió más como una pregunta que como respuesta.

—¿Estás segura de que no me evadías?

Lo miré y fui incapaz de apartar la vista. Sus ojos eran tan intensos, y aún así demostraban tanta ternura al verme.

—No sé. Creí que quizá eras tú quien me evadía.

Suspiró.

—Bella, por favor déjame disculparme de nuevo. No me di cuenta de que pensaste que seguía casado. Cuando nos invitaste a mí y a Esme a cenar, y lo descubrí, pensé que lo verías con humor cuando llegáramos ahí. —Se veía avergonzado—. Supongo que no lo pensé bien.

—Estaba avergonzada.

—Lo sé, y lo siento más de lo que te puedo decir. —Su mano presionó la tela con más fuerza—. Yo sólo… —inhaló profundamente, soltándolo de manera lenta. Su voz sonó baja y nerviosa al hablar, como si tuviera que sacar las palabras antes de cambiar de parecer—. Tenía tantas ganas de cenar contigo, y la verdad, mi mamá quería conocer a la mujer de la que había estado hablando a diario. En sí, ella nunca supo que la invitación no fue dirigida directamente a ella. Bueno, hasta que Alice le dijo.

Lo miré parpadeando.

—¿Tú… hablabas de mí?

Asintió, se veía bastante avergonzado.

—Me temo que mucho. Puede que también le sonsacara información a Jake.

—Oh. —Me tomé un segundo para procesar el hecho de que él había estado hablando de mí y haciéndole preguntas a mi hijo, y luego fruncí el ceño—. ¿A qué te refieres con que hasta que Alice le dijo?

Hizo una mueca.

—La duende malvada me echó de cabeza y me metió en problemas. Mi mamá estaba furiosa conmigo. Dijo que me comporté muy mal y sigue enojada conmigo.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una risita ante su puchero.

—Quería llamarte, pero las dos me dijeron que te dejara en paz y que merecía que no volvieras a hablarme. —Me miró, de repente su expresión se intensificó—. No me gusto para nada eso, Bella.

—¿Que te prohibieran hacer algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—El no verte. Tener que dejarte en paz. Pensar que quizá no volvieras a hablarme. —Su mano libre agarró la mía—. Por favor, perdóname, Bella. Mejoraré. Déjame tirar un penalti.

—¿Un qué?

Sonrió.

—Es como una repetición. La oportunidad de corregir un error, por así decirlo. Técnicamente deberías ser tú quien tenga el tiro, pero soy yo quien lo necesita. ¿Por favor?

Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía ver los destellos de color oro en sus intensos ojos azules. Su respiración barrió sobre mí mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

—Bien —susurré, incapaz de resistir su honesta súplica—. Pero no más bromitas, ¿de acuerdo?

Su sonrisa era brillante.

—¿Puedo compensarte?

—¿Cómo?

—Con una cena, el siguiente viernes. Mi mamá cuidará a los niños.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Como… una cita?

Se acercó un paso.

—Sí, Bella, como una cita. —Bajó más la voz—. Quiero conocerte. ¿Por favor?

—¿Tu mamá sabe que será niñera?

Sonrió.

—Yo le diré. Estará emocionada, y quizá así vuelva a hablarme. Apuesto a que querrá quedarse con ellos toda la noche, podremos recogerlos en la mañana y llevarlos a almorzar. ¡Les encantará eso!

Alcé las cejas y Edward se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de implicar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al intentar explicarse.

—Mierda, Bella. No pretendía decir eso. No asumí que nosotros… sólo me refería a que, quizá, si quisieras la mañana siguiente… podríamos… maldición —negó tristemente con la cabeza—. Supongo que metí la pata por completo, ¿no? Debes pensar que soy un completo imbécil.

Me reí ante lo avergonzado que estaba. Sin pensarlo, me alcé y besé su mejilla; su piel se sintió cálida bajo mis labios.

—Está bien, Edward. Ya había descubierto eso por mi propia cuenta. Puede que Alice mencionara que estabas oxidado en esto —bromeé gentilmente.

Se tocó la mejilla con la mano, en el lugar donde lo había besado.

—Oh, te dijo, ¿eh? Te diré que no estoy tan oxidado.

—¿No?

Se movió, acercándonos aún más, tanto que ahora su firme pecho rozaba contra el mío; se me aceleró el pulso al sentirlo presionado contra mí. Una vez más, su cálido aliento flotó sobre mi rostro. Quitó la mano de mi cuello, la frialdad de la tela desapareció cuando él se inclinó, ahora sus dos manos se agarraban a mis caderas mientras me veía.

—No. No lo estoy. De hecho, vamos a hacer esto un poco diferente, Bella.

—¿Oh? —chilló mi voz, de repente, cada sentido que poseía estaba despierto y anhelante.

—Normalmente, te invitaría a salir y ambos pasaríamos la tarde preguntándonos.

—¿Preguntándonos?

Su voz bajó aún más.

—Tú te estarías preguntando si intentaré besarte al final de la noche, y yo me estaría preguntando si me dejarás hacerlo.

—¿No vamos a hacer eso? —susurré; mis ojos estaban pegados a los suyos.

—No —declaró con firmeza—, no lo haremos.

Y entonces sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, me odian por dejarlas aquí, pero recuerden que no fui yo, ¡fue la autora! Les tocará esperar hasta el martes ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Los labios de Edward se sentían cálidos y suaves al presionarse contra los míos, se movían con gentileza, nunca con rudeza, mientras me besaba, sus manos subieron para acunar ligeramente mi cabeza. Se apartó por un momento, sólo para después volver a inclinarse y dejar otros dos besos más tiernos en mis labios antes de recargar su frente con la mía.

—Así que, un buen plan. Entonces no nos preguntaremos —susurré sin aliento.

Se rio en voz baja.

—Sí, eso no resultó como había pensado.

—¿No?

Sus ojos quemaron dentro de los míos mientras sus manos se apretaban en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—No. Ya me estoy preguntando si me dejarías hacerlo de nuevo.

—Oh —inhalé.

—¿Oh?

Alcé las manos y las curvé en sus antebrazos, sintiendo los músculos flexionarse bajo mi toque. En un instante todos los pensamientos lógicos salieron de mi cabeza; de repente ya no era demasiado pronto después de mi divorcio y no importaba que Edward fuera el entrenador de Jake. Todo lo que sabía era que quería su boca de regreso en la mía.

—Sí, por favor.

Gimió al jalarme más cerca, sus labios se posaron en los míos, moviéndose y acariciando. Sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior y con un suspiro soñador, los abrí para él.

Nada me preparó para la abrumadora sensación de ser propiamente besada por Edward. Su lengua era dominante, buscaba, se movía y se retorcía con la mía. Su deseo era claramente evidente por la forma en que me presionaba contra él con un brazo mientras que su mano ladeaba mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso. Sabia al café que Alice decía que bebía demasiado y a algo más… algo que era sólo Edward, y supe que ese sabor se quedaría en mis labios aún después de que me soltara.

El vestidor, la fiesta, todo se desvaneció cuando me jaló más cerca, el beso se profundizó con una pasión fiera que nunca antes había experimentado. Cuando finalmente se apartó ambos estábamos jadeando por recuperar el aliento, su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro mientras luchábamos por calmarnos. Mis manos soltaron el agarre mortal que tenía en sus brazos y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, acariciando gentilmente el cabello húmedo en su cabeza que estaba acurrucada contra mi cuello. Suspiré cuando sentí que sus labios acariciaban mi piel antes de apartarse. Se enderezó sonriéndome y retrocedió un paso, capturó mi mano en la suya y la besó. Luego, con una mirada de arrepentimiento, me soltó.

—Necesito regresar a la habitación embrujada. Creo que abandoné mi puesto.

Parpadeé, todavía estaba ligeramente deslumbrada por su beso y las sensaciones confusas y retorcidas que había invocado dentro de mí. Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar la nebulosidad y asentí, recordando que tenía un niño a quien ir a checar.

—Sí, necesito ir a encontrar a Jake y Emmett. ¿Puedes, um, regresarme mi calabaza, por favor?

Me frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que debas caminar ya. Ciertamente no puedes ponerte eso de nuevo, Bella. Volverás a desmayarte. ¿Y si te golpeas la cabeza o te lastimas? Tengo que quedarme en la habitación por otra hora, más o menos, ¡me volveré loco de preocupación por ti!

Lo miré y luego me miré a mí misma.

—¿Quieres que ande caminando por ahí con una blusa y mallas, Edward?

—¡No!

Me enderecé, todavía ligeramente temblorosa, y estiré la mano hacia la bolsa anaranjada.

—Descartaré algunas de las toallas —comencé a decir, pero luego me detuve cuando vi el estado de mi calabaza; el plástico estaba roto y desgarrado en pedazos—. ¡Edward! ¡Rompiste mi disfraz! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Entré en pánico.

—Pues eso me ayuda mucho.

Sus manos tiraron de su cabello de nuevo.

—Pensé que ibas a explotar, Bella. Estaba intentando enfriarte. ¡Te hubieras desmayado a causa del calor!

Suspiré.

—De acuerdo, entonces sólo me lo amarraré. No es como si esperara ganar por el mejor disfraz de la noche.

Edward pasó junto a mí.

—Espera.

Lo escuché moverse a mí alrededor y sacar algo de su casillero. Regresó sonriendo.

—Con esto bastará.

*()*

—Debo verme ridícula.

Edward se rio.

—No. Te ves adorable.

—Es tan… grande.

Sus manos acunaron mis mejillas y se inclinó para darme un cálido beso que dejó mi boca cosquilleando y queriendo más.

—Es todo lo que tengo. Al menos no me preocuparé por que puedas desmayarte. Jake y Em quedarán encantados. Ahora, una última cosa. Abre la boca.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No dejaré que me pintes de negro los dientes, Edward. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que me hayas vestido como un jugador de hockey.

—A los niños les encantará. —Me miró; alzó las cejas a manera de súplica y no pude encontrar en mí el poder para negarme.

Suspiré y lo dejé poner una especie de goma en mis dos dientes frontales.

—Sonríe.

Le sonreí y se rio.

—Perfecta.

—Me alegda que piended edo —balbuceé incapaz de hablar claramente con el plástico empujando contra mi lengua—. Oh, Edward… ¡edto dabe hodible!

Se dobló, aferrándose a su estómago al reír.

—Tienes que dejártelo puesto. Sólo por un rato. ¿Por favor?

Bufé y asentí.

—Dolo hadta que lod niñod lo vean.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿No estás mareada o algo?

Rodé los ojos, aunque secretamente estaba halagada por su preocupación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se había preocupado así por mí.

—Estoy bien, Ethward.

Sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Te veré allá en el hielo en una hora. Mantente fuera de problemas.

Rodé los ojos.

—Dí, deñor.

*()*

Entré al baño para verme y tuve que reír. Estaba nadando en un jersey de hockey y en los pantalones de Edward; su casco tapaba casi toda mi frente. Había insistido en fajar el jersey dentro de los pantalones y como toque final había agregado una raya negra debajo de un ojo para hacerme ver ruda. En mi opinión sólo me veía tonta, pero al menos era más genial de lo que había sido mi calabaza. Al menos, el azul y anaranjado de los colores de su equipo combinaban con las mallas que estaba usando. El negro en mis dientes me hacía ver ridícula, pero Edward tenía razón: a los niños les encantaría.

Me quedé de pie por un minuto pensando en lo que había pasado. Tendría una cita con Edward y él me había besado, más de una vez, y con una pasión que no había esperado, pero que había disfrutado completamente. Y yo definitivamente le había regresado los besos. Mis dedos trazaron mis labios hinchados, todavía sentía su persistente calidez y su sabor en mi lengua. Me miré en el espejo, preguntándome si alguien más aparte de mí sería capaz de ver la ligera hinchazón que sus labios habían dejado marcada, y luego decidí que podía culpar fácilmente a la forma en que mis dientes "faltantes" estaban presionados contra mi labio superior. Nadie sabría que algo había pasado con Edward, o que había algo entre nosotros. Tenía que ser cuidadosa y pensar en Jake; no debía hacer nada que pudiera avergonzarlo y Edward y yo todavía teníamos que hablar. Encuadré los hombros y fui en busca de mi hijo.

Lo encontré a él y a Emmett con Alice y su familia en la pesca de manzanas. Tanto él como Emmett se rieron ante mi nuevo disfraz, mientras que Alice frunció el ceño cuando le dije en voz baja lo que había pasado para causar un cambio de conjunto. Su esposo se adelantó un paso, levantó mi muñeca y alzó un dedo cuando comencé a hablar. Cuando soltó sus dedos le miré.

—¿Todo bien, doc?

Sonrió.

—Edward hizo lo correcto al darte líquidos y quitarte tu sauna andante. Sólo revisaba tu pulso. Estás bien.

Alice sonrió.

—Ayuda el tener a uno o dos doctores en la familia, Bella.

Sonreí.

—Y el tener a un hermano que tiene un uniforme extra de hockey a la mano.

Alice me sonrió antes de arrugar la frente.

—Ese no es… —su voz se fue apagando y miró a Jasper. Él asintió ligeramente y se giró de regreso a los niños, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Vamos por algo de comer, chicos. Ya casi es hora de mi turno en la habitación embrujada. —Se giró y me guiñó—. No me gustaría perdérmela; escuché que es bastante aterradora.

Resistí la urgencia de sacarle la lengua mientras se llevaba a los niños. Me giré hacia Alice.

—¿Qué?

Me miró intentando actuar con inocencia.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué fue eso que comenzaste a decir y por qué miraste así a Jasper?

—Nada. Es que reconocí el jersey. El equipo se lo regaló a Edward el año pasado a modo de broma porque siempre decía que alguien le robaba el suyo.

Bajé la vista.

—Oh, así que es uno especial. Me aseguraré de regresárselo.

Alice sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, en serio sólo es… de repuesto. Estoy segura de que él estaba muy… —se aclaró la garganta— complacido al dejarte usarlo. Vayamos por algo de tomar, Bella.

No entendía la sonrisa, el comentario roto, ni la fugaz sonrisa de Jasper. Aunque sí noté que recibí muchas de ellas durante el transcurso de la tarde, pero lo achaqué al hecho de que me veía ridícula.

Edward se unió a nosotros cuando Jasper fue a suplirlo, sonriendo enormemente al verme. Tuve que reírme cuando lo vi porque antes no había notado su disfraz terrorífico de espantapájaros. Bromeé con él respecto a eso, y se rio cuando me informó que se había despojado de la chaqueta, la máscara y el gorro antes de que lo viera. Luego se inclinó para hablarme en voz baja.

—Creo que con el desmayo y los… besos… estabas bastante distraída, Bella. Dios sabe que yo sí lo estaba. —Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron cuando sus labios acariciaron suavemente mi piel, antes de guiñarme un ojo y girarse para hablar con Alice. Miré a mi alrededor, pero nadie parecía haber notado nada. Cuando Jake y Emmett ganaron el premio a mejor disfraz, él se paró junto a mí sonriendo y silbando ruidosamente mientras ellos subían a recibir su premio.

Sentí una ola de emoción al ver a Jake sonriendo y feliz, rodeando de sus nuevos amigos y pasándola bien. No había visto esa brillante sonrisa suya desde…, bueno, desde antes de que William nos dejara. Parpadeé ante la repentina humedad en mis ojos y sentí la mano de Edward deslizarse en la mía, dándole un apretón a modo de consuelo. Lo miré y me sonrió con ternura, sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente mi mano.

Cuando íbamos caminando al carro, Edward vino con nosotros y ayudó a los niños a subirse.

—¿Yo, um, paso temprano a recoger a Emmett? —preguntó en voz baja al abrir mi puerta.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

—¿Quieres venir a almorzar?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Mañana te regresaré tu uniforme.

Sonrió.

—No te apures. Me gusta como se ve en ti. —Se acercó más—. Cumplió su trabajo

Asentí.

—Sí. Ya no me desmayé.

Abrió los ojos como platos por un minuto y luego asintió.

—Sí. No más desmayos. —Pausó—. ¿Me llamas cuando llegues a casa? Sólo para saber que están bien.

Sentí una oleada de calidez ante su preocupación.

—Sí.

Sus dedos se arrastraron por mi mano.

—Quiero besarte de nuevo —murmuró.

Inhalé profundamente.

—Mañana.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—De repente ya no puedo esperar a que llegue el almuerzo.

Me metí en mi asiento. Él se inclinó dentro del carro para ver sobre mi hombro; sentía su caliente respiración en mi cuello. Su pecho firme estaba presionado justo contra mí y podía oler su colonia. Me costó todo mi poder no estirarme y acariciar su cuello con mis labios.

—Emmett, compórtate con Bella. Nos vemos en la mañana, campeón.

—Sí, papá.

Edward se apartó lentamente, girando un poco la cabeza para pasar sus labios sobre mi mejilla. Su voz sonó ronca.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Tragué profundamente cuando cerró la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

* * *

Um, ¿soy sólo yo o todos estaban actuando raro sobre ese uniforme? ¿Tendrá algo en especial? ¿Estará ocultando algo Edward? ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!

Nos vemos el sábado


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Para cuando llegué con los niños a casa y les quité su disfraz, ya todos estábamos cansados. Luego de los efectos de mi sauna casero, estaba muriendo por una ducha, así que me quité el uniforme de hockey de Edward y salté debajo de la cálida regadera, sintiéndome instantáneamente mejor. Me costó un poco de trabajo borrarme la raya negra y también duré mucho tiempo lavándome los dientes para remover lo que quedaba de la cosa que Edward me había puesto alegremente en mis dientes frontales. Cuando salí del baño sintiéndome mejor, recordé que necesitaba llamar a Edward. Encontré mi celular y marqué su número, sonreí al escuchar su cálida voz.

—Bella, me estaba preocupando. ¿Estás en casa?

—Hola. Um… sí, estamos en casa y los niños ya están acostados. —Me enredé con mis palabras, de repente me sentía tímida.

—Qué bueno. —Bajó la voz y habló más ronco—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella? ¿Estás en la cama?

—Um, ¿no? —chillé.

—Quizá debería ir a arroparte.

Abrí la boca, pero nada salió mientras pensaba en cómo me había sentido antes cuando me tenía presionada contra él. Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban y una calidez pasaba a través de mí cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que quería volver a estar en esa posición lo más pronto posible.

—Yo… um… los niños…

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Estaba bromeando, Bella. —Luego bajó la voz de nuevo—. Bueno, en gran parte.

Me paré, sacudí la cabeza e intenté borrar las imágenes que estaban bombardeando mi cerebro.

—Edward.

—Bella.

—Detente.

—Tú comenzaste.

Jadeé.

—No es cierto.

Se rio.

—Parecemos mis estudiantes.

Me agaché, agarré el casco de Edward y lo dejé en mi silla mientras me reía.

—¿Así de mal? —pregunté cuando me agaché a recoger su jersey y luego lo sacudí.

—Bueno, tú suenas más sexy que ellos.

—Edward —le advertí.

—_Bell… la_ —se rio entre dientes.

—Tú eres _peor_ que tus estudiantes. ¿Qué te tiene tan animado?

—Finalmente pude besarte. He querido hacerlo desde el día que mi hijo chocó contigo en la pista y te sostuve. —Pausó—. Así que, _tú_, Bella. Eso es lo que me tiene tan animado.

El jersey se resbaló de entre mis dedos.

—Oh… —inhalé.

Su cálida risa envió escalofríos por mi espalda.

—Apenas puedo esperar hasta el almuerzo. Podría ir ahorita mismo para asegurarme de estar ahí a tiempo.

Tragué; de repente tenía la garganta seca.

—Podría dormir en el sofá.

Apreté la mano en el teléfono.

—… después.

—¿Después? —tragué.

—Después de llegar ahí, Bella. Dios, ¿en qué estabas pensando, mujer?

Se hizo el silencio por un minuto, y luego él comenzó a reír.

Gimiendo, agarré el jersey de nuevo.

—¿Debería lavar tu jersey y los pantalones? —pregunté, rindiéndome en intentar detener sus bromas.

—No, así déjalos. Sólo mete las cosas en la bolsa, Bella.

Lo sacudí y comencé a doblarlo, fue cuando noté que tenía letras en la espalda. Sentí curiosidad y lo extendí en mi cama, jadeé al leerlo.

—¿Bella?

Miré las letras.

_**Propiedad del Entrenador Cullen**_

—¿Bella?

Me agaché y recogí los pantalones, girándolos sobre la cama. Había más palabras que cruzaban en medio del trasero.

_**No tocar**_

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas?

Inhalé temblorosamente, ahora entendía las sonrisas y miradas que pasaron entre Alice y Jasper, al igual que entre algunos otros padres.

—Tu jersey. —Las palabras salieron ahogadas.

La voz de Edward se puso seria.

—Bella. Déjame explicarte.

—Dije que no más bromas.

—No era una broma.

—Me vestiste con tu jersey y tus pantalones con esto en la espalda, ¿y no me dijiste? Tu otro jersey no tiene nada en la espalda. Ni siquiera… ¡ni siquiera pensé en mirar! La gente vio esto, Edward. —Lágrimas irracionales llenaron mis ojos y mi voz bajó a ser un susurro—. Jacob vio esto.

Escuché su profunda inhalación.

—Bella, yo…

Lo interrumpí.

—Tengo que irme, Edward. —Colgué y me paré, mirando el jersey y los pantalones e ignorando el teléfono que comenzó a sonar inmediatamente junto a mí.

¿Los otros lo habían notado? ¿Por qué no pensé en mirar? ¿Por qué Alice no había dicho nada? ¿Le dirían algo a Jake para hacerlo enojar? Sacudí la cabeza al recordar cómo fue tratado Jake cuando William nos dejó. Se había convertido en alguien introvertido y callado. Las bromas y burlas habían cambiado tanto a Jake que yo nos había hecho mudarnos a propósito a un área nueva al otro lado de la ciudad. Una escuela diferente, gente diferente y una pizarra limpia para él. Nunca me había enojado tanto como cuando descubrí lo que William estaba haciendo y cómo había ignorado descaradamente los sentimientos de su hijo. Sólo hasta que Jake comenzó a jugar hockey de nuevo fue cuando volví a ver su personalidad alegre comenzar a resurgir.

Dejé caer la cara entre mis manos de pie ahí. Yo había besado a su entrenador de hockey y después había pasado la tarde paseándome en un jersey que le pertenecía a él, frente a todos los amigos de Jake al igual que frente a los padres de los otros niños. Ni siquiera había pensado en que llevaría su nombre escrito, mucho menos esas palabras adicionales, las cuales tomaban una connotación completamente diferente conmigo usándolo. Me limpié las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro y suspiré. Tendría que hablar con Jake en la mañana luego de que Emmett se fuera. Respiré para calmarme mientras me agachaba para recoger mi celular, que ahora vibraba señalando un mensaje nuevo. Necesitaba mandarle un mensaje a Edward para decirle que se cancelaba el almuerzo y que recogiera a Emmett a las diez. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado y para hablar con Jake. Las palabras que había en la pantalla me hicieron abrir bien los ojos.

_Estoy afuera. Abre la puerta. __**Por favor**__, Bella_.

¿Estaba aquí? Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando me di cuenta de que estaba afuera, esperando hablar conmigo. Obviamente había manejado hacia acá sin pensarlo, mi reacción le preocupó lo suficiente como para venir incluso sin estar seguro de que yo quisiera verlo. Un poco de mi enojo se fue cuando me di cuenta de lo alterado que debía estar él también.

Al encaminarme hacia la puerta pude ver una figura paseando frente a la entrada, con una mano enterrada en el cabello sobre su cabeza, tirando de él. Suspirando, abrí la puerta y miré a Edward. Se veía claramente alterado, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se movían entre los míos al verme.

—Bella… —comenzó, y sentí que mis ojos se volvían a llenar con lágrimas.

Antes de poder decir nada, él entró, me llevó a sus brazos y cerró la puerta. Intenté apartarme, pero me agarró con fuerza.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Dime —susurré contra su hombro.

Se separó para verme.

—Porque, para empezar, soy un jodido imbécil y no pensé. Y además… —su voz se fue apagando.

—¿Además?

Exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Porque me gustaba cómo se veía en ti. Mi nombre en tu espalda. —Pausó—. ¿Puedo entrar, Bella, y podemos hablar? ¿Por favor? Sólo dame una oportunidad. Me iré después si quieres.

Lo miré todavía confundida, pero más enojo se fue desvaneciendo al estar de pie cerca de él. Sus ojos se veían suplicantes y honestos al verme y asentí, dándole su uniforme de hockey.

—Prepararé café.

*()*

Nos sentamos en silencio en el sofá, de frente a frente y con nuestras rodillas tocándose.

—Me dieron el jersey y los pantalones el año pasado a modo de broma —comenzó—. Siempre olvidaba mis cosas, bromeaba con ellos diciéndoles que alguien se los llevaba. Así que me hicieron ese conjunto para que lo dejara en mi casillero. Sólo lo uso en ciertas ocasiones; usualmente sólo por diversión. Hace reír a los niños.

Asentí, eligiendo quedarme en silencio.

—No podía dejarte usar de nuevo tu bolsa de sauna y recordé que lo tenía en mi casillero. Al principio sólo estaba pensando que era algo bueno y fácil que tú podrías usar como disfraz. —Tragó y apartó la vista antes de verme de nuevo—. Y luego vi cómo te veías con esas palabras en tu espalda… _mi nombre_, y quería que lo usaras por otra razón.

—¿Por cuál?

Se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de aferrarse a sus muslos. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Porque descubrí que, cuando se trata de ti, soy un bastardo posesivo.

—No te entiendo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando tentativamente mi mano al mirarme. Incapaz de detenerme, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y apreté gentilmente, intentando aliviar la mirada de ansiedad que tenía su rostro.

—Antes, cuando estaba en la habitación embrujada, un par de papás solteros de otro de los equipos estaban ahí. Uno de ellos estaba hablando sobre la sexy mamá soltera que había llegado y de lo linda que era. —Inhaló profundamente—. Le estaba diciendo a su amigo que planeaba invitarla a salir antes de que terminara la tarde.

—Sigo sin entender, Edward.

Su mano apretó la mía.

—Estaba vestida de calabaza. Una sexy calabacita.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—Oh.

—No mucho después de eso, tú entraste, y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de ti. —Bajó la vista—. No me gustó.

—Ya veo.

Alzó la mirada.

—Así que, siendo el completo idiota que soy, cuando vi cómo te veías en el jersey me di cuenta de que también mandaría el mensaje… de que tú estabas tomada.

_¿Estaba tomada? _Nunca antes alguien me había aclamado como suya. Extrañamente, la idea no me molestaba, me gustaba bastante la idea de ser aclamada por el Entrenador Cullen. Excepto que…

—Debiste decirme y dejarme tomar a mí la decisión.

—Lo sé. Actué como un…

—¿Cavernícola?

Sonrió tristemente.

—Pues, algo así. Uno que puede hablar y pensar. —Frunció el ceño—. Excepto que no pensé. Sólo reaccioné. Y te hice enojar; de nuevo.

Lo miré en silencio por un minuto y luego le conté sobre Jake y sobre cómo había sufrido después de que William se fuera. Le conté que me preocupaba que él una vez más tuviera que escuchar chismes sobre su madre. Cuando dejé de hablar, Edward se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. Miró hacia la noche con los hombros tensos, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía el rostro serio. La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que él regresara a sentarse junto a mí.

—No puedo disculparme lo suficiente; es que no… pensé. Hablaré con Jake en la mañana. —Suspiró—. Tanya y yo nos separamos cuando Em apenas tenía un año. Él nunca fue expuesto a nada como lo que vivió Jake. No pensé en lo que pudieran pensar o decir las otras personas, Bella.

—¿Por qué se separaron?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Queríamos cosas diferentes. Su idea de un futuro no me incluía. Y en gran medida, tampoco a Emmett. Mientras que yo no podía ver mi vida sin él, ella era feliz con sólo estar al margen de la de él. Yo quería una familia… ella quería… algo más.

Sacudí la cabeza, ni siquiera era capaz de comenzar a entenderlo. Yo nunca podría renunciar a Jake.

—Eso debió ser difícil.

—Sí lo fue —reconoció en voz baja—. Pero él no conoce algo diferente. Yo me aseguro de que él sepa lo importante que es para mí. Tenemos a mi familia… y Tanya, a su manera, se mantiene en contacto. Él sabe que ella lo quiere, sólo que no de la misma forma que yo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto, Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello. Me había dado cuenta de que eso hacía cuando se sentía nervioso o molesto.

—Qué noche tuvimos —murmuré, insegura de qué hacer.

Asintió tristemente.

—Supongo que hice de esto todo un lio, ¿no? —se puso de pie—. Una vez más hago algo sin pensar y hago que te alejes. —Me miró—. Vendré en la mañana por Emmett y hablaré con los dos. —Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla—. No puedo disculparme lo suficiente y no puedo expresar lo triste que estoy por no poder tener la oportunidad de explorar… esto. —Movió su dedo entre nosotros y suspiró profundamente—. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quería eso, Bella.

La profundidad de la emoción que salió de sus ojos me golpeó. Él no hizo esto para avergonzarme a mí o a Jake. Sólo había tomado una decisión tonta. Cuando se giró para irse, sus hombros decayeron con resignación; supe que no podía dejarlo ir. No quería dejarlo ir. Había algo ahí; algo sobre él que me hacía estar segura de quererlo en mi vida. Que podíamos ser buenos juntos. Con o sin sus decisiones cavernícolas. Me puse de pie.

—¿Edward?

Pausó y se dio la vuelta.

—Quizá… ¿podríamos hablar juntos con los niños? ¿Luego de almorzar?

Estiró una mano y me jaló a sus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho. Sentí sus labios moverse en mi cabello, pero no pude descubrir qué estaba murmurando. Finalmente se apartó.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

Le sonreí temblorosamente.

—Estaba molesta antes, Edward. Y necesito tiempo para procesarlo, pero no planeo terminar lo que tenemos antes de tener una oportunidad para empezar. Quiero explorar esto contigo, Edward. Me… duele mucho pensar en que te vayas.

—Bella —susurró antes de estrellar sus labios con los míos y besarme profundamente.

Gemí en voz baja cuando se adueñó de mi boca de nuevo, su sabor y su esencia me rodeaban. Sus manos estaban enterradas en mi cabello, sus dedos acariciaban gentilmente mi cabeza mientras controlaba el beso, una vez más dominante y apasionado.

—Lo siento. Intentaré ya no ser un imbécil —prometió cuando finalmente me permitió respirar; seguía abrazándome con fuerza mientras me hablaba en voz baja al oído.

—Lo sé —susurré en respuesta. Porque sí lo sabía. Sabía que haría más que sólo intentarlo.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmm? —murmuré, disfrutando de estar abrazada con él.

—No quiero tener que alejarme de ti nunca más.

Retrocedí; abrí los ojos como platos al verlo. Los suyos se veían serios, llenos de determinación y emoción al verme. Había tanta profundidad en su mirada, tantas promesas no pronunciadas y una suave vulnerabilidad que yo sabía que él mantenía escondida para todos los demás. Pero me estaba permitiendo verla. Mi corazón se saltó un latido al verlo.

—Entonces quédate —susurré.

* * *

Bueno, Edward volvió a meter la pata, pero al menos hablaron y arreglaron las cosas.

Actualicé antes porque no tuve clases hoy y dije, "¿por qué no?", estaba segura de que todas ansiaban leer ya este capi ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el martes


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Lentamente me llegó la consciencia y me quedé acurrucada debajo de una manta, escuchando la tranquilidad de la mañana que me rodeaba. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente, estirándome y disfrutando de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad luego de despertar. Me di la vuelta, agarré la almohada junto a mí e inhalé profundamente; la esencia de la funda me hizo sonreír. Pasto fresco, luz de sol y calidez. Tan Edward.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté, todavía aferrándome a la almohada. Inhalé de nuevo con cautela. ¿Por qué esta almohada olía tanto a Edward? Miré alrededor de la habitación, esperando verlo, pero estaba sola. Me estrujé el cerebro intentando recordar qué había pasado después de que le dije a Edward que quería que estuviéramos juntos. Nos sentamos a platicar en el sofá, nos besamos, compartimos pequeñas partes de nosotros mismos y contamos historias divertidas sobre los niños. Recuerdo que bostecé y cerré los ojos mientras Edward me contaba la historia de Emmett aprendiendo a patinar… y después ya no podía recordar nada más. ¿Me había llevado Edward a la cama? Debió hacerlo. Tragué. ¿Había dormido aquí? ¿Es por eso que podía olerlo tan intensamente? Mis brazos se apretaron en la almohada.

_¿Seguía aquí?_

Miré el reloj, abriendo los ojos como platos. Eran las diez de la mañana. ¿Por qué estaba tan callada la casa? ¿Dónde estaban los niños? ¿Cómo es que había dormido hasta tan tarde? Salté fuera de la cama y abrí la puerta, sabiendo sin duda alguna, por el silencio, que estaba sola. En la cocina encontré una nota pegada en la cafetera.

_**B – Me llevé a los niños a almorzar y por unos asuntos de hombres. Pensé que disfrutarías la oportunidad de dormir un poco más. Llámame cuando despiertes y te llevaremos algo de comer. – E**_

_**PS – te ves adorable cuando babeas dormida.**_

_**PPS – Jake me mostró donde estaba la llave extra. Te la regresaré. **_

Incluso estando sola sentí que mis mejillas se inundaban de color. Se había quedado. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente. ¿Dónde había dormido? ¿Qué habían visto los niños? Miré la nota de nuevo. Cosas de hombres. Estaba bastante segura de que ese era el código para una charla. Suspiré mientras me dirigía a agarrar mi teléfono. Me pregunté cómo iba a sacar a relucir Edward el tema de anoche, qué iba a decir de _nosotros_, cómo iban a tomarlo los niños y, lo más importante, cómo iba a descubrirlo yo.

*()*

Salí de la ducha sonriendo ante los sonidos de los niños que ahora estaban presentes en la casa. La televisión estaba encendida, podía escuchar el sonido de la risa de Jake y la cálida voz de Edward mientras se movía en la otra habitación. Me vestí rápidamente y caminé por el pasillo, deteniéndome en el marco de la puerta ante la imagen que me recibió. Los tres estaban en el sofá, las largas piernas de Edward estaban apoyadas en la mesita de centro y tenía una taza de café en su mano. Emmett estaba junto a él, tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Edward mientras se reía de algo en la televisión. La mano de Edward acariciaba ausentemente el cabello de Emmett mientras él también se reía de la pantalla. Jake estaba acostado al otro lado del sofá, tenía los pies estirados sobre Emmett y Edward, se aferraba a su estómago al unirse en las risas en su diversión compartida. Se veían tan cómodos juntos, una unidad completa y la imagen de su camaradería hizo que me picaran los ojos. Se veían tan bien. Solté un suspiro sin darme cuenta y la cabeza de Edward giró; su rostro se rompió en una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

—Hola.

—¡Mamá! —Jake saltó y se acercó, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Su entusiasta saludo fue una sorpresa, y disfruté de su espontánea calidez antes de que se apartara—. ¡Te dejamos dormir!

Le sonreí.

—Ya sé. ¿A qué se debe?

—El Entrenador E dijo que estabas exhausta por haber hecho los disfraces. Nos llevó a almorzar para dejarte dormir.

Miré a Edward que seguía sonriendo. Me agaché para besar la mejilla de Jake.

—Gracias. Fue un detalle maravilloso.

Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al verme.

—¡También trajimos la comida!

—¿Comida?

Edward se paró.

—Hace horas que almorzamos. Los niños tenían hambre así que compré algo para comer. Pero te traje una rosquilla por si la prefieres. Jake dijo que te encantaban las de pasas con canela.

Le sonreí.

—Sí.

—Yo, ah, hice café. Espero que esté bien.

—Perfecto. —Entré en la cocina, escuchando a Edward decirle a los niños que alistaría la comida y les llamaría cuando estuviera lista. Estaba sirviéndome café cuando su taza apareció junto a la mía y lo sentí detrás de mí. Su calidez estaba cerca, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo suficiente.

—Hola.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, jalándome contra él, y suspiré al sentir sus labios acariciar mi cabello mojado.

—Hola —susurró.

—Te quedaste.

—Sí.

—¿Qué le dijiste a los niños?

—Que me llamaste por un ruido en la calefacción. Para cuando arreglé el problema, ya era demasiado tarde para irme a casa viendo que regresaría a almorzar y tú, amablemente, me dejaste dormir en el sofá. —Su voz se oía suave en mi oído, sus labios estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento flotar sobre mi piel.

—¿Dormiste en el sofá?

—Durante un rato.

Me giré en sus brazos, envolviendo los míos en su cintura.

—¿Durante un rato?

Se rio quedamente.

—Te quedaste dormida. No quería que te doliera el cuello así que te cargué a la cama y te arropé. —Sonrió, levantando la mano para acomodarme un mecho del cabello detrás de la oreja—. Me pediste que me quedara.

—¿En serio?

Sonrió tímidamente.

—Puede que sólo lo murmuraras y puede que sólo estuvieras hablando dormida, pero definitivamente escuché que repetías la palabra "quédate". No podía negarme si me rogabas tan descaradamente.

Rodé los ojos y me sonrió. Luego su voz se puso seria.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste conmigo?

—Puse la alarma de mi reloj a las cinco. Así que unas cuatro horas. Me aseguré de estar en el sofá mucho antes de que se levantara cualquiera de los niños.

—Me gustó despertarme y olerte en mi almohada —susurré.

Se inclinó.

—Me gustó despertarme contigo en mis brazos. Odié irme al sofá. —Bajó la voz—. Estaba muy frío ahí sin ti.

Nos vimos el uno al otro; de repente la habitación se calentó mientras el calor comenzaba a pulsar entre nosotros. Los ojos de Edward cayeron a mi boca, su lengua salió para humedecerse el labio inferior e inhalé temblorosamente. Bajó la cabeza lentamente, y yo me puse de puntillas para encontrarlo con ansias, no quería nada más que sentir su boca en la mía. Unas sensaciones intensas pasaron a través de mi cuando nuestras bocas se fusionaron, cada parte de mi cuerpo sentía el efecto de su cercanía. Nunca antes había sido besada de la forma en que Edward me besaba. Profundo y carnal, me consumía, acaparando todos mis sentidos para que todo lo que pudiera sentir y saborear fuera él. Todo el sonido y todo pensamiento se desvanecieron hasta que sólo quedó él. Nosotros. Encerrados en un mundo de sensaciones sensuales y calidez. Gradualmente fue suavizando su boca hasta llegar a besos ligeros y efímeros, se apartó brevemente para después volver a presionar sus labios contra los míos, acariciando gentilmente esta vez.

—Me gusta —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Suspiras cada vez que te beso.

—¿Suspiro?

—Sí, es un suspiro entrecortado y sexy. Cada. Vez. —Gruñó antes de aclamar de nuevo mis labios, una vez más arrastrándome al vórtice que él parecía crear a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Papá? —la voz de Emmett nos separó—. Oh… ah… ewww.

Miré sobre el hombro de Edward a Em y Jake, mis mejillas se sonrojaron por el calor el beso de Edward y por haber sido atrapada por los niños. Edward giró la cabeza, no estaba ni remotamente avergonzado por haber sido atrapado besándome.

—¿De qué hablamos esta mañana, Em?

—Respeto.

—¿Y?

—Um, ¿perdón?

—Mucho mejor. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Comida? Nos morimos de hambre, papá.

Edward se rio entre dientes e, inclinándose, dejó otro rápido beso en mis labios.

—Mueren de hambre. Porque ya pasaron tres horas y medias desde el almuerzo. —Se dio la vuelta y metió la mano al horno, sacando una caja grande de pizza—. Ya va.

Compartí una sonrisa con Jake cuando pasó junto a mí hacia la mesa. Él me sonrió. No parecía molesto por lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré en silencio al girarme y servir café para Edward y para mí. Todavía tenía que hablar con Jake. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos importaban mucho, quizá incluso más que los míos.

Dándome la vuelta, me detuve y aprecié el momento frente a mí. Tenía que hablar con él, sí. Pero por ahora podía disfrutar la imagen de ellos tres, riendo y peleando por la rebanada más grande de pizza. Edward me miró a los ojos y guiñó al levantar su premio, había usado sus dedos y brazos largos a su favor. Guiñándome un ojo me ofreció en silencio su pedazo, me acerqué para sentarme y unirme a la diversión.

Una mañana de domingo, sólo yo… y mis chicos.

Me gustaba eso.

Mucho.

* * *

Oww, ya empiezan a actuar como familia, ¿no son lindos?

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el sábado ;)

No olviden unirse al grupo! **Traducciones: FungysCullen13**, donde encontrarán adelantos exclusivos e imágenes sobre las traducciones ;)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

La puerta principal se cerró y alcé la vista del inusual placer de un libro real para sonreírle a Jake que entró corriendo, todo su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Hola mamá.

—Hola. —Le sonreí ante su expresión de felicidad—. ¿Cómo estuvo la película?

—¡Increíble!

Luego de comer, Edward me informó que se iba a llevar a los niños a ver la nueva película de acción que acababa de estrenarse, dándome así unas cuantas horas más para mí misma. Cuando intenté protestar, me sonrió y sus dedos bajaron bailando por mi mejilla.

—Por favor, déjame hacer esto, Bella. Podré pasar tiempo con los niños, ellos se divertirán y tú puedes… descansar. —Su voz sonaba baja, y pode detectar una pizca escondida de preocupación.

Me había acercado un paso, manteniendo mi voz baja mientras intentaba despejar sus preocupaciones.

—Edward. Me desmayé ayer porque estaba caliente, no había comido y me sentía cansada. No estoy enferma. Estoy perfectamente bien. Por favor, no te preocupes.

Él había suspirado.

—Aun así quiero hacer esto, Bella. Y además, Jake me dijo que odias las películas de acción.

—No… las _odio_.

—Entonces ven con nosotros.

—Um, no… de hecho, estar en el sofá suena como una buena idea.

Se había reído y me había besado suavemente.

—Es bueno saber que no hay odio aquí.

Tuve que admitir la derrota.

—¿Un par de horas tranquilas y un libro contra explosiones ruidosas y accidentes de carro? Sí, me quedaré con el libro.

—Entonces ya está decidido.

Todavía abrumada por la tranquila consideración de Edward, me senté con mi libro y le sonreí al entusiasmo de Jake.

—¿Te comportaste con Ed… el Entrenador E?

Jake me hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mamá. Sé que no lo llamas Entrenador E. Puedes decir Edward. Sé quién es. Me lo explicó todo.

—Oh, lo hizo, ¿eh?

—Sí. Él es así de genial.

Palmeé el sofá junto a mí.

—Habla conmigo, Jake. Dime qué te explicó el genial Entrenador E.

Jake rodó los ojos, pero se acercó para sentarse.

—Lo entiendo, mamá. Aunque sea tu novio, tengo que decirle Entrenador E en el hockey. Incluso Emmett le dice Entrenador E en la pista. Le puedo decir Edward cuando esté aquí o en su casa.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Mi, um, novio?

—Pues dice que quiere serlo. Pero es tu decisión si lo es.

Inhalé profundamente. Sí que fue una plática de chicos.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué más discutieron?

—Dijo que lo que nosotros pensamos de nosotros mismos es lo más importante y que no debería importarnos lo que otra gente piensa o dice. Pero también dijo que si alguien dice algo que no me gusta, o me molesta, puedo ir a platicar con él cuando quiera.

Al instante lo perdoné por usar la palabra novio tan pronto en la relación.

—¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

Jake frunció los labios mientras reflexionaba la pregunta.

—Estoy bien.

—Jake —pausé—, sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, mamá.

—¿Te agrada el Entrenador E?

—Sí. Me agrada. Mucho.

—A mí también. Y a veces cuando los adultos se gustan, ellos, ah… —me fui quedando en silencio, no sabía cómo decir exactamente lo que quería decir.

Jake resopló un suspiro por la nariz.

—¡Mamá! Ya no soy un bebé. Sé lo que es salir con alguien. Quieres salir con el Entrenador E, ¿verdad?

Su tono de exasperación me hizo reír.

—Me gustaría si tú estás de acuerdo.

—Sí. Estaba preocupado por algunas cosas, pero también hablé de eso con el Entrenador E.

—¿Oh?

De repente, mi pequeño desapareció y frente a mí estuvo sentado todo un joven.

—Le dije que no quería que te lastimara… como papá.

Mi corazón se contrajo ante sus palabras.

—Oh, Jake.

Encuadró los hombros.

—Le dije que le patearía el trasero si lo hacía.

—¡Jake!

Se encogió de hombros y me miró suplicante.

—_Tengo_ que cuidarte, mamá. Es mi trabajo. Entrenador E entiende eso completamente.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Dijo que él mismo se patearía el trasero si te lastimaba.

—Oh.

—Y luego dijo que preferiría cortarse su nuez izquierda que lastimarte.

Alcé las cejas.

Jake me miró seriamente.

—Las nueces son importantes para los chicos, mamá. No creo que vaya a lastimarte.

Me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla, intentando desesperadamente no reír. No estaba segura si necesitaba llamar a Edward y regañarlo por su versión de una charla masculina o exigirle que viniera para poder besarlo con fuerza.

Agarré la mano de Jake y le di un apretón.

—Para que quede claro, Jake, tampoco creo que tu papá haya planeado lastimarme. A veces la gente hace cosas que no pretenden hacer.

Jake se inclinó hacia enfrente, su voz sonaba triste.

—¿Sabías que la mamá de Emmett lo ve cada pocos meses?

Estiré la mano para pasar mis dedos por su cabello oscuro.

—Lo sé, cariño.

—Aunque el Entrenador E dice que ella lo quiere. —Frunció el ceño. Tenía la sensación de que intentaba recordar lo que Edward le había dicho—. A su manera.

—Tu papá te quiere, Jake. Sí te quiere. Sólo que ahora está en un lugar diferente.

Me miró con tristeza.

—Eso dice también Entrenador E; dice que tengo que dejar que lo descubra él, ser mejor y perdonarlo.

Se me atoró el aliento en la garganta. Definitivamente necesitaba besar a Edward.

—Pero dice que también está bien que esté enojado con él. —Los labios de Jake temblaron, estiré la mano y lo jalé a mis brazos, meciéndolo como lo hacía cuando era pequeñito. ¿Cómo había logrado Edward que Jake se abriera así con él?

—Entrenador E tiene razón. Siente lo que tengas que sentir, Jake. Te amo sin importar nada.

—Te amo, mamá. Me alegra que no seas como la mamá de Em. Me alegra que te quedaras conmigo; creo que no me gustaría estar con papá.

Lo abracé con más fuerza.

—Nunca renunciaría a ti, Jake. Jamás. Siempre estaré aquí. Siempre, Jake.

Me miró.

—Entonces, ¿dejarás que Entrenador E sea tu novio?

Le sonreí, pasando la mano por su cabeza.

—Creo que sí, Jake.

Suspiró y me sorprendió al acurrucarse más, permitiéndome tener un breve momento de ternura con él.

—Qué bien. Me agrada, mamá.

Sonreí en su cabello.

—A mí también, Jake. A mí también.

*()*

Luego de la cena fui al pasillo y me reí al ver la chaqueta de Jake, como siempre, tirada en el piso en lugar de estar colgada en el gancho que estaba a tres pies de distancia. La recogí junto con una bolsa que estaba escondida debajo del abrigo.

Fui a la sala con la bolsa, donde Jake estaba jugando uno de sus muchos videojuegos que yo no podía ni remotamente entender cómo jugar.

—Jake, ¿qué hay en la bolsa?

Alzó la vista brevemente y frunció el ceño.

—Oh, sí. Entrenador E me pidió que te lo diera. Perdón, mamá. —Luego sus ojos estuvieron de regreso en la pantalla de la televisión y se olvidó de mí.

Sintiéndome curiosa, avancé por el pasillo hacia mi habitación para abrir la bolsa cerrada. Metí la mano y saqué un jersey junto con un sobre. Alcé el jersey y me mordí el labio al leer las palabras que tenía en la espalda sobre el número cero.

**Mamá de Jake**

Todavía sosteniendo el jersey, me senté y abrí el sobre, sacando una tarjeta que tenía el dibujo de una pista de patinar en la parte de enfrente. Abrí la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos.

_Bella,_

_Para que lo uses orgullosamente cuando vengas a las prácticas y juegos. Deberías estar orgullosa; tu hijo es una excelente persona, supongo que no debería sorprenderme viendo lo maravillosa que es su madre._

_¿Sabes lo mucho que te ama?_

_Eres su ídolo y aspira ser todo lo que puede ser, por ti. _

_Tuyo,_

_Edward_

Leí las palabras una y otra vez. Me dio un jersey. Pensaba que yo era maravillosa. Suspiré temblorosamente; nadie, aparte de Jake, había pensado que yo era maravillosa en mucho tiempo. Cerré la tarjeta y vi que había más cosas escritas en la parte de atrás.

_Pd: cuando estés lista, puedes usar el otro jersey que dejé en el último cajón de tu cómoda. Espero verlo en ti de nuevo. Pronto. Yo también aspiro ser mejor para ti._

_Tu Entrenador E_

Me paré, fui a mi cómoda y abrí el cajón. Dentro estaba el jersey de Edward, las palabras _Propiedad del Entrenador Cullen_ brillaban. Sonreí al pasar los dedos sobre las letras antes de cerrar el cajón.

Por la forma en que Edward estaba metiendo su maravillosa persona en mi vida, "pronto" podría llegar más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos planeamos.

Apenas podía esperar a que Jake se fuera a la cama para poder llamar a mi Entrenador E.

* * *

Creo que las actus serán los viernes en lugar de los sábados… bueno, no prometo días, pero sí prometo dos actus por semana.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el martes ;)


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**EPOV**

Miré mi silencioso teléfono. ¿Debería llamarle? Ya habían pasado horas desde que dejé a Jake en casa. Le pedí que se lo diera de inmediato. Estaba seguro de que ella llamaría cuando recibiera mi regalo. Quería que tuviera el jersey para que lo usara, pero también era una manera de decir que lamentaba mis acciones del día anterior.

Me había costado muchísimo el sólo dárselo a Jake para ella y no entrar yo mismo cuando lo dejé después de la película. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, no querría irme, y tenía cosas que hacer para alistarnos a Emmett y a mí para la semana que nos esperaba.

Tampoco quería que Bella pensara que la estaba sofocando. Estaba seguro de que ella también tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Quizá por eso no había llamado.

Quizá Jake olvidó darle la bolsa.

Quizá estaba esperando hasta que Jake se durmiera.

Me jalé del cabello frustrado.

Quizá… ¿debería llamarla?

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y terminé de hacer los sándwiches del día siguiente. Revisé a Emmett, que estaba profundamente dormido, y sonreí al intentar acomodar sus sábanas y cobijas, que estaban esparcidas por todos lados. Aunque sabía que era inútil. Con sus vueltas y movimientos constantes mientras duerme, sabía que estarían arrojadas por todos lados de nuevo en poco tiempo. Juraba que con sus acrobacias mientras dormía gastaba la misma energía que algunas personas gastaban durante el día. Era una tortura compartir cama con él y me alegraba de que ya no pasara tan seguido.

Agarré una taza de café y me senté en el sofá. Recargué la cabeza y permití que me mente vagara hacia pensamientos de Bella.

Yo estaba platicando con otro padre cuando la vi entrar a la pista con Jake por primera vez. Se veía tan nerviosa y perdida de pie junto a él, intentando mantenerse recta bajo el peso de la bolsa de lona, la cual casi la hacía verse más pequeña. Inmediatamente sentí una extraña sensación de protección hacia ella. Había terminado rápidamente mi conversación y comenzado a caminar hacia ella, queriendo ayudarla de alguna manera, incluso si era sólo para dirigirla al lugar correcto. Justo en ese momento, Emmett corrió hacia nosotros, topando con Bella y mandándola a mis brazos. Suspiré, pensando en lo bien que se había sentido presionada contra mí, pequeña y temblorosa, su cabeza encajó bajo mi barbilla como si estuviera destinada a ir ahí. Sus encantadores ojos color azul clarito estaban llenos de tantas emociones cuando me vio, y supe que se sentía abrumada por la forma en que reaccionaba a lo que pasaba a su alrededor; mi necesidad de ayudarla se había puesto en marcha.

Cuando me llevé a Jake al vestidor, le pregunté por su papá y me contó todo lo del divorcio; su voz sonaba tensa a causa del enojo y el dolor cuando dijo que su papá los había dejado. Aunque lamentaba que ella hubiera experimentado el dolor de un divorcio, estaba agradecido al descubrir que no había esposo, dados los pensamientos que ya estaba teniendo sobre ella. Justo en ese momento supe que quería conocer mejor a Jake y Bella.

Gemí al pensar que ya había metido la pata dos veces. Gravemente. Obviamente estaba más oxidado en relaciones de lo que Alice pensaba. No había habido nadie especial desde que Tanya se fue. Había estado ocupado cuidando a Emmett y, aunque había salido con algunas mujeres, muchas veces, cuando descubrían que había un hijo involucrado, las cosas se enfriaban rápidamente. Las pocas mujeres que había traído a casa para conocer a Emmett nunca llegaron a nada más, así que seguíamos siendo sólo nosotros dos.

Hasta ahora.

Había algo en Bella. Algo que me gritaba… _aférrate a ella_… que lo que teníamos podía ser maravilloso y podría cambiarnos la vida. Era una madre increíble con Jake, y a Emmett le agradaba muchísimo. El hecho de que él y Jake ya fueran mejores amigos lo hacía aún mejor. Y ahora que ya la había besado, apenas podía esperar para explorar a dónde podría ir esto. Nunca antes había sentido esta conexión con alguien más. En el instante en que mis labios tocaron los suyos, ya no quería dejar de besarla jamás.

Quería reclamarla. Poseerla. Una pasión que nunca antes había experimentado me tenía controlando mi boca cada vez que me acercaba a ella.

Me enderecé y agarré mi teléfono. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Ahora.

Su silencioso hola me hizo sonreír y me relajé de nuevo en los cojines.

—Hola. ¿Estás bien?

—Apenas iba a llamarte. Jake olvidó darme la bolsa y yo, um… _gracias_, Edward.

Sonreí en el teléfono.

—¿Te gustó el jersey?

—Me gustaron los dos.

Gemí suavemente.

—Desearía que estuvieras de pie frente a mí al decir eso, Bella. —Escuché su pequeña inhalación de aire—. Te besaría; con fuerza.

—Me gustan tus besos.

—Me gusta dártelos.

—Oh —exhaló, y cerré los ojos ante el gentil sonido.

—¿Jake está bien? —pregunté, necesitaba cambiar el tema antes de que esto se convirtiera en un maratón de sexo telefónico entre nosotros.

—Está bien. Nosotros, ah, tuvimos una pequeña charla hace rato.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Bastante bien, creo. Me contó algunas de las cosas de chicos de antes.

Tragué pesadamente.

—Ah.

—¿Tu nuez izquierda, Edward?

Me reí entre dientes.

—Es cosa de hombres, Bella. Las nueces son bastante importantes para nosotros.

Se soltó riendo; su humor me hizo sonreír con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Eso es exactamente lo que dijo Jake. No estaba segura si sacó eso de ti o no.

—Nop. No importa si tienes ocho o cincuenta años, Bella. Nuestras nueces cuentan.

—Tendré eso en mente. —Su voz se puso seria—. Ni siquiera puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por el resto de tu plática. Por ofrecerte a ayudarlo si necesitaba acudir a alguien; creo que realmente necesitaba eso. ¿Cómo lograste que se abriera sobre… William?

—Él lo hizo solo, Bella. Creo que se siente seguro hablando de eso con Emmett y conmigo. Podía decir lo que estaba pensando sin preocuparse de tu reacción. Se siente muy protector contigo y está enojado con su papá. —Me quedé callado por un minuto—. Es lo suficientemente grande para entender qué pasó; sólo intenta escondértelo a ti. Te ama muchísimo, sabes. No tiene límites.

Escuché un suave sonido y acerqué más el teléfono a mi oído.

—No llores, Bella. Por favor. Odio oírte llorar.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Cerré los ojos.

—Está bien. Desearía estar ahí para abrazarte. No me gusta pensar en que estás ahí sentada y llorando sola.

Obviamente estuvo mal decir eso porque los sollozos de Bella se hicieron más ruidosos. Me puse de pie, caminé de un lado a otro, pasándome la mano por el cabello mientras mascullaba palabras sin sentido en el teléfono con la esperanza de calmarla. Seguía estando muy vulnerable por el divorcio y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Sabía que su ex esposo les había dejado una cicatriz a ella y Jake, y quería ser yo quien la consolara y la ayudara a sonreír de nuevo. Quería ser todo para ella.

Luego de un par de minutos se sorbió la nariz tranquila.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté gentilmente.

—Sí. Es que odio pensar en que él se está guardando todo esto por mí. Y yo… de verdad odio lo que William le hizo. Fue lo suficientemente duro que me dejara, pero la forma en que abandonó a Jake me rompió el corazón. Nunca fue el papá más cálido, pero era… bueno, era todo lo que Jake conocía.

Me senté con pesadez.

—Lo sé. En realidad Emmett no recuerda a Tanya como madre. Sólo la conoce como la mujer que aparece con un beso y una sonrisa en ocasiones y le manda regalos en las fechas adecuadas. Le tiene cariño, como a una tía que a veces ves. No como una madre.

La voz de Bella sonó suave.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nos casamos jóvenes. Yo sabía lo que quería de la vida y pensé que también Tanya lo sabía. Pero mientras que mis metas nunca cambiaron, las de ella sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo quería enseñar. Quería una esposa, una casa, niños y una vida feliz. Realmente simple. Ella también, al principio, o al menos eso creía querer; me dijo que eso quería. Excepto que, luego de que Emmett naciera, ella se distanció de nosotros dos y por un tiempo yo estuve perdido, intentando descubrir cómo hacerla feliz. Al final me dijo que nuestra vida juntos no era lo que ella quería. No quería una familia grande o tener que trabajar y batallar para pagar la hipoteca. Quería más. Y el "más" que quería no era el más que yo podía darle. Y, desafortunadamente, su _más_ no incluía a Emmett. —Suspiré—. Nos divorciamos seis meses después.

—Oh, Edward.

—Ella se volvió a casar pocos meses después de eso. Con un magnate de negocios que podía darle lo que yo no podía: una casa grande, empleados a quienes darle órdenes, carros lujosos, viajes; todo lo que quería. No tiene que trabajar, sólo… bueno, no sé muy bien qué hace. Habla mucho sobre ir a comer.

—Ya veo. Suena un poco vacío para mí.

—Para mí también. Pero parece feliz. No es una madre para Emmett, pero intenta ser una pequeña parte de su vida.

—Como con la recaudación de fondos.

—Sí. Le puso una cuenta para la universidad. Me manda dinero para una cuenta de ahorros que tiene él. Es así como demuestra que le importa.

—Eso es más de lo que hace el papá de Jake. No me importa mucho el dinero, preferiría que pasara un poco de tiempo con su hijo.

Vacilé un momento.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Bella? ¿Qué pasó?

Suspiró en silencio.

—William y yo nos conocimos cuando tenía veinte años. Él tenía veintisiete. Mi mamá murió cuando estábamos saliendo, él fue una constante sólida para mí. Me pidió que me casara con él y parecía… correcto. Creí que él era lo que necesitaba. Tuvimos a Jake un año después, y no mucho después de eso la carrera de William empezó a tener éxito. —Se quedó en silencio por un breve momento—. Se convirtió en su prioridad, no nosotros. Cada vez éramos menos importantes para él. Su imagen y su carrera eran lo que más importaba. Jake y yo éramos sólo una decoración y nada de lo que yo hiciera parecía cambiar eso. Él cambió muchísimo. Todo empezó a ser sobre lo que _él_ quería y las cosas tenían que ser hechas a _su_ manera; llegó al punto en que yo me rendí de intentar. Y luego, un día llegué a casa y descubrí que no estaba. Sólo se fue. Dejó una nota diciendo que su abogado me contactaría.

—Cobarde —espeté, sintiendo su dolor al hablar.

—Obviamente se olvidó con mucha rapidez de nosotros. Se mudó con otra mujer y comenzó el proceso de divorcio de inmediato. Todo terminó muy rápido. Aparte de un par de llamadas al principio, no ha tenido contacto con Jake, y no me peleó por tener custodia completa. Eso, sobre todo lo demás, es lo que me molesta. Se alejó de su hijo.

—¿Y tu papá? ¿No te ayudó? —Seguramente él la había apoyado. Sabía que yo estaría perdido sin mi familia.

Bajó la voz.

—Mis padres... ya no están.

—Bella, lo siento, no lo sabía.

—Mi papá murió pocos años después que mi mamá; creo que la extrañaba demasiado, nunca fue el mismo después de que ella murió. Jake no lo recuerda muy bien.

Podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz. No tenía familia, nadie que la ayudara. Ella y Jake estaban solos.

Hasta ahora.

Suspiró, y pude sentir que ya no quería hablar de eso.

—Jake te tiene, Bella. Está más que feliz con eso y con la vida que has reconstruido para ustedes dos. Te adora.

—Y Emmett te tiene a ti. Supongo que ambos son afortunados con su único padre, ¿no?

Sonreí ante su comentario.

—Supongo que sí. —Pausé—. ¿Y ahora, quizá, nos tengan a los dos…?

Bella se quedó callada.

—Debemos tener cuidado, Edward. Si esto…

La interrumpí.

—No pasará. Trabajaremos juntos en _esto_. Te quiero en nuestras vidas, Bella.

—Yo también te quiero en las nuestras, Edward. Jake ya te admira demasiado.

—Emmett te adora. Habla todo el tiempo de la señora B. —Inhalé profundamente—. No quiero esperar hasta el viernes para verte de nuevo.

—Iré a la práctica del martes.

—Cena con nosotros. Mamá tiene un compromiso el martes así que no estará aquí. Seremos sólo nosotros cuatro. Sólo quiero un poco de tiempo contigo antes de tener que compartirte por el resto de la tarde. ¿Por favor?

—Supongo que te debo un agradecimiento por el jersey…

—Estoy listo para cobrarme ese agradecimiento —gruñí en el teléfono.

Se rio suavemente.

—El martes entonces. ¿Qué te parece si mando una cacerola de lasaña con Jake a la escuela y sólo la calientas? Puedes dejarla en tu carro, se supone que esta semana hará frío.

—Me encanta la lasaña. Perfecto.

—De acuerdo… entonces te veré el martes.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras ambos esperábamos que el otro dijera algo o colgara. No quería colgar.

—Por agradecimiento te referías a que vas a besarme, ¿verdad? —solté.

—Bueno, iba a intentarlo. Eres bastante… dominante… cuando se trata de besar.

—Tú, ah, pareces provocar eso en mí, Bella. —Me reí roncamente, recordando cómo se sentía ella bajo mi boca. Lo dulce que sabía. El suspirito que me golpeaba cada vez que mis labios tocaban los suyos.

—Me gusta.

Mi cuerpo se tensó ante sus palabras y mi pecho se calentó al pensar en abrazarla y besarla de nuevo. ¿Por qué seguía siendo domingo?

—El martes entonces, Bella. Te veré el martes. Y me gustan los agradecimientos. Mucho.

—Tendré eso en mente. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

* * *

Nuestro primer EPOV. Sin duda es interesante entrar en la mente del Entrenador Cullen, ¿no?

Bueno, este capi extra es un agradecimiento para las chicas que participaron en la dinámica que hubo hoy en el grupo. ¡Gracias chicas!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi… creo que las consiento demasiado, ¡dos capis en un fin de semana! Pero bueno, ya nos leeremos de nuevo el martes ;)


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Suspiré cansadamente cuando cerré la puerta del refrigerador y miré el reloj. Apenas eran las nueve de la noche, pero me sentía como si ya fuera media noche. Había estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y esta tarde Jake tenía una pila de tarea en la que había necesitado un poco de ayuda. ¿Por qué les encargaban tanta tarea a los niños en estos días? Me froté la cabeza cansinamente. Jake ya estaba dormido; quizá debería rendirme y acostarme también temprano. Un suave golpe en la puerta me asustó, encendí la luz de afuera y me asomé por la ventana, me sorprendí al ver a Edward parado en mi entrada.

Abriendo la puerta, le sonreí.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Nos quedamos viéndonos por un breve momento, y luego retrocedí.

—¿Quieres entrar?

—Um, sí, claro.

Fruncí el ceño ante lo incómodo que parecía estar.

—¿Está todo bien, Edward? —pregunté tranquilamente—. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

—Está dormido.

Alcé las cejas.

—¿Solo? ¿En tu casa?

Se rio entre dientes, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Vamos, Bella, ¿de verdad crees que dejaría solo a mi hijo dormido para venir a tomar un café? —alzó la ceja de manera juguetona, haciéndome reír con él. Por supuesto que no haría eso—. De hecho, tuvimos una reunión de entrenadores esta noche. Está en casa de Alice con sus primos. El resto de los chicos fueron a tomarse un trago. Pero, ah, yo no tenía ganas de ir.

—Oh.

—Pensé en venir por la lasaña para que Jake no tenga que cargar con ella mañana.

—Bien, está en la cocina. —Al pasar junto a Edward, lo miré. Se veía tenso y sonaba muy formal. Metí la mano al refrigerador para sacar la cacerola, pero mi estómago se contrajo repentinamente cuando una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Girándome, dejé la cacerola en el mostrador y miré a Edward, que estaba de pie con las manos apretadas fuertemente a sus costados, su cuerpo gritaba tensión. Tragué profundamente antes de hablar, intentando mantener mi voz uniforme y gentil.

—Está bien, Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Obviamente cambiaste de parecer acerca de… nosotros. —Bajé la vista e inhalé temblorosamente—. Podemos… ser sólo amigos. —Las últimas dos palabras sonaron casi ahogadas por la sequedad de mi garganta.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos y avanzó un paso sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza.

—¡No! No, Bella, no he cambiado de parecer; ¡ni en lo más mínimo!

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan tenso y rígido? Estás actuando muy extraño y…

Nunca terminé mi oración. Edward estiró las manos y me jaló a sus brazos, chocando su boca contra la mía con un profundo gemido. El alivio barrió a través de mí cuando me levantó para ponerme en el mostrador, sosteniéndome firmemente contra él mientras su lengua acariciaba la mía apasionadamente. Subió las manos para acunar mi cabeza, dirigiéndome hacia dónde quería que me moviera mientras presionaba más profundamente, controlando nuestras acciones y mandando mis sentidos a un torbellino de sensibilidad. Mis brazos se envolvieron en su cuello, mi mano se posó en su cabello para aferrarse a él, gemidos bajitos escapaban de mi garganta mientras él nos llevaba a un frenesí de necesidad. Se apartó, mordió gentilmente mi labio inferior antes de recaer en mi garganta; su lengua trazaba figuras abstractas contra mi piel mientras subía lamiendo y chupando gentilmente hasta mi oreja.

—_Dios, Bella_ —susurró suavemente, su aliento se sentía caliente contra mi piel—. Necesitaba tanto de esto.

Se separó y me miró, ambos jadeábamos mirándonos a los ojos antes de que se inclinara de nuevo y capturara mi boca otra vez.

—Todo el día —murmuró contra mis labios, su lengua pasaba gentilmente sobre mi labio inferior—. Todo el día, todo lo que pude pensar era en lo mucho que quería besarte. —Sus labios cubrieron los míos, su lengua vibraba, exploraba, antes de apartarse—. Quería tu sabor en mi boca. —Beso—. Quería tu aliento en mi rostro. —Beso—. Quería besarte tan profundamente que tu aliento se convertiría en el mío, Bella. —Gemí cuando hizo justo eso. Me saboreó, descubriéndome con su lengua mientras sus labios devoraban los míos, dejándome indefensa contra el violento ataque de sensaciones que había creado. Sus brazos me tenían abrazada tan fuertemente contra él que ya no estaba segura dónde terminaba él y comenzaba yo. Mis piernas se envolvieron a su alrededor, jalándolo fuertemente contra mí y comenzamos a movernos lentamente juntos conforme iba creciendo el calor; aumentó y nos consumió hasta llegar al punto donde no existía nada más que él, yo y la pasión en la que estábamos perdidos.

El repentino timbre del teléfono junto a mí hizo que ambos saltáramos y nos viéramos el uno al otro jadeando mientras yo sacudía la cabeza, intentando encontrar mi equilibrio. Mi mano temblaba cuando tomé el teléfono, sólo para colgar cuando me di cuenta de que era un centro de llamadas. Le sonreí con nerviosísimo a Edward, que seguía de pie con mis piernas rodeándolo, sus manos estaban pegadas a mis caderas.

—Mal momento —susurré.

Me sonrió, su mano acunó mi mejilla.

—Probablemente un buen momento. Un minuto más, y no sé si me hubiera quedado algo de control. —Su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla en pequeños círculos—. Lo siento, Bella. No era mi intención venir aquí y atacarte como un animal.

—Yo no lo siento.

Su boca se alzó en una sonrisa.

—¿No?

Girando la cabeza, besé la palma de su mano.

—No. —Pausé—. ¿Por qué estabas tan tenso cuando llegaste?

Suspiró e inclinó su frente hasta tocar la mía.

—Quería verte. Me dije a mí mismo que sólo vendría por la lasaña y para saludarte. Sólo cinco minutos. Excepto que cuando abriste la puerta, todo lo que pude pensar fue lo mucho que necesitaba agarrarte y besarte… y no estaba seguro si tenía ese derecho… ya.

—Permiso garantizado, Edward.

Retrocedió con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Aunque quizá frente a los niños necesitabas bajarle un nivel… o seis.

Se rio entre dientes y avanzó un paso, rozando sus labios con los míos de nuevo.

—Puedo hacerlo… creo.

—Sólo frente a los niños, Edward.

Alzó las cejas.

—No están aquí ahora.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. No están.

Gimió bajito.

—Entonces volveré a sacarle partida a eso.

Suspiré con anticipación.

Me acercó más.

—Ese es _mi_ sonido. —Su boca provocó la mía gentilmente—. Me gusta ese sonido. _Dios_, me gusta ese sonido.

Mis manos lo jalaron más cerca de mí.

—Entonces ven por él.

Y así lo hizo.

*()*

Me recargué en la silla, limpiándome los ojos. No podía recordar la última vez que me había reído tanto. Edward y los niños me tenían a carcajadas con su humor y sus constantes burlas entre ellos durante la cena. Incluso su charla de chicos sobre los diferentes ruidos corporales causados por el famoso chile de Edward me había hecho reír. Los tres se estaban riendo ante mi notoria incomodidad, pero no pude obligarme a regañarlos, aunque no estaba segura de querer aceptar la oferta de Edward de preparárnoslo este fin de semana. Para cuando saque el pastel de zanahoria que tenía escondido, mi estómago ya dolía a causa de la risa.

Sonriéndome enormemente cuando vio el pastel, Edward se inclinó y besó cálidamente mi mejilla.

Jake nos miró con los labios fruncidos mientras terminaba con su pastel.

—¿Ya eres el novio de mi mamá, Entrenador E? ¿La ayudaste a decidirse?

Me tensé un poco. Habíamos acordado hablar de esto con los niños esta noche. La mirada de Edward se movió hacia mí antes de responder, se recargó en su silla y estiró el brazo por el respaldo de la mía.

—Me gustaría serlo, si estás de acuerdo, Jake.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, está bien.

Edward miró a Emmett.

—¿Qué hay de ti, peque? ¿Te parece bien que la señora B esté más tiempo cerca?

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—¿Tengo que decirle así?

Me reí entre dientes.

—No. Puedes decirme Bella.

Edward intervino.

—Tú puedes decirme Edward, Jake, pero en la pista seguimos siendo Entrenador E y señora B, ¿de acuerdo, niños? Al menos por ahora. Como habíamos hablado.

Ambos niños asintieron sabiamente. Los miré, sabiendo que me estaba perdiendo de algo. Sin duda, más de esa profunda "charla de hombres" que tuvieron el otro día. Sentí que Edward ponía su mano en mi hombro y lo miré, encontrándolo sonriéndome. Me guiñó un ojo, se inclinó hacia enfrente y besó mi mejilla de nuevo.

—¿Vas a hacer mucho eso? —preguntó Jake.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—¿Hacer qué, campeón? ¿Besar a tu mamá?

Jake asintió.

Me incliné hacia enfrente.

—¿Te molesta, cariño?

Torció el rostro.

—No.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Pero?

—Siempre y cuando no, um, se besen como en las películas. —Junto a él, Emmett asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

Miré confundida a Edward.

—¿Cómo lo hacen en las películas?

Se rascó la cabeza mirándonos a mí y a los niños. Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó su rostro.

—Creo que necesitamos unas pocas referencias, chicos. Ayúdenme con esto, ¿bien? —levantó mi mano y la besó suavemente—. ¿Está bien?

Ambos niños rodaron los ojos.

Moviéndose hacia enfrente, me besó de nuevo en la mejilla. Miró a los niños.

—¿Es aceptable?

Asintieron.

Sonrió y besó mi cabeza.

—¿Y eso?

Se encogieron de hombros, mostrando su acuerdo.

Inclinándose, rozó rápidamente mis labios. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Miró a los niños. Ambos se veían un poco indecisos antes de compartir una mirada y asentir.

Edward asintió pensativo.

—Bien. Creo que lo tengo.

Tuve que reírme; obviamente necesitaba acostumbrarme a una manera diferente de comunicación. Charla de chicos visual. Me puse de pie para recoger el pastel, y grité sorprendida cuando Edward se paró, me agarró por la cintura para acercarme y cubrió mi boca con la suya. Se recargó en mi pecho, doblándome hacia atrás, su brazo me sostenía firmemente contra él mientras me besaba. Sus labios empujaban los míos, su lengua entró; su sabor era dulce y cálido y tan Edward. No pude detener el gemido que escapó de mi garganta. Edward se apartó, sus ojos se veían oscuros y deseosos. Nos quedamos viéndonos, Edward no apartó la vista al hablar, su voz sonaba sin aliento.

—¿Veredicto, chicos?

—Asqueroso, papá.

—Ewww.

Asintió, enderezándose y jalándome con él.

—De acuerdo. Encontramos el beso de película. No lo volveremos a hacer.

Lo miré con pánico. Me gustaba _ese_ beso.

Se inclinó y besó mi cuello, subiendo sus labios hasta mi oído, ignorando los gemidos de los chicos.

Su voz era calor en líquido.

—Guardaremos ese para nuestro tiempo a solas. Y me _gusta_ el tiempo a solas, Bella.

Le sonreí.

A mí también me gustaba el tiempo a solas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ¡gracia por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Probablemente volveré a actualizar el viernes ;)


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Separé mi boca de la de Edward, jadeando. Recargó su frente en la mía mientras respiraba profundamente.

—Supongo que el estadio no es exactamente momento para el tiempo a solas, ¿verdad? —susurró ásperamente, a pesar de que su mano llevó mi rostro hacia su boca una vez más.

Retrocedí un paso, intentando no reírme como adolescente.

—No. No creo que besarnos debajo de la escalera mientras nuestros hijos te esperan en el vestidor sea exactamente… correcto. Ya sabes, para poner un buen ejemplo y todo eso. —Le guiñé.

Edward se rio secamente al pasarse los dedos por el cabello.

—Lo siento. Es que te veías… demasiado deseable para desaprovechar el momento.

—¿En serio?

Se acercó, jalándome a sus brazos y presionando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—Quiero besarte todo el tiempo, Bella.

Suspiré ante la sensación de calidez que barrió a través de mí.

—Gracias.

Levantó mi barbilla.

—¿Gracias?

Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—William no era muy… demostrativo conmigo o con Jake. Y con el paso de los años dejó de serlo aún más. Se siente bien ser… deseada.

Sus labios acariciaron mi frente.

—Oh, eres deseada, Bella. Créeme en eso.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse al final del pasillo.

—¡Papá! ¡Estamos listos para ponernos los patines!

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—El deber me llama. —Me miró—. Nos vemos después, ¿verdad?

Le sonreí.

—Sí. Estaré esperando a mis chicos luego de la práctica.

Alzó la ceja.

—¿_Tus_ chicos? Me incluyes en eso, ¿verdad?

Palmeé su pecho firme sonriendo.

—Sí. Tú también. Mis chicos.

Me besó de nuevo rápidamente, su mirada se veía cálida.

—Gracias. —Comenzó a avanzar y luego se dio la vuelta—. Um, ¿Bella? Alice estará aquí esta noche.

Asentí. Me había llamado y yo no le había regresado la llamada, había planeado hablar con ella esta noche.

—Usualmente viene.

—Yo, ah, puede que le dijera que seguías enojada por lo del sábado. Y que todavía no me habías perdonado por completo.

—¿Por qué?

—Me estaba alterando los nervios.

—Ustedes dos actúan como niños pequeños, ¿lo sabías, verdad?

—¿Puedes seguirme la corriente?

—¿Seguirte la corriente?

—Hazla sufrir.

—Pero no estoy enojada, Edward. Ya dejamos eso atrás.

Regresó y se inclinó, poniendo sus labios en mi oído.

—Te recompensaré por ese ratito. Lo prometo. Sólo hazla sudar; aunque sea uno o dos minutos. ¿Por favor?

Gemí suavemente cuando sus labios trazaron mi oreja.

—Por un minuto.

—¿O dos? —susurró suplicante.

Lo empujé.

—Bien.

Se rio y se frotó las manos.

—Ella de verdad quiere compensarte. Hazla pagar. Apuesto a que cede a cualquier cosa que le digas.

Sacudí la cabeza al verlo. A veces era un niño grande; y aun así completamente irresistible; al menos para mí. Sonrió antes de correr por el pasillo, riéndose para sí mismo y haciéndome reír junto con él.

*()*

—¿Bella?

Miré el rostro culpable de Alice y suprimí una sonrisa. Obviamente Edward le había hecho creer que yo de verdad seguía enojada.

—Alice.

—Yo, um, traje café. Café _bueno_.

Acepté la taza y se sentó junto a mí.

—Bella, te debo una disculpa. Edward me dice que sigues muy enojada conmigo por lo que pasó el fin de semana. Cuando te vi con su jersey no pensé en todas las implicaciones con Jake. Sólo estaba feliz porque él finalmente había actuado sobre lo que sentía por ti… —su voz se fue apagado. Respiró profundamente—. Por favor, perdóname. No quiero que te enojes con Edward por mí.

Miré hacia el hielo donde estaban patinando los niños. Edward estaba parado cerca de los tableros, viéndonos. Levantó la mano. Lo vi que me alzaba el pulgar antes de alejarse patinando y tuve que reprimir la risa. Quería que torturara a Alice. Recordando su puchero cuando me dijo que ella y su mamá lo habían regañado mucho por su comportamiento, esta sin duda era su oportunidad de vengarse un poco.

Alice se giró hacia mí.

—Por favor, Bella. Dime qué puedo hacer para compensarte. Mi hermano está loco por ti. No lo hagas sufrir por mi culpa.

Mantuve la cara agachada para que no pudiera ver mi expresión.

—No sé, Alice. Fue muy vergonzoso. Debiste decírmelo.

—Lo sé. Estaba… tan feliz… de ver a Edward contento… que no pensé. Por favor, Bella.

Me mordí el labio.

—Pues, necesito tiempo… ya sabes, para sentarme a arreglar todo esto con Edward. Hablar.

—Me llevaré a los niños; pueden quedarse con nosotros un par de tardes, ¡así les damos oportunidad a ti y a Edward para que estén solos y puedan hablar!

Asentí lentamente.

—Puede que nos lleve un tiempo. Estaba… muy enojada.

Asintió.

—Claro. Puedo hacer eso, por supuesto, no hay problema.

La miré, intentando desesperadamente no reírme.

—Quizá unas cinco o seis noches.

—Hecho.

Tuve que apartar la vista; Edward tenía razón, fue muy fácil. Nos quedamos viendo a los chicos y hablando ocasionalmente. Al final de la práctica bajamos a la pista y sonreí cuando Jake, Emmett y Edward patinaron en mi dirección. Sonreí cuando Jake me contó que Emmett le había dicho que ellos dos pasarían la noche de viernes con sus abuelos, y al ver lo emocionado que estaba porque Carlisle había hecho "planes especiales". Luego me preguntó que si podíamos regresar a casa de Edward por más pastel. Luego de que Edward aceptara entusiasmado, asentí, contenta por ver a mi hijo tan feliz y también por la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

Alice me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Los niños se fueron patinando para cambiarse, dejándonos solos a Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Me acabas de… engañar?

Miré a Edward, y sonreí al ver sus ojos bailar con malicia. Incapaz de resistirme, lo señalé con un dedo.

—¡Me obligó a hacerlo!

—¿Qué nos conseguiste? —me sonrió Edward.

—Seis noches libres de niños.

Edward y Jasper se soltaron riendo. Alice sacudió la cabeza, pero me estaba sonriendo.

—Bien hecho, Bella. Vas a encajar muy bien.

Edward se inclinó sobre la orilla y me acercó a él para dejar un beso en mi frente.

—Ya encaja, Alice.

Él y Jasper se fueron patinando. Miré a Alice.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Sólo estaba jugando.

—Nop. Mantendré mi parte del acuerdo. Estoy emocionada por cuidarlos. ¿La forma en que haces sonreír a mi hermano? Vale mucho la pena. Y en serio, lo siento, Bella.

La abracé.

—Lo sé. Al igual que Edward. Hablamos y dejamos eso atrás.

—Puedo verlo. —Vaciló.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano es un buen hombre, Bella. Es dulce, divertido y muy buen papá. Tiene mucho que ofrecer…

—¿Pero?

—Esconde su dolor. Lo que pasó con Tanya realmente le afectó, más que, creo, lo que jamás admitirá, y no ha dejado que nadie se acerque a él desde entonces. Fue algo muy duro para él. Es que… no quiero verlo herido.

—Me contó sobre Tanya. Al menos una parte. No quiero lastimarlo, Alice. Tampoco quiero que me lastime. Creo… creo que podríamos ser buenos el uno para el otro.

Sonrió.

—También creo eso. —Lanzó su brazo sobre mi hombro—. ¿Hay pastel suficiente para nosotros?

Me reí.

—No estoy segura de cómo se sentirá Edward al tener que renunciar a tanto pastel de zanahoria, pero sí hay.

—Pfft. Me lo debe. —Me guiñó—. Y, ¿Bella? En esta familia siempre compartimos. Mi hermano mayor puede renunciar a su pastel de zanahoria.

Me reí.

—Es bueno saberlo.

*()*

Le aparté el cabello de la frente a Jake y lo besé.

—Buenas noches, corazón.

—Buenas noches —respondió adormilado.

Apenas iba en la puerta cuando habló.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

—Esta noche fue divertida.

Le sonreí.

—Sí que lo fue.

—El Entrenador E y su familia… se ríen mucho.

Algo en su tono me alertó de que quería decir algo más, así que me moví y me senté en la orilla de su cama, agarré su mano y le di un apretón.

—Así es.

—También se abrazan mucho. El Entrenador E siempre abraza a Em y le dice cosas.

—¿Cosas?

—Sí, como… buen trabajo y así se hace… y… —su voz se apagó.

—¿Y? —lo incité gentilmente.

—También le dice "te quiero" todo el tiempo. —Los tristes ojos de Jake me miraron—. Papá rara vez se reía y no me abrazaba mucho. Especialmente antes de irse.

Sentí que mi corazón dolía ante sus silenciosas palabras.

—Siempre me decía qué hacer para mejorar. Nunca decía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. —Su voz bajó hasta ser casi un susurro—. Nunca me escuchaba. —Tragó y exhaló—. Nunca me decía… nunca me decía que me quería.

Parpadeé para alejar mis lágrimas ante su dolor.

—Todos somos diferentes, Jake. Tu papá no es como el Entrenador E. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, cariño. —Acaricié sus nudillos con mis dedos—. Sólo que el Entrenador E es más abierto con sus sentimientos.

Jake me miró.

—Tampoco te abrazaba a ti, mamá. Y nunca nos reíamos como nos reímos esta noche en la cena. —Pausó—. Me gusta ahora. Me gusta poder reír. Me gusta cuando el Entrenador E me abraza o me dice que lo estoy haciendo bien. Me dice "campeón", lo cual es genial. Me gusta mucho cuando me escucha hablar y me habla como si realmente le importara. Dice que está bien que sea yo mismo. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Eso está bien, mamá?

Mi estómago se tensó mientras hablaba. Tenía razón. William siempre esperaba que actuáramos de cierta manera, la risa y las tonterías nunca eran parte de ello. Sus halagos y abrazos eran escasos y al final eran casi inexistentes. Nunca me di cuenta de lo frío que era William hasta que ya no estuvimos juntos. O, comparado con la alegría que era comer con Emmett y Edward, lo formales que eran nuestras cenas cuando estábamos juntos. Miré a mi hijo, que me regresaba la mirada con sus ojos llenos de la necesidad de alivio.

—Sí, Jake. Está bien. El Entrenador E tiene razón. Deberías ser tú mismo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Porque te quiero justo como eres. Ríete todo lo que quieras y habla con el Entrenador E o conmigo sobre todo lo que quieras compartir.

—Entonces, está bien que… —su voz se fue apagando con nerviosismo.

Acaricié su suave cabello.

—Dilo Jake.

—¿Está bien que sea feliz ahora? ¿Que no me guste… tener cerca a papá? Él me pone triste siempre.

Esas pocas palabras pronunciadas con su ronca vocecita rompieron algo dentro de mí. ¿Cómo es que no había visto que tanto habían afectado las acciones de William a Jake? Era sólo ahora, cuando lo veía reír y ser niño que podía ver _cuán_ infeliz había sido antes. Lo infelices que ambos habíamos sido. Sentí la culpa envolverse en mi pecho, incluso al darme cuenta de lo agradecida que estaba por haber salido adelante. Lo jalé a mis brazos y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Está más que bien, Jake. Es exactamente perfecto. Quiero que seas feliz.

Se apartó.

—¿Eres feliz ahora, mamá?

Acaricié su cabeza.

—Sí, amor. Creo que sí.

Suspiró y se acurrucó conmigo.

—Qué bueno.

Se volvió a acostar y me senté junto a él, acariciándole la cabeza hasta que se quedó dormido. Sentí un tirón de tristeza ante sus dudas, incluso aunque mi corazón se llenó de amor con sólo verlo.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de que mi corazón pudo haberse expandido también para darle espacio a otras dos personas: otro pequeñito y su muy cariñoso, muy difícil de resistir, padre.

* * *

Esta última parte me rompe el corazón, pobre Jake…

Les adelanto un poco el capi, estén mañana al pendiente del grupo que se viene una historia nueva, aunque no tan nueva ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Justo antes de la comida el viernes, sonó mi celular, y me sorprendí al ver aparecer el número de Edward. Habíamos platicado y mandado mensajes durante los últimos días, pero sólo en la noche. Preocupada porque algo pudiera haberle pasado a Jake, fruncí el ceño al contestar.

—¿Edward? ¿Está todo bien?

—Hola. Sí, todo está bien. Yo, ah, tengo un pequeño problema.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mamá… ah, le salió un compromiso, y se preguntaba si podíamos cambiar nuestros planes para mañana. Si, um, no estás ocupada, claro.

Luché por mantener la decepción fuera de mi voz al pensar en no ver a Edward esta noche. Había estado un poco mal los últimos días y estaba ansiando tener su animada compañía.

—Por supuesto. Podemos posponerlo hasta la siguiente semana si es necesario.

—No. Papá también estará mañana, así que lo tenemos todo cubierto.

—De acuerdo entonces. Mañana. —Sonreí para mí. Sólo era un día más.

—Bien. Eso es genial. Um, ¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Me estaba preguntando, si no te molesta, quizá Emmett y yo podamos ir hoy, ¿podemos llevar pizza y ver una película juntos? ¿Los cuatro? Si, ya sabes, ¿tú quieres? —pausó—. Es que sé que Em y Jake esperaban verse esta noche y… sí… yo también. Así que… ¿quieres?

Sonreí ante sus divagaciones.

—Sí, Edward. Sí quiero.

—Qué bien —suspiró—. Te he extrañado estos días. Mañana parecía estar a una eternidad de distancia.

Bajé la voz.

—Yo también te he extrañado.

—Llegaremos a las seis.

—Te veo entonces.

*()*

Algo estaba pasando. Los niños se comportaron demasiado bien toda la tarde, e inmediatamente después de que se terminó la película, anunciaron que querían jugar vídeo juegos en el cuarto de Jake sin que ninguno de nosotros tuviéramos que animarlos a irse. Ambos habían mirado a Edward antes de salir de la habitación y vi que él les asentía rápidamente. Y Edward… llevaba toda la noche revoloteando. Pude sentir sus ojos en mí desde el momento en que él y Emmett llegaron con dos enormes pizzas en las manos. Había besado mi frente con gentileza antes de hacerme sentar en la mesa mientras ellos tres traían platos y bebidas y repartían la pizza. Sus presencias llenaron de nuevo mi cocina, y sentí su alegría regarse sobre Jake, quien se unió a sus risas y bromas de todo corazón. Me encantaba verlo tan feliz.

Luego de la cena, nos sentamos en el sofá para ver una película. Edward estaba junto a mí, teníamos las manos unidas, su pulgar frotaba gentiles círculos en mi mano mientras los niños comían palomitas y se reían de la pantalla. Ocasionalmente, Edward levantaba mi mano para dejar un suave beso en ella, o movía su brazo para acariciarme el cuello con la mano mientras se reía con los niños, nunca apartándose de mi lado. Intenté ignorar el pequeño pinchazo de culpa al verlos, pero estaba ahí. Había estado ahí desde la susurrada confesión de Jake el miércoles. Incluso ahora, junto a él en el sofá, seguía tensa y mi mente no estaba completamente en el momento con Edward sentado junto a mí.

—¿Bella?

Me sorprendí ante la suave pregunta de Edward.

—Perdón. Estaba a un millón de millas de distancia. —Fruncí el ceño ante su expresión de culpa—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mentí. Mamá no estaba ocupada hoy.

—No entiendo.

Agarró mi mano y jugó con mis dedos.

—Es que no quería sacarte hoy. Quería hablar contigo en privado.

Estaba incluso más confundida. ¿Había hecho algo?

—¿De acuerdo?

Suspiró y buscó mis ojos con su preocupada mirada.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

Asentí.

—Estoy bien.

Estudió mi rostro, acunó gentilmente mi mejilla.

—No creo que lo estés —insistió en voz baja—. Jake vino a verme antes de clases hoy en la mañana.

—¿Oh?

—Está preocupado por ti. Dijo que ayer estuviste muy callada en el almuerzo, igual anoche y… —pausó—. Dijo que te escuchó llorando luego de que él se fue a la cama.

Cerré los ojos. No sabía que me había escuchado. Pensé que había sido silenciosa. Es que me sentía tan abrumada y finalmente había dejado salir las lágrimas.

La voz de Edward sonó baja, pero pude sentir su miedo al hablar.

—También estabas distraída en el teléfono. ¿Soy yo, Bella? ¿Te he presionado demasiado?

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sorprendida.

—¡No!

—Dime entonces. Por favor. Déjame ayudarte.

Suspirando, le conté sobre los comentarios de Jake. De cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de qué tanto había afectado a Jake la frialdad de William. Lo diferentes que éramos en las escasas noches que William estaba con nosotros en casa. El cambio que podía ver ahora en Jake. Mi voz tembló al decirle qué había sentido cuando me preguntó si estaba bien que fuera feliz. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos al hablar.

—¿Qué tipo de madre soy para no haber visto eso, Edward?

Edward me sonrió suavemente.

—Pero sí lo viste, Bella —insistió—. Me acabas de decir qué tan diferentes eran las cosas cuando sólo estaban tú y Jake. Obviamente estar contigo lo hacía feliz. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Jake no era el único sufriendo. Tú también lo hacías.

—Debí hacer algo.

—¿Crees que la ruptura del matrimonio fue tu culpa, Bella? ¿Que si hubieras hecho algo diferente, todavía seguirían juntos?

Pensé en sus preguntas antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No.

—No puedes obligar a nadie a cambiar. Parece que tu ex era bastante… desinteresado. Tú hacías lo mejor que podías dadas las circunstancias.

—Él no fue así siempre. Nunca fue… el más cálido de los hombres, pero era… amable. Pero entonces pareció cambiar. Fue como si hubiera olvidado cómo vivir fuera de la oficina. Y luego, cuando conoció a Leah, cambió de nuevo. Se volvió incluso más distante y frío con nosotros. Jake y yo ya no éramos parte de su vida. Actuaba diferente, pero no pude entender cómo… y luego nos dejó. —Miré con tristeza a Edward—. Excepto que ya nos había abandonado mucho antes que eso. Sólo que yo no me había dado cuenta.

—¿Y te sientes culpable porque piensas que debiste hacer algo antes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me siento culpable porque no vi cuánto estaba sufriendo mi hijo.

La voz de Edward fue gentil.

—Quizá, Bella, es porque tú estabas sufriendo de igual manera.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—Estabas luchando por hacer funcionar tu matrimonio, cuidar a tu hijo, trabajar y mostrar una cara valiente al mundo día a día. Sé que eso requiere de mucho esfuerzo. —Su dedo subió por mi mejilla, limpiando gentilmente las lágrimas que caían de manera lenta de mis ojos—. Creo que _ninguno_ de ustedes sabía lo infelices que se sentían… hasta que ya no fue así —pausó—. Jake dice que tú también te ríes y sonríes más ahora, sabes.

Pensé en ello y asentí.

—Lo sé. Creo que, luego de superar el shock de saber que realmente se fue y reconocer la forma en que actuaba, el alivio de no tener que lidiar con sus constantes maneras rígidas de cómo debían hacerse las cosas fue —suspiré tristemente—, enorme. Jake y yo ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar solos tanto tiempo que ya era una rutina establecida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan mal? ¿Qué te está haciendo llorar?

—Porque siento que le fallé a Jake.

—No le fallaste. Estás siendo demasiado dura contigo misma. Eres humana, Bella. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste; seguiste adelante y ayudaste a Jake a seguir adelante también. Él no era feliz; sí. Tú tampoco lo eras. Pero eso ya terminó y ahora tienen una nueva vida. —Me sonrió—. Y si todo sale a mi manera, nunca más volverán a ser infelices.

—Tú y Em han hecho una gran diferencia en nuestras vidas.

Edward me sonrió enormemente y vi que la tensión en sus hombros disminuía.

—Igual que ustedes en las nuestras. Formamos un buen equipo, Bella.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

—Sí, también lo creo.

Se inclinó hacia enfrente, jalando mi rostro al suyo.

—Yo sé que lo somos —gruñó suavemente contra mis labios antes de besarme con profundidad. Se apoyó en el sofá, llevándome con él y poniéndome en su regazo mientras continuaba explorando mi boca. Nos separamos, ambos respirábamos pesadamente. Edward recargó su frente en la mía.

—Por favor, deja de culparte. Jake está bien, de hecho, diría que está mejor que bien. Pero necesita que tú estés bien.

—Lo sé. Es que me llegó de golpe la otra noche.

Me besó con suavidad.

—Habla conmigo, Bella. No tienes que esconderlo. Quiero ayudarte.

Inhalé temblorosamente.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a eso.

—Acostúmbrate. No me iré a ninguna parte.

—Lo intentaré. —Agaché la cabeza y me acurruqué contra su pecho, mi mano palmeó la sólida pared de músculos—. Me encanta.

—¿Mi suéter?

—Tu pecho.

—¿Te encanta… _mi pecho_?

Eché atrás la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—El primer día, cuando me caí y me agarraste, yo, um, quedé acurrucada justo aquí, como estoy ahorita. Te sentías tan… cálido y sólido. —Me reí suavemente al volver a agachar la cabeza.

—Lo recuerdo. Me gustó cómo te sentías acurrucada en mí.

—A mí también. Se sintió extrañamente… bien. Incluso te puse un apodo.

Sentí sus labios presionarse contra mi cabello.

—Esto tengo que escucharlo.

—PFC.

Se quedó callado por un minuto.

—Sí, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué significa PFC?

—Pecho firme Cullen —murmuré contra su suéter, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse.

Sentí que su pecho se contraía y luego comenzó a reírse, sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor.

—Bueno, mi pecho firme está aquí, siempre que lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Me aparté y lo miré.

—Supongo que debería hablar con Jake y decirle que estoy bien. —Fruncí el ceño—. Todavía no entiendo por qué cancelaste nuestra cita.

Edward sonrió tímidamente.

—Por razones egoístas. Quería que nuestra primera cita fuera sólo sobre nosotros. No de los niños o nada más. Tú y yo. Cuando Jake dijo que estaba preocupado por ti y no parecías ser tú misma quería ver si podía ayudar… —su voz fue apagándose—. O ver si el problema era yo. —Levantó los hombros en un pequeño encogimiento—. Creí que quizá te gustaría tener esta conversación en privado en lugar de en una mesa con velas si habías decidido que yo era demasiado.

—Edward…

Me sonrió.

—Pero ahora ya quedó claro eso, así que mañana podemos salir y disfrutar de conocernos el uno al otro. ¿Cierto? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora regresa aquí. Mi firme pecho extraña tus arrumacos.

Me reí en voz baja.

—Debería ir a hablar con Jake.

—Yo hablaré con él mañana en la mañana, Bella. Él vino a mí con sus preocupaciones. Déjame tranquilizarlo. Hablaré con él y luego podrás hacerlo tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Gemí en su pecho.

—¿Es esto una "cosa de hombres"? ¿Algún tipo de código de conducta?

El pecho de Edward retumbó a causa de su risa.

—Síp. Además de que todavía tengo diez minutos en el reloj. Quiero usarlos bien.

—¿Reloj?

—Les dije que necesitaría una hora para hablar contigo. Todavía me queda tiempo.

—De todas formas es posible que regresen antes.

—Entonces no tendrán sus cinco dólares.

Me aparté boquiabierta.

—¿Les pagaste cinco dólares a cada uno?

Sonrió.

—Es más barato que tener niñera por un poco de tiempo a solas.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Eres incorregible.

Puso el rostro serio.

—No. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Y quería hacerlo en un lugar donde te sintieras cómoda.

Me sorprendió su consideración.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que hable con Jake? Si no quieres que lo haga, o si estoy cruzando la línea, por favor dime —pausó—. Quiero ayudar, a los dos, Bella.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me molesta. A Jake le gusta hablar contigo, y me gusta saber que tiene esa opción; otro puerto seguro.

—Me gusta ser su puerto seguro. Y el tuyo.

Acuné su mejilla con silenciosa gratitud. Giró la cabeza, acariciando mi palma.

—Quedan ocho minutos, Bella. Mi pecho está esperando… y yo también. —Sonrió al acercarme más—. Es tiempo a solas, después de todo.

—Me gusta el tiempo a solas.

—A mí también —susurró con voz ronca—. Me gusta contigo; y he estado esperando pacientemente por _mi _suspiro. Ahora ven aquí. —Entonces, cubrió mi boca con la suya con un beso definitivamente de película que los niños _no_ aprobarían.

Pero yo sí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!

Nos leemos el viernes ;)


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Miré a los niños patinando en el hielo y fruncí el ceño. Ni Jake ni Emmett parecían estarse esforzando mucho en el juego. Jake había estado inusualmente cansado y callado esta mañana, pero ahora parecía que ni siquiera podía mover los pies. Luego de unos minutos vi que Edward les llamaba a la banca y se agachaba para hablar con ellos. Se enderezó, le dijo algo a Jasper y luego los escoltó a ambos fuera del hielo.

Agarré mi abrigo y me apresuré hacia el vestidor, encontrando a los dos niños sentados en una banca sin prestar atención mientras Edward caminaba de un lado a otro; tenía el celular en la mano. Se dio la vuelta, una mirada de alivio apareció en su cara al verme.

—Bella, estaba intentando llamarte. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Aunque la señal aquí es impredecible.

Me apresuré en llegar a los niños, arrodillándome frente a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Dos pares de ojos llorosos me miraron.

—No me siento muy bien —murmuró Jake.

Emmett se recargó en mí, descansando su cabeza mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Yo tampoco.

Puse mi mano en cada una de sus frentes antes de pararme.

—Ambos están calientes, Edward. —Sabía que no podía ser por patinar porque difícilmente se movieron allá en el hielo.

—Mierda —maldijo suavemente—. Bien. Llamaré a Alice y veré si puede recoger a Em y quedarse con él hasta que yo termine aquí. Puede unirse a sus primos enfermos…

Alcé mi mano, interrumpiéndolo.

—Me llevaré a Em a casa conmigo, Edward. Tú regresa al juego y luego puedes ir por él después. —Le sonreí a los niños inusualmente sedados—. Según lo que parece, para cuando lleguemos a casa y les dé un poco de medicina, creo que ambos estarán dormidos.

—Bella, no tienes que hacerlo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ustedes cámbiense, ¿bien? —Me acerqué a donde estaba parado Edward con el rostro en conflicto.

—Edward, déjame hacerlo. Los bañaré, les daré de comer y un poco de Tylenol; probablemente se quedarán dormidos, sino pueden ver una película o algo.

Me estudió por un momento.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero aprovecharme…

—No es así. Ve a ser un entrenador. Yo cuidaré a nuestros niños.

Todo su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa brillante.

—Nuestros niños —dijo en voz baja antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente mis labios. Cuando se apartó tenía el ceño fruncido—. Nuestra cita… —gimió.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Podemos tenerla la siguiente semana cuando estén mejor. No me preocupa eso ahora.

Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es que tuve tanta suerte para encontrarte, Bella Black?

Le sonreí tímidamente.

—Ambos tuvimos suerte, Edward.

*()*

Acababa de revisar a los niños durmientes cuando escuché un suave golpe en la puerta. Sonreí al abrirle la puerta a Edward. Entró y se agachó, sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un cálido beso. Suspiré contenta y él sonrió contra mis labios, besándome de nuevo.

—Mi sonido —murmuró roncamente—. Me gusta mi sonido.

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo acerqué más.

—Me gusta la razón por la que hago tu sonido.

Gimió y me jaló contra él, su boca regresó a la mía, me besó profundamente, su lengua era demandante y fiera. Me estremecí cuando una gran ola de deseo pasó a través de mí, encendiendo todo mi cuerpo y dejándome adolorida por él. Enterré la cara en su pecho cuando se apartó.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —susurré con la respiración agitada.

—¿Hacer qué?

Ladeé la cabeza alzando la vista.

—Hacer que todo desaparezca, menos tú. Hacerme… desearte tanto con sólo un beso.

Alzó la ceja.

—Un beso, ¿eh? —Sus dedos trazaron mi mandíbula—. Es bueno saberlo. —Luego sonrió, sus labios acariciaron gentilmente los míos—. Tú me afectas de la misma manera, Bella. No dudes eso.

Me besó de nuevo, luego preguntó:

—¿Cómo están los niños?

Sonreí.

—Dormidos.

—¿Puedo ir…? —indicó el pasillo con su mano.

—Por supuesto. Ve a ver a tu hijo. Hice sándwiches. Estoy segura de que tienes hambre.

Me sonrió antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Cuando regresó, yo ya tenía un poco de comida puesta para nosotros. Dejó un rápido beso en mi cabeza antes de sentarse, agarrar el sándwich de su plato y darle una gran mordida.

—Qué bueno —gimió—. Estaba hambriento.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos y miré fascinada como Edward devoraba sándwich tras sándwich. Al ritmo en que los estaba comiendo, no estaba segura de haber hecho suficientes para llenarlo.

—¿No almorzaste?

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Ah… no. Se me hizo un poco tarde esta mañana.

—Te quedaste dormido, ¿eh?

Las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rojas y apartó la vista.

—No exactamente.

Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué se veía tan avergonzado?

—¿No exactamente?

Me miró, su mirada era intensa, antes de inclinarse hacia enfrente.

—Estabas en mi mente cuando me desperté, Bella.

—¿Bien?

Me guiñó.

—Mi _ducha_ tardó un poco más de lo normal.

Ahora mis mejillas estaban rojas. Sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban cuando me di cuenta de lo que Edward estaba diciendo.

—Oh.

Me sonrió antes de darle otra enorme mordida a su sándwich.

—Te dije que no eras la única afectada aquí, Bella. —Mis ojos vieron los músculos de su cuello contraerse al masticar y tragar—. Tuve que… aliviar un poco de… _tensión_. —Movió las cejas—. Era bastante… evidente, y yo… ah… no quería asustar a nadie.

No sabía a dónde mirar, de repente mi cuerpo se bloqueó al pensar en Edward en la ducha… pensando en mí… haciendo… _eso_. Un ruido gracioso escapó de mi garganta y me puse de pie, necesitaba apartarme de él antes de tirarlo al piso y obligarlo a mostrarme precisamente qué había hecho en la ducha.

Edward me sonrió.

—¿Estás… bien, Bella?

Asentí salvajemente.

—Es que… yo quiero… tengo… ¡iré a revisar a los niños! —tartamudeé antes de huir de la cocina.

Detrás de mí, la risa de Edward llenó el aire.

—¡Puedes correr, pero no puedes esconderte, Bella! —su voz me siguió juguetonamente por el pasillo.

Me quedé parada dentro de la habitación de Jake con los brazos envueltos en mi torso. Ese era el problema. No quería esconderme. Gimiendo suavemente, me golpeé el pecho con la cabeza. El hombre que estaba sentado en la cocina iba a ser mi muerte. De eso estaba segura.

*()*

Luego de recuperar la compostura, regresé a la cocina sólo para encontrarla vacía, y la mesa recogida. Me fui a la sala, donde encontré a Edward caminando de un lado a otro, hablando por celular en voz baja. Cuando me vio dejó de caminar y avanzó hacia mí, todavía hablando. Me jaló contra su pecho con fuerza y besó mi cabeza.

—¿Puedes traerlo a las nueve? Genial, Demitri, gracias. —Colgó y envolvió su otro brazo a mi alrededor—. ¿Estás bien, Bella?

Me reí contra su pecho.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Apretó su abrazo.

—¿Te avergoncé?

Lo miré, sus ojos azules me miraban preocupados.

—No. Vergüenza no es la palabra indicada.

—¿Cuál es la palabra indicada?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí de nuevo que me calentaba bajo su mirada.

—¿Bella? —me urgió con gentileza.

—Deseosa —susurré.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al verme.

—_Carajo_. Desearía que ya pasaran tres semanas.

—¿Tres semanas?

Asintió, inclinándose.

—En tres semanas, ya nos habremos conocido mejor. —Besó mi cuello—. En tres semanas, no necesitaré mi ducha porque planeo despertar junto a ti. —Sus labios se movieron a mi oído, acariciando el lóbulo mientras apretaba sus brazos en torno a mí, y temblé. Bajó la voz—. En tres semanas podré ponerte sobre el respaldo de ese sofá y tenerte de… cualquier… forma… que… quiera.

Se me atoró la respiración en la garganta. ¿Tres semanas? ¿En serio teníamos que esperar tanto? Todo lo que pude hacer fue un extraño sonido de gorgoteo. Edward me sonrió.

—Pero por ahora…

Su boca cubrió la mía y en cuanto lo probé, me perdí. Mis manos volaron a su cabeza, enterrándose en su grueso cabello y jalando de él para acercarlo más mientras su lengua tomaba dominio, moviéndose y enredándose con la mía, la pasión ardía entre nosotros. Se agachó ligeramente, jalándome contra él, y envolví mis piernas en su cintura cuando se giró para sentarme en el respaldo del sofá en el que planeaba tomarme dentro de tres semanas. El calor ardió a través de mí al acercarlo más, mis manos se metieron bajo su camiseta para encontrar una piel cálida y tensa debajo. Gruñó en mi boca cuando presioné mis dedos en su piel, acariciando y sintiendo sus duros músculos, doliendo por querer sentirlos presionados contra mí. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, ladeando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras él trabajaba con mi boca, ahora su cuerpo se presionaba contra el mío. Me arqueé contra él, punzante y necesitada mientras sus manos bajaban más, sacando mi camiseta de la pretina de mis jeans para extender las manos en mi espalda, la calidez de éstas me quemaba la piel.

El sonido de una garganta raposa aclarándose y un tentativo "Um… ¿papá?" nos interrumpió. Ambos nos congelamos, nuestros ojos se abrieron de golpe, mirándonos el uno al otro al chocar con la realidad y con el hecho de que no estábamos solos. Los ojos de Edward se mantuvieron pegados a los míos cuando se enderezó, sus manos salieron de debajo de mi camiseta mientras que las mías caían a mis costados. Sonrió ligeramente antes de girarse.

—Hola campeón, ¿necesitas algo?

—Sí, tengo sed.

—Bien. Regresa a la cama y te llevaré algo de beber.

—¿Puedo tomar soda?

Me bajé del respaldo del sofá.

—Claro, Em. Te llevaré soda.

Sonrió con dulzura.

—Jake también está despierto. ¿Podemos ver televisión?

Asentí.

—Claro. ¿Aquí o en la habitación?

—Bueno, pensamos en venir aquí, pero…

Avancé y envolví mi brazo a su alrededor.

—Aquí está bien, Em. Iré por las bebidas. Tú y Jake traigan las mantas, y tu papá puede poner una película. La veremos juntos. —Sentí su frente y miré a Edward que nos veía con una mirada extraña en el rostro—. Sigue caliente. Iré también por más Tylenol.

Emmett recostó la cabeza en mi pecho, sus brazos se envolvieron flojamente en mi cintura.

—Gracias, Bella. —Me miró tímidamente—. Me gusta cómo me cuidas.

Besé su cabeza mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. El tiempo que pasaba con Jake aquí me había dado la oportunidad de conocer a este maravilloso niño que era muy parecido a su cálido padre. Era dulce, inteligente y fácil de querer. Adoraba que le hicieran arrumacos y le mostraran cariño; igual que Edward, y me hice el propósito de mostrarle todo el cariño posible. Él se deleitaba con ello y amaba ver cómo me respondía él. También le encantaba reír y sacaba a relucir eso en Jake. Eran un buen par.

—Me gusta cuidarte. Ve por tus cosas, corazón.

Se fue por el pasillo y Edward se acercó a mí, agarró mi cara y me besó con fuerza.

—Gracias —exhaló.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cuidar a mi hijo. Te adora.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Me besó de nuevo con suavidad.

—Igual que su padre.

Sonreí.

—Incluso mejor.

—Perdón por lo del… ah… sofá.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo sientas. Supongo que tenemos que intentar recordar que no estamos solos.

Me sonrió.

—Encuentro que es difícil recordar muchas cosas cuando estás cerca, Bella. Excepto una.

—¿Cuál?

Sus dedos rozaron mis labios.

—Lo mucho que te deseo.

Besé su dedo que se presionó contra mi labio inferior.

—Tres semanas —murmuré.

Sonrió.

—Tres semanas.

* * *

Estos dos son como un par de adolescentes :P me encanta que están comenzando a actuar como una familia de verdad.

Y olvidé mencionarlo en el capi de ayer, a partir de hoy las actus serán lunes, miércoles y viernes :)

Ahora sí, nos leemos el viernes. Espero que les haya gustado ;)


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

El resto del día transcurrió en una tranquila corriente de películas, soda, sopa de pollo, trapos fríos y arrumacos. Los niños estaban apáticos; estaban felices de estar en el sofá entre Edward y yo, durmiendo o viendo las películas que Edward ponía sin hablar mucho. Llegó al punto en que tuve una cabeza en mi regazo durante cada momento del día. Más que nada de Jake y Emmett, pero Edward también logró acurrucarse cuando los niños se durmieron. Suspiró contento cuando pasé mi mano por su cabello, antes de también quedarse dormido, con su mano aferrándose a la mano que yo tenía libre.

Sonreí al verlo dormir. Se veía tan joven e incauto cuando dormía, todas las líneas de preocupación y responsabilidad se desvanecían. Mis dedos acariciaron gentilmente su cabeza mientras pensaba en lo buen hombre que era. Un padre bueno y amoroso; un hermano e hijo protector… y ya una parte intrínseca de nuestras vidas. Estaba agradecida por la forma en que guiaba y cuidaba de Jake. La calidez y el humor de Edward lo habían ayudado a convertirse en el pequeñito alegre que solía ser, y yo amaba ver ese lado de mi hijo de nuevo. Miré a Jake, que estaba dormido con su cabeza en la rodilla de Edward, y junto a él Emmett, que estaba acurrucado en una esquina del sofá con las piernas sobre Jake, roncando ruidosamente. Todos nosotros conectados y contentos. Juntos.

Se sentía tan bien.

Como si lenta, pero infaliblemente, nos estuviéramos convirtiendo en una… familia.

*()*

—De acuerdo, Bella. Los niños están dormidos. Te preparé un baño. —Edward junto las manos sonriendo al entrar en la sala.

—Um, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió.

—Tenemos una cita, ¿recuerdas? Ve a remojarte y cuando estés lista, me reuniré contigo aquí.

—¿Nuestra cita?

Asintió.

—¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?

Me reí secamente.

—Pues con dos niños enfermos y una tarde llena de gemidos y quejidos, sí, creí que se iba a posponer.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Todo está planeado.

—Pero, Edward, no podemos dejarlos con una niñera. ¿Y si enferman y nos necesitan? No me importa esperar.

Me sonrió cálidamente y besó mi mejilla, su aliento me bañó cuando acarició mi piel.

—Eres demasiado maravillosa para expresarlo con palabras, Bella. No iremos a ningún lado. La cita vendrá a nosotros. Ahora ve a remojarte. Has estado cuidando a todos durante todo el día. Ahora yo estoy a cargo. —Me dio una copa de vino—. Ve, Bella. La bañera te está esperando.

Iba sonriendo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

*()*

Jadeé cuando regresé a la sala cuarenta y cinco minutos después.

—¡Edward!

Se había cambiado la pantalonera y la camiseta, vestía ahora una camisa de botones color crema fajada dentro de unos pantalones de vestir cafés. Junto a él había una mesa puesta con mantelería y porcelana fina, había vino enfriándose en una cubeta de hielos, y velas parpadeando por toda la habitación. En el estéreo sonaba una suave música, y se puso de pie sonriendo al ofrecerme un pequeño ramo de flores.

—Feliz cita, Bella.

—¿Cómo?

Sonrió.

—Uno de los entrenadores tiene una empresa de catering. Le pedí un pequeño favor. —Pausó y me miró nerviosamente—. ¿Te gusta, bella?

Sacudí la cabeza maravillada.

—Es… asombroso. Edward, es la cosa más linda que han hecho por mí jamás.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y sacó mi silla. Me senté, feliz de haberme puesto una falda y mi blusa florida favorita. Se agachó para besarme un costado del cuello.

—Te ves tan bonita, Bella. Gracias.

Se sentó junto a mí y sonrió.

—Fue algo de último minuto, así que no es muy elegante, pero…

Sacudí la cabeza ante la maravillosa comida frente a nosotros; el pollo al horno, arroz y vegetales… todo se veía delicioso.

—No tuve que cocinar y estoy contigo, así que es perfecto, Edward.

Sus ojos brillaron al servir el vino.

—Tú eres perfecta, Bella. —Alzó su copa—. Por nuestra primera cita… que haya muchas más.

Toqué su copa con la mía, haciendo eco de sus sentimientos. Quería muchas tardes más con el Entrenador Cullen.

*()*

La cena estuvo encantadora, y luego de que comimos me fui a la cocina, preparé café y lo llevé a la sala junto con las rebanadas del postre, deteniéndome de golpe en la entrada. De nuevo, la sala había cambiado. Los platos ya no estaban, la mesa estaba doblada contra la pared, y Edward estaba metiendo los manteles en una caja grande que estaba junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué…? —pregunté confundida.

Edward sonrió.

—Pondré esto afuera en el escalón y Demitri lo recogerá en un rato. Es parte del servicio. —Me frunció el ceño—. ¿Pensaste que te haría lavar los trastes en nuestra primera cita?

—Nunca pensé en eso.

—No pasará. —Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo; obviamente estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y los planes que hizo para hacer esta tarde perfecta para mí. Para nosotros.

Tomó la bandeja de mis manos y la dejó en la mesita de centro. Extendió su mano y me jaló a sus brazos.

—Creo que necesitamos bailar un poco antes del postre.

Suspiré dichosa contra su pecho mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la suave música que sonaba. Él había pensado en todo; un baño relajante para mí, una encantadora cena, las flores y ahora la música que giraba a nuestro alrededor mientras nos mecíamos entre la luz de las velas. No podía recordar la última vez que me había sentido tan consentida y cuidada, o tan especial. Se sentía tan bien estar envuelta en los brazos de Edward. Podía sentir sus manos extendidas en la parte baja de mi espalda, sus dedos se movían en ligeras caricias contra mi piel al ritmo de la música, mientras su otra mano sostenía la mía contra su pecho, ocasionalmente pasaba sus labios por mis nudillos. Él se movía muy bien, con mucha gracia de hecho, mientras nos movíamos por la habitación, y sentí el escozor de lágrimas no derramadas detrás de mis ojos ante la hermosa simplicidad del momento con este maravilloso hombre. Echándome hacia atrás, lo miré, nuestros ojos se encontraron y se quedaron clavados en la tenue luz.

—¿Bella?

—Esta noche fue perfecta, Edward. Más que perfecta. —Mi voz se rompió—. Gracias.

Alzó nuestras manos unidas hasta mi mejilla para atrapar la lágrima que brillaba en la comisura de mi ojo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Por qué esto te hace llorar?

—Porque nadie ha hecho nada como esto para mí; jamás. Me hiciste sentir especial esta noche, Edward.

Se inclinó y me besó la mejilla, sus labios me acariciaban, se sentían cálidos.

—Eres especial, Bella. Y planeo mostrártelo siempre que sea posible.

Arrastrando ligeramente sus labios por mi mejilla, capturó mi boca con la suya. Me puse de puntillas, necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible de él mientras me besaba de una manera en que no lo había hecho antes. Seguía dominante y posesivo, pero con una dulzura que me robaba el aliento. La forma en que me sostenía contra él mientras movía sus labios, su lengua era gentil con profundos arcos que exploraban mi boca y suaves lamidas contra mis labios mientras me exploraba, abrazándome contra su pecho firme y cálido, mientras su otra mano estaba enterrada profundamente en mi cabello, acunando mi nuca mientras acariciaba los largos mechones que se envolvían en su mano. Estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones; necesidad y anhelo se mezclaban con un deseo cálido y punzante por algo _más_. Más de él. De su toque y su boca.

Dios, deseaba a este hombre; más que a cualquiera que haya conocido en mi vida. Cuando se presionó contra mí, supe que se sentía de igual manera, la evidencia de su deseo estaba atrapada entre nosotros, dura e inflexible.

Se apartó demasiado pronto, sus labios dejaron pequeños besos dulces sobre mi mandíbula, subiendo hacia mi oído, antes de acariciar mi frente con un suspiro y sonreírme, sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo.

—No quiero esperar —susurré.

Gimió y recargó su frente en la mía.

—Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que hacerlo, Bella. Estamos apostando demasiado aquí para apresurar esto. Tú… significas mucho. Quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para conocernos. No quiero que haya arrepentimientos entre nosotros.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho, gimiendo.

—Dices cosas muy maravillosas.

Se rio entre dientes al dejar un beso en mi cabeza.

—Las siento. —Se apartó—. Quizá deberíamos comer el postre ahora.

Le sonreí con malicia.

—Yo sé qué es lo que quiero de postre.

Se rio y se acercó al sofá.

—Pastel, Bella. Es lo que obtendrás. Sólo pastel. —Me ofreció un plato.

Bufé y tomé el plato de su mano, sentándome junto a él.

—¿Tres semanas? Creo que deberíamos discutir el marco de tiempo que elegiste, Edward. ¿Por qué tres semanas?

Se encogió de hombros con timidez.

—Sólo intenté elegir un marco de tiempo que me pareciera correcto. Uno que nos diera tiempo de conocernos antes de llevarlo al siguiente nivel. No quiero que te sientas apresurada o presionada. Sumándole el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, otras tres semanas parecía ser… razonable.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No me siento apresurada ni presionada. En absoluto. Me siento… —mi voz se fue apagando—. No estoy convencida de que necesitemos un marco de tiempo. Ambos somos adultos. Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. —Pausé—. Sabemos lo que queremos. —Le sonreí sugerente.

—Quiero hacer esto bien —insistió en voz baja—. ¿Tres semanas comparadas a toda una vida de nosotros? Creo que podremos manejarlo, Bella.

Suspiré mirando mi plato.

—Es que parece… mucho tiempo, Edward.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se quedaron clavados. Me estudió antes de inclinarse y agarrar su propio plato.

—Puede que esté abierto a negociar el marco de tiempo, Bella —murmuró con voz ronca—. Supongo que depende de qué tan persuasiva puedas ser.

Entrecerré los ojos y miré mi plato. Sonriendo, agarré una gran cantidad del betún espumoso del pastel con mi dedo y lentamente me lo llevé a los labios. Edward vio fascinado como lamía sin prisa alguna el betún antes de meterme el dedo en la boca y chuparlo hasta limpiarlo.

—Rico —exhalé, luego pasé la lengua sobre mis labios.

Su mano se movió a mi cabeza, jalándome hacia él con fuerza. Su boca cubrió la mía, su lengua cavó de manera profunda y apasionada mientras me besaba con fuerza. Se apartó, ambos jadeábamos con necesidad.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí que eres persuasiva, Bella.

Me eché atrás sonriendo mientras agarraba mi tenedor.

Yo iba a ganar este juego del tiempo.

* * *

Para todas aquellas que se preguntaban por las tres semanas, ya tienen la explicación de Edward. Para nada lógica, por supuesto, pero Edward sólo intenta hacer lo mejor para los dos.

Por ahí me preguntaron que dónde trabajaba Bella. Si mal no recuerdo, trabaja en un despacho contable.

Les recuerdo que las actus serán lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el lunes ;)


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

—_Edward_.

Sus brazos me jalaron más cerca y sus labios flotaban sobre los míos.

—Sólo un beso más, Bella. Luego te dejaré ir.

Gemí frustrada. No quería que me dejara ir. Lo miré, tenía los ojos oscuros y llenos de deseo mientras me miraba. Estando de pie justo en la puerta de mi habitación, todo lo que podía pensar era en lo fácil que sería avanzar unos pasos para entrar y cerrar la puerta; olvidar su tonta regla de "tres semanas para conocernos" y caer juntos en mi cama. Él también lo quería, estaba segura de eso; podía sentir su deseo presionado entre nosotros. Lentamente, mis manos bajaron por su espalda y acunaron sus nalgas.

—Quédate conmigo.

Fue su turno de gemir.

—No puedo. No podré contenerme.

—Me portaré bien.

Alzó una ceja a sabiendas y me reí. Estirándome, presioné mis labios contra los suyos.

—Lo intentaría al menos.

Me besó de nuevo; duro y profundo, posesivo igual que todos sus besos, y gimoteé en su boca antes de que se apartara. Con un gentil empujón nos separó.

—Estaré en el sofá. Gracias por la cita, Bella. Fue una tarde perfecta contigo. —Retrocediendo, cerró la puerta.

Le fruncí el ceño a la madera.

—No por completo —murmuré—. Si fuera perfecta, estarías de este lado conmigo; preferiblemente desnudo.

—Escuché eso. —La voz de Edward sonó baja y tensa a través de la barrera que nos separaba.

—Qué bueno, cabezota. Piénsalo mientras estás en el sofá —gruñí y me fui dando pisotones a alistarme para dormir—. Y durante tu larga ducha en la mañana —bufé por lo bajo.

Cuarenta minutos después, seguía despierta. Mi mente estaba llena con recuerdos de nuestra cita, mi cuerpo rígido a causa de la tensión. Más bailes, charlas y besos habían seguido del postre. Dos veces había terminado sentada a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá, ambos desesperados el uno por el otro, pero en ambas ocasiones él lo había terminado. Golpeé mi almohada gruñendo. No era nada más que un terco. Obviamente cuando el Entrenador Cullen creaba un plan, se apagaba a él. Tres semanas parecían ser infinitas y nada de lo que yo había hecho había cambiado su marco de tiempo durante la tarde, incluso aunque había dicho que estaba abierto a comprometerse. Hombre cabeza de cerdo.

Una repentina imagen de su rostro cuando me miró hace rato y me dijo que era demasiado especial para apresurarnos en las cosas flotó por mi mente; que yo significaba mucho. El recuerdo de su cálida voz y la tierna mirada en sus ojos abrieron un agujero en mi frustración y suspiré. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien sintió que yo era lo suficientemente especial para hacer algo por mí? Pensé en su considerado gesto con nuestra cita dentro de la casa. Su placer ante mi respuesta a sus flores y la cena que él había arreglado. Todos los problemas que había tenido que pasar; por mí. Me senté sintiéndome culpable.

Él quería llevarse las cosas con calma. Él quería hacer esto bien, y en lugar de cooperar con él, estaba actuando como una niña de dieciséis años con las hormonas alocadas. Gimiendo me quité las cobijas de encima. Necesitaba ir a disculparme; quizás entonces podría relajarme y dormir. Sabía que probablemente seguía despierto, sintiéndose mal por cómo había terminado nuestra tarde.

Abrí la puerta en silencio, sólo para tragarme un jadeo de susto cuando encontré a Edward en el otro lado con la mano alzada como si fuera a tocar.

Nos miramos el uno al otro en la tenue luz.

—Lo siento —susurré al mismo tiempo que él habló.

—No puedo dormir allá.

Estiré mi mano.

—¿Tienes puesta la alarma?

Asintió y me permitió jalarlo dentro de mi habitación. Ambos estábamos callados mientras nos subíamos a mi cama. Me jaló contra él, su pecho firme presionado contra mi espalda. Ambos suspiramos ante el contacto. Enterró la cara en mi cuello, su aliento se sentía cálido al pasar sobre mi piel.

—Mucho mejor —susurró.

—Sí. Sí que lo es. —Me acurruqué más en su abrazo, me sorprendía lo bien que se sentía tenerlo aquí conmigo.

—Lo haremos funcionar, Bella —murmuró, su voz sonaba tierna—. Te deseo de igual manera. Pero yo… quiero hacer esto bien. —Se encogió contra mí—. Supongo que soy un poco anticuado.

Con esas dulces palabras, toda la tensión dejó mi cuerpo y en minutos lo sentí quedarse dormido detrás de mí, su abrazo no se aflojó. Sólo entonces pude cerrar mis ojos y permitirle al sueño apoderarse de mí.

*()*

Me desperté parpadeando en la luz de la mañana, la habitación estaba inundada de un color brumoso. Algo estaba diferente y me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de qué… la diferencia era Edward. Seguía en mi cama, todavía envuelto alrededor de mí y todavía dormido. Excepto que ahora estábamos pecho contra pecho y era mi cabeza la que estaba enterrada en su cuello, respirando su aroma. Me hice para atrás, asegurándome de no molestarlo y miré sus facciones mientras dormía. Sonreí incapaz de molestarme porque no estaba en el sofá, donde debería estar cuando los niños se despertaran. Me gustaba despertar con él.

Incapaz de detenerme, levanté un dedo y lo pasé por su barba, antes de trazar sus labios llenos y suaves. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda antes de volver a tranquilizarse con un profundo suspiro. Mis ojos bajaron por su pecho desnudo y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que tenía un tatuaje sobre su corazón; nunca había mencionado que tenía uno. Dos palos de hockey cruzados uno sobre el otro con las palabras "_Fallas el 100% de los tiros que nunca lanzas_" grabadas en su piel. Tendré que preguntarle qué significaba. Incapaz de resistirme, mis dedos pasaron sobre la tinta, danzando suavemente en su cálida piel, pensando en lo sexy que se veía acostado ahí, durmiendo y viéndose desarreglado en mi cama, con su pecho y su tatuaje en exhibición para mí. Hizo un sonidito en el fondo de su garganta, moviéndose ligeramente, y bajé la vista. Mis ojos se agrandaron ante la imagen de la manta en forma de tienda de campaña que descansaba en la parte baja de su torso.

Oh Dios.

El recordar sus palabras de ayer de cómo fue que tuvo que aliviar su tensión, y de lo obvio que hubiera sido si no lo hubiera hecho, me hizo sonreír. Edward no había estado bromeando. Lo había sentido duro y presionado contra mí, pero no había esperado esta grande protuberancia. Obvio, era un eufemismo. Me preguntaba si estaba soñando conmigo… y si era así, me gustaba su reacción.

Mordiéndome el labio, tiré de la manta, exponiéndolo lentamente ante mis ojos. Sus pantalones para dormir se habían bajado y ahora estaban sobre la parte baja de sus caderas; su erección se estiraba contra la suave lana. Lo miré, pero seguía dormido, uno de sus brazos colgaba por un lado de la cama mientras que el otro estaba doblado detrás de su cabeza. Haciéndolo de manera lenta, puse mi mano en su estómago, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse involuntariamente bajo mi palma, la cálida piel ondulando bajo mis dedos. Mi mano se movió sobre los firmes músculos, acariciando su piel, rozando suavemente entre los huesos de su cadera con un dedo, queriendo con desesperación hundirlo más. Alcé la vista y me sonrojé con culpabilidad cuando vi que sus ojos ya estaban abiertos y veían mis movimientos. Aparté la mano y jadeé cuando su mano se cerró sobre la mía y la volvió a poner en su estómago.

—¿Ves algo de tu agrado, Bella? —su voz sonó baja y ronca. Se movió ligeramente bajo mi tacto.

Mis ojos bajaron más, luego regresaron a su rostro.

—Creo que tu tensión regresó —susurré.

Me sonrió.

—Así es usualmente la mayoría de las mañanas, en especial desde que te conocí. Y despertar junto a ti probablemente no ha, ah, ayudado a la situación.

—¿Podría, quizás, ayudarte con eso? —pregunté, bajando más mi mano, apenas rozando su erección, pero aun así haciéndolo gemir profundamente en el fondo de su garganta.

—_Bella_.

Me moví hacia arriba y cubrí su boca con la mía, y valientemente deslicé mi mano debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones; ambos gemimos cuando mi mano se envolvió en su erección. Subió la mano, sosteniéndome contra su boca mientras se arqueaba bajo mi toque. Comencé a acariciarlo, mis movimientos eran gentiles al principio hasta que su gruñido suplicante por ir más rápido se movió de su boca a la mía. Me moví sobre él, el ritmo de mi mano aumentó. Se sentía tan bien bajo mis dedos, su piel era como seda sobre acero cuando se tensaba y se movía debajo de mí. Su boca nunca abandonó la mía, ni sus gemidos y estremecimientos sofocados.

Era tan grande que mi mano ni siquiera se cerraba a su alrededor, pero eso no parecía importar. Obviamente le gustaba mi toque tanto como yo disfrutaba tocándolo. Lo sentí hincharse en la palma de mi mano y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Jadeé maravillada cuando su rostro se contorsionó. Un profundo gruñido gutural escapó de sus labios al explotar, arqueó la espalda, e hizo puños las manos en mis sábanas deshaciéndose bajo mi toque. Lo miré fascinada con la expresión que barrió su rostro; éxtasis y placer, seguidas de felicidad cuando una sonrisita de satisfacción se encajó en su rostro al calmarse. Acurruqué mi cara en su pecho; mi mano seguía envuelta en él y estaba a la espera de su reacción, no estaba segura de qué diría él. Estaba bastante segura de que esto no seguía las reglas del plan de tres semanas.

Su voz sonó muy baja en la silenciosa habitación.

—Supongo que me quedé dormido a pesar de la alarma.

—Supongo.

—Eso que me proporcionaste fue una maravillosa alarma.

—Parte del servicio que ofrecemos aquí.

—Diría que es un servicio cinco estrellas.

Lo miré mordiéndome el labio.

—Nuestro objetivo es complacer.

De repente estaba atrapada debajo de él, mi mano seguía entre nosotros, sus ojos quemaban dentro de los míos.

—Oh, sí complaciste.

—¿Estás enojado?

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Me veo enojado?

Negué con la cabeza. Se veía descansado y feliz, igual que bastante satisfecho.

—No.

—Qué bien. —Se movió, sosteniéndose sobre mí, para sacar mi mano de sus pantalones. Sonriendo la limpió en la pierna de su pantalón antes de ponerla sobre mi cabeza, donde la sostuvo sin mucha fuerza. Bajó la cabeza y me besó el cuello; su lengua se movía sobre mi piel—. Creo que necesito ayudar a alguien más para que tampoco esté enojada…

Sus dedos bajaron por mi costado, metiéndose debajo de mi blusa y posándose debajo de mis pechos, acariciando la piel en pequeños círculos.

Se me atoró el aliento en la garganta y gemí cuando su boca comenzó a descender sobre la mía.

Un fuerte golpe en mi puerta nos separó.

—Bella, ¿sabes dónde está mi papá? No está en el sofá. —La voz de Emmett llegó a través de la puerta.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de pánico al verme. Ninguno de los dos estábamos listos para esa conversación.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Fue por crema a la tienda, Em. Ya no tenía. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Me puedo bañar? Me siento sucio.

—Adelante, cariño. Las toallas están en los gabinetes. Te prepararé algo de desayunar si ya te sientes mejor. —Mientras hablaba, empujé a Edward fuera de mí y me levanté.

—¡Sí, ambos estamos bien! ¡Gracias Bella!

Lo escuché correr por el pasillo en una manera típica de los niños, sin duda feliz por no tener que andar en silencio ahora que ya estaba seguro de que yo estaba despierta. Me giré hacia Edward, que me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Tardará unos diez minutos —murmuró suavemente y palmeó la cama junto a él.

Me reí entre dientes y sacudí la cabeza.

—Jake saldrá al pasillo en dos, puedo asegurártelo. Así que necesito distraerlo mientras tú te vistes y vas por crema. A menos de que, claro, quieras hablar de este tema en el desayuno.

Gimió y echó la cabeza atrás.

—Bien.

Me giré para agarrar mi bata y sentí sus brazos rodearme y su boca en mi cuello al besarme.

—Queda pendiente, Bella —murmuró contra mi piel.

—Lo sé —gemí.

Se rio entre dientes contra mi piel, flexionó sus caderas, tentándome.

—No lo dudes, mi bonita. —Luego me empujó a la puerta—. Ve a distraer a tu hijo para poder hacer mi escapada. Y, ¿Bella?

Me giré para verlo. Me guiñó.

—Acabas de eliminar una semana del marco de tiempo.

Sonreí al salir al pasillo.

Una semana menos, dos más por ir.

* * *

¡Bien hecho, Bella! Haha me encanta Edward, con todo y su regla de las tres semanas.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el miércoles ;)


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo se sienten? —Edward entró en la cocina sonriendo. Los niños alzaron la vista y Em se lanzó a Edward, casi tirándolo. Se quedaron de pie ahí por un minuto, Emmett envuelto alrededor de su papá mientras que los brazos de Edward lo sostenían cerca de él—. ¿Estás bien, peque? —preguntó; era su tono de voz bajo y lleno de ternura que lo había escuchado usar antes cuando hablaba con Emmett.

Em asintió, luego miró a Edward.

—Estoy bien, papá. Sólo necesitaba un abrazo y quería darte los buenos días.

Edward se agachó y besó la frente de Em, apretando más los brazos al hacerlo.

—Siempre que quieras, Em. —Despeinó el cabello de Emmett—. Y buenos días para ti también.

Miré a Jake que los veía con nostalgia y supe que estaba pensando en su propio padre. William nunca ofrecía muestras de cariño tan libremente como Edward, y ver esa cercanía que Edward y Emmett compartían lo ponía triste. Edward siguió mi mirada y sonrió a sabiendas. Cuando Em lo soltó y se volvió a sentar, él avanzó y dejó un frasco de crema junto a mí en el mostrador.

—Aquí está la crema que dijiste que necesitabas cuando me despertaste, _muy amablemente_, en el sofá esta mañana, Bella.

Me mordí el labio para esconder la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Edward. ¿Café?

Pasó su brazo alrededor de mí y sus labios acariciaron mi frente.

—Síp. Y _buenos días_, Bella.

Le fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—Um, buenos días.

Asintió y se sentó junto a Jake frotándose la barbilla.

—Me falta algo —musitó—. Veamos, abracé a Em, abracé a Bella… —Su dedo golpeteó la mesa—. Dije buenos días… —Luego se giró hacia Jake y, sin advertencia alguna, lo agarró en un abrazo de oso—. ¡Buenos días, campeón! ¡Casi olvido tu abrazo!

La cara de Jake se iluminó y su ataque de risa calentó mi corazón. Emmett se rio con ellos y les sonreí al verlos. Eran un grupo muy unido cuando estaban juntos. Edward parecía saber lo que Jake necesitaba y nunca vacilaba en dárselo.

Me senté en la mesa dándole su café a Edward, luego puse un plato de panqueques en medio de la mesa. Me guiñó, dándole un trago a su café y hablando con los niños sobre sus planes para hoy. Los niños seguían sintiendo los efectos de la enfermedad de ayer y votaron por quedarse en casa a ver otra película. Edward le sonrió con cariño a Emmett.

—Necesitamos ir a casa para hacer algunas cosas, Em. Todavía tienes tarea, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Podemos esperar hasta la hora de la comida, papá? ¿Por favor?

Edward me miró y asentí.

—De acuerdo. A la hora de la comida.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio, al menos para ellos, mientras almorzaban. Mientras la comida avanzaba, noté que Edward se quedó callado y no comió mucho de su almuerzo. Los niños se excusaron y fueron a la sala a ver caricaturas hasta que estuviéramos listos para ver una película con ellos. Me levanté para limpiar la mesa y le fruncí el ceño a Edward.

—Apenas probaste bocado.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Por alguna razón no tengo hambre.

Me acerqué y sentí su frente.

—Estás un poco caliente. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien, Bella. Me duele un poco la cabeza y no tengo hambre. —Me miró parpadeando, sus ojos comenzaban a verse muy pesados—. Dejaré a Em ver la película con Jake y luego nos iremos. —Pausó—. Incluso aunque en realidad no quiero.

Besé su cabeza. Definitivamente estaba caliente.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero supongo que tenemos que hacerlo. Ve a hacerles compañía a los niños. Pondré a lavar un poco de ropa y luego me uniré a ustedes.

Me sonrió, de repente se veía muy cansado.

—Buen plan.

Poco tiempo después entré a la sala y sonreí ante la imagen de ellos tres sentados de nuevo en el sofá. Los niños se estaban riendo de la televisión, pero Edward estaba extrañamente callado; usualmente él se reía junto con ellos. Sus pies estaban apoyados en la mesita de centro, tenía la cabeza recargada hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que estaba dormido. Puse mi mano en su cabeza con gentileza, fruncí el ceño; ahora sí que estaba caliente. A pesar de sus protestas de antes, suspiré, sabiendo que estaba a punto de tener otro paciente en mis manos.

Dejé a los niños viendo televisión, hice un par de llamadas y el quehacer de manera rápida. Luego alisté mi cama y regresé a la sala. Los niños habían renunciado al programa que estaban viendo y ahora estaban en la habitación de Jake jugando videojuegos. Edward seguía dormido y ahora mostraba señales visibles de una fiebre. Su piel tenía un ligero brillo y el ocasional estremecimiento pasaba por su larga figura mientras dormía. Me tomó un minuto despertarlo, y cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, se veían llorosos y apagados. Sonreí ante su confusión y tiré de él para ponerlo de pie, guiándolo por el pasillo.

—Ven, enfermo.

Su voz sonaba ronca.

—No estoy enfermo. Tengo que llevar a Em a casa y alistarlo para ir mañana a la escuela.

Lo empujé sobre mi colchón, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No te irás a ningún lado, Edward. Has atrapado el virus de la gripe de los niños. —Le di los pantalones de su pijama—. Yo, um, los lavé así que están limpios. Cámbiate y metete a la cama.

—Bella…

—No discutas. Ahora vuelvo.

Regresé cinco minutos después. Ya estaba acostado, acurrucado de costado. Lo hice sentarse y le di Tylenol y soda.

—Me duele la cabeza y tengo frío —murmuró—. Me duele el estómago.

—Síp. Igual que los niños.

—Emmett…

Pasé un trapo húmedo por su frente antes de besar su cálida piel.

—Está bien. Todo está bien. Duerme.

No protestó y se acostó temblando. Lo arropé con otra manta antes de apagar la luz y girarme para irme. La mano de Edward atrapó la mía.

—Supongo que lograste meterte en la cama antes de lo planeado —murmuró.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Así es. Porque justo ahora, ¿todo caliente, sudado y quejumbroso? Eres irresistible.

—Ja ja. —Presionó su mano contra la mía—. ¿Regresarás?

Una ola de ternura me llenó ante su silenciosa súplica. Incapaz de resistirme, me agaché y besé su frente de nuevo, pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

—Regresaré pronto —susurré.

—Bien.

Y luego se quedó dormido.

*()*

Una hora después se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta y dejé entrar a una Alice con apariencia cansada. Sonriendo me siguió a la cocina y dejó ahí un par de mochilas.

—Traje la tarea de Emmett, sus libros de la escuela y ropa para mañana. Le traje más cosas para dormir a Edward y ropa para mañana también. Tendrá que llamar para pedir un sustituto.

—Gracias Alice. No quería dejar solos a los niños y a él, además supuse que tú sabrías dónde estaba cada cosa más rápido que yo. Me aseguraré de que llame. ¿Cómo están todos en tu casa?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya todos lo tuvimos. Yo comencé y luego los niños. Jasper, como siempre, parece haber escapado. Dice que su resistencia es más fuerte por todos los gérmenes con los que lidia a diario. Afortunadamente parece ser un virus de veinticuatro horas. —Sonrió—. Una ventaja es que los deja un poco cansados así que hoy están todos tranquilos. Espero con ansias una tarde pacífica.

Me reí.

—Bueno, ciertamente los niños están más sedados de lo normal, y Edward no estará disponible. Está profundamente dormido, así que yo también espero una tarde tranquila.

Alice me miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—¿Estás segura de querer cuidar a mi hermano? Él puede ser… todo un fastidio.

—Estoy bien, Alice. ¿Qué tantos problemas puede causar estando dormido? Los niños pueden hacer su tarea y ver televisión, pasar el día recuperándose, yo haré algunos quehaceres y revisaré a Edward. Ayer los niños sólo querían dormir y acurrucarse. Estoy segura de que Edward será igual.

—A eso me refiero. Mamá siempre dice que Edward se porta como bebé cuando está enfermo. Oh, por cierto, ten. —Me dio un paquete—. Mamá dice que necesitarás esto.

Abrí la bolsa y saqué una caja grande de paletas junto con dos botellas más de soda, y la miré confundida.

—Tengo paletas en el congelador.

—Aun así las necesitarás. Guarda las de uva. Todas. Y, Bella; mete la soda al congelador, sin la tapa.

Me reí y sentí la necesidad de defender a Edward.

—Lo están haciendo parecer un paciente terrible. No puedo imaginar que sea un fastidio o incluso que esté lo suficientemente coherente para ser un bebé, viendo lo letárgicos que estuvieron los niños. Estamos bien, Alice. No te preocupes.

Me lanzó una mirada al sacudir la cabeza.

—Te recordaré esto cuando me llames más tarde. Y me llamarás; créeme.

Sacudí la cabeza. Este era Edward. El tranquilo, dulce e independiente Entrenador Cullen. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser de manejar?

*()*

Horas después recordé la mirada y advertencia de Alice. Edward enfermo probó ser muy necesitado. Y muy bocón. Sabía que tan mal estaba ya que rara vez maldecía, especialmente frente a los niños, y ahora estaba soltando bombas J por todo el lugar sin parpadear.

Le gustaba su soda muy jodidamente fría y congelada. No le gustaba tomar ninguna jodida pastilla y hacia una mueca cada vez que le daba Tylenol para ayudar a quitarle la fiebre. Amaba las paletas. Pero sólo las de uva; porque sabían jodidamente bien, me informó con seriedad. El resto de los sabores eran, al parecer, mierda. Odiaba tantas jodidas mantas, incluso cuando tenía frío y se negaba a usar una camiseta o sus pantalones porque estaban jodidamente rasposos. Tuve suerte al poder convencerlo de que se dejara puestos los bóxer. Cada vez que maldecía tenía que morderme el labio para evitar reír ya que era tan inusual de él el estar así en conversaciones diarias. Me gustaba oírlo gruñir una maldición en nuestros momentos privados más candentes, pero esto no era para nada propio de él.

Pero, más que nada, le gustaba mucho, mucho, que le hicieran arrumacos y le acariciaran la cabeza. Tanto así, que avanzaba arrastrando los pies por el pasillo con la fiebre alta, diciendo mi nombre si sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo solo en la habitación. Entre los niños, y especialmente Edward, no pude hacer nada, aun así él era tan dulce, casi como un niño; sus ojos estaban tan llorosos y su voz tan llena de necesidad cuando me pedía que me sentara con él, que no podía molestarme. Él me hacía sentir necesitada, y aparte de Jake, yo no había sido necesitada en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente me rendí, puse a los niños frente a la televisión con algunos aperitivos, y ahora estaba sentada junto a él en la cama, leyendo, mientras él dormía envuelto en mí con la cabeza enterrada en una almohada que tenía en mi regazo; su espalda brillaba bajo la luz. Frunciendo el ceño, pasé un trapo frío por sus hombros y su cuello en un intento por bajarle la fiebre, luego volví a acariciar su cabeza. Había dormido durante la última hora, y parecía que estaba feliz ahora que me tenía a su lado.

Emmett entró en la habitación, deteniéndose a los pies de la cama y viendo a su papá.

—La abuela dice que papá es un gran bebé cuando está enfermo. Siempre la llama para que lo cuide. —Luego sonrió—. Aunque no esta vez, ¿verdad Bella? ¡Te tiene a ti!

Le sonreí.

—Sí, Em. Me tiene. ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

—Jake y yo queremos una paleta. —Pausó—. Por favor.

—Claro. Pero… —dejé de hablar.

Se rio, interrumpiéndome.

—Nos gustan las de naranja. No tocaremos las de uva de papá. —Se rio, el sonido me hizo sonreír—. Probablemente maldecirá de nuevo.

Me reí entre dientes. No dudaba que sí lo hiciera.

—Bien, Em. Agárrenlas. Ya terminaron la tarea, ¿verdad?

—Síp. Yo y Jake ya la terminamos. Nos ayudamos. Él es mucho mejor en matemáticas que yo.

No me molesté en corregir su gramática.

—Qué bueno. Pronto iré a preparar algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió felizmente.

—Le gustas a mi papá.

—Y él me gusta a mí. Y tú también, Emmett.

Agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

—Gracias por cuidar a mi papá, Bella. Y a mí ayer. Eres muy amable.

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

—Gracias, Em.

Sonriendo, salió de la habitación.

—Joder, no maldigo frente a mi niño. —Gruñó Edward desde mi regazo, su voz sonaba ronca—. Pero las de uva son mías.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando no reír mientras pasaba de nuevo el trapo frío por su cuello.

Edward se acurrucó más cerca de mí, sus brazos se apretaron en mis caderas.

—Y Em tiene razón.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunté en voz baja mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello.

Suspiró contento, abriendo un ojo para verme.

—Te tengo. Y eres muy amable.

Le sonreí mientras se acurrucaba más, el calor de su cuerpo se pasaba al mío.

—Y eres mía. Toda mía.

* * *

Ow, ¿acaso no es adorable Edward? Necesita de su Bella para estar bien. La verdad este es uno de los capítulos que más ternura me causan.

Nos quedan exactamente 20 capítulos de la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el viernes ;)


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

A Edward se le quitó la fiebre a las cinco de la mañana y finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido. Había estado moviéndose y girándose durante toda la noche; su sueño había estado inquieto y se había interrumpido al subir su fiebre. Cerré mis ojos escuchando su profunda respiración, sabiendo que iba a ser un día muy largo ya que había estado despierta la mayor parte de la noche con él. Dormité en ratos hasta que fue hora de comenzar el día. Levanté a los niños y los alisté, y aunque odié hacerlo, desperté a Edward para que llamara a un sustituto, luego me aseguré de que tuviera muchos líquidos y le acaricié la cabeza por última vez antes de irme para comenzar mi día.

Me pasé por la casa en la hora de la comida para encontrarlo durmiendo pacíficamente y volví a llenarle el vaso de jugo, le hice sopa y, por supuesto, le di el arrumaco requerido antes de irme por el resto de la tarde. Me miró con nostalgia, y quería tanto subirme a la cama con él por el resto de la tarde y dormir, pero me mantuve firme a pesar de sus suplicantes ojos y regresé a trabajar. Ser la gerente de un despacho de contabilidad me daba algo de flexibilidad, así que sí me quedé en casa un rato más de lo que debía. Planeaba salir un poco más temprano para recoger a los niños y pasar algo de tiempo extra con Edward. Era muy difícil resistirse a él.

Luego de pasar por los niños, llegamos a casa para encontrar a un Edward recién bañado y de mejor aspecto sentado en el sofá. Sonrió ante los exuberantes abrazos de Emmett y los abrazos vacilantes de Jake. Los dejé platicando mientras iba a cambiarme. Mi habitación estaba impecable, la cama estaba hecha y las flores que Edward me había dado se encontraban en mi buró. Me sentí conmovida por lo considerado que era. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vi que la puerta principal se abría, y los niños salieron con los palos de hockey en las manos; sin duda iban a jugar hockey callejero por un rato. Sonriendo fui a la cocina y metí al horno una cacerola que tenía congelando en el refrigerador. Me complací al ver una jarra de café ya hecha y me serví una taza. Unos brazos fuertes me envolvieron desde atrás y fui jalada contra el pecho de Edward, que me sostuvo con fuerza contra él. Por un momento la cocina se quedó en silencio mientras me derretía contra él, disfrutando de su fuerza contra mí.

—Le dije a Em que él y Jake podían jugar un poco antes de irnos a casa —murmuró en mi cabello, acariciándomelo con sus labios.

Me giré en sus brazos y lo miré con ansiedad.

—¿Estás seguro de estar lo suficientemente bien para ir a casa, Edward? No es problema alguno tenerlos a los dos aquí. Pueden quedarse con nosotros.

Sonrió.

—Por mucho que me encantaría quedarme aquí, necesitamos ir a casa. —Pausó—. Bella, ni siquiera puedo comenzar a agradecerte por cuidar de Em y de mí este fin de semana. Sé que soy un dolor de trasero cuando estoy enfermo. Mamá me lo dice siempre que pasa, lo cual, afortunadamente, no es muy seguido.

Me mordí el labio intentando no reírme de su expresión.

—Pues, ciertamente eres… vocal.

—Eso me han dicho. Mamá dice que maldigo como camionero cuando tengo fiebre.

Me reí entre dientes de él.

—Así es. Es bastante… divertido. Ciertamente eres firme sobre cómo te gustan ciertas cosas. Intenté mantener alejados a los niños, pero escucharon unos de tus, um, deseos más decisivos.

—Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estabas enfermo. —Mi mano subió y se enterró en su suave cabello—. También estabas muy cariñoso. Sólo querías que estuviera junto a ti.

Sonrió.

—Eso fue todo por ti, Bella. Admito que me gusta que me acaricien la cabeza, pero eso de los arrumacos… nunca he querido acurrucarme con nadie más. Sólo me sentía mejor cuando estabas cerca. —Se enderezó y me miró—. ¿Te sientes bien, Bella?

Asentí.

—Estoy un poco cansada, pero bien. Creo que si me fuera a enfermar ya hubiera empezado a sentir los efectos.

—Bueno, estoy agradecido porque uno de nosotros no se enfermó.

—¿Por qué no Em y tú cenan con nosotros y luego se van a casa? Así no tendrás que preocuparte sobre qué hacer para cenar.

Suspiró y me jaló a sus brazos.

—Eres demasiado buena con nosotros.

Me reí.

—Es sólo comida, Edward. Podemos comer, luego pueden ir a casa para preparar tu semana e irte a dormir temprano. Necesitas descansar.

Apretó sus brazos.

—Mi cama se sentirá vacía luego de las últimas noches —murmuró en mi cabello—. Me gusta estar en la tuya. Huele a ti.

Lo miré.

—Me gusta tenerte aquí. Incluso cuando estabas sudado, caliente y maldiciendo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al verme.

—Planeo estar caliente, sudoroso y maldiciendo en la cama contigo de nuevo, Bella. Sólo que la próxima vez más coherente. —Me acercó a él, puso sus labios en mi oído—. Y activo. Planeo hacerte sentir caliente y sudorosa también, y quién sabe… quizás incluso soltarás una o dos maldiciones.

Su voz sonaba baja y ronca. Lo miré, recordándome que había estado enfermo. No podía saltarle encima aquí. Necesitaba mostrar un poco de control. Mis ojos bajaron por su pecho y le sonreí, poniendo la mano sobre su corazón.

—¿Me cuentas de tu tatuaje?

—Me lo hice poco después del divorcio. Me encontraba en un mal lugar, pensando que había tomado muchas malas decisiones y que Emmett sufriría a causa de eso por no tener una madre. Excepto que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que sin Tanya yo no tendría a Emmett, y nunca podría arrepentirme de eso. Lo vi un día y me gustó. Así que me lo hice. Significó algo para mí. Mi matrimonio fue un tiro que tuve que lanzar, a pesar del dolor, pero me dio a Emmett. Pensé que era un buen lema para seguir.

La tristeza detrás de sus palabras me hizo fruncir el ceño. Él me sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Te gusta, Bella?

—Es muy… lindo.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Lindo?

Me reí suavemente.

—Es muy sexy, Edward. Mucho. Me gusta cómo se ve en tu… um… pecho.

Se acercó más.

—¿Mi pecho firme, Bella? ¿El que te gusta… acariciar?

Temblé ante su tono, recibiendo su boca cuando tocó la mía. Su beso era cálido, dulce y posesivo; su lengua presionó para entrar y se enroscó con la mía en una manera deliciosamente perversa. Sus brazos me subieron al mostrador y se paró entre mis piernas mientras profundizaba el beso. Subió su mano para acunar mi cabeza mientras se arqueaba contra mí, doblando mi cuerpo con el suyo al besarme y morder mis labios. Sólo se apartó cuando se abrió la puerta de enfrente y los niños entraron, aclamando una bebida. Me guiñó el ojo al moverse hacia el refrigerador para agarrar unos jugos y dárselos a los niños, diciéndoles que hicieran su tarea mientras se calentaba la cena.

Dejé caer la cara entre las manos mientras intentaba recuperar mi equilibrio. Sólo bastaban cinco minutos con él y yo era todo un desastre de doloroso deseo. No me importaba que él hubiera estado enfermo y sin duda siguiera cansado. No me importaba que mi hijo estuviera a unos pies de distancia bebiendo y su hijo sacando sus libros de la mochila. Todo lo que quería era arrastrar a Edward por el pasillo, meterlo a mi cama y besarlo hasta que estuviera maldiciendo mi nombre en un arranque de apasionado deseo. Mis ojos bajaron por su torso cuando se agachó junto a Emmett, señalándole algo en su libro. Recordé cómo se sentía su piel bajo mis dedos; cómo se tensaban sus músculos y se movían cuando lo tocaba. Lo sexy que era su firme pecho con la tinta clavada sobre su corazón. Inconscientemente me lamí los labios y noté que Edward me estaba viendo, su mirada quemaba en la mía. Jadeé suavemente al darme cuenta que él sabía exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando, seguía hablando con Emmett mientras que sus ojos mantenían otra conversación completamente diferente conmigo.

Pronto, me decían. Pronto tendremos lo que ambos queremos.

*()*

Mi dolor de cabeza comenzó el martes en la tarde. Para cuando terminó la práctica, todo lo que pude hacer fue meter a Jake en el carro y llevarnos a casa. Cuando Edward me llamó más tarde preocupado porque no había comido mucho en la cena y me había ido a casa directamente después de la práctica, le dije que simplemente estaba cansada y le aseguré que estaba bien, que sólo necesitaba meterme a la cama. Habían sido unos días muy largos y tenía que recuperar el sueño. Estaba segura de que sólo estaba cansada. Pero estaba equivocada.

Me removía y giraba en la oscuridad; mi dolor de cabeza me retumbaba, mi estómago se revolvía y mi fiebre crecía. Luché contra ello toda la noche antes de rendirme. Me reporté como enferma en el trabajo, le rogué a un vecino que llevara a Jake a la escuela y me volví a meter en la cama. Esperaba que se me quitara la fiebre antes de que Jake regresara a casa en la tarde y poder sentirme mejor para levantarme y hacerle de comer. Mis síntomas eran los mismos que habían tenido los chicos, pero parecían haber tardado más en llegar; esperaba que eso significara que no serían tan severos como los de Edward o que fueran a durar tanto. Pero de momento eran horribles y se sentían interminables. Deseaba haberle dicho a Edward de mi dolor de cabeza anoche. Sabía que él me hubiera revisado esta mañana antes de irse a la escuela. Pero no había querido preocuparlo y había esperado que para cuando me despertara ya no los tuviera; en lugar de eso eran peores.

Estaba acostada en la cama temblando, los fríos estremecimientos atormentaban mi cuerpo mientras jalaba el montón de mantas a mi alrededor buscando desesperadamente más calor. Podía sentir el sudor bajar por mi espalda incluso mientras me estremecía con profundos escalofríos que hacían tintinear mis dientes. Tenía la garganta seca, pero hace mucho que mi vaso de soda estaba vacío y simplemente no tenía la fuerza para ir por más. No estaba segura de haber tomado nada desde el vaso que traje anoche, pero no podía recordar. Mi cabeza retumbaba y los dolores de mi estómago eran infinitos. Me curvé en una miserable bolita de agonía y me llenó una repentina nostalgia por mi madre y sus cariñosas manos. Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, las lágrimas calientes caían por mi rostro mientras me mecía y temblaba bajo el montón de mantas, dormitando por ratos.

Mi sueño no me trajo alivio alguno; sólo sueños. Al principio mis sueños me trajeron sentimientos de miedo y podía escuchar mi voz rasposa llorando por algo, pero luego se disolvían en imágenes y sentimientos más suaves.

Unas manos frías acunaron mi cara. Una voz cálida y rica estaba en mi oído diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Un líquido frío y dulce resbaló por mi garganta seca y la voz cálida y cariñosa me urgía a tragar algo duro y de sabor amargo, prometiendo más de la bebida fría si lo hacía. Me sentí segura cuando los brazos gentiles se envolvieron a mi alrededor. Las caricias tranquilizadoras en mi cabeza de unos dedos amorosos eran tan tiernas que lloré de nuevo al sentirlas, antes de volver a dormirme sin estar segura del todo de haber estado despierta.

*()*

Me desperté parpadeando e insegura. Mi habitación estaba a oscuras, con una suave luz brillando en la esquina, y me moví, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor en mis músculos. Un ruido junto a mí me hizo girar la cabeza, y miré sorprendida a Esme, que estaba de pie junto a mí con una sonrisa de preocupación en la cara.

—Bueno, vean quien ha regresado por fin.

—¿Esme? —miré a mí alrededor, asegurándome de estar en mi propia casa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me senté con pánico, la habitación dio vueltas a mí alrededor—. Jake. ¿Dónde está Jake? ¿Qué hora es?

Esme me empujó gentilmente hacia atrás.

—Estamos a jueves en la tarde, Bella. Jake está en la escuela. Todo está bien. Especialmente ahora que estás despierta.

—¿Jueves?

Asintió y frunció el ceño.

—Has estado muy enferma. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Más enferma que cualquier otro. Jasper quería internarte en el hospital, pero Edward y yo lo convencimos de dejarte en casa. Te hemos estado cuidando.

Fruncí el ceño y noté la intravenosa por primera vez. Mi estómago se sacudió al ver la aguja en mi mano, y me quedé viéndola

—Estabas muy deshidratada cuando Edward te encontró. Me llamó de inmediato y yo llamé a Jasper, quien vino de inmediato.

—Lo siento mucho —susurré.

—Querida, no hay nada que lamentar.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Hace rato se fue a la tienda por unas cosas. Se molestará por no haber estado aquí cuando despertaste. No se ha apartado de tu lado desde que te encontró.

—Oh. —Me moví un poco y la miré con el ceño fruncido—. Yo, um, necesito levantarme.

Sonrió.

—No lo dudo. ¿Puedes esperar un par de minutos? Escuché un carro y estoy segura de que es Edward. Me sentiría mejor si él está aquí la primera vez que intentes levantarte.

—Bien.

Salió de la habitación y un par de minutos después Edward entró corriendo, su rostro estaba arrugado con preocupación mientras se apuraba en llegar a la cama. Se sentó junto a mí y se inclinó, su aliento barrió sobre mi rostro cuando besó mi frente.

—Bella —exhaló—. Dios, amor, he estado muy preocupado. —Acunó mi rostro, sus pulgares trazaron círculos frenéticos en mis mejillas—. Me asustaste muchísimo, Bella. A todos. Nos asustaste a todos.

—Lo siento —repetí.

—No digas eso. No hay nada que lamentar. Me alegra mucho verte despierta. —Me besó de nuevo, sus labios se quedaron un momento más sobre mi piel—. Mamá dice que necesitas levantarte.

Asentí y miré la intravenosa.

—¿Podemos quitarme esto?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Jasper vendrá pronto a revisarte. Él decidirá si puedes quitártela. —Se puso de pie y apartó las cobijas antes de poner la bolsa del suero en mi regazo y cargarme en brazos.

—Puedo caminar —protesté.

—No. No hasta que Jasper te revise y diga que está bien. —Sus labios se presionaron en mi cabello, su voz sonó baja—. Bella, no tienes idea de lo enferma que has estado.

—No puedo recordar nada —susurré contra su hombro.

—No me sorprende. —Ya en el baño me sentó gentilmente y me sonrió—. Hablaremos después. Iré por mi mamá, ella puede ayudar. ¿Bien?

Asentí sabiendo que no podría hacer esto sola. Estaba demasiado temblorosa y abrumada.

—Bien.

*()*

Tres horas después estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá, envuelta en una manta, sintiéndome limpia y con la mente despejada, pero completamente exhausta. Jasper vino y me revisó, me quitó la intravenosa y dijo que estaba en camino a recuperarme. Me habían permitido bañarme, aunque tuve que sentarme en una silla ya que mis piernas temblaban demasiado para soportarme. Jake estaba en casa de Alice con Emmett y sus primos, y me dijeron que vendría a casa antes de la hora de dormir para que yo pudiera verlo. Esme se había ido con la promesa de regresar en la mañana y ahora sólo estábamos Edward y yo. Él estaba sentado junto a mí: tenía mis piernas en su regazo, el brazo estirado sobre el respaldo del sofá, y sus dedos acariciaban mi cabeza con roces gentiles mientras me miraba sin decir una palabra. Sólo me miraba.

—¿Qué pasó? —finalmente rompí el silencio.

Frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Jake me encontró y me dijo que estabas enferma. Estuve llamando y mandándote mensajes, pero no contestabas. En cuando salimos al receso, le pedí su llave a Jake y vine. —Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el sofá—. Dios, Bella. Entré en tu habitación y ahí estabas; acurrucada en la cama debajo de tantas mantas que apenas podía verte. Estabas mucho más enferma para lo que yo estaba preparado. Ni si quiera sabías que era yo o dónde te encontrabas. Temblabas y llorabas, y estabas tan caliente que parecías arder. —Pausó y me miró, sus ojos brillaban y su voz se engrosó—. No sabía qué hacer, así que llamé a mamá. Papá no estaba así que ella llamó a Jasper y vinieron de inmediato. —Levantó mi mano y la besó—. Te di Tylenol y soda, y te abracé hasta que ellos llegaron.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Recuerdo que estabas aquí. O al menos recuerdo tu voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien. ¿Por qué llamaste a tu mamá?

Sus dedos acunaron mi nuca, sus ojos estaban tristes.

—Estabas llorando por _tu_ mamá, Bella. No podía hacer eso por ti, pero podía darte a mi madre por un rato. Su presencia pareció consolarte.

Las lágrimas se acumularon mientras hablaba. Recordaba la desesperada necesidad por mi madre y sus cuidados. La extrañaba muchísimo.

—Gracias —susurré con voz rota.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme lo enferma que estabas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Al principio pensé que estaba cansada, pero más ya tarde en la noche me di cuenta de que era algo más, pensé que podría superarlo, y cuando me di cuenta de que no podría, yo… bueno, ya no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Apenas recuerdo haber mandado a Jake a la escuela.

Me miró con seriedad.

—Nunca jamás. Si estornudas, quiero saberlo. De inmediato.

Rodé los ojos.

—Eso es un poco, um, exagerado.

Inhaló profundamente y bajó la voz.

—No creo poder hacer eso de nuevo, Bella. Verte así… —su mano se apretó en la mía—. Me asustaste de verdad.

Suspiré con cansancio. Yo también me había asustado a mí misma.

—Bien.

De repente su cara estaba frente a mí, sus ojos se veían serios y llenos de emoción.

—Te acabo de encontrar, Bella. Ya significas mucho para mí. Más de lo que sabes. Así que necesitas cuidarte para que yo pueda estar bien, ¿entendido?

Asentí sin decir nada, incapaz de formar alguna palabra para responder.

Me levantó con gentileza y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Te tengo, Bella. No te dejaré ir.

Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de calidad que me llenó. Me acurruqué en su pecho, pensando que este era uno de mis lugares favoritos para estar.

Yo tampoco lo iba a dejar ir.

* * *

Pobre Edward, pasó un buen susto con Bella.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

—¿Más?

—Sí, por favor —asentí.

Edward me sonrió felizmente y fue a la cocina. No podía recordar cuando algo tan simple había sabido tan bien. Esme no sólo hacía un gran espagueti, sino que también su arroz con leche era delicioso. Rico y cremoso; mezclado con canela y espolvoreado con arándanos y pasas. También le agregaba jarabe de maple. Estaba frío, sedoso y delicioso. Sonreí en anticipación cuando Edward se sentó y llevó la cuchara a mis labios.

—Puedo alimentarme sola.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Me gusta hacer esto. Abre, Bella.

La dulzura golpeó mis papilas gustativas y suspiré en apreciación. Tenía que admitir que una de las razones por las que el arroz sabía tan delicioso podría ser porque Edward estaba junto a mí en el sofá, tenía mis piernas en su regazo y su cuerpo estaba alineado hacia el mío mientras me alimentaba con una cuchara, robándose ocasionalmente un bocado para él. Luego de un par de cucharadas más, me eché atrás sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ya terminé.

Sonrió y se terminó el plato, dejándolo en la mesita de centro frente a nosotros. Me jaló más cerca de él y se inclinó hacia enfrente, sus labios acariciaron gentilmente los míos.

—¿Cansada?

Asentí.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Jake a casa?

Miró su reloj.

—Pronto. Alice los traerá a casa luego de la cena. Así que ya en cualquier momento.

—Qué bien.

—No quería que viera lo enferma que estabas, Bella. Yo ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado y sabía lo mucho que le alteraría. Él supo que tuviste gripe igual que nosotros; sólo que no supo lo malo que fue para ti. Le dije que estábamos preocupados de que él y Em se contagiaran de nuevo, así que sólo estábamos teniendo cuidado. —Pausa—. ¿Me extralimité con esa decisión?

—No. Gracias por eso. Y… por todo.

Su mano acunó mi mejilla.

—Me alegra que te sientas mejor, Bella. —Bajó la voz—. Eso fue… aterrador.

—Oye. —Cubrí su mano con la mía—. Voy a estar bien, Edward. Por favor deja de mirarme así. Estoy justo aquí.

Asintió, todavía mirándome intensamente. Inclinándose, su boca se posó sobre la mía, su aliento barrió sobre mis labios en pequeñas bocanadas de cálido aire.

—No te quiero en otro lugar _que no sea_ junto a mí, Bella. —Y luego me besó. Pequeños besos dulces fueron dejados en mis labios, su lengua acariciaba gentilmente y tentativa, pero nunca profundizó. Dejó cálidas caricias de arriba a abajo por mi mejilla, y cubrió mi boca una vez más; su sabor era embriagador.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas con las sensaciones que él despertaba. Cómo es que lo hacía, no tenía idea. El hombre podía besar como nadie que hubiera conocido antes y su arsenal era infinito. Apasionado, posesivo, profundo, dulce, ligero, juguetón, amoroso y gentil; los tenía todos. Suspiré con placer cuando sus labios finalmente se posaron sobre los míos, su lengua acariciaba y giraba, de alguna manera me poseía, pero aun así con la más gentil de las ternuras. Su mano acunó mi nuca, sosteniéndome con gentileza, sus dedos se movían y acariciaban mi cabello. Se movió ligeramente, presionándose contra mí antes de que sus labios se detuvieran de nuevo y se apartó, recargando su frente en la mía. El silencio nos rodeó, y luego Edward se puso de pie. Agachándose, me cargó y me acunó en su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te sientes caliente de nuevo. Vas de regreso a la cama.

—Me siento caliente porque me estabas besando —discutí, pero felizmente recargué la cabeza en su hombro. Amaba estar en sus brazos—. Siempre me pongo cálida cuando me besas.

Se rio entre dientes al dejarme sobre el colchón.

—Es bueno saberlo, Bella. Lo mantendré en mente. —Su voz se puso seria—. Jasper dijo que todavía necesitabas descansar para recuperarte, y no quiero que vuelvas a recaer. Jake y Em regresarán pronto. Puedes pasar tiempo con Jake mientras yo reviso la tarea de Em y luego los acostaré.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —pregunté con ansiedad.

Sus dedos bajaron por mi mejilla mientras me arropaba con las mantas limpias.

—Sí. Tengo que ir a trabajar en la mañana, pero mamá estará aquí contigo y yo regresaré con los niños luego de la escuela.

—Faltaste mucho tiempo por mí.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No me importa eso, Bella. Está bien. Tú eres más importante. No te iba a dejar hasta que supiera que estabas bien. Aunque sí tengo que ir mañana. —Sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que mi clase ya ha torturado suficiente al maestro sustituto.

Me reí ante su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Amas a tus estudiantes.

Asintió.

—Sí. Me encanta dar clases.

Sonreí.

—Puedo verlo. Tu rostro se ilumina cuando hablas sobre ello.

Se sentó y agarró mi mano.

—Mi vida es muy simple, Bella. Quiero dar clases. Quiero seguir aprendiendo yo mismo. Me gusta entrenar; estar involucrado con niños. Amo a mi familia. Amo a mi hijo. —Pausó y me miró por un minuto—. Me gustaría agrandar mi familia algún día.

Me miró intensamente.

—No deseo una gran riqueza o una carrera de alto perfil. Me gusta lo simple. Me gusta ser feliz.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—Eso suena bien, Edward. ¿Hay una razón por la que me estés diciendo todo esto ahora?

Acunó mi mejilla, sus largos dedos trazaron pequeños círculos en la línea de mi cabello en un gesto calmante. Su voz fue suave al hablar.

—Sólo quería ponerlo sobre la mesa, Bella. Hacerte saber mis pensamientos sobre el futuro. Ver si quizá combinaban con los tuyos.

—¿Mis pensamientos?

—Me haces feliz, Bella. Tú y Jake han agregado algo a mi vida que no esperaba encontrar. Nosotros cuatro… tenemos sentido. Me gusta cómo somos juntos. —Sonrió y me besó dulcemente—. Me gusta cómo somos cuando estamos solos. Sólo me preguntaba si tú pensabas lo mismo. —Me miró expectante, sus ojos resguardados pero esperanzados. Al no responder de inmediato, frunció el ceño—. ¿Te estoy presionando muy pronto? Sé que es rápido… —su voz se fue apagando y agarró mi mano, presionándola contra su mejilla. Podía sentir la áspera textura de su barba presionarse en mi palma cuando la acunó contra su piel y suspiró; una exhalación larga y profunda de aire contra mi piel—. Ver lo enferma que estabas, Bella… me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que ya me importas. Y lo mucho que quiero importarte yo a ti. —Me miró—. Cuando pienso en el futuro, te veo a ti y a Jake en él conmigo y Emmett. Nos veo… como una familia.

Presioné mi mano en su rostro.

—También lo veo, Edward.

—¿Sí?

Asentí.

—No me importa la riqueza ni una carrera de alto perfil, Edward. William construyó su vida alrededor de esos ideales y no nos hizo feliz a ninguno de nosotros. Él pareció olvidarse de nosotros y nos hicimos innecesarios. Quiero lo que mis padres tenían; una vida de amor. —Le sonreí—. Me haces feliz. Jake te adora. Nos haces sentir… queridos y necesitados. Me encanta estar contigo y con Emmett. —Bajé la voz—. Funcionamos. Los cuatro… funcionamos muy bien juntos.

—Así es.

—Entonces creo que estamos en la misma página.

Su sonrisa fue enorme al inclinarse por otro beso. Su mano me apartó el cabello de la frente mientras estudiaba mi rostro; su voz fue tierna al hablar.

—Qué bien. Me gusta esta página. —Se puso de pie—. Te traeré más soda y Tylenol, y necesitas descansar. Jake vendrá pronto y querrá pasar tiempo contigo antes de irse a dormir.

—Pero…

Alzó la mano.

—Nada de quejas.

—Te quedarás, ¿verdad?

Su rostro se suavizó.

—No me iré a ninguna parte, Bella. Sólo llámame. Estaré aquí.

Me relajé en la almohada.

—De acuerdo entonces. Nada de quejas.

*()*

—¿Mamá?

Me senté y extendí los brazos para atrapar en ellos a un Jake volador. Ambos caímos contra el colchón cuando su peso me golpeó. Desde el marco de la puerta Edward nos veía sonriendo y me guiñó antes de llevarse a un Emmett que me saludaba con la mano. Jake se acurrucó por un momento antes de apartarse.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?

—Estoy bien, cariño.

Me frunció el ceño.

—Edward dijo que estabas enferma como yo.

Asentí.

—Estaba, pero ya estoy mejor ahora.

—Estaba asustado, mamá.

—No, Jake. ¿Por qué? Sólo no queríamos que se contagiaran de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Edward se fue temprano ayer y no estaba hoy en la escuela. Escuché a alguien decir que tuvo una emergencia familiar cuando fui a buscarlo. Sabía que eras tú porque Emmett estaba en la escuela conmigo.

Sonreí tristemente. Edward había intentado mucho protegerlo para que no se preocupara.

—Se quedó para cuidarme, Jake. En serio, ya estoy bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, bebé. Sólo cansada.

—¿Lo prometes?

Besé de nuevo su cabeza.

—Lo prometo.

Se paró.

—Iré a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación y luego te traeré más soda, ¿de acuerdo, mamá?

Ya tenía un vaso lleno, pero asentí. Jake también necesitaba cuidarme. En cuanto salió de la habitación, vacié el vaso. Entre Edward y Jake, iba a estar bien hidratada.

Emmett asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sonriendo y sosteniendo un vaso lleno en su mano.

—Papá me dijo que te preguntara si necesitas más soda, Bella. Te traje un vaso, por si acaso. No quiere que te de… desdri… um… que te dé sed de nuevo.

Sonreí; tenía la sensación de que de ahora en adelante iba a estar bien cuidada por ellos tres. Y no volvería a tener sed; jamás.

* * *

Este capi extra es porque se lo debía a **Pichi**. He pagado mi deuda :P

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora sí, nos leemos el lunes ;)

Recuerden que mañana hay actualización de Sideline Collision!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

—No, Bella. La pista está muy fría.

Sacudí la cabeza. Me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor; el único síntoma que seguía prevaleciendo de la gripe era el cansancio. Jasper dijo que se iría en unos días y que estaba bien, pero Edward parecía sentirse diferente.

—Tengo un abrigo. Incluso me llevaré una manta.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Me llevaré a los niños y regresaremos lo más pronto posible. Ni siquiera me gusta el hecho de que vamos a dejarte sola. Desearía que dejaras que mi madre viniera.

Le rodé los ojos desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estábamos bebiendo una taza de café esperando a que los niños despertaran, la oscuridad de la temprana mañana seguía rodeándonos. Había pensado en levantarme y tomarme el café sola en el sofá, pero en cuanto me moví Edward estuvo enderezado junto a mí.

—Tu madre ha pasado el tiempo suficiente cuidándome, Edward. Estoy bien. Necesitas dejar de preocuparte.

Murmuró algo en su taza de café y contuve una sonrisa. Esme me había advertido sobre su tendencia de preocuparse de más por aquellos que le importaban.

—No soy terca. Tú te preocupas demasiado.

Me lanzó dagas con la mirada sobre a taza de café.

—No es así.

Me reí.

—¿Vamos a hacer esto de nuevo? —Inclinándome, acuné su mejilla—. Sé lo preocupado que estuviste antes, Edward. Pero ya estoy mucho mejor ahora. Por favor, relájate.

Agarró mi mano y besó mi palma suspirando.

—Lo intentaré… pero no vayas a la pista hoy, Bella. Por favor.

—Bien.

—Luego de terminar, regresaremos a revisarte y luego me llevaré a los niños a mi casa. Vamos a comenzar a construir la pista afuera. Ya está lo suficientemente frío.

—No tienes que revisarme, Edward. Pero les tendré preparada la comida.

—Bella…

Alcé la mano para interrumpirlo.

—Edward. Tú también estuviste enfermo la semana pasada. Igual que los niños. Y has logrado reasumir tu vida sin grandes recaídas. Estoy bien. No puedo pasármela acostada. No quiero.

Me miró en silencio, sus labios formaban una línea recta.

—No estuvimos tan enfermos como tú, Bella.

Le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

—"Estuvimos" es la palabra operativa.

Finalmente asintió.

—No te excedas.

Resistí la urgencia de rodar los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Quizá podría ir y ayudar en la tarde?

—No. Otros de los entrenadores irán para ayudarme a construirlo.

—Oh. —Pausé—. ¿Podría ir para hacer galletas y chocolate caliente?

Eso captó su atención.

—Me quedaré adentro y me mantendré caliente, pero después de eso podríamos hacer algo; ¿sólo nosotros cuatro?

Sonrió.

—Me gustaría eso.

—Qué bien. ¿Los niños podrán patinar más tarde?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, se toma un tiempo para juntar el hielo. Tienes que congelarlo varias veces por largos periodos de tiempo, y necesita estar muy frío.

—¿Entonces en unas semanas?

—Sí. —Le dio un trago a su café—. Será divertido para los niños y nosotros también podremos patinar.

—No sé patinar.

Me miró boquiabierto.

—¿No sabes patinar?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo intenté una vez. No fue bonito.

Se enderezó viéndose emocionado.

—Puedo enseñarte, Bella. Le enseñé a Emmett. Demonios, le he enseñado a montones de niños.

Me mordí el labio.

—Me caigo; mucho, Edward. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Creo que no soy lo suficientemente coordinada.

Su voz sonó confiada.

—Puedo enseñarte.

—No tengo patines.

—Te conseguiremos unos. —Se agachó y agarró mi pie—. Apuesto a que un par de Alice te quedarán.

Me encogí de hombros sin mirarlo mientras que los recuerdos de las risas de burla de William pasaban por mi cabeza. Él había anunciado ruidosamente cómo es que simplemente no me podía enseñar la única vez que fui a la fiesta de patinaje que el equipo de Jake organizaba al final de la temporada de hockey. Ya me había sentido lo suficientemente avergonzada antes de que él lo añadiera frente a todas las otras familias. Nunca volví a intentarlo.

Sus manos se posaron bajo mi barbilla para levantar mi cara.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiré y le conté la historia.

—Fue vergonzoso. Todos parecían entenderlo. No me gusta caer.

Se movió hacia enfrente y su boca rozó la mía; sus labios fueron gentiles al acariciar los míos.

—No te dejaré caer, Bella. Lo prometo. Estaré junto a ti para atraparte. —Me sonrió—. Te enseñaré en privado. Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Miré su intenso rostro y cálidos ojos. Edward nunca me avergonzaría.

—Bien.

Sonrió, se veía emocionado.

—Tenemos una fiesta de patinaje cada Navidad con los niños. Podemos ir juntos. Los cuatro. Puedes sorprender a Jake, ¡y entrar al hielo para patinar! ¡Le encantará!

—¿No me dejarás caer?

—Nunca.

*()*

Para el jueves en la noche estaba lista para gritar. Estaba cien por ciento mejor. Más que mejor. Y aunque Edward y yo nos veíamos cada noche y él había sido dulce y cariñoso, eso era todo lo que estaba siendo. Sus besos eran cálidos y adoradores; sus manos gentiles y amables al abrazarme. Me estaba volviendo loca. Era como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a romperme repentinamente. Cada vez que intentaba profundizar sus besos o acercarme más a él, retrocedía, acariciando mi frente con sus labios o acurrucándose en mi cuello para intentar disminuir el toque de rechazo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Esta noche cenamos con Alice, Jasper y sus niños en la pizzería local. Había sido ruidoso y caótico, y me encantó. Jake estaba en la gloria con otros tres niños en la sala de juegos mientras nosotros cuatro estábamos sentados tomando café luego de verlos devorar más pizza de la que creí posible. Edward y Jasper también comieron una enorme cantidad y ahora estaban discutiendo una nueva admisión de padre e hijo al equipo. Jasper estaba muy emocionado porque el padre era dueño de una tienda local de deportes y había mencionado aportar nuevos uniformes para los niños. Edward parecía más vacilante sobre la reciente adición, pero también parecía reticente a decir demasiado. Más de una vez vi a Alice mirándolo de manera extraña y me pregunté qué estaría pasando, pero sabía que esta noche no era el momento para preguntar. Los niños irían al cine por un cumpleaños el sábado, así que Edward y yo planeábamos pasar la tarde juntos. Quizá me diría más cuando estuviéramos solos.

También esperaba regresar a Edward a un marco normal de pensamientos. No iba a partirme a la mitad si me mostraba su pasión usual. Pero sí me partiría si no lo mostraba pronto.

*()*

El sábado en la mañana vacilé y luego saqué el jersey de Edward. Quizás esto ayudaría a mandarle un mensaje y regresarlo al juego, por así decirlo. Al estar sentada en las bancas mantuve mi abrigo alrededor de mis hombros; descubrí que sentía el frío con más facilidad desde que me había enfermado. Elegiría el momento oportuno para mostrarle cuál jersey estaba usando y así hacerlo sonreír. Vi a Alice hablar con otra madre y me senté un poco más arriba de lo normal para estar lejos del hielo. Sabía que ella vendría a buscarme cuando terminara. Me senté con las manos envueltas alrededor de mi taza, viendo a los niños en el hielo. Mi mirada, como siempre, se movió hacia Edward. Me encantaba verlo en el hielo; estaba en su elemento. Era tan grácil en sus patines, deslizándose alrededor de los niños, animándolos. Podía escuchar su cálida risa mientras patinaba hacia los tableros, recargándose en ellos mientras veía a su equipo hacer los calentamientos que hacían antes del juego.

—Hola.

Alcé la vista, y sonreí automáticamente al extraño frente a mí.

—Hola.

—Soy Michael Newton. Mi hijo, Sam, se unió al equipo hace poco.

Este era el hombre del que estaban hablando Edward y Jasper. Altura promedio y musculoso, atractivo; su cabello rubio brillaba bajo las luces y su sonrisa era nerviosa, pero cálida. Era él quien Jasper esperaba que les supliera con nuevos uniformes a los niños. Quería ser amistosa y ayudar a esa causa. Extendiendo la mano, sonreí.

—Hola, Soy Bella Black.

Sacudió mi mano firmemente.

—Mamá de Jake.

—Sí.

—Sam piensa que Jake es genial. Él y Emmett han sido muy acogedores.

Sonreí y señalé el asiento junto a mí. Se sentó y miró el hielo.

—Él estaba muy emocionado por venir hoy. Extrañaba esto. —Me miró—. Ama el hockey; probablemente más que a todo.

Asentí.

—Jake y Emmett también. Juro que viven para sus prácticas y juegos.

Ambos nos lanzamos a contar historias sobre nuestros niños y su compartido amor por el deporte. Afortunadamente, al estar cerca de Edward y los niños había aprendido un poco más y entendía más claramente el juego ahora. Era muy fácil hablar con Michael y su sentido del humor era infeccioso. Obviamente adoraba a su hijo y su sonrisa era enorme al hablar de él. No estaba segura de por qué Edward estaba tan vacilante, pero sabía que en cuanto lo conociera, se llevarían bien. Michael era muy sociable y agradable. Alice llegó y se sentó frente a nosotros, los tres conectamos al instante mientras veíamos a los niños en el hielo. Michael tenía una retumbante risa que hacía eco en las gradas mayoritariamente vacías y más de una vez vi a Edward mirarnos. Dos veces lo saludé con la mano, sorprendiéndome cuando no hubo un saludo en respuesta de su parte. Se quedó parado y alzó la vista con las manos en las caderas antes de irse patinando. Sus acciones parecían inusuales para él y esperaba que no siguiera preocupado por mí al estar sentada en la fría pista.

—¿Te mudaste recientemente al área? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Es por eso que Sam se acaba de unir al equipo?

Michael sacudió la cabeza.

—Um, no.

Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Su corta respuesta e incómodo lenguaje corporal decían muchísimo más que cualquier larga explicación.

—Bueno, nos alegra que estés aquí. Es un buen grupo —le aseguré—. Muy apoyador y amistoso.

Suspiró.

—Eso espero, por el bien de Sam.

Fruncí el ceño. Al mirar su mano vi la gruesa banda en su dedo anular y me incliné hacia enfrente.

—¿Tu esposa te acompañará la próxima vez?

Se quedó callado. Nos miró a Alice y a mí con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

—Um, a mi _pareja_ le gustaría… —su voz se fue apagando con incertidumbre. Se aclaró la garganta—. No éramos, um, exactamente bien recibidos en la última liga. Era muy… difícil… para Sam. Sentimos que era mejor que yo viniera solo hoy, en caso de que…

Alcé las cejas. Bueno, eso explicaba mucho. Alice y yo volvimos a intercambiar miradas. Echándose hacia atrás, ella le sonrió brillantemente.

—Ambos son bienvenidos aquí, Michael. Más que bienvenidos. Igual que Sam. Ansiamos conocer a…

Michael sonrió aliviado.

—Jess. Mi pareja es Jess. Le diré. Estará emocionado. Quiere unirse a la venta de pasteles. —Sonrió—. Hace los mejores pasteles.

Alice aplaudió complacida.

—¡Excelente! ¡Otro secuaz!

Todos nos reímos. Temblé cuando el abrigo se deslizó de mis hombros y me aferré a él.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Alice ansiosamente—. ¿Necesitamos ir a calentarnos en el entresuelo?

Me paré y agarré mi abrigo, poniéndomelo.

—Estoy bien, Alice. Deja de fastidiar.

Hubo una pausa en el hielo y miré a unos de los réferis acercarse a hablar con Edward, que parecía estar gesticulando y hablando salvajemente, los niños lo veían confundidos.

—¿Qué me perdí?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé. Pero Edward parece estar alterado. Es raro que llame al réferi a la banca.

Temblé de nuevo, Michael se puso de pie y agarró su largo abrigo que estaba doblado junto a él para envolverlo en mis hombros.

—Úsalo, Bella. Te calentará. —Sonrió apretando mis hombros—. Así no te perderás a tus chicos en el hielo. —Sonreí agradecida. Palmeó mi hombro de nuevo—. Gracias, Bella. Tú y Alice hicieron de hoy un buen día para mí. No tienen ni idea de lo que esto significa para mí… y para Jess.

Otra conmoción en el hielo atrajo mis ojos. De nuevo vi al réferi hablando con Edward, pero ahora Edward estaba en el hielo con él. El réferi sacudió la cabeza y luego señaló en dirección a los vestidores. Edward lanzó las manos al aire y vi con ojos como platos cuando le dijo algo a Jasper antes de patinar fuera del hielo. Miré a Alice.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Su voz sonaba sorprendida.

—Creo… que Edward fue sacado del hielo.

La miré boquiabierta.

—¿_Edward_? ¿Por qué? —¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Podían sacar a un entrenador?

Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y luego me miró de nuevo. La mano de Michael seguía en mi hombro y sus ojos se agrandaron. Giró la cabeza al hielo y luego de regreso a mí.

—Oh no —susurró para sí—. Edward, tú idiota. —Agarró mi brazo—. Necesitas ir a ver a Edward, Bella. Ahora. Habla con él.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando Alice?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No es mi historia para contarla. Sólo necesito que me prometas que lo escucharás. —Se acercó y bajó la voz—. Te dije que mi hermano se guarda las cosas. Fue herido. —Sus ojos viajaron a Michael—. Puede saltar a conclusiones que no son verdaderas basándose en lo que _cree_ que ve en lugar de en hechos. —Suspiró pesadamente.

Estaba confundida. ¿Qué había visto? ¿Michael prestándome su abrigo? ¿Riendo conmigo? Mi mirada se giró a Alice; seguramente no estaba diciendo lo que yo pensaba que estaba diciendo. El enojo comenzó a crecer en mi cabeza. ¿Edward pensaba que yo estaba coqueteando con Michael? ¿Pensó que estaría interesada en otro hombre? ¿Porque estaba siendo amable con él? Alice también se estaba riendo con nosotros. ¿No vio eso? Alice agarró mi mano, su voz sonó suplicante.

—Ha sido _herido_, Bella. Por favor. Habla con él. Ahora.

Me quité el abrigo de Michael de los hombros y se lo di.

—Oh, sí que hablaré con él, Alice.

Michael habló.

—¿Hice algo…?

—No —Alice y yo le aseguramos. La mano de Alice apretó la mía.

—Por favor, Bella.

Inhalé profundamente y asentí. Tenía que ir a lidiar con un entrenador de las cavernas.

Uno que estaba actuando más infantil que los jugadores a los que entrenaba.

Así que lo echaron de una patada del hielo.

Que espere hasta que vea lo que tenía para él.

Sí que habría patadas involucradas.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿ustedes creen que sean sólo celos? ¿Qué estará pasando con Edward?

Una pequeña aclaración sobre el apellido de Bella. En México no pasa (que yo sepa), pero en Estados Unidos es muy común que la mujer se cambie el apellido por el de su esposo después de casarse, por eso Bella se apellida Black y no Swan, después del divorcio ya no se volvió a cambiar el apellido.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el miércoles ;)


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Para cuando llegué a los vestidores ya me sentía muy alterada. Incluso tuve que quitarme el abrigo y echármelo sobre los hombros, mi enojo me ponía muy caliente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Edward? ¿Sólo porque hablaba y reía con otro hombre significaba que debía estar coqueteando con él? ¿Dejó que le afectara tanto que tuvo que ser sacado del juego por el réferi? ¿Frente a su equipo? ¿Frente a niños de ocho años? Bufé molesta. Gran ejemplo que estaba siendo hoy.

Empujé la puerta para abrirla y me detuve de golpe. Había esperado verlo caminando de un lado a otro y enojado; pasándose las manos por el cabello en diatriba mientras murmuraba y musitaba para sí de la forma en que hacía cuando estaba molesto.

Lo que no esperaba ver era a él sentado en la banca; sus hombros caídos con abatimiento y la cabeza enterrada en las manos. Tan sólo su pose gritaba derrota. No hizo movimiento alguno por levantar la vista o incluso reconocer mi presencia. Fruncí el ceño, mi enojo ahora era un bajo fuego en lugar de una ardiente rabia, me acerqué y me senté frente a él. Insegura de qué hacer o cómo lograr para que me viera, recordé las suplicantes palabras de Alice.

—_Ha sido lastimado, Bella. Por favor, escúchalo. _

Inhalé profundamente, recé por paciencia y puse mi mano en su rodilla.

—Edward.

Alzó la cabeza de golpe y con sobresalto me di cuenta de que él ni siquiera estaba consciente de que yo estaba aquí. Cualquiera que sea el oscuro espacio en que estaba su cabeza, lo tenía tan atrapado que no me había escuchado entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con tantas emociones que ni siquiera podía descifrarlas. Tragué pesadamente. Edward era el que siempre estaba en control. Siempre tranquilo. La persona frente a mí no era Edward. Se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no tenía idea de por qué o qué había causado que esto pasara.

—Edward —repetí en voz baja al inclinarme hacia enfrente y tomar su mejilla. Su mano voló, cubrió la mía acunándola contra su piel—. Háblame.

Por un minuto la habitación quedó en silencio. Luego Edward habló.

—No puedo perderte.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—No me perderás.

Suspiró.

—Éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos —comenzó en voz baja—. Creí que teníamos planeadas nuestras vidas.

Asentí. Tanya. Esto tenía que ver con Tanya.

—Incluso antes de que naciera Em, Tanya no era feliz. No sabía por qué e intenté… intenté tanto, Bella, hacerla feliz. Después todo empeoró. Creí que tenía todo; un trabajo que me gustaba, un hijo al que amaba y una casa feliz. Pero no era así. Tanya no era feliz.

Recordé que me había dicho que ella quería más en la vida que una hipoteca y niños. Sabía lo mucho que eso le había lastimado; el hecho de que él y su hijo no fueran suficiente.

—No puedes culparte por eso, Edward. Algunas personas cambian y crecen en diferentes direcciones.

Siguió hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado.

—Estaba en un equipo de hockey. Había jugado durante toda mi vida y me encantaba. Era la única cosa que hacía por mí mismo. Jugábamos en las noches y en algunos fines de semana. A veces Tanya iba a verme. No era algo profesional; era sólo por diversión, derecho para fanfarronear y un trofeo en el bar local; pero éramos bastante buenos. Incluso conseguimos un patrocinador. También un bar local deportivo nos patrocinó y lograron que una empresa de ropa viniera a vernos. Iban a proporcionarnos nuevos uniformes y patines. Todos estábamos muy emocionados porque ya teníamos una apariencia desaliñada. —Pausó y tragó, mirándome. Sus ojos hablaron de dolor, y me moví, me arrodillé frente a él y sostuve sus manos; un pequeño indicio de lo que había pasado creció en mi cabeza. Se me cayó el abrigo de los hombros, pero lo ignoré.

—Dime.

—Uno de los peces gordos vino a vernos. Le gustó lo que vio y aceptó ser un patrocinador extra. Tanya estaba ahí esa noche y se sentó junto a él. Fue muy amistosa con él. Bromeé con ella diciéndole que fue su encanto el que nos consiguió los nuevos uniformes, no el equipo. Ella se rio conmigo.

_Oh_.

—Él vino a unos juegos más y se sentaron juntos cada vez. Siempre parecía reír más cuando él estaba ahí. Ella se iluminó en casa. Creí que era genial. Creí que las cosas estaban mejorando. Ella parecía estar mejorando y él iba a darnos algo que necesitábamos. Pero lo que _en realidad_ estaba pasando —Edward tragó y exhaló—, era que él le estaba dando a _ella_ lo que necesitaba; una opción más aparte de la vida que yo podía ofrecerle. Fui estúpido y ciego. —Sacudió la cabeza, perdido en los tristes recuerdos.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—No me di cuenta de que ella se estaba enamorando de él. Nos dejó a Emmett y a mí no mucho después y se casó con él en cuanto el divorcio terminó.

_Oh, Edward._

—Miré a mi esposa enamorarse de otro hombre frente a mí, Bella. Justo enfrente de mí; y ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. —Pausó, y bajó la voz—. Él podía darle todo lo que yo no podía, cosas que ni siquiera _sabía_ que ella quería. Dijo que yo ya no era suficiente. Que en realidad nunca lo había sido. Ella sólo… _nos dejó_, Bella.

Bajó la vista, su voz se llenó de dolor.

—Hoy miré las gradas y lo vi todo pasando de nuevo. Había otro exitoso hombre de negocios hablando contigo. Ofreciéndote su abrigo para mantenerte caliente, siendo encantador y haciéndote reír mientras yo patinaba por el hielo en mi desgastado jersey y viejos patines. Él puede ofrecerte todo lo que quieras… yo sólo puedo ofrecerte mi pequeña casa y simple vida. —Se encogió de hombros—. No hay mucha competencia ahí. —Tragó dolorosamente—. Fue como un déjà vu. Sólo que esta vez… no estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir.

Miré su cabeza agachada, luchando entre el enojo y la tristeza por su confesión. Este era el dolor que le escondió al mundo. Su esposa había elegido un mundo de dinero y comodidad sobre su amor. Lo hacía sentir que no era suficiente. Que nunca sería suficiente… para mí o para nadie. Este hombre dulce y maravilloso, que valía mil veces más que el magnate rico que entró y le robó la vida que conocía, dejándolo con cicatrices que nunca nadie veía. De hecho, se había llevado más de lo que se había percatado. Más de lo que nadie se había percatado. Sentí mi enojo desvanecerse mientras sentía el dolor salir de Edward. Tenía miedo de perderme. No podía ver lo muchísimo que valía él para mí. Para todos los que realmente lo conocíamos.

Deslicé las manos debajo de la barbilla de Edward, obligándolo a verme.

—No soy Tanya, Edward. Somos dos personas diferentes. Te dije antes que no tenía deseos por riqueza y ese elegante estilo de vida. Me gusta lo simple. Me gusta _nosotros_. Tienes mucho más que ofrecer de lo que te das crédito. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Lo que viste no es lo que piensas, Edward. Michael estaba siendo encantador y divertido, sí, conmigo y con tu hermana, pero así es cómo es él. No porque esté mínimamente interesado en mí. —Suspiré—. O yo en él. ¿Sabes por qué?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Porque él no es tú, Edward. —Sonreí mientras mis dedos acariciaban su rostro—. Él _no_ es lo que quiero. Te _quiero_ a ti. Nos quiero a _nosotros_. —Me acerqué a él, necesitaba desesperadamente que escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo. Lo que estaba sintiendo—. Ya estoy tan enamorada de ti; no hay espacio en mi corazón o en mi cabeza para nadie más, especialmente para otro hombre. Nunca lo habrá. Sólo tú.

—¿Tú… me amas?

—Sí. Te amo por cómo eres con mi hijo. Cómo me tratas. La forma en que te comportas con tu familia. Como incluso ahora, cuando estás herido y enojado, no puedes decir algo malo sobre alguien que te lastimó. Cómo me haces sentir cuando estamos solos. Te amo _a ti_, Edward, por el hombre que eres, no por el estado de cuenta de tus ahorros. —Sacudí la cabeza—. No sé cómo aclararte más eso.

—Tú… me… amas.

Suspiré.

—Muchísimo, Edward.

—¿También así?

Sonreí.

—Especialmente así. No hay una cosa que cambiaría de ti. —Sonreí—. Excepto, quizá, tu activa imaginación. —Sostuve con más fuerza su cara—. Sólo tú, Edward. Te amo.

Me aplastó contra él, sosteniéndome con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Su boca encontró la mía, su lengua entró mientras me besaba profundamente, su cuerpo se dobló sobre el mío mientras él excavaba y poseía mi boca. Todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerme mientras él me controlaba; una de sus manos estaba hundida en mi cabello, la otra me mantenía presionada contra él mientras se inclinaba sobre mí, casi empujándome contra el piso. Gimoteé en su boca cuando el deseo fluyó a través de mí y un estremecimiento bajó por mi espina ante su dominación.

Se apartó jadeando con los ojos oscuros.

—Te amo, Bella. Carajo, te amo tanto que ni siquiera puedo pensar bien cerca de ti. Cuando alcé la vista y lo vi… tocándote… el único pensamiento en mi cabeza era que no iba a sobrevivir si te perdía. No puedo… ni siquiera puedo… —Su voz se fue apagando, sus ojos brillaron al abrazarme y mirarme.

—Shh, Edward. Él estaba siendo amable. Tenía frío y me dio su abrigo para que no tuviera que perderme de ver a nuestros niños. De eso estábamos hablando, Edward. Su hijo y nuestros niños. Nada más. —Pausé, retrocediendo al hecho de que dijo que también me amaba y necesitando que entendiera lo diferente que era esta situación a la de antes—. _No_ soy Tanya, Edward. No te voy a dejar. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Su rostro se descompuso y de repente me alzó, acomodándome en su regazo. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y lo abracé contra mí.

—Lo sé —dijo, su voz sonó ahogada. Alzó la vista—. Confío en ti, Bella. Es sólo que alcé la vista… —tragó—. Y me descontrolé.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Lo entiendo, Edward. Pero no va a pasar. Jamás. —Lo besé—. Necesitas hablar conmigo de todo esto. Necesito saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió.

—Lo haré. Te contaré todo esta tarde. No creo que los vestidores sea el mejor lugar para eso.

Me reí entre dientes.

—No. No para eso. —Me presioné más cerca de él—. Creo que pronto tendremos compañía.

Flexionó los brazos con una sonrisa.

—Probablemente tienes razón. Necesito ir a disculparme con Ben.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que no podía ver ni una mierda y necesitaba conseguirse unos jodidos lentes.

—Oh. Um, ¿esas palabras exactas?

—Sí. Me dijo que viniera a calmar mi culo aquí hasta el descanso. Supongo que tengo suerte que no me haya corrido por todo el juego. Yo, ah, normalmente no maldigo así. Ni me meto al hielo.

Toqué su cabeza juguetonamente.

—Quizá te estás enfermando de algo de nuevo.

—Ja, ja. De lo que dijiste: una activa imaginación.

—Lo solucionaremos, Edward. Juntos.

Jaló mi boca a la suya y me besó con fuerza.

—Necesitaba escuchar eso, Bella. Muchísimo. Gracias.

Me puse de pie e inmediatamente extrañé su calidez.

—De acuerdo, necesitas ser un buen entrenador por el resto de la mañana y yo iré a ser una mamá animadora en las gradas. Terminaremos con esto en la tarde. —Me agaché para recoger mi abrigo y comencé a irme. Detrás de mí Edward se paró y escuché su rápida inhalación. Girándome lo vi confundida—. ¿Qué pasa?

Caminó hacia mí, me agarró y me cargó justo cuando su boca se presionaba contra la mía. Me empujó contra la pared junto a los casilleros, presionándose contra mí. Podía sentirlo endureciéndose debajo de su ropa y con un gemido envolví mis piernas con fuerza a su alrededor. Sus labios se movían con los míos, su lengua se metió en mi boca, su sabor llenando una vez más todos mis sentidos. Suspiré profundamente, acercando más su rostro, mi mano se enterró en su suave cabello. Fue sólo el sonido de una bulliciosa risa acercándose lo que nos hizo separarnos el uno del otro, sabiendo que en cualquier minuto el vestidor se llenaría con pequeños cuerpos y curiosos ojos.

Edward se apartó, poniéndome con gentileza sobre mis pies. Inclinándose besó mi frente, respirando profundamente.

—Continuará, Bella.

Asentí, todavía confundida, mientras Edward enderezaba el jersey en mis hombros. Sonrió al inclinarse por otro beso.

—Me gusta esto —gruñó, agarrando un puño de tela en su mano—. Me gusta ver mi nombre en ti. —Luego indicó con su cabeza hacia un costado—. Usa esa puerta; te lleva a un pasillo diferente. No te verán. —Me moví agradecida hacia la puerta. Él sabía que no quería ser vista aquí y causarles burlas innecesarias a Jake y Emmett—. Bella.

Me di la vuelta. Edward me estaba sonriendo. Esa suave sonrisa especial que sólo me enseñaba a mí.

—Te amo.

Puse la mano sobre mi corazón y sonreí, luego salí del vestidor todavía sonriendo.

El jersey había funcionado.

*()*

Me abrí camino hacia la primera fila, donde Alice y Michael estaban de pie, hablando con algunos de los otros padres. Sonreí cuando vi a Alice lanzarme una mirada de ansiedad y asentí ligeramente, haciéndole saber que las cosas estaban bien. Todavía teníamos que hablar por completo de esto, pero estaríamos bien. Ahora ya conocía su dolor y podría ayudarlo, se la misma forma en que él me ayudó; con amor y comprensión. Ella se relajó, y todos platicamos. Me recargué en un costado de las barreras, mis piernas seguían un poco temblorosas luego de la pasión con Edward, y sonreí al escuchar las voces a mi alrededor, sin hablar en realidad. Estaba demasiado abrumada con todo lo que había ocurrido y quería quedarme callada. Estaba complacida de ver que a todos parecía agradarles Michael y él se veía muchísimo más relajado que cuando recién llegó.

De repente, un brazo me rodeó desde atrás, me levantaron sobre las barreras y fui jalada hacia un cálido pecho firme que conocía muy bien. Suspirando, me recargué en Edward quien, en un raro espectáculo abierto de demostraciones de cariño, besó un lado de mi cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia enfrente con la mano extendida.

—Señor Newton, lamento no haber podido presentarme antes. Soy Edward Cullen.

Michael se movió hacia enfrente con su fácil sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Has estado ocupado. Llámame Michael, por favor. Tu encantadora hermana y esta dama han sido muy acogedoras. Ansío conocer a todos los demás.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Ambas son encantadoras… y acogedoras.

—Eres un hombre afortunado.

El brazo de Edward se apretó.

—Eso soy.

Alice le sonrió.

—¿Ben te va a dejar regresar para el resto del juego?

La risa de Edward sonó baja.

—Sí. Prometí no estar… tan gruñón.

Ella se rio.

—Qué bien. Me alegra ver que volviste a encontrar la cabeza. —Se giró para regresar a nuestros asientos—. Vamos, Michael, hablemos más sobre esa idea que tenías.

Me gire a medias para ver a Edward.

—¿Me vas a bajar?

Gruñó suavemente, sorprendiéndome con un beso duro y rápido.

—Nunca. —Pero me bajó gentilmente, dejándome en los escalones.

Consciente de que estábamos siendo observados, me sonrojé y comencé a caminar cuando se escuchó un retumbante golpe en las barreras detrás de mí. Me giré para ver a Edward sonriendo ampliamente, inclinado sobre las barreras con su mano lista para golpearlas de nuevo si era necesario. Me guiñó, sus ojos brillaban juguetones.

—Me gusta tu jersey, Bella. Mucho. —Luego le habló a Alice—. ¡Oye, duende malvada!

Ella le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el inusual comportamiento de su hermano.

—¿Sí, hermano mayor?

—Quiero canjear algunos vales.

—¿Es eso un hecho?

—Síp. Esta noche. —Se inclinó hacia enfrente—. De hecho, considéralos todos usados. Necesito la noche completa.

Ella alzó las cejas al vernos a los dos.

—Hecho.

—Excelente. —Edward sonrió y se fue patinando, llamando a los niños.

Me quedé parada, parpadeando, insegura de qué hacer después. Nadie sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero yo sí.

Él me había proclamado frente a todos con sus besos. Había declarado abiertamente su lugar en mi vida. Lo cual, supuse, no era diferente a que yo usara su jersey. Yo también lo había proclamado. Básicamente le había dicho a Alice que íbamos a pasar la noche juntos. También para cualquier otra persona que estuviera escuchando. Miré a mi alrededor, sorprendida porque la gente parecía simplemente seguir con sus vidas. Nadie estaba molesto o enojado ni sabía qué había hecho él aparte de los besos. Nadie me miraba ni me señalaba. Nadie nos observaba.

Bueno, excepto por Alice.

Atrapó mi mirada y guiñó.

Me sonrojé y mis dedos agarraron la orilla del jersey.

Cuando me lo puse esta mañana, no tenía idea de la magia que haría.

Ciertamente Edward estaba de regreso en el juego. Edward apasionado estaba de regreso en la casa.

Ese límite de tiempo ya no estaba. Fue aplastado.

Me dijo que me amaba. Esta noche me lo mostraría. Esta noche sería suya. Completamente.

Alice me miró.

—¿Vas a venirte, Bella?

Casi gritó. _"¡No todavía! ¡Pero sí pronto!"_

Aunque me detuve.

En lugar de eso, me felicité internamente mientras regresaba en silencio a mi asiento. De repente ansiaba que esta mañana terminara y mi tiempo a solas con Edward comenzara ya.

* * *

Ahora ya conocemos toda la historia de Edward y por qué actuó como lo hizo. Sin duda no se justifica, pero al menos podemos comprenderlo mejor. Sobre Tanya, hay muchas opiniones cruzadas. En lo personal no la considero mala persona ni mala mujer, ¿por qué? Porque al final de cuentas sólo buscaba su felicidad. Su felicidad no era ser madre, ¿para qué engañarse? Y a su manera, quizá un poco distorsionada, cuida a Emmett. Es más de lo que William ha hecho por su hijo.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el viernes ;)


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Oh, Dios… su boca. Estaba en todas partes. Lamía, besaba, mordía. Su lengua dominaba mi boca, giraba sobre mi piel, acariciaba mi cuello sólo para regresar dentro de mis labios y tomar el control de nuevo.

Nunca tendría suficiente de su boca.

De él.

*()*

Luego del juego, Edward llevó a los niños a su fiesta. Alice me siguió a casa y se llevó algunas cosas para Jake, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de mí mientras yo hablaba nerviosamente, metiendo cosas en su mochila. En cierto momento ella me detuvo.

—Sólo una noche, Bella. Es sólo por una noche. —Avergonzada, saqué algunas cosas, y luego de que ella se fuera, salté dentro de la ducha, puliendo, tallando y rasurando, rogando para que mis temblorosas manos no dejaran cortadas en mi piel. La piel que ya estaba llorando por el toque de Edward. Así había estado desde que él me jaló debajo de las escaleras, empujándome contra una pared, para decirme que iba a ir a _su_ casa; que me quería en _su_ cama, para que sus sábanas olieran _a mí_. Me había quedado viéndolo, incapaz de hablar, mientras él arrastraba sus labios por mi mejilla.

—_Mis sábanas olerán a nosotros esta noche, Bella. —Creo que gimoteé en ese momento._

—_Iré a la tienda —susurró antes de dejarme, y supe exactamente qué estaba diciendo._

—_Tomo la píldora. Me hice exámenes después de… sí, estoy limpia._

—_Igual yo, Bella, pero es tu decisión. Iré._

—_De acuerdo._

Cuando finalmente estuve lista, manejé hasta casa de Edward. Me recibió con una brillante sonrisa y uno de sus profundos besos. Comimos la simple comida que él había preparado, sonriendo y actuando lo más normal posible.

Excepto que nuestros toques se demoraban, nuestros ojos se encontraron y las palabras se agotaron en un tenso silencio mientras nos mirábamos a través de la mesa, el calor negado se construía lentamente entre nosotros. La caja de Durex Pleasure Pack con 54 condones que estaba en el mostrador no ayudó a disminuir la tensión. Aunque tuve que sonreír y sacudir la cabeza. Cincuenta y cuatro condones.

Luego de comer nos relajamos con café y hablamos; hablamos de verdad. Necesitábamos tener la discusión sobre su pasado, y aclarar totalmente el aire entre nosotros antes de avanzar en nuestra relación. Edward estuvo más emocional de lo que lo había visto jamás y lo alenté a ser honesto conmigo, a que revelara sus inseguridades; las que sabía que aún ahora seguían ahí.

Discutimos. Compartimos. Lloramos. Él soltó todos sus miedos. Habló abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos sobre cómo le afectó la partida de Tanya, y aunque nunca la resintió por dejarlo, le hizo cuestionarse el volver a amar a alguien. Su voz tembló cuando me dijo que no había estado seguro de ser alguna vez lo suficiente para alguien. Luego dijo que el conocerme lo cambió todo; me miró a los ojos cuando explicó cómo sabía, sin duda alguna, que si me perdía, nunca se recuperaría, porque yo significaba más para él de lo que se creía capaz de volver a sentir. Sus manos temblaron al sostener las mías y susurró que no tenía idea de que podía amar a alguien tan rápidamente o necesitarlo con tanta desesperación. Le dije que me sentía de la misma manera.

Fue entonces cuando se abalanzó.

Oh Dios… su boca.

*()*

El cálido y firme pecho de Edward se presionó contra mí, hundiéndonos más en el colchón. Su boca devoró la mía con necesidad y pasión. Sus manos estaban finalmente en mi piel desnuda, tocando y acariciándome por todas partes.

En algún lugar entre la sala y su habitación nuestra ropa estaba tirada, y no tenía ni idea de en qué momento me quedé completamente desnuda para él, pero no me importaba. Su erección estaba atrapada entre nosotros, dura e inflexible mientras explorábamos, nuestras manos tocaban, nuestras bocas se movían, nuestras voces llenas de deseo al jadear, nuestros pechos agitados a causa del esfuerzo. Su pierna se deslizó entre las mías, sus dedos buscaron gentilmente y acariciaron, encontrándome mojada y deseosa al jadear en su boca.

—Oh, _Jesús_, Bella… ¿por mí, cielo? ¿Es todo esto por mí?

—Edward…

Me arqueé debajo de él; su boca encontró mi pezón, jugando con él y tentándolo, la dura cúspide poniéndose imposiblemente más tensa bajo sus cálidos labios. Sus dedos se deslizaron y giraron, causando que pequeñas descargas de placer subieran por mi espina. Jadeé cuando sus dedos entraron en mí, su pulgar acarició mi clítoris, lo encontró hinchado y necesitado. Envolví mi mano alrededor de su gruesa polla, necesitando sentir su peso en mi mano. Maldijo mientras su mano agarraba y retorcía la sábana junto a mi cabeza.

Dios, nadie me había tocado jamás como Edward. Nunca antes había querido tanto tocar y sentir a alguien. Nunca había experimentado una pasión tan profunda y ardiente por algún otro hombre.

Mis caderas se alzaron de la cama, cada pulgada de mí necesitaba estar más cerca de él. Anhelaba su toque. Me desesperaba por sentirlo contra mí. Dentro de mí.

—_Por favor… Edward… Dios… por favor…_

Mi voz sonó ronca, suplicante, mientras llamaba su nombre rogándole porque borrara el deseo tembloroso y urgente que me despedazaba.

—Te tengo, cielo.

Y entonces ahí estaba… en casa. Dentro de mí. Profundo y pulsante. Ambos gemimos por la sensación cuando él se detuvo para saborear el momento; sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sentimos la intimidad de estar completamente unidos. Estaba sobre mí, sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de mi cabeza; sus ojos oscuros y pesados.

—Nunca ha sido así, Bella. _Dímelo, nena_. Dime que nunca ha sido así para ti —rogó—. El calor… _carajo_… Bella… el calor.

—_Oh Dios… nunca_.

Estremeciéndose, embistió de nuevo, moviéndose en embestidas largas y profundas, su ritmo era suave, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Me aferré a él, perdida en un mar de sensaciones. Sus fuertes brazos me mantenían en mi lugar, sus manos abrazaban mi cabeza mientras él me veía. Su cuerpo me empujaba mientras subía y bajaba; cada movimiento, cada embestida era recibida con una mía mientras nos amábamos y nos mecíamos. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, su cabeza cayó al hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, sus siseos y gemidos se profundizaron, mi nombre escapó de sus labios. Los sonidos que hacíamos al hacer el amor llenaban la habitación: el crujido del colchón, el deslizar de las sabanas, nuestra piel, llena de humedad, encontrándose y separándose, sus gruñidos guturales y mis gemidos mezclados con lloriqueos suplicantes, todo eso llenaba el aire.

Me estremecí a su alrededor, estirándome y alzándome, mi cuerpo se arqueó, se dobló y volvió a bajar mientras gritaba su nombre. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos al rugir y embestir una última vez, maldiciendo y corriéndose, llenándome, antes de terminar finalmente, colapsando sobre mí con su cabeza en mi pecho. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo con fuerza, amando la forma en que se sentía sobre mí sabiendo que sólo tenía un corto tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con pesadas respiraciones. Se alzó, inclinándose sobre mí para besarme. Caricias suaves, adoradoras y dulces de sus labios y lengua que hablaban tan ruidosamente sin hacer sonido alguno. Se movió y se dio la vuelta, atrapándome en sus brazos, manteniéndome acurrucada en su pecho al acostarnos entrelazados. Sus labios acariciaron y besaron, sus dedos dibujaron pequeños y gentiles círculos en mi espalda mientras nos recuperábamos lentamente. Mantuve mi cabeza acomodada debajo de su barbilla, mi boca dejaba pequeños besos en su pecho, mis manos presionadas en su cálida piel, bebiendo en el delicioso sentimiento de ser completamente amada. Nunca antes había experimentado algo tan maravilloso. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía y de lo completa que me siento con este hombre.

Mi hombre. Mi Edward.

Alcé la cabeza, encontrando su tierna mirada. Su dedo dibujó una línea larga y suave bajando por mi mejilla para terminar en mi labio inferior.

—Hola —susurró.

—Hola.

—¿Estás bien?

—Te amo.

Su rostro se rompió en una gran sonrisa.

—Te amo, hermosa.

Besé su dedo.

—Lo sé.

Alzó mi cabeza y me besó.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?

—Creo. Dímelo.

—Toma lo que estás pensando y duplícalo, súmale un millón y duplícalo de nuevo. Quizás entonces te acerques.

—Eso es mucho amor.

—Como dije; cerca.

—Infinito, Edward.

—Me gusta el infinito. El infinito es bueno.

Me acurruqué más cerca, amando el hecho de que sus brazos me jalaron para abrazarme con fuerza, como si él tampoco pudiera estar lo _suficientemente_ cerca.

—También me gusta el infinito.

* * *

Ya llegó el momento que todas esperaban, ¿acaso no fue romántico? Me encantan!

Les adelanté un par de horas el capi porque mis chicas del grupo ya no podían esperar más! Haha

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el lunes ;)


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Me desperté parpadeando, confundida y muy caliente. Sólo me tomó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y descubrir la razón por la que estaba tan caliente. Para alguien que decía que usualmente no se acurrucaba, Edward imitaba bastante bien a alguien que sí lo hacía. Estaba acostado sobre mí con la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho; sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor sosteniéndome con fuerza, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y estaba profundamente dormido.

La habitación ya estaba a oscuras y me estiré para ver el reloj; sonreí al ver que ya eran las seis de la tarde. Ahora que el invierno se acercaba se oscurecía muy temprano. Habíamos pasado la última parte de la tarde haciendo el amor antes de quedarnos dormidos, momentáneamente satisfechos. Bajé la vista para ver a Edward dormido, y entrecerré los ojos para poder verlo en la oscuridad. Incapaz de resistirme, pasé mi mano gentilmente por su cabello, sonreí cuando hizo un sonidito de felicidad en su garganta y se presionó más cerca de mí. Suspiré con placer cuando mis dedos se enredaron en sus suaves mechones, disfrutando de la sensación de poder tocarlo libremente.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado me salí de debajo de él. Dos veces tuve que detenerme cuando gruñó y apretó su agarre, pero finalmente me paré junto a la cama viéndolo. Me agaché para besar su cabeza, luego salí de la habitación. Encontré el jersey que había usado antes en el pasillo y me lo puse. Fui a la cocina, recogiendo prendas tiradas de ropa al pasar, hice una jarra de café y comencé a preparar sándwiches. Si me guiaba por el apetito de Edward después de su "ducha" de la semana pasada, él iba a despertarse hambriento luego de los esfuerzos de esta tarde. Sonriendo empujé a un lado la caja de condones; no habían logrado llegar a la habitación y dudaba que fuéramos a usarlos. Él se sentía muy bien desnudo dentro de mí para querer inhibir esa sensación. Sonriendo me pregunté si podría obtener un reembolso de su compra. O quizá debería donarlos a planificación familiar. Me reí de nuevo mirando la caja. Cincuenta y cuatro condones. Obviamente no había estado pensando con claridad. Recordar que yo había intentado meter ropa para una semana entera en la bolsa de Jake me hizo sonreír; supongo que ninguno de nosotros había estado pensando bien.

Trabajé felizmente, disfrutando de estar en la cocina de Edward, la cual era muchísimo más grande que la cocina estilo galera que estaba instalada en mi pequeña casa. Su casa era de buen tamaño, una bungaló en expansión, con tres habitaciones y un gran sótano terminado. Edward la había comprado como una "casa en reparación" luego de separarse de Tanya y había pasado años renovándola él mismo con ayuda de amigos. Era cálida y cómoda, aunque el primer piso no estaba muy amueblado. La planta baja era el punto central; un verdadero espacio para hombres. Había una enorme televisión, mesa de billar, un futbolito y una mesa de ping pon, y enormes sofás ligeramente usados que llenaban el espacio abierto. A Jake le encantaba allí abajo.

Miré por la ventana de la cocina hacia la pista que habían construido; el hielo brillaba debajo de las luces del vecindario y sonreí. Con Edward todo se trataba de su hijo y familia. Mirando mi jersey, sonreí; y sobre hockey.

El sonido de pisadas apresuradas me hizo darme la vuelta, y Edward apareció en la puerta. Sus pantalones de dormir colgaban bajos en sus caderas y tenía una expresión de preocupación en la cara. Iba pasándose la mano por el cabello cuando se paró y suspiró, luego sonrió aliviado.

—Sigues aquí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Esperabas que me fuera?

Avanzó hasta detenerse frente a mí. Sus dedos danzaron en mi mejilla y me sonrió tímidamente.

—Me desperté solo en la oscuridad. Una parte de mí estaba preocupado de que hubiera soñado todo esto.

Mi voz sonó baja.

—¿Y la otra parte?

Su boca se alzó en su dulce sonrisa torcida.

—La otra parte sabía que estabas aquí, en algún lugar. —Se inclinó, acercó sus labios a mi oído y sentí su cálido aliento en mi piel—. Podía olerte en todas partes. Justo como quería. —Presionó sus labios en mi piel, junto a mi oído—. Quiero tu olor en mí todos los días, mujer.

Un sonido escapó de mi garganta al lanzar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándolo hasta mi boca. Nuestros besos eran mojados y dulces; largas lamidas de su lengua y pequeñas mordidas me tenían abrazándolo con fuerza, presionando su cuerpo lo más cercano que podía. Sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor y me levantaron sobre el mostrador cuando se presionó contra mí. Sus manos subieron por mis piernas hasta ponerse en mis caderas. Sonrió contra mi piel.

—¿Esos son mis boxers, Bella?

Me reí.

—No pude encontrar mi ropa interior.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oído.

—_Carajo_, mujer; eso es sexy.

—Cómodos.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Una ventaja adicional.

—Me los voy a quedar.

Sus labios flotaron sobre los míos.

—Es justo. Ya escondí los tuyos.

*()*

Estaba acurrucada en la esquina del sofá cuando Edward entró luego de regar el hielo. Me había explicado lo importante que era hacerlo constantemente para que el hielo se formara apropiadamente; esto significaba que debía hacerlo al menos dos veces por día. Se sentó junto a mí, trayendo consigo un golpe de aire frío y un par de patines en sus manos. Inclinándose, me besó, sus labios eran duros contra los míos. Jadeé ante el frío y, sonriendo, metió sus manos bajo la manta; sus dedos rozaron mi piel y grité por la frialdad de su toque. Soltó los patines y su otra mano se unió al tocarme y hacerme cosquillas. Me removí y grité, intentando escapar de sus frígidas manos, hasta que terminé en su regazo. Sus manos se extendieron en mi espalda y temblé, tanto por el frío como por el hecho de que me había jalado a su pecho y me estaba besando profundamente. Su fría lengua jugaba con la mía en una manera que me hacía gemir de deseo. Se rio al separarse, enredando sus manos en mi cabello, me besó suavemente de nuevo antes de recargar su frente contra la mía.

—Dios, Bella, me haces tan feliz.

Le sonreí.

—Tú también a mí.

Sonrió.

—Y eres una excelente calentadora de manos.

—¿Qué te parece si usas guantes para la próxima? —Temblé y apreté más la manta a mi alrededor.

—Nah. Prefiero tu piel. Funciona de maravilla.

Bufé. Los guantes serían una mejor idea.

Me bajó de su regazo, se agachó y alzó los patines.

—Ahora podemos probarte estos.

Fruncí el ceño y él desamarró las cintas, poniéndome un patín y alzando mi pie.

—Sabía que te quedarían. Agregaremos un par extra de calcetines. Comenzaré a enseñarte la siguiente semana. La pista ya estará lista.

—Encantador.

Frunció el ceño.

—Será genial, Bella. Sólo piensa que para cuando llegue la fiesta de patinaje familiar para Navidad, podrás unirte a Jake en el hielo.

—¿Y si no puedo aprender, Edward? —Mi voz sonó baja y nerviosa.

Su rostro se enterneció al sonreír.

—Entonces te amarraré a mi costado y te cargaré por el hielo. Pero no te equivoques, Bella. Los cuatro iremos… como familia —pausó—. ¿Podemos hablar sobre Navidad? Se acerca rápidamente.

—Claro.

—Mi mamá hace un gran escándalo sobre eso. Em y yo ponemos un árbol y abrimos un par de regalos aquí, pero usualmente pasamos el día allá. Nos vamos a medio día, también Alice, Jasper y los niños asisten… —tragó—. Yo… nosotros… nos gustaría si tú y Jake lo pasan con nosotros.

—¿Tu madre sabe que nos estás invitando?

—Sí. Le prometí que te preguntaría. Pero esperaba que, quizá…

—¿Quizá qué?

Agarró mi mano y la acarició como hacía muchas veces cuando estaba nervioso. Apreté suavemente su mano.

—¿Qué, Edward? Dime.

Suspiró, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y mirándome.

—Me gustaría mucho que hiciéramos algunas cosas juntos. Comprar un árbol y decorarlo. Mirar tontas películas Navideñas juntos. Esperaba que pudieras hornear galletas aquí y hacer que la casa huela bien. —Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. Pensaba que podríamos llevar a los niños al centro comercial y dejarlos comprar para vosotros, mientras bebemos café, preguntándonos qué vídeo juego que ni siquiera sabíamos que queríamos estará esperándonos debajo del árbol. —Bajó la voz—. De verdad quiero que tú y Jake vengan aquí en Nochebuena y que pasen la noche. Quiero despertarme junto a ti en la mañana de Navidad, Bella. Quiero ver a nuestros niños emocionados y abriendo regalos el uno junto al otro. Quiero comenzar nuestras propias tradiciones. Juntos.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Es demasiado, Bella? Te estoy presionando, ¿verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Suena…

—¿Bella?

—Perfecto.

—¿Sí?

—Navidad siempre ha sido mi época favorita del año. También la de Jake.

—¿La de William no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo distante que era William, incluso en festividades. Siempre éramos Jake y yo; decorando el árbol, viendo películas, comprando... Con William siempre había algo más importante que hacer. Creo que los últimos años él se sentía agradecido en cuanto el día terminaba y podía regresar a sus negocios.

—Él te descuidó. A ustedes dos.

—Sí. Y ahora me doy cuenta más y más de qué tanto —pausé y tomé una profunda y limpiadora respiración—. Me encantaría empezar algunas tradiciones realmente familiares con… nosotros.

Sonrió.

—Nosotros. Me gusta eso.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto, Edward.

Su sonrisa fue tímida.

—Dime.

—William predicaba sobre cómo se suponía que era una familia. Hablaba de ello. Pero nunca lo demostró. Nunca… lo puso en práctica. Pero tú… tú lo _vives_. Por la forma en que eres con Emmett, con tus padres, tu hermana y tu familia. Por la forma en que nos tratas, nos haces sentir importantes. Nos quieres contigo.

—Eres importante. Te quiero conmigo, junto a mí, todo el tiempo —pausó—. Si dijeras que sí, te mudarías con nosotros mañana.

—_Edward_…

Sonrió tristemente.

—De acuerdo, incluso yo sé que eso es demasiado pronto. Pero he esperado demasiado por ti, Bella. Somos buenos juntos, y no quiero esperar por nada más, incluso aunque sé que debería esperar. Comenzaré a preguntar pronto.

Inhalé profundamente.

—De acuerdo, entonces.

Sonrió.

—De acuerdo, entonces.

Bajó las manos a mis caderas.

—Ahora, creo que deberíamos discutir sobre mis boxers.

—Me los voy a quedar.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No me opongo. Sólo estoy pensando que quizá deberíamos ir a empacarlos en tu maleta para que no los olvides.

Lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas.

—Entonces no tendría ropa interior puesta.

Se paró llevándome con él.

—Mis pensamientos exactos, mujer.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Terminé de atarme las cintas y me enderecé, extendiendo la mano.

—De acuerdo, Bella. ¿Estás lista, cielo?

Me miró con ojos nerviosos, y no tomo mi mano. En lugar de eso se mordió el labio mientras sus dedos enguantados jugaban con la manta que tenía sobre sus hombros. Sonriendo, le quité la manta.

—Te necesitamos lo más equilibrada posible.

Suspiró y me reí entre dientes. De verdad no quería hacer esto en absoluto. Me agaché, mirándola a los ojos.

—Bella, le he enseñado a patinar a tantos niños que ya hasta perdí la cuenta. No dejaré que te lastimes. Lo prometo.

—Niños, Edward. Los niños son flexibles. Los niños no conocen el miedo.

Me reí.

—Y cuando se trata de patinar, tú no conoces nada más que eso. Vamos, miedosa. Dame tu mano.

—Edward…

—Bella. Confía en mí. Nadie está aquí excepto nosotros. Nadie se va a reír de ti. —Envolví mis manos alrededor de las suyas, levantándola. Se puso de pie desequilibradamente. Podía sentir que temblaba. La besé con suavidad—. Agárrate fuerte, Bella. No te dejaré caer. Nunca te dejaré caer.

*()*

Poco tiempo después, Bella se sentó pesadamente en la banca.

—Te lo dije.

Me reí entre dientes viendo su tensa postura. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pudo relajarse lo suficiente para intentar encontrar su equilibrio.

—Es tu primera vez. No puedes esperar patinar como profesional luego de quince minutos.

—Ni siquiera puedo pararme.

—Intenta con la silla, Bella.

—Me siento como tonta.

Me incliné y la besé.

—La tonta más bonita que conozco. —La jalé para pararla, poniendo la silla frente a ella—. Recárgate en la silla, empújala hacia enfrente e intenta dominar tus patines y el hielo.

Veinte minutos después habíamos tenido un pequeño éxito. Nos habíamos movido de verdad por el hielo con Bella arrastrando de alguna manera los pies y bufando mientras se concentraba. Yo patiné hacia atrás lentamente, dándole ánimos y mirándola; preguntándome si ella sería la única persona a la que no podría enseñarle. Estaba muy temblorosa en sus patines, sabía que su miedo la estaba limitando. Cuando me miró con ojos derrotados, le sonreí; no quería que viera mis dudas.

—Apesto. Sigo sin poder pararme.

Patiné a su costado y la envolví en mis brazos, sosteniéndola contra mí.

—No te caíste. Lo harás mejor la próxima vez.

Echó la cabeza atrás con una mueca.

—¿Próxima vez?

Me reí entre dientes.

—Síp. No te dejaré rendirte tan fácilmente.

—¿Más tortura?

Apreté mis brazos.

—¿Esto es tortura, Bella?

Se rio.

—Bueno, esto es un premio luego de la tortura.

—Me gusta este premio.

Me empujé para patinar de reversa, llevando a Bella conmigo. Al instante se tensó, y la acerqué más, agachándome para presionar mis labios con los suyos. Su pequeño jadeo permitió que mi lengua entrara y la besé profundamente. sus manos dejaron de aferrarse a mis brazos y se curvaron en mi cuello al perderse conmigo. Pasaron largos momentos mientras patinaba y la besaba, hasta que lentamente nos paré. Seguí besándola antes de retroceder gradualmente, mis manos subieron por su cintura, pasaron por sus brazos, hasta que estuvieron acunando su cara y luego rompí el beso. Sonriendo retrocedí un poco más, levanté su mano y besé su palma. Le seguí sonriendo cuando ella se quedó parada, jadeando ligeramente y viéndose deslumbrada.

—Bella.

Sus dedos acariciaron su labio inferior.

—¿Hmm?

—Estás parada.

—¿Qué?

—Estás parada en tus patines, cielo. Tú solita.

Bajó la vista y luego la alzó, sus ojos se agrandaron emocionados.

—¡Lo estoy!

Fue entonces cuando cometió el error de lanzar sus brazos al aire. Casi al instante comenzó a resbalarse, sus piernas se separaron al temblar sobre las cuchillas. Me lancé hacia enfrente, atrapándola antes de que golpeara el hielo, recibiendo la peor parte de la caía al jalarla sobre mí.

Por unos segundos… hubo silencio.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Sí.

Gemí.

—Qué bueno. Me alegra que uno de nosotros lo esté.

Se movió hacia atrás, inclinándose sobre mí, y se quitó los guantes al pasar las manos sobre mí.

—¿Estás herido? Edward… ¿dónde te duele? ¡Dime!

Puse una mano en mis costillas.

—Aquí.

—¿Te rompiste una costilla?

—No, creo que fuiste tú.

—¿Yo?

—Tienes codos huesudos, mujer. Dios. Me diste un buen codazo.

Me golpeó el brazo.

—¡Me asustaste!

—También me pegaste en la cara. Ouch.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te dé un besito para curarte?

Sonreí y señalé un lugar en mi mejilla.

—Sí, justo aquí.

Sonriendo, se agachó y besó mi mejilla. Sus cálidos labios se sentían bien en mi fría piel. Señalé mi frente.

—Creo que también me diste aquí.

Sus labios trazaron un camino hacia mi cabeza, acariciando suavemente sobre mi rostro.

—Aquí y aquí también. —Señalé mis ojos y luego mi nariz, intentando contener la sonrisa.

Me besó de nuevo y se apartó, arqueando una ceja. Señalé mi boca, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Gran golpe, justo aquí.

Se inclinó, sus labios rozaron los míos. Gemí cuando sentí su lengua pasar sobre mis labios, su calor dejó un camino de dulce humedad detrás de sí. Agarré su nuca, sosteniendo su rostro contra el mío y le regresé el beso. Comenzó gentilmente. Suaves labios y juguetonas lenguas. Y luego cambió. Se hizo profundo. Deseoso. Duro.

Me senté y la subí a mi regazo mientras me apoderaba de su boca, besándola y explorándola intensamente. Mi lengua lamió y acarició la suya. Ella se arqueó contra mí; ese suspirito que yo amaba se construía en su garganta colmaba de atenciones. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ondular en mí, presionándose contra mi endurecida polla. Me separé de ella, besando mi camino hasta su oído.

—Te deseo, Bella. Necesitamos entrar.

Se apartó y me miró, sus jadeos causaban que pequeñas volutas de humo blanco se formaran en el aire a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos brillaron hacia mí con el reflejo de la luz rebotando del hielo.

—No.

—¿No?

Se inclinó y agarró la manta.

—No. Aquí.

La miré boquiabierto.

—¿Aquí?

Envolvió la manta en sus hombros.

—Justo aquí, Edward. Construiste esta pista para divertirnos. Muéstrame un poco de diversión en el hielo. Ahora.

—¿Quieres que el haga el amor afuera… en el hielo?

Su sonrisa creció.

—No, Edward, quiero que me _folles_… afuera… en el hielo. _Rápido_.

Parpadeé sorprendido, luego me lancé hacia enfrente, agarrándola. Le di la vuelta en el hielo, con la manta debajo de ella. Nuestras bocas se encontraron en unos besos frenéticos y apasionados; dientes chocando y mordiendo, lenguas acariciando y frenéticas. Bajé el cierre de su chaqueta, metiendo mi mano debajo de su suéter para encontrar unas cálidas curvas que se estremecían cuando las acariciaba. Sus manos lucharon para encontrar la cintura de mis jeans, metiéndose dentro y envolviéndose en mi erección.

—Carajo, Bella, tus manos están congeladas.

—También las tuyas.

—Deberíamos detenernos.

Su mano siguió acariciando.

—No.

Gemí. El frío a mí alrededor y la sensación de su mano era intenso. Sólo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría enterrarme en su calor entre todo el frío. Lo quería. Lo quería _ahora_.

Me aparté y en un solo movimiento bajé su pesada pantalonera, quitándosela por una pierna sobre el patín que llevaba puesto. Dejé la otra cubierta para mantenerla caliente. Los míos los bajé hasta debajo de mis rodillas, siseé cuando el aire frío golpeó mi piel desnuda. Me puse sobre ella y levanté sus caderas, moviéndome hacia adelante y metiéndome profundamente en su húmedo calor, maldiciendo ante la sobrecarga de estímulos que me rodeaba.

Calidez y pasión.

Frío y dolor.

Anhelo y necesidad.

Súplicas sin aliento.

Bella.

Bella se arqueó y gimió, y la cubrí todo lo que podía para luego comenzar a moverme en cortas y duras embestidas, manteniéndome lo más cerca de ella posible. Esto iba a ser rápido. Lo quería rápido. Por el frío necesitaba que fuera rápido. Bella estaba gimiendo, encontrándose con mis estocadas al embestir contra ella, mis caderas se ondulaban, nuestra carne chocaba.

Era demasiado. Podía sentir que comenzaba a perderme, mi cuerpo temblaba por el frío, mi polla se tensaba dentro de Bella.

—¿Estás cerca, amor? —jadeé en su oído.

—Pronto… sí… por favor… ah… Dios… Edward… —gimoteó cuando sus músculos se contrajeron. Gimiendo, mi orgasmo explotó en mí y gruñí su nombre, derramándome dentro de ella. Temblando, la miré. Me sonrió pícara, a pesar de que sus labios temblaban por el frío.

Rápidamente me subí la pantalonera, desabroché su patín y se lo quité para subirle los pantalones antes de levantarla sobre la banca para quitarme los patines y llevarla cargando adentro de la casa. Me dirigí directo al baño, abrí la ducha antes de ayudarla a quitarse el otro patín y su ropa. La empujé dentro de la ducha, me quité mi ropa y me uní a ella.

Dentro de la ducha, la cálida agua caía sobre nosotros que estábamos parados absorbiendo el calor. Lentamente mis miembros comenzaron a sentirse normal y jalé a Bella a mis brazos.

—Eso no volverá a pasar.

Me miró sonriendo.

—¿El acto o la locación?

Le di una nalgada con una sonrisa.

—Locación. Jesús, mujer, ¡no puedo creer que te dejé convencerme de tener sexo en el hielo! Creo que mi trasero se congeló.

—No me costó mucho convencerte, Edward.

Me reí entre dientes. No, no le costó. Su maldición sin aliento e inesperada demanda habían cerrado el trato bastante rápido.

—Puedo revisarte si quieres. —Se presionó contra mí—. Cuando vayamos a la cama puedo hacer un… examen muy exhaustivo para asegurarme de que estás a salvo.

Mi polla se removió. ¿Cómo demonios hacía eso?

Me hizo un puchero.

—Además, pensé que ese era el propósito de la pista.

—¿Que se me congelara el trasero?

—No. Divertirse. Blandir tu gran palo como un grinder* y anotar un touchdown con tu puck bunny**. —Frunció el ceño—. No, espera, quiero decir gol. Anotaste un gol, ¿verdad?

La miré parpadeando. Ella se soltó riendo ante lo que pensaba era su intelectual jerga de hockey.

Intenté no reírme; ella no tenía ni idea. Era completamente adorable, y era mía.

—Eres más como una dobladora en estos momentos, Bella, no una puck bunny. Nunca fui un grinder.

Se presionó contra mí, haciéndome gemir.

—Se sintió como algo blandiéndose antes.

Sonreí.

—Supongo que sí. Siempre fui más un anotador.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Claro.

—Bueno, cumplí con mi objetivo, ¿no?

La jalé a mí, riéndome entre dientes.

—Sí que lo hiciste. Te amo, mi pequeña puck bunny dobladora.

Suspiró.

—Te amo, mi blandiente anotador.

En esta ocasión no contuve la risa.

Pero sí fui en busca de otro… touchdown.

* * *

*Grinder: un jugador con limitadas habilidades ofensivas pero conocido por su gran esfuerzo más que por sus capacidades de anotar.

**Puck bunny: una mujer que va a los juegos de hockey con el propósito de acostarse con uno de los jugadores.

* * *

Recuerden que hoy actualicé dos capítulos, no olviden pasar por el capítulo 25 antes.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Me recargué en la cálida agua y suspiré contenta. Dios, amaba la tina que Edward tenía en su baño. Extra larga y profunda, era maravillosa para remojarse. Había sido algo inusual encontrar esto en un baño renovado por un hombre, y Edward había admitido tímidamente que le encantaba darse una buena remojada cálida en una tina; diciendo que la había encontrado en un almacén rematando accesorios y tenía que tenerla. Aun así, insistió que el uso de burbujas era algo que había comenzado sólo desde que yo llegué a su vida. Mantuve la sonrisa fuera de mi rostro cada vez que descubría un nuevo bote en su gabinete que él pensaba que me gustaría.

También me encantaban los beneficios extras de la tina: un Edward relajado, cálido y mojado por la tina era uno extremadamente cariñoso, y aún no habíamos logrado llegar a la habitación sin que él se pusiera amoroso y cariñoso. La tina, el piso, el mostrador e incluso la puerta habían sido usadas para mostrarme lo amoroso que él se estaba sintiendo.

Sí, amaba la tina de Edward.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y Edward entró, sonriendo enormemente.

—Los niños están dormidos. Muertos para el mundo. —Comenzó a sacarse la camiseta sobre la cabeza—. Hazte a un lado, mujer. Voy a entrar.

Riéndome entre dientes, me moví hacia enfrente y se deslizó detrás de mí, jalándome con fuerza contra su pecho. Ambos suspiramos un silencioso suspiro de placer, disfrutando de la cálida agua y el estar cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Cómo lograste hacerlos dormir tan temprano?

—Estaban exhaustos por el día, sin mencionar que los vencí limpiamente en el ping pong; incluso siendo dos contra uno.

Me reí de la alegría en su voz. Le encantaba jugar video juegos con los niños. A veces era como un niño grande.

Su voz bajó de tono.

—¿Tuviste un buen día, Bella?

Me abracé más cerca de sus brazos.

—Tuve un día maravilloso, Edward. Todo el mes ha sido… increíble.

*()*

_Y lo había sido. Lo decía en serio cuando dijo que quería que hiciéramos cosas como familia y que comenzáramos nuestras propias tradiciones. Llenó nuestras tardes y fines de semana con actividades. La casa estaba decorada, el árbol puesto, las compras hechas y los regalos envueltos. Vimos películas acurrucados debajo de las mantas mientras bebíamos chocolate caliente; manejamos por el vecindario para ver las diferentes luces Navideñas y fuimos a todo tipo de actividades invernales en las que pudo pensar. Fui a un maravilloso paseo en carruaje, me deslicé con un trineo, me senté acurrucada para ver a todos mis chicos patinar por el hielo, riendo y presumiendo sus movimientos para impresionarme. Hicimos ángeles de nieve, tuvimos peleas de bolas de nieve y fuimos atrapados por los niños en más de una ocasión, enrollándonos en la nieve, lo cual usualmente causaba un pesado diluvio de bolas de nieve lanzadas a nosotros por ellos mientras se reían. Y en las noches que tenía disponibles, después de que los niños se durmieran, Edward me enseñaba a patinar. Seguía siendo increíblemente mala, pero podía moverme hacia enfrente, aunque lentamente, por mi cuenta._

_Luego de descubrir que Esme no horneaba mucho, me ofrecí de voluntaria para hacer los postres. Luego de una larga conversación entre mis tres chicos, en la cual no estuve incluida, me presentaron una lista con sus postres favoritos. Nunca hicieron falta voluntarios para mezclar y amasar, hornear y decorar. Todos estaban ansiosos por hacer la prueba de sabor y pasamos muchas horas riendo en la cocina, rodeados de buenos olores, muchas sonrisas, al igual que de dedos ladrones. Un par de dedos muy largos en particular._

_Hoy Edward nos llevó a Toronto. Caminamos por el Eaton Center, luego nos quedamos de pie viendo asombrados el árbol Swarovski iluminado con su brillantez. Mientras estaba de pie, incapaz de irme, él y los niños se fueron y me compraron un adorno para colgarlo en nuestro árbol, para conmemorar nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Ahora éste colgaba brillando en una rama de nuestro primer árbol Navideño como una nueva familia._

_Luego de eso, Edward nos llevó por dim sum*, se rio ante la reticencia de Jake por probar las albóndigas de apariencia extraña y después sonrió cuando él rogó por más luego de haberlas probado. Estaba sorprendida al verlos a los tres devorar la comida tan rápidamente como la mujer que empujaba los carritos podía llegar a ellos. Por supuesto que mis chicos encantaron a todas y recibieron el servicio más atento que nadie más en el restaurante. Me encantaba ver a Edward, Emmett y Jake juntos. La risa y bromas eran constantes, pero, más que nunca, el amor entre ellos tres era tan tangible que casi podías tocarlo. Sabía que lo sentía siempre que estaba en presencia de Edward, pero al estar rodeada por ellos tres, me estaba llenando de él._

*()*

—Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de la celebración. —La suave voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré.

—Muchísimo, Edward. Jake incluso me preguntó que cuándo podíamos ir de nuevo por dim sum.

—Hay algunos lugares un poco más cercanos a casa; probaremos en otro el siguiente mes. Me alegra que le gustara. Em y yo tenemos unos años yendo. Comencé con él a temprana edad, Jake se pondrá al corriente. —Se rio entre dientes—. Por la forma en que se lo comió hoy, pronto nos alcanzará.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la mía, llevándola a su boca para un tierno beso.

—Ha sido un mes increíble, Bella. Pero todavía no termina. La escuela está de vacaciones y tú estás libre. Tenemos hasta año nuevo para estar juntos. Navidad es en dos días y luego podremos… relajarnos.

Sonreí feliz. La pequeña firma de contaduría donde trabajaba como gerente cerraba cada año durante Navidad y yo había acumulado algunos días extras por vacaciones. Ansiaba pasarlos con Edward y los niños.

—Tan relajados como podemos estar con dos niños.

Edward se rio, su pecho retumbó contra mi espalda al hacerlo.

—Ya intercambié un par de días con Alice. Con la pista allá atrás y sus amigos también libres de escuela, estarán ocupados, Bella. —Sus brazos se apretaron y sus labios acariciaron mi cuello—. Hablando de estar ocupados…

Un suave gemido dejó mi boca cuando su lengua acarició mi piel, girando suavemente en pequeños círculos.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar el día de la misma manera en que lo comenzamos, Bella...

Me estremecí.

Él me había despertado con largas y lentas lamidas de su lengua en mi boca mientras echaba mi cabeza atrás; su mano agarró con fuerza mi cabello, él controlaba el beso y a mí. Me tomó por detrás, no habló, su boca cubrió la mía cuando jadeé y gemí ante su intensa y silenciosa pasión.

Podía sentir su erección empujarse contra mi espalda y me presioné contra él, el deseo me llenó cuando sentí su necesidad, haciendo crecer lo que yo sentía por él. Sus manos me sostuvieron contra él mientras frotaba lentamente su polla contra mi piel mojada, su gruñido bajo retumbó en la silenciosa habitación. Me levantó, me llenó y me tomó rápidamente; sus manos y caderas me guiaban. Mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cabeza, manteniendo su boca contra mi piel al explotar, jadeando y retorciéndome, mientras él gemía y embestía las caderas, calmándose finalmente con un último siseo contra mi cuello al estremecerse.

Lentamente se hundió bajo el agua cálida, envolviéndome de nuevo con sus brazos. Cuando habló su voz sonó baja y todavía ronca a causa del deseo.

—Carajo, te amo, cielo.

Me estremecí ante su tono. Luego me reí y lo vi.

—Yo amo esta tina.

Podía sentir su sonrisa en mi piel mojada cuando se rio canturreando en mi oído, cambiando las palabras a Patito de Plástico al gorjear.

—Bella Resbaladiza, haces que la hora del baño sea muchísimo más divertida.

Me reí suavemente.

Dios, amaba a este hombre.

*()*

—Ese fue el último. —Edward sonrió al dejar otro regalo debajo del árbol.

Le sonreí, ahogando un bostezo. Los niños habían estado locos de emoción durante todo el día. A pesar de que Edward los tuvo afuera en la pista durante horas, aun así fue ya tarde cuando se acostaron y nosotros nos pusimos a trabajar con las medias de navidad y en sacar los regalos que abriríamos aquí en su casa.

—¿Tiene caso irnos a dormir? Estoy segura de que se despertarán al amanecer.

Edward se puso de pie y se estiró, caminó alrededor de la habitación y apagó las luces, dejando sólo el suave resplandor del árbol de Navidad bañando la habitación. Se sentó detrás de mí, jalándome contra su pecho.

—Nos iremos a dormir pronto, Bella. Sólo quiero sentarme aquí contigo y disfrutar de este momento.

Con un suspiro, me recargué en él, amando la forma en que me rodeaba. Sus brazos me abrazaban cerca de él y sus labios acariciaban mi cabeza mientras nos sentábamos con la música sonando con volumen bajo. El mundo que nos rodeaba era pacífico y tranquilo, nuestros niños dormidos a salvo en la habitación de al lado y nosotros dos juntos. Era tan diferente a la completa soledad de esta misma época el año pasado, y sentí las lágrimas emocionales picar en mis ojos. Parpadeé intentando mantenerlas a raya, pero comenzaron a caer más rápido, y antes de poder detenerme, un pequeño sollozo escapó de mis labios. Edward se movió, poniéndome en su regazo y apretando sus brazos al abrazarme, acunándome así en su pecho.

Su voz sonó tierna.

—Dime.

—Es que… a veces —pausé, alzando la vista y dejando que el rostro gentil y cariñoso de Edward me calmara—, creo que estoy soñando todo esto… que me despertaré y seguiré sola.

Sus brazos se apretaron.

—Te tengo, Bella. Está bien, amor. Ya no estás sola.

Las lágrimas cayeron más rápido cuando comenzó a mecerme y susurrar palabras cálidas en mi oído, hasta que me tranquilicé con un suspiro estremecedor. Alcé la vista a su amorosa y preocupada mirada.

—Ya no más recuerdos malos —insistió en voz baja, y sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Asentí.

—Fue tan difícil el año pasado, y me sentí… tan… —mi voz se apagó.

Me acercó aún más a él.

—Nunca volverás a estar sola, Bella. No te dejaré ir jamás.

Jalé su rostro hacia el mío y lo besé apasionadamente, no era capaz de formar las palabras que necesitaba decir. Su lengua se encontró con la mía, cálida y entregada, diciéndome sin palabras que él se sentía de la misma manera. Mis manos tiraron de su camiseta, todo mi cuerpo quería sentir su piel en la mía.

—Hazme el amor, Edward —pedí.

Lentamente me bajó a la alfombra, sosteniéndose sobre mí, sus labios apenas se separaron de los míos.

—¿Aquí, cielo?

—Sí.

Se sentó, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza, y miró el árbol.

—He querido hacerte el amor junto al árbol desde que lo pusimos. —Sus dedos bajaron para desabrochar la sudadera que estaba usando, y sonrió cuando vio que no llevaba nada puedo debajo de ésta—. Te ves encantadora en esta luz, Bella. Amo cómo el color se refleja en tu piel.

Lo jalé más cerca.

—Hazme tuya, Edward. Necesito sentirte.

Gimió cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

—Feliz navidad, cielo.

*()*

Mis dedos acariciaron el frío metal que descansaba contra mi piel. Edward me miró y sonrió al verme. Su mano se movió del volante y envolvió la mía.

_Deslizó su regalo alrededor de mi cuello mientras estábamos acostados y acurrucados juntos, envueltos en una manta luego de hacerme suya lenta y concienzudamente una vez más en las tardías horas de Nochebuena. Sus largos dedos colocaron el colgante de corazón doble contra mi escote, y me sonrió tiernamente al verme mirarlo._

—_Edward, es hermoso._

—_Nuestros corazones encajan juntos perfectamente, Bella. —Sus dedos trazaron mi mejilla—. Y hacen una hermosa nueva familia. Nuestra familia._

—_Edward…_

—_Nunca volverás a estar sola, cielo. Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro. _

Sus palabras fueron el mejor regalo de todos, y sonreí al recordarlas. Apreté su mano al estacionarnos frente a la casa de sus partes.

La parte dos del día estaba a punto de comenzar.

*()*

Alice y yo estábamos sentadas, sonriendo al ver a nuestros chicos abrir sus regalos. Los más pequeños tardaron unos segundos en entender qué contenían las envolturas y para entonces ya habíamos sido atacadas por los mayores. Los labios de Edward fueron firmes y apasionados contra los míos cuando me agradeció.

—Los patines nuevos de antes eran suficiente, Bella, pero esto… ¡esto es maravilloso!

Jake y Emmett se unieron al festival del amor y jadeé en busca de aire cuando todos me abrazaron, riéndose y exclamando sobre su regalo. Atrapé la mirada de Alice y compartimos una sonrisa. Un día entero en un campamento de hockey con el equipo local de NHL había sido un golpe de suerte cuando lo encontré. Irían a patinar y aprender de los miembros del equipo, comerían con ellos y los llevarían a un tour por los vestidores, donde sin duda colectarían autógrafos y crearían grandes recuerdos para todos ellos. Alice y yo planeamos un día de chicas en el spa local mientras ellos se iban a su aventura con la NHL.

Edward se echó atrás.

—Nada podrá superar ese regalo, Bella. Nada.

Emmett y Jake se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—¡Todavía no has abierto el nuestro! —Emmett se agachó y le llevó una gran caja a Edward—. Este es para ti y para Bella. Tía A nos ayudó.

Alice nos sonrió, guiñándonos y encogiéndose de hombros. Ayudé a Edward a abrir la gran caja y luego comencé a sonreír. Dentro había un par de mamelucos para adultos; iban completos con calcetas pegadas. Estaban etiquetados con "De él" y "De ella", y me puse de pie sosteniendo el mío contra mí. Edward se rio al hacer lo mismo. Sonrió al mirarme a mí y luego a los niños.

—Um… ¡gracias, chicos!

Ambos sonriendo enormemente.

—Pensamos que les podría ayudar —explicó Emmett.

—¿Ayudar?

Asintieron.

—Ya ves que siempre tienes que acurrucarte con mamá en el sofá y siempre estás abrazándola en la cocina y esas cosas… —Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —Emmett asintió—. Dijiste que _tenías_ que hacerlo porque ella siempre está fría, y luego a ti te da frío así que tienes que abrazarla más para calentarla. Ahora podrás estar caliente y no tendrás que abrazarla todo el tiempo.

Edward me miró con los labios temblando.

—Huh. Nunca se me ocurrió eso. Qué buena idea, chicos. —Se giró hacia mí—. ¿Verdad, Bella?

Alcé la ceja.

—¿Tenías que?

—Yo, ah… —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Me preguntaron en un momento de debilidad, Bella!

Todos se rieron y abracé a los niños.

—Son perfectos, niños. Usaré el mío todo el tiempo. Tu papá ya no tendrá que preocuparse por mantenerme caliente… ¡en absoluto! —le miré detenidamente.

Junto a mí Edward gimió.

Miré a Alice sonriendo.

Estaría muy caliente más tarde. De eso no tenía dudas.

*()*

Besé la cabeza de Jake al arroparlo. Emmett ya estaba profundamente dormido, y estaba bastante segura de que Edward estaba en un coma a causa del pavo en el sofá. Jake me sonrió somnoliento.

—Tuve la mejor Navidad de todas, mamá.

Correspondí su sonrisa pasando mi mano por su cabello.

—Yo también, Jake.

El día había estado lleno de tantas risas, bromas, buena comida y amor. Con Edward y su familia, el amor era siempre repartido liberalmente en todo lo que hacían y dado libremente a todos aquellos a su alrededor. Incluso se reflejaba en los regalos que daban; nada muy exagerado o extravagante, más bien regalos considerados y con un significado especial; elegidos cuidadosamente para cada persona.

—Me alegra que ahora seamos parte de la familia de Edward. —Estiró la mano y tocó el brillante collar en mi cuello—. Me gusta Edward, mamá. Me gustan todos. —Me miró muy serio—. Mucho.

—Lo sé, Jake, ellos te quieren.

—¿Y a ti? ¿También te quieren?

Asentí.

Se alzó, y lo encontré a mitad del camino para escuchar lo que necesitaba decir.

—¿Puedo decirle a Edward que lo quiero?

Me mordí el labio intentando no llorar ante sus silenciosas palabras.

—Cuando estés listo, a él le gustará escuchar eso, Jake. Sé lo mucho que te quiere.

Se recargó de nuevo en su almohada.

—Qué bueno.

—Buenas noches, corazón.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

*()*

Le sonreí a Edward, quien estaba, de hecho, dormido en el sofá. Me moví a la cocina para guardar el recalentado que Esme nos había dado, complacida ante lo cómoda que me sentía en su cocina. Me quedé parada viendo por la ventana hacia la pista en el patio trasero, había una fresca capa de nieve sobre el hielo. Unos brazos fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome contra mi favorito pecho firme.

—¿Necesitas otra lección, Bella?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Estoy bien.

—Jake va a estar muy emocionado mañana.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Siempre y cuando no me caiga o tire a alguien más.

Edward me giró en sus brazos.

—No soltaré tu mano, Bella. Si estás nerviosa, te sostendré. Pero lo harás genial. Lo has estado haciendo muy bien.

—Tuve un buen maestro. —Le sonreí, riéndome ante el hecho de que todavía tenía su gorra de Santa en la cabeza.

—Buena estudiante.

Me reí.

—Difícilmente, pero puedo arrastrarme por el hielo.

Me sonrió.

—Estarás bien. —Ahogó un bostezo.

Acuné su mejilla y me estiré para besarlo, tirando de su gorra.

—Vamos, Santa, vamos a la cama. Ha sido un día largo.

Se movió hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No quiero el trabajo de Santa, Bella. Creo que es el peor trabajo del mundo. Las desventajas son horribles.

Entramos a la habitación y le fruncí el ceño cuando cerró la puerta.

—¿Desventajas?

Asintió.

—¿Qué tipo de desventajas? Sólo trabajas un día al año, los niños te aman y puedes comer lo que quieras porque se _supone_ que debes ser gordo y alegre. A mí me parece un buen trabajo.

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando verse serio, pero sus labios se estaban curvando en una sonrisa.

—Ese pobre cabrón sólo se viene una vez al año.

Lo miré boquiabierta antes de estallar en carcajadas, tapándome la boca con una mano para sofocar el ruido.

Edward sonrió cuando me aparté de él. Avanzó lentamente, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza; sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando me dirigió hacia su cama grande y cómoda, la gorra se mantenía firmemente en su cabeza.

—Yo… y mi pecho firme… _explotaremos_, Bella.

Luego, sonriendo, me tacleó contra el colchón.

—Pero ya que lo ayudé hoy, creo que una pequeña recompensa está a la orden… ¿no crees?

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello, seguía riéndome.

—Eres incorregible.

—Pero me amas.

—Muchísimo, Edward.

Me guiñó.

—Entonces hagamos un juego de roles y por hoy, y _sólo_ por hoy, yo seré Santa. Es mi día para… venirme… después de todo. Debería aprovecharlo.

—¿Y yo soy la señora Claus?

Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído.

—¿A menos de que pueda persuadirte de ser mi sucia elfita, Bella?

Envolví mis manos en su endurecida erección y Edward gimió.

—Quizá a Santa le gustaría si yo, um… ¿lamo su bastón de menta?

—Oh, Dios… Bella… ¡sí _eres_ una sucia elfa!

Comencé a bajar dejando besos por su cálido pecho firme.

—Jo, jo, jo, Santa.

* * *

*Dim sum: es una comida china liviana que se suele servir con té. Se come en algún momento entre la mañana y las primeras horas de la tarde. Contiene combinaciones de carnes, vegetales, mariscos y frutas. Se suele servir en pequeñas canastas o platos, dependiendo del tipo de dim sum.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**EPOV**

Bella miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Los niños ya estaban en el hielo, y yo me senté para verlos divertirse; pensé en sentarme un rato con Bella para mantenerla calmada antes de unirnos a ellos. Terminé de abrochar las cintas y le sonreí para darle ánimos.

—No te caerás, Bella. No te dejaré caer. Sólo intenta relajarte, y recuerda encontrar tu equilibrio, linda.

Asintió y sonrió, aunque sus dedos no dejaron de jugar con la orilla de su suéter. Le sacudí la cabeza. Quería tanto que Jake estuviera orgulloso de ella, pero no se daba cuenta de que él ya lo estaba, e incluso si ella salía al hielo y se caía cien veces, él seguiría estando orgulloso porque ella lo intentó. Era igual que cuando ella le enseñó que debía seguir intentando cuando fallara al responder una pregunta en su tarea, o intentaba algo nuevo y retador por primera vez; siempre y cuando él siguiera intentando, eso era lo que importaba. También sabía que aquí nadie se reiría de ella. Puede que se rían _con _ella, pero no de ella. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera entenderlo.

Estirando los brazos, cubrí sus manos con las mías y les di un apretón. Me miró, parpadeando nerviosa e, incapaz de detenerme, me alcé y la besé. Sólo pretendía mostrarle que la apoyaba, pero en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron olvidé todo a mí alrededor; la gente en el hielo y el por qué estamos aquí, perdiéndome en su dulzura. Cuando me aparté ambos estábamos sonrojados, le sonreí con descaro.

—¿Ya estás lista?

Asintió y, agarrando su mano, la llevé al hielo.

*()*

—¡Mamá! ¡Estás patinando! ¡Eso es genial!

Bella se ríe ante el entusiasmo de Jake.

—No estoy segura de que puedas llamarle patinar, Jake, pero estoy de pie y en patines.

Él sonrió y le echó los brazos a su alrededor. Apreté mi agarre en su mano cuando sentí el ligero temblor. Cuando está estable la suelto de nuevo, queriendo que se relaje en sus patines y vuelva a encontrar su equilibrio. Cuando lo haga, estará bien.

—¿Le enseñaste, Edward?

—Ella quería sorprenderte, Jake.

Las mejillas de Bella se pusieron rosas al verlo.

—Quería poder patinar con mis chicos hoy.

Emmett sonrió.

—Podremos patinar con la mamá más bonita de aquí.

Me rio entre dientes al ver las mejillas de Bella oscurecerse más, luego sonrío al ver a Em y Jake tomar su mano para comenzar a patinar los tres de manera lenta. Ellos están siendo muy pacientes con ella en lugar de correr alrededor del hielo como es usual. Ella se giró y me miró, y me uní a ellos, agarrando la mano de Em.

Al mirar alrededor de la pista me doy cuenta de que, por primera vez, no somos sólo Em y yo solos. Ahora somos parte de una familia. Nuestra familia. Antes siempre disfrutábamos de patinar, pero sólo habíamos sido nosotros dos con Alice y su clan. Ahora estaba aquí con mi propia familia. Mi Bella y su Jake; a quien había llegado a amar como a mi propio hijo. Los miré y atrapé la vista de Bella, y supe que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

Sonriendo con una repentina felicidad, tiré de la mano de Em. Necesitaba tocar a Bella justo ahora.

—Te cambio, campeón.

Se rio y me soltó, me moví detrás de Bella cuando él dejó su mano en la mía cuidadosamente. La jalé contra mí, envolviendo mi brazo en su cintura y volviendo a agarrar la mano de Em. Sentí que se relajaba un poco al estar segura que no se iba a caer ahora. Yo la tenía.

Los niños nos miraron y luego se vieron entre ellos, sonriendo. Miré a Bella que me estaba sonriendo. Le guiñé.

—¿Bien?

Su brazo se apretó en mi cintura.

—Estoy más que bien.

Me reí.

—Agárrate entonces, nena. Aceleren, niños.

*()*

Le sonreí a Bella que se estaba tomando un descanso del hielo. Habíamos patinado por toda la pista unas cuantas veces y ella había disfrutado su rápido tour por el hielo, su mano agarraba fuertemente mi abrigo sabiendo que estaba a salvo y que yo no la dejaría caer. Luego de eso me quedé parado, sonriendo al verla patinar más lentamente, agarrando con fuerza las manos de Jake y Emmett. Ellos fueron increíblemente pacientes con ella y la imagen de los tres juntos llenó mi corazón con calidez.

Ahora yo estaba patinando con ellos, los tres teníamos nuestros pequeños concursos en el hielo mientras ella descansaba y tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente con Alice y mi mamá. Papá y Jasper habían venido, pero tuvieron que irse para sus turnos en el hospital para que otras familias pudieran disfrutar de las vacaciones juntas.

Una carcajada me hizo voltear la mirada y patiné hacia el lado más alejado de la pista, de donde venía el sonido. Michael y Sam estaban en el hielo, intentando animar a Jess para que se uniera a ellos, quien al parecer era un patinador aún peor que Bella. Él se aferraba a las barreras, negándose a soltarse y Bella estaba de pie junto a él, ofreciéndole su mano en modo de ánimo. Esto tenía la palabra desastre escrito por todos lados. Estaba en lo cierto, antes de poder llegar ahí, Jess agarró la mano de Bella, su desequilibrio lo hizo moverse hacia enfrente, haciendo que los pies desestabilizados de ella se resbalaran y ambos cayeran en un montón de brazos y piernas sobre el hielo. Cuando llegué a ellos me dejé caer de rodillas, agarrando a Bella, que estaba tirada ahí con un brazo sobre el rostro. Aparté su brazo, inseguro sobre qué vería, pero me sentí aliviado al ver sus ojos abrirse llenos de diversión.

—Me caí, Edward. No creo que deba permitírseme entrar sola al hielo —se rio entre dientes—. Supongo que todavía no soy lo suficientemente buena para ayudar a otros.

Junto a ella, Michael gimió.

—Sabía que debía ponerte una etiqueta de advertencia, Jess. Tiraste a la chica del entrenador.

Bella luchó por sentarse, así que envolví mi brazo a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —le pregunté en voz baja.

Asintió.

—¿Estás bien, Jess?

Él se sentó sonriendo.

—Es algo bueno que mi trasero esté tan acolchonado. La única cosa que me duele es el orgullo.

Todos nos reímos y ayudé a Bella a ponerse de pie, jalándola contra mi costado. Noté una pequeña mueca de dolor cruzar su rostro y apreté mi brazo. Me miró sacudiendo la cabeza y supe que no quería atraer la atención a lo que sea que estuviera causándole incomodidad. Michael y Sam ayudaron a Jess a ponerse de pie y con un enorme suspiro agarró de nuevo las barreras.

—Lo intenté. Ya terminé —anunció dramáticamente—. Ya tiré a una persona, así que ya llené mi cuota. Regresaré a las gradas. —Se despidió de Sam y Michael—. Ustedes patinen. Yo los animo.

Michael envolvió a Jess con su brazo y lo ayudó a regresar a las gradas antes de unirse a Sam en el hielo. Le sonrió a Bella.

—Lo siento, mi amiga. Es que él nomás no puede aprender a patinar. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Michael. —Lo despidió con un gesto de mano—. Edward y yo daremos una última vuelta por el hielo, y luego me uniré a Jess.

Empecé a patinar sosteniéndola cerca. Podía sentir que se apoyaba en un solo tobillo, así que ajusté ligeramente mi postura para ayudarla a quitarse el peso de encima. Patiné lentamente sin decir una palabra, y cuando llegamos a la entrada que quedaba cerca de los vestidores la guíe fuera del hielo y en cuanto estuvimos fuera de vita, la cargué en brazos y la llevé al vestidor. La senté en la mesa y me agaché para desabrocharle los patines. Su pie derecho ya estaba hinchándose. Lo giré gentilmente, probando la herida.

—Sólo está torcido —me aseguró—. No es malo en absoluto. Pero creo que ya terminé de patinar por hoy.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo siento, cielo. Te prometí que no te dejaría caer.

Se rio.

—Estabas al otro lado del hielo, Edward. No debí intentar sostener a un hombre que estaba tan desestabilizado sobre sus pies como yo.

Me reí con ella, besando su mejilla.

—Mucho más desestabilizado que tú. Bella. Parecías profesional junto a él… bueno, hasta que te caíste. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Te duele algo más?

—No.

—De acuerdo entonces. —Estiré la mano debajo de la mesa y agarré una venda para envolvérsela en el tobillo. Afortunadamente habíamos dejado nuestras cosas en esta habitación así que pude meterle los pies en sus botas, agradecido de que no hubiera usado tacones—. ¿Puedes caminar?

Se paró y probó su pie. Su andar era bastante normal cuando se movía lentamente.

—Iré a sentarme en las gradas hasta que termines.

—Deberíamos alzar ese tobillo. Iré por los niños.

—No, Edward, por favor. Se están divirtiendo mucho. Déjalos disfrutarlo. Sólo un rato más.

Bufé. Siempre ponía a todos antes que a sí misma.

—Sólo un ratito más.

Su sonrisa fue brillante e, incapaz de resistirme a ella, la jalé a mis brazos y la besé cálidamente. Gemí al probar su dulzura.

—Luego nos iremos a casa y ese pie se va a alzar. —Sonreí—. De hecho, creo que una siesta vespertina está a la orden.

Su suave suspiro hizo que mi polla se retorciera.

—Si insistes, Edward.

Mis labios rozaron sobre su piel.

—Oh, insisto, corazón. Tú y yo, tu pie alzado, mi cama; hora de la siesta.

—¿Los niños?

Le guiñé.

—Gracias a Dios por los vídeo juegos nuevos. Estarán en el paraíso. —Mordí su lóbulo—. Es ahí donde yo planeo estar. Enterrado en mi propio paraíso.

Gimoteó.

*()*

—¿Edward?

—Aquí, Bella —grité mientras buscaba en el garaje de atrás. Sabía que Emmett tenía otro par de palos de hockey por algún lugar de aquí. Estábamos jugando los tres en el hielo y su palo se había roto. Me giré y le fruncí el ceño—. Deberías estar descansando.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mi tobillo está bien, Edward. He pasado dos días sentada. Ya se fue la hinchazón. Creo que ya se terminaron las siestas diarias.

Tuve que esconder mi sonrisa. No habíamos dejado que hiciera nada y sabía que debido a ello se le estaba terminando la paciencia. También sabía que su pie estaba mejorando, es sólo que me gustaba cuidarla.

—Bueno, es una maldita pena. Aunque creo que necesito revisarlo yo mismo antes de saltar a alguna conclusión.

Se rio.

—Los niños quieren chocolate así que haré un poco. ¿Quieres una taza?

—¿Con malvaviscos? —Sonreí al encontrar el palo que buscaba y lo agarré, luego caminé hacia ella.

—¿Como si pudiera servírtelo sin ellos? —Me rodó los ojos riéndose y la jalé contra mí. Su gorra de tejido estaba muy abajo en su cabeza, la bufanda la tenía fuertemente envuelta en el cuello para luchar contra el frío, y todo lo que podía ver eran sus mejillas rosas y la punta de su nariz mientras ella me veía, sus ojos brillaban con la luz. Usando mi dedo, le bajé la bufanda y rocé sus labios con los míos. Sólo pretendía besarla una vez, pero en cuanto escuché su entrecortado suspiro y sentí sus manos posarse en mi cuello, me perdí. Nunca podría resistirme a ella. Jamás.

Con un gemido bajo la besé de nuevo, más profundo, envolviendo ambos brazos a su alrededor. El palo que estaba sosteniendo cayó al piso del garaje con un estruendo que ambos ignoramos. Subí el brazo y le quité el gorro, enterrando la mano en su grueso cabello para ladear su cabeza; la necesitaba más cerca, quería más de su sabor mientras la amaba con mi boca.

—¡Papá!

Sorprendido me aparté, parpadeando ante el rostro con ceño fruncido de mi hijo que nos estaba viendo con una expresión de impaciencia.

—¿Mi palo?

—Oh, um, sí. —Me agaché y lo agarré—. Bella tenía algo en su ojo… la estaba ayudando a quitárselo. —Me acerqué y le di el palo. Me miró como si estuviera loco, luego sacudió la cabeza y bufó al irse.

Detrás de mí Bella también bufó.

—¿Algo en mi ojo, Edward?

Me giré y la vi, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Está algo oscuro aquí. Pensé que podría creerlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no estaba en la lista de besos aceptables.

Se rio.

—No. Pero creo que la cosa en el ojo tampoco funcionó. Aunque buen intento. —Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad—. ¿Qué hay debajo de las lonas?

—Alacenas.

—¿Alacenas?

Asentí y estiré el brazo para quitar una lona de la pila.

—Usualmente hago uno o dos trabajos de renovación en verano, cuando termina la escuela. El año pasado hice la cocina de un centro de retiro y, como parte del acuerdo, me quedé con las alacenas. Pensé que podría usarlas al renovar mi cocina. Todavía no he pensado en cuáles puedo usar, hay muchas.

Bella se arrodilló y las vio.

—Vaya, debió ser un buen centro de retiro. Son hermosas.

—Sí, fue algo grande. Son de arce sólido. No pude soportar la idea de quitarlas y tirarlas. Sólo necesitan una limpiada y nueva herramienta. Están en buena forma.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso. Soy buena limpiando.

—¿Sí?

Asintió.

—¿Tienes una lista de las alacenas que tienes? Quizá pueda ayudarte a decidir cuáles puedes usar.

La miré mordiéndome la parte interna de la mejilla; una idea había empezado a formarse al estar parado aquí.

—Sabes, Bella, la mejor inversión que puedes hacer para revender tu casa es un baño o cocina nuevos.

—Lo había escuchado. —Me frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás planeando vender tu casa, Edward?

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano, mi pulgar trazaba la suave piel.

—Las que están en mi cocina también están bastante buenas, Bella. Quizá si quitamos esas e instalamos estas, podemos poner las mías en tu cocina. Si le agregamos un mostrador y piso nuevo, sería una cocina completamente nueva. —Pausé—. Si yo hago todo el trabajo, no costaría mucho y sería genial para su valor de reventa.

Agrandó los ojos al comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Te dije que no esperaría mucho antes de comenzar a preguntar.

—Apenas han pasado pocos meses. —Su voz sonaba nerviosa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si…

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Eso _no_ va a pasar. —Bajé la voz—. Te amo, Bella. Tú me amas. Queremos una vida juntos. —Mi brazo se movió en dirección de las alacenas—. Esto nos tomará muchos planes y tiempo. Especialmente al hacer las dos cocinas. Mientras hacemos la tuya, puedes quedarte aquí. Mientras hagamos la mía, nos quedaremos en tu casa. Luego, cuando todo esté hecho, podemos acomodarnos aquí. Todos nosotros. Te gusta la casa, ¿no?

Asintió.

—Es suficientemente grande para nosotros… y puede crecer si queremos. Puedo agregar un par de habitaciones abajo para los niños. Les encantaría eso. Puedes convertirla en un hogar para nosotros.

—Edward… —se mordió el labio—. No sé qué decir en este momento. Necesito pensarlo y hablarlo con Jake. Tengo que saber qué piensa él sobre esta idea.

—Lo sé, pero por favor piénsalo. Eso es todo lo que pido. Te quiero aquí, Bella. A los dos. Ni siquiera puedo soportar la idea de que ustedes regresen a tu casa luego de las vacaciones.

—Yo tampoco quiero, pero tenemos que hacerlo… por ahora —admitió en voz baja.

—Por ahora. ¿Lo pensarás?

Vaciló, su mano se aferró a la mía.

—Sí. —Pausó—. Aunque de verdad tenemos que hablar sobre ello, entre nosotros, y con los niños.

La jalé a mis brazos.

—Hablaremos todo lo que quieras. Hablaremos con los niños. Lo planearemos todo. Pero mientras… podemos trabajar en esto, ¿verdad? —Asentí hacia las alacenas.

Echó su cabeza atrás.

—De acuerdo.

La besé. Con fuerza.

—Ahora, creo que dijiste algo sobre chocolate. —Le guiñé—. ¿Y una siesta?

Me empujó, riéndose. Pausó en la puerta y se giró para verme.

—Soy dueña de mi casa, lo sabes, Edward. Por completo.

—Bien.

—Compré un lugar que pudiera pagar y puse el resto del dinero del acuerdo de divorcio en el banco para la educación de Jake. Vivo dentro del límite de mi sueldo. No he tocado los pagos de manutención de William ni mis ahorros. Es todo lo que tengo en caso de que pierda mi trabajo o algo. Tengo que poder cuidarnos a los dos.

—Eres una mujer inteligente, Bella.

—Tenemos que discutir sobre todo eso.

—Lo haremos. Compré este lugar básicamente por la misma razón. —Le sonreí gentilmente—. Si queremos esto, lo haremos, Bella. Juntos. —Pausé—. Quizás ahora podemos cuidarnos el uno al otro.

Pausó con la mano en la puerta.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, corazón?

—Dame la lista de esas alacenas, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi sonrisa no pudo crecer más.

—Lo haré. Lo haré ahora mismo.

Su suave sonrojo y hermosa sonrisa lo dijeron todo.

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada, por si alguien no lo había notado: sí, el Mike de esta historia es gay. Y ahora con Edward y Bella, parece que su familia va formándose sola, ¿no creen?

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el miércoles ;)


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Sonreí al ver a mis niños patinar por el hielo, estaban calentando para la siguiente parte del juego. Ahora que las vacaciones habían terminado, que ellos ya habían regresado a la escuela y el hockey se había reasumido, nuestra vida había caído en una rutina. Pasábamos juntos los fines de semana, usualmente en casa de Edward. Muchas veces cenábamos los cuatro en las noches entre semana, los niños hacían sus tareas, o si estábamos en casa de Edward, jugaban en el hielo, pero pasábamos la noche en nuestras propias casas. Extrañaba la calidez de Edward junto a mí, pero aceptamos que esta era la mejor manera, por ahora. Seguíamos jugando con el proyecto de las cocinas, tanto la suya como la mía, y me encantaba saber que un día el "suyo" sería "nuestro" y todas nuestras noches las pasaríamos juntos. Jake había estado más que entusiasmado cuando hablamos sobre mudarnos con Edward y Emmett. Su único problema era que no estaba pasando lo suficientemente rápido. Sus pensamientos hicieron eco de los de Emmett cuando nos sentamos los cuatro a discutirlo como familia. Pero ambos estaban emocionados y ansiaban el día en que todos estaríamos juntos en términos permanentes. Sonreí al pensar en la alegría que vi en sus rostros ese día.

—Isabella.

Aparté la vista de los niños en el hielo sorprendida.

—¿William?

Estaba de pie, mirándome con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, su postura recta e inflexible. Mi primer pensamiento fue lo fuera de lugar que parecía aquí, sus modales eran casi de snob al verme. Mi segundo pensamiento fue de pánico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Jake sabe que estás aquí? —Mis ojos se movieron al hielo donde Jake seguía haciendo sus ejercicios con Edward y los otros entrenadores antes de que la segunda mitad de juego comenzara.

—No. Se me ocurrió sorprenderlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Un hombre no puede venir a ver a su hijo jugar hockey, Isabella?

Le entrecerré los ojos.

—No es como si hubieras estado cerca de Jake, William. No puedes culparme por la sorpresa al verte. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Se encogió de hombros ignorando la primera parte de mi declaración.

—Un conocido en común mencionó que su hijo había jugado contra el equipo de Jacob. Busqué los horarios en internet.

Fruncí lo labios.

—Debiste llamar. No sé cómo se sentirá Jake de que estés aquí sin que él lo sepa.

—Estoy seguro de que Jacob estará bien, Isabella.

—Bella.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora prefiero Bella. —Pausé al darme cuenta de que siempre lo había preferido, pero él siempre insistió en llamarme Isabella. Sacudí la cabeza—. Y él prefiere Jake.

William agitó la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Detesto los apodos, Isabella. Lo sabes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, regresé mi atención al hielo. No estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Jake, pero no tenía nada que decirle a William que no fuera a terminar en una pelea, así que decidí ignorarlo, esperando que entendiera la indirecta y se fuera. Sentí la banca moverse debajo de mí y rodé los ojos al saber que se había sentado a mi lado. Lo miré sobre mi hombro.

—Hay muchas filas vacías —dije con intención, apartándome de él.

—Pensé que podríamos hablar.

Miré a mi alrededor preguntándome dónde estaba Alice; nunca se perdía los juegos. Había esperado que se presentara a pesar de que el juego ya estaba bastante avanzado. De todos los días, ¿tenía que ser hoy cuando no estuviera aquí? En cualquier otro juego siempre estaba a mi lado platicando y el día que mi ex aparece, ¿ella no está a la vista? Ahogué un gemido al girarme para ver a William.

—No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar. Nuestros abogados lo dijeron todo por nosotros, William. Y tu silencio desde entonces le ha dicho todo a Jake. Ve a sentarte a otro lado.

—No.

Me paré.

—Entonces yo me iré.

Su mano salió volando y agarró mi brazo con fuerza.

—Isabella. Por favor. Quiero hablar contigo sobre Jake.

—Suéltame.

Soltó mi brazo y me dejé caer pesadamente.

—No me toques de nuevo.

Asintió ligeramente, sus ojos miraron más allá de mí hacia el hielo donde el juego ya había comenzado. Girándome, miré a Jake patinar, pensando en lo mucho que había mejorado sobre sus patines desde que Edward comenzó a entrenarlo.

Edward.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia la banca; encontré fácilmente su alta figura. Me pregunté cómo iba a reaccionar al encontrar a William aquí. Era muy protector conmigo y con Jake, y tenía la sensación de que esto no iba a ser muy complaciente. Con un suspiro, me giré de regreso a mi ex esposo.

—¿Qué hay de Jake, William?

—Me gustaría intentar reconstruir mi relación con él. Sé que he estado un poco… distante.

—¿Distante? No lo has contactado en meses, William. No lo has visto desde el día en que nos abandonaste. Y eso fue hace ya un año y medio. —Mi voz se hizo más sarcástica—. Fue muy amable de tu parte mandarle una tarjeta Navideña y un cheque. Fue un gesto tan considerado y amoroso de tu parte. —No le conté que Jake había visto el cheque, se había encogido de hombros y luego me había informado que no lo iba a meter al banco como instruía la tarjeta; en lugar de eso nos llevó a cenar a todos, de su parte, y luego él y Emmett habían elegido un vídeo juego nuevo con el resto del dinero. Yo simplemente se lo había permitido. Se suponía que el dinero era un regalo y, después de todo, era suyo para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

—He estado… ocupado, Isabella.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ocupado siendo egoísta.

—Esa es tu opinión. El punto es que quiero ver a mi hijo.

Respiré profundamente.

—Eso no sólo depende de ti.

—Me doy cuenta de que tienes custodia completa, Isabella. Estaré feliz de regresar a la corte y cambiar eso.

Abrí los ojos como platos al verlo, un repentino pánico inundó mi sistema. ¿Iba a intentar quitarme a Jake?

Ignoró mi mirada de horror, sus ojos estaban en el hielo al hablar tranquilamente.

—No quiero hacer eso. Pero quiero ver a mi hijo.

—¿Por qué? —Inhalé intentando controlar mi pánico. Mis manos se hicieron puño tan fuertemente en mis piernas que estaba segura que dejaría moretones.

—Es mi hijo.

Se escucharon gritos alrededor de nosotros y al mirar vi a Jake patinar furiosamente por el hielo intentando alcanzar al jugador que tenía en su control el disco. De repente, William se puso de pie y gritó ruidosamente.

—¡Túmbalo, Jacob! ¡Empújalo contra las barreras y gana el disco! ¡Golpéalo! —Miré en horror cómo las cabezas de Jake y Edward giraban de golpe en dirección a donde estaba William de pie. Otros padres se giraron para ver cuando estiré la mano y jalé de la manga de su chaqueta, avergonzada por sus acciones.

—¡Siéntate!

Vi a Edward patinar hacia Jake y hablar con él, puso una mano en el hombro hundido de Jake y lo guio hacia la banca. Podía sentir los ojos de Edward mirar hacia donde yo estaba en las gradas y supe que ahora ya estaba consciente de quién estaba a mi lado.

Él se sentó, murmurando su disgusto.

—¿En qué tipo de equipo lo metiste? Debió haber tirado a ese niño.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

—Es un niño, William. Está aquí para aprender a jugar el juego y divertirse; no para "tirar" a otros niños.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—Necesitamos ponerlo en una liguilla diferente. Una que le enseñe la manera real de jugar hockey.

Ahora ya me estaba enojando.

—No. _Nosotros_ no necesitamos hacer nada. Él es feliz aquí. Le gusta su equipo. Y sus entrenadores. Se va a quedar aquí.

Su tono fue de desdeño.

—Discutiremos esto después.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente. Girándome, le lancé dagas con la mirada a William.

—No. _Nosotros_ no discutiremos esto _después_. No tienes opinión en esto… nunca. No puedes sólo regresar a su vida luego de meses de nada y cambiar las cosas de nuevo, William. Ahora yo tomo las decisiones concernientes a Jake. Él está feliz aquí y aquí es donde se queda. —Lo fulminé con la mirada—. Final… de la… discusión.

Bufó con enojo, pero se quedó callado por un minuto. Sonó la chicharra, haciéndome saber que sólo quedaban unos minutos.

Habló de repente.

—El acuerdo de custodia me da derechos de visita.

Suspiré cansada.

—Los cuales no has usado. Ni una sola vez. Te lo pregunto de nuevo, William. ¿Por qué?

—Extraño a mi familia.

Se me abrió la quijada a causa del shock,

—Ya no somos tu familia, William. Nos abandonaste.

—Podrían serlo de nuevo.

Lo miré incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decir. Se acercó más.

—Quiero a mi hijo de regreso… y a mi esposa.

No hubo palabras mientras lo veía boquiabierta. Miré a mí alrededor incapaz de creer que estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación en una pista de hockey mientras mi hijo y mi novio patinaban debajo de nosotros. Miré a William de cerca, dándome cuenta de que no se veía tan relajado como, al parecer, quería hacerme creer.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Leah, William?

—Ya no estamos juntos. Yo, ah, lo terminé —murmuró, sus ojos nunca dejaron el hielo.

La furia pasó a través de mí.

—Mentiroso —siseé—. Eres todo un cabrón. Ella te dejó, ¿verdad? Se dio cuenta del imbécil presumido y de corazón frío que eres y te dejó. —Podía sentir que empezaba a temblar—. Así que pensaste en regresar y comenzar de nuevo con Jake y conmigo; ¿no es verdad? ¿Pensaste que yo sería la esposita que perdona que siempre fui y te aceptaría de regreso?

Sus ojos miraron en mi dirección y se removió.

—Éramos buenos juntos, Isabella.

La carcajada que salió de mi garganta sonó ahogada.

—No. Yo era buena para ti. No me di cuenta de lo malo que tú eras para mí hasta que ya no estabas en mi vida, William. El cómo me apartaste de la vida con todas tus reglas y rígidos estándares. Cómo tu actitud afectaba a nuestro hijo.

Me puse de pie, mis piernas temblaban y mi enojo me quemaba el estómago.

—No tienes moral, ¿verdad? ¿Tu noviecita te dejó así que pensaste en regresar y joder de nuevo la vida de Jake? ¿Y qué pasará con Jake cuando encuentres otra idiota que esté dispuesta a aceptarte? ¿Te irás de nuevo y volverás a romperle el corazón? —Sacudí la cabeza al agacharme—. No va a pasar, William. No te aceptaría de regreso ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—Aun así quiero ver a Jacob.

—Hablaré con _mi_ hijo. Si _él_ quiere _verte_, no lo detendré. Pero si dice que no, gastaré cada centavo que tengo para pelearte eso.

—Querrá verme. —Entrecerró los ojos—. A menos de que, por supuesto, hayas envenenado su mente contra mí.

—Tú mismo hiciste eso —espeté.

Girándome, bajé apresurada los escalones, aferrándome a la barandilla para evitar caerme. El juego ya se había terminado y sabía que necesitaba ir con Jake antes de que William lo encontrara. No quería verlo más molesto de lo que, ya sabía, esto iba a ponerlo.

Llegué al primer piso y vi a Edward correr por el vestíbulo, todavía usando su jersey. Sólo la visión de su preocupado rostro me trajo las lágrimas contra las que estaba luchando a la superficie y tropecé dentro de sus brazos extendidos; suspiré cuando se cerraron fuertemente a mí alrededor.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó?

—William… —susurré, luchando por recuperar el control—. Jake…

—Está en el vestidor, Bella. Confundido, pero está bien. Te tengo, Bella. —Presionó sus labios en mi cabeza—. ¿Te lastimó, cielo?

—No.

Se apartó, manteniendo sus manos en mis brazos, acariciándolos con pequeños círculos de consuelo.

—¿Por qué está aquí?

—Estoy aquí para ver a mi hijo.

Edward se giró para encarar a William, su brazo me rodeó protectoramente. La gente estaba viendo la escena desarrollándose, algunos abiertamente, mientras que otros seguían avanzando, llevándose silenciosamente a sus hijos a nuestro alrededor. William nos miró, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de enojo que nos lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

—Bueno, qué lindo. Tú y el entrenador de hockey.

—No le hable así. —La voz de Edward sonó fría.

William sonrió y avanzó un paso, estirando la mano.

—Creo que no hemos sido presentados. Soy el padre de Jacob. William Black.

Edward ignoró su mano extendida.

—Estoy consciente de quién es.

William sonrió de nuevo.

—Ah, veo que mi hijo ha estado hablando de mí.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No. Rara vez lo menciona.

El rostro de William se sonrojó.

—¿Dónde está?

—Estoy aquí.

Jadeando, me giré y vi a Jake de pie detrás de nosotros con Emmett a su lado.

William sonrió fríamente.

—Jacob. Qué bueno verte, hijo. Ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre.

Jake se quedó parado sin mover un músculo, sólo lo veía. Finalmente me vio, inseguro sobre qué hacer. Me aclaré la garganta e intenté sonreírle para infundirle ánimos.

—Tu papá, ah, vino a verte, Jake. Salúdalo.

Jake miró a William sin emoción.

—Hola.

William frunció el ceño.

—No es un gran saludo. ¿Es eso lo que te enseñan ahora en hockey sobre modales? Noté que los entrenadores no eran muy eficientes en el hielo. Aparentemente tampoco fuera de él.

Edward se tensó.

—Por sus gritos desde las gradas, ¿asumo que le gustaría ver más golpes, señor Black? ¿Más contacto físico?

—Les enseña más sobre la realidad del juego, sí.

—¿Así que quiere promover ese aspecto?

—Los endurecería.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y bajó la voz.

—¿Quiere exponer a su hijo a posibles heridas, señor Black? ¿Para, como usted dice, endurecerlo? ¿Es lo que quiere enseñarle a su hijo?

—Está sacando mis palabras de contexto. No tiene idea de lo que quiero enseñarle a mi hijo. —Su voz sonó retadora—. Quizá debería aplicar al comité para convertirme en entrenador aquí. Quizás un enfoque diferente mejoraría el equipo. —Miró a Jake—. ¿Qué te parece, Jacob? Vendré a entrenarte. Hacerte mejor.

Jake avanzó entre nosotros, poniéndose frente a Edward. El brazo de Edward se apretó alrededor de mí, su mano libre se levantó para posarse en el hombro de Jake. Jake agarró mi mano con fuerza y vi que deslizaba la otra debajo de la gran mano de Edward. Miré como sus dedos se flexionaban sobre los de Jake para ofrecerle un consuelo silencioso. Emmett se deslizó junto a mí y lo envolví con mi brazo libre. Los cuatro presentamos un frente unido al hombre que, frente a nosotros, nos fulminaba con la mirada.

La voz de Jake sonó fuerte al hablar.

—Me gusta mi equipo. No me importa si ganamos o perdemos. Sólo me gusta jugar.

William entrecerró los ojos al notar la postura protectora de Edward con nosotros dos.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte a cambiar de actitud.

Edward habló:

—Sólo los padres y guardianes tienen permitido entrenar al equipo, señor Black.

—Qué conveniente. Soy el padre de Jacob —se burló.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo a las hojas de registro, Bella Black está enlistada como única madre y guardiana. Su nombre no está enlistado en ningún lado.

—Tiene que estarlo.

—No.

—¿Qué hay sobre las emergencias?

Hablé tranquilamente:

—Edward está enlistado como el contacto de emergencia, William.

Sus ojos me fulminaron. Se giró hacia Jacob.

—Vayamos a comer algo, Jacob. Sólo tú y yo. Podemos platicar.

Contuve el aliento. Jake me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión. Me obligué a hablar:

—Puedes ir si quieres, corazón. Está bien.

—Escuchaste a tu madre. Ve por tu abrigo. —Sentí a Edward moverse ligeramente, y luego Jake habló:

—Hoy no.

—¿Disculpa?

—Em y yo iremos a comer pizza con mamá y Edward.

William entrecerró los ojos.

—Jacob, ve por tu abrigo.

Avancé un paso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Dijo que no, William.

Me miró por un minuto.

—Hablaba en serio antes, Isabella.

Inhalé temblorosamente.

—Dijo que no. No lo obligaré a hacer algo que no quiere hacer.

—No quiero ir hoy. Quizá en otra ocasión. —La voz de Jake temblaba.

La voz de William sonó fría.

—Es hoy o nunca, Jacob.

Jadeé ante su amenaza. Junto a mí pude sentir que Jake agarraba con más fuerza la mano de Edward.

—Adiós entonces…

William se dio la vuelta y salió de la arena. Sentí a Edward jalarme y envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí y de Jake, quien se había girado hacia mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos en mi cintura. Nos quedamos callados por un minuto, luego Edward se movió y dobló las piernas.

—¿Estás bien, Jake? —preguntó, su mano acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza de Jake.

—Sí.

Jake se apartó de mis brazos y miró a su alrededor, claramente estaba incómodo ante la escena que su padre había causado.

—Oye —Edward lo llamó suavemente.

Jake lo miró.

—No importa, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que otra gente piense… no importa.

Jake asintió y bufó un suspiro.

—Me avergonzó. Estaba siendo un idiota —murmuró con los ojos agachados para que no pudiera regañarlo por su lenguaje.

Emmett lanzó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sí, amigo. Lo fue.

Intenté no sonreírle a los dos. Miré a Edward, que me guiñó y puso sus manos en los hombros de ellos.

—Suficiente, chicos. Vamos por pizza y luego podremos sentarnos a platicar, ¿de acuerdo?

Emmett sonrió.

—¿Ves Jake? Tu nuevo papá es más genial. ¿No estás contento porque lo compartí contigo?

Jake miró a Edward y sonrió.

—Sí. Mi nuevo papá _es_ más genial. Gracias, Edward. —Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Edward, que agachó la cabeza y habló con él en voz baja, y supe que le estaba diciendo cómo se sentía. Jake lo miró, sus ojos brillaban, y escuché su murmuro:

—También te quiero, Edward. _Tú_ eres mi papá ahora.

La voz de Edward sonó gruesa.

—Lo que sea que necesites, Jake. Estoy aquí para ti; en cualquier momento. Tu madre y tú me pertenecen ahora. —Jaló a Jake a sus brazos y se quedaron de pie juntos, con Edward abrazándolo fuertemente. Podía ver la emoción en el rostro de Edward ante las palabras roncas pero sinceras de Jake. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de Emmett, mordiéndome el labio al ver a Edward sanar una vez más a mi hijo con su amor.

Edward me miró, sus ojos brillaban.

—Haré lo que sea por mi familia. Lo que sea.

Sabía que así sería.

* * *

Esta no será la última aparición de William, así que prepárense.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el viernes ;)


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera pude manejar, así que nos llevamos el carro de Edward hacia nuestra pizzería favorita. Durante todo el camino su mano estuvo envuelta en la mía. Podía sentir sus miradas de preocupación en mi dirección mientras luchaba por mantenerme tranquila frente a los niños.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante me excusé y fui al baño. Me mojé la cara con agua fría y respiré profundamente antes de regresar a la mesa. Cuando llegué Edward estaba solo; estiró su mano, jalándome junto a él.

—¿Los niños?

Besó mi cabeza.

—Están en la sala de juegos con una bolsa llena de fichas. Ya ordené la comida. —Empujó un vaso de vino que estaba sobre la mesa hacia mí, su voz fue cálida—. Toma un trago y relájate. Dime qué pasó. —Su brazo se apretó—. Arreglaremos esto juntos, Bella.

Suspiré y agarré mi vaso. Le conté todo lo que William había dicho, incluyendo lo amenazada que me sentí. Apretó la mano en la que tenía el vaso cuando escuchó las amenazas implícitas que William había pronunciado.

—Él no tiene ni una jodida esperanza de recuperar a Jake.

—Ya tiene derecho a visitas. Simplemente no los ha usado. Tiene más dinero para pelear si realmente lo quiere, Edward, y un abogado muy bueno. —Se me rompió la voz al recordar qué tan bueno era—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo… —Tragué cuando se me cerró demasiado la garganta como para seguir hablando.

Sus dedos levantaron mi barbilla, sus ojos brillaron con enojo y determinación.

—No va a pasar, Bella. No dejaré que ese bastardo egoísta rompa nuestra familia. Jake es feliz. Cualquier jurado consciente verá eso. Pelearemos contra esto. Pelearemos juntos. —Me jaló más cerca—. No te perderé; a ninguno de ustedes.

Enterré la cara en su pecho, inhalándolo. Sus brazos eran como una jaula de acero a mi alrededor, su sola presencia era consoladora. Como siempre, él era mi calma en la tormenta.

—Tengo miedo, Edward.

—No, Bella. No tengas miedo. No va a pasar. Lo prometo. —Sus labios acariciaron mi cabeza, y su voz sonó temblorosa—. Quiero a Jake, Bella. —Pausó y levanté la vista para ver su lucha por mantener sus emociones a raya—. Somos una familia. Pertenecemos juntos.

Asentí. Sí pertenecíamos juntos. Me sonrió.

—Mi corazón casi explota cuando dijo que me quería, Bella. Sé que no es fácil para él decir esas palabras. Justo ahora me estoy aferrando a ellas. Por eso estoy peleando. Por él y por ti. —Una larga lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. Nada ni nadie va a lastimar a mi familia. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Te amo —susurré, limpiando gentilmente la humedad de su mejilla.

Me acercó más.

—Te amo, Bella.

Nos quedamos sentados envueltos el uno alrededor del otro, sacando fortaleza de nuestra cercanía. Edward volvió a besarme la cabeza.

—Ya viene la pizza. Iré por los niños. Necesito que te mantengas tranquila y luego de la comida haré unas llamadas. Estaremos listos por si él intenta algo, ¿de acuerdo? —Levantó mi cabeza—. Por favor, cielo, tranquilízate. Confía en mí.

—Sí, confío en ti.

Sonrió.

—Qué bueno. —Miró cuando la pizza llegó—. Ah, genial. La comida. Gracias.

—¿Todo está bien aquí? —preguntó preocupada nuestra mesera favorita. Sabía que ambos nos veíamos preocupados.

—Sí, Lauren, estamos bien. Gracias —respondió él tranquilamente—. Lo estará —susurró en mi oído antes de irse por los niños—. Lo prometo.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando suspiré.

Quería creerle.

*()*

Los papeles llegaron el jueves. Fueron entregados a mano, y en cuanto vi el sobre, se me fue el estómago a los pies. Me senté en el escritorio para leer las formas; caían lágrimas por mi cara.

William había requerido formalmente custodia compartida. Cuando nos dejó, había habido silencio y negligencia durante meses antes de su repentina aparición el fin de semana pasado. Ni siquiera me había contactado para intentar arreglar una visita con Jake; en lugar de eso él había decidido atacar a la yugular y cambiar el acuerdo de custodia. Quería quitarme a Jake.

Sacudí la cabeza ante la ardiente pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Cuando estábamos casados nunca había sido un gran padre. Pero ahora que yo estaba con Edward y veía la forma en que se comportaba con Emmett y Jake, sabía cómo debía ser un verdadero padre amoroso. Veía cómo debía ser tratado un niño por su padre. Lo veía a diario con Edward y los niños. El amor que él sentía por ellos se desbordaba literalmente cuando estaba en la misma habitación que los niños. Compartía sus risas y su amor tan libremente; todas sus acciones y pensamientos estaban llenos con un sentimiento de familia que hacían doler mi corazón. Ver a Jake florecer con Edward fue un gran regalo. Nunca había visto más feliz a Jake que ahora. Nunca me había sentido más feliz o amada.

¿Por qué William estaba haciendo esto?

Desesperada, llamé a Alice, pidiéndole que recogiera a los niños. Necesitaba ver a Edward a solas; no quería que los niños me vieran así: molesta, confundida, enojada. Sabía que él me ayudaría a decidir qué debía hacer. Alice me aseguró que no debía preocuparme; ella iría por los niños y mandaría a Edward directo a casa cuando terminaran las clases. Ella sabía de la situación con William y me dijo tranquilamente que me apoyaba; que toda su familia me apoyaba y nos ayudarían a pasar por este desastre. Colgué el teléfono agradecida por su amistad y por el hecho de que tenía a los Cullen en mi vida.

Manejé a casa de Edward intentando mantener las emociones a raya. En cuanto estacioné enfrente, él estuvo junto a mi puerta, me jaló a sus brazos y yo me dejé llevar, envolví mis brazos en su cuello y sollocé en su hombro. Él no dijo nada, sólo me cargó dentro de la casa, sosteniéndome mientras lloraba. Sentí que me quitaba las botas y el abrigo, luego me volvió a jalar contra su pecho, abrazándome y calmándome mientras las lágrimas fluían. Susurró cosas tiernas y tranquilizantes mientras yo sollozaba palabras buscando un porqué y no entendiendo nada, mi miedo me abrumaba.

Cuando finalmente lloré hasta más no poder, él me apartó gentilmente, sus manos acunaron mis mejillas mientras limpiaba los restos de mis lágrimas.

—Por favor, cálmate, amor. Te necesito conmigo para pelear.

¿Calmarme? No era su hijo a quien William amenazaba con llevarse. ¿Cómo podía calmarme?

Debí haber hablado en voz alta, porque el rostro de Edward se oscureció.

—Escúchame, Bella. Quizá no es mi ADN el que corre por Jake, pero quiero a ese niño. Se ha convertido en mío, de la misma manera que tú. Los amo a los dos, y si piensas por un segundo que dejaré que su donador de esperma se lo lleve, entonces no me conoces en absoluto. —Sus manos agarraron con más fuerza mi cara—. Jake no se irá a ninguna parte, Bella. Ese bastardo _no _destruirá mi familia. No se va a quedar con mi hijo; ¿me entiendes? Pelearé contra él con todo lo que tengo. Pelearemos juntos, amor.

Sus palabras me golpearon, y supe que estaba siendo egoísta. Él estaba tan molesto por esto como yo.

_Su hijo._

Ahora pensaba en Jake como suyo. Sabía lo protector que era Edward con su familia. Y ahora eso nos incluía a nosotros.

Él pelearía por nosotros.

—Te tengo, Bella.

Solté un tembloroso suspiro.

Nos tenía. Pelearíamos juntos.

Estaríamos bien.

*()*

Un golpe en la puerta me asustó y me aparté del cálido abrazo de Edward.

—No pasa nada, cielo. Yo, ah, llamé a un amigo para pedirle ayuda. ¿Por qué no te tomas un minuto mientras yo lo hago pasar y preparo un poco de café, de acuerdo?

—¿Un amigo?

—Bueno más que amigo; es mi padrino y el mejor amigo de mi padre. No estuvo aquí en las vacaciones, por eso no lo has conocido aún. Él, ah, es un _muy_ buen abogado, Bella. Está haciendo esto por mí.

Inhalé temblorosamente. Un abogado. Él ya iba un paso delante de mí.

—Bien.

Unos minutos después regresé a la cocina, fui recibida con el olor a café y los brazos de Edward que me esperaban. Me jaló a él y besó mi cabeza antes de presentarme a Garrett, su padrino.

Garrett White era alto, mayor de edad, pulcro y usaba un esmoquin oscuro; su cabello gris brillaba bajo la luz, su aura era de gran confianza, aunque su sonrisa era cálida cuando tomó mi mano.

—Finalmente puedo conocer a la señora de mi chico. Aunque lamento que sea bajo estas circunstancias, Bella.

Le sonreí, me agradó de inmediato. Había una arrogancia de acero en su comportamiento, y aun así, de alguna manera sentía la misma protección que veía en Edward y Carlisle con sus familias.

Retrocedió y nos miró antes de guiñarle a Edward.

—Has elegido una mujer encantadora, Edward.

El brazo de Edward se apretó a mi alrededor.

—Lo sé, tío G. Soy muy afortunado.

Podía sentir que me sonrojada y me giré para agarrar las tazas de café. Detrás de mí, ambos se rieron.

La voz de Garrett se tornó seria.

—Deja que Edward haga eso, Bella. Ven a sentarte conmigo y cuéntame tu historia. Quiero ayudar a borrarte la preocupación del rostro.

Me senté, estaba nerviosa, insegura de dónde comenzar. Garrett sacó una libreta y una pluma.

—Te haré unas preguntas y partiremos de ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas un descanso, sólo dime.

Asentí.

Edward trajo el café y se sentó junto a mí, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y apretó mi mano en un apoyo silencioso. Garrett lo notó y sonrió.

—Bueno, tu protector ya está aquí, así que comencemos…

*()*

Garrett se quedó callado por unos minutos al ver sus notas y releer el documento que me habían mandado. Luego cerró el folder y golpeteó sus dedos sobre éste con insistencia. Me removí y miré a Edward, preocupada. Me sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

—Ese es su estado de concentración, Bella. Dale un minuto.

Garrett alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Tu ex esposo es un idiota. —Golpeó el folder—. Tiró muy pronto del gatillo aquí y, honestamente, en mi opinión, su abogado es igual de malo por haberlo dejado. —Suspiró y se talló la cara con una mano—. Lo que debió haber pasado era una petición para reunirse contigo y discutir el ver a Jake, no este asalto sin fundamentos. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Llamaré mañana a su abogado y organizaré una reunión.

Mi voz sonó gruesa.

—¿Puede quitarme a Jake?

Se inclinó hacia adelante y palmeó mi mano.

—Bella, desearía poder garantizarte cien por ciento que la respuesta es no. No puedo. —Pausó—. Pero la posibilidad de eso es mínima considerando su actual acuerdo de custodia y la pasada negligencia de William. No has hecho nada malo; de hecho lo has hecho todo bien. Por lo que tú y Edward me han dicho, Jake está muy bien. Nunca le negaste el acceso a William para ver a su hijo. Hasta este momento él no hizo esfuerzo alguno para verlo. En mi opinión, está haciendo esto sólo por una razón…

—¿Por qué?

—Para ser honesto, porque no estás haciendo lo que él quiere. Según lo que me has dicho, siempre hiciste eso en el pasado. Te controlaba y tú seguías sus reglas. Ustedes dos. Ahora ya perdió ese control.

Retrocedí sorprendida. Nunca pensé en esa manera de William, pero Garrett tenía razón.

—¿Qué hago ahora?

—Yo me encargaré de todo, si me dejas. Como dije, pediré una reunión con nosotros y su abogado. Sugeriré que intentemos arreglar una visita, como dice el actual acuerdo, en lugar de ir directo a la corte con él demandando la custodia. Ningún juez en sus cinco sentidos aceptaría eso sin intentar esto primero. Especialmente considerando todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Jake tuvo algún tipo de relación con su padre.

—No entiendo la motivación. Entonces, ¿por qué haría esto?

—Para intentar intimidarte. Asustarte. —Garrett sonrió—. Honestamente no creo que esto sea sobre Jacob. Él no contaba con que tú hubieras seguido con tu vida; no contaba con Edward… o con que él me llamara. —Se inclinó hacia enfrente—. ¿Me dejarás ayudarte, Bella?

Asentí.

—Sí. Gracias.

—Qué bien.

—Necesitas un cheque… un adelanto… —Mi voz se apagó cuando alzó la mano.

—Esto es algo que quiero hacer por mi ahijado. Por favor.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Soy… ah, soy un problema aquí, tío G?

Lo miré confundida. ¿Qué tipo de problema podría ser él?

La voz de Edward sonó gruesa, la mano que tenía sobre la mesa estaba hecha puño.

—¿Necesito mantenerme apartado de Jake y Bella?

Jadeé suavemente, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazar de nuevo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar el no tenerlo en nuestra vida, aunque fuera sólo temporal. Me tapé la boca con la mano para detener los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar al mismo tiempo que Garrett negaba con la cabeza.

—No, mi chico. Déjame aclararme. Ninguno de ustedes ha hecho algo malo. Bella te necesita, tanto como veo que tú la necesitas a ella.

—No quiero complicarle esto.

Garrett se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo una mano en el tenso hombro de Edward.

—Si creyera que lo fueras a complicar, te lo diría. Ella está divorciada, Edward. Una mujer libre que sale con un hombre libre. Por lo que puedo ver, adoras a su hijo y parece que los sentimientos son recíprocos. Eres un maestro y entrenador respetable. No hay nada de malo en su relación. Ni tú ni la relación deberían suponer alguna amenaza a la situación.

Asentí, todavía estaba demasiado abrumada para hablar. Junto a mí, Edward suspiró profundamente aliviado.

—Nadie tiene que hacer nada, sólo déjenme manejar esto a mí. —Palmeó el folder—. Sigan viviendo sus vidas. Mantengan las cosas normales por los niños. Les diré lo que se necesite hacer y cuándo. —Se giró hacia mí—. Bella, necesitas hablar con Jake; no le guardes secretos, dile que su padre quiere verlo. Prepáralo para eso. Prepárate tú para eso.

—Lo haré —susurré con fuerza.

—Se trata de pasar tiempo con su padre. No te lo van a quitar. Intenta recordar eso. Por favor.

Mi mano agarraba y tiraba de la orilla de mi camiseta, mis nervios tan tensos que ni siquiera podía mantenerme quita. La mano de Edward se mantuvo envuelta alrededor de mi otra mano, su peso me consolaba.

—Bien.

Se puso de pie.

—Si puedes, pasa a dejar las copias de los papeles de divorcio y de la custodia mañana, yo llamaré y haré que esto avance.

Me paré también y me sorprendí cuando Garrett avanzó para abrazarme. Me sonrió al apartarse.

—Todo estará bien. Deja que Edward se encargue de ti y yo me encargaré de tu ex esposo. —Palmeó a Edward en el hombro—. Estaré en contacto pronto. Acompáñame, hijo.

Se fueron, junté las tazas y las dejé en el mostrador, viendo sin mirar la superficie. Sentí a Edward detrás de mí, jalándome contra él.

—¿Nos dejarías? —pregunté en voz baja.

Suspiró profundamente; un sonido cansado.

—Me mataría, pero si tuviera que hacerlo… para asegurarme de que te pudieras quedar con Jake, mantendría mi distancia, Bella.

Me giré en sus brazos y miré sus angustiados ojos.

—No puedo pasar por esto sin ti, Edward. Ni Jake puede. Los necesitamos a ti y a Emmett.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Sólo tenía que asegurarme de no ser un… riesgo para ti.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho.

—Te amo.

Su mano se enterró en mi cabello, me presionó contra él.

—Tú y Jake pertenecen con nosotros, Bella. Los amo muchísimo a los dos. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para ayudarte a pasar por este desastre, para asegurarme de que te quedes con Jake.

—Sólo quédate. Prométeme que te quedarás.

—Te tengo, amor. Estoy justo aquí. —Apretó sus brazos—. Y no vamos a perder a Jake. No va a pasar.

Suspiré, permitiendo que su fuerza aumentara la mía.

Nos enfrentaríamos a esto juntos.

* * *

Les juro que este Edward me encanta *-* Va a proteger a su familia a toda costa!

Les informo que la historia se acerca a la recta final, nos quedan 9 capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el lunes ;)


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala de la sala de juntas, mis dedos repiqueteaban incesantes en mi rodilla mientras esperaba a que comenzara la reunión. Junto a mí, Garrett leía tranquilamente algunos papeles de mi archivo. Me asusté cuando lo sentí palmear gentilmente mi mano.

—Relájate, Bella. Déjame hacerme cargo de esto. Todo va a estar bien.

Asentí, tragando nerviosamente. Deseaba que Edward estuviera junto a mí. Saber que estaba al final del pasillo, esperándome, ayudaba, pero lo quería junto a mí; pero Garrett nos aconsejó contra esa idea. Edward me repetía lo mismo. Él me había tranquilizado constantemente y ambos habíamos presentado un frente unido también con Jake, diciéndole lo genial que sería para él el ver a su papá de nuevo. Aunque Jake no estaba muy entusiasmado ante la idea.

Suspiré en silencio y enderecé los hombros al escuchar que se abría la puerta de la habitación, y miré a William y a su abogado, Bradley Shepherd, entrar. Rezando por la fuerza que necesitaba para esta reunión, agarré el pedazo de lino que Edward había puesto en mi mano antes de salir de la oficina de Garrett. Su pañuelo; un pequeño pedazo de él al cual podía aferrarme. Como siempre me hizo sonreír; era tan raro encontrar a alguien que cargara uno en estos días, aunque era raro encontrar a un hombre como Edward. Ahora, al sostenerlo, sentí una pequeña cantidad de consuelo.

Poco tiempo después estaba aferrándome tan fuertemente al material que estaba segura de que lo partiría a la mitad. Habían estado con dimes y diretes desde que se sentaron; Garrett tranquilo y calmado mientras que William hablaba en voz alta todo el tiempo, ignorando los pedidos de su abogado de que permaneciera en silencio y lo dejara hablar. El tono de William era casi grosero y sus acusaciones ridículas. Se estaba impacientando con Garrett y con su propio abogado, que confería muchas veces con William, urgiéndole a que dejara de pelear tan contantemente. William lo ignoró.

Garrett miró impasible a William al otro lado de la mesa.

—En ningún momento mi cliente le negó el acceso a su hijo, señor Black.

—Lo hizo. Quería llevármelo a comer y ella se negó a dejarlo ir. Lo ha envenenado en mi contra.

Garrett sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Usted apareció inesperadamente luego de ignorar a su hijo por meses, y exigió que Jacob lo acompañara. Tengo muchos testigos que darán fe a que ella le dijo a Jacob que fuera si quería. Fue Jacob quien eligió no ir a comer con usted. Tengo entendido que su respuesta fue amenazarlo al decir que era entonces o nunca.

William se encogió de hombros sin prestar atención a nada de lo que Garrett decía. El señor Shepherd giró la cabeza hacia William, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Eso no es exactamente lo que me dijiste.

William le hizo un impaciente gesto con la mano.

—Estaba enojado. No lo dije en serio. Quiero ver a mi hijo.

—Nadie lo está deteniendo, señor Black. Tuvo muchas oportunidades de ver a su hijo durante los últimos meses. Usted fue quien eligió no ejercer ese derecho.

—Estaba ocupado.

No pude contener el pequeño bufido de burla que escapó de mis labios, pero Garrett siguió hablando.

—¿Tan ocupado que ni siquiera pudo contactar a su hijo para saludarlo? ¿Qué ha cambiado que de repente quiere custodia compartida, señor Black?

—Es mi hijo.

—Repito. Nadie disputa ese hecho. —Garrett se recargó en el asiento, frunciéndole el ceño al abogado de William. El señor Shepherd se inclinó hacia enfrente y le habló en voz baja a William, quien le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

—Cállate, Bradley. Hablaré por mí mismo si quiero. De hecho, a menos de que te pregunte algo, mantén la boca cerrada.

El señor Shepherd retrocedió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Garrett sonrió ante la muestra de petulancia de William.

—Todos sabemos que ningún juez va a cambiar el acuerdo de custodia de Bella sin intentar trabajar primero con un horario de visitas, incluso si es que le garantizan _ese_ pedido luego de una ausencia tan larga de su parte. Bella podría elegir disputar ese pedido y pelear por ese asunto. Ella no ha hecho nada malo; Jake está bien cuidado, es feliz y está establecido. No le está negando el acceso y no hay razón para cambiar nada. Ella está intentando ser justa con usted, señor Black. Si quiere ver a su hijo, podemos arreglar que eso pase sin involucrar a la corte.

—No me gusta la influencia que tiene su nuevo novio en mi hijo.

Fulminé a William con la mirada a través de la mesa, mis manos ahorra se aferraban a mis piernas. No tenía razón para quejarse de Edward. Edward se interesó en Jake porque lo quiere. Edward le presta atención a Jake y lo escucha. Edward le enseñó a Jake cómo actúa un padre de verdad.

—Ah. ¿Es esa la razón de este repentino pedido, señor Black? Bella es su _ex_ esposa, y es libre para salir con quien desee. De acuerdo a mis registros, usted de salió del hogar marital y entró en una nueva relación con Leah Clearwater de inmediato. Bella tiene los mismos derechos que usted en relación a su vida personal. El señor Cullen es un maestro y entrenador de hockey muy respetado. Su reputación es ejemplar. Ellos dos tienen un gran lazo. Jake ha florecido con la relación, así que no hay causa para que se alarme por el bienestar de su hijo. Pensaría que usted estaría feliz porque su hijo está tan bien cuidado.

Una vez más, William ignoró las palabras de Garrett. Quería pararme y gritarle que dejara de ser tan imbécil, pero la gentil mano de Garrett en mi hombro me detuvo. Su mano se apretó un poco con la siguiente demanda de William.

—Deje de decirle Bella. Su nombre es Isabella o, mejor aún, señora Black. Y es Jacob, no Jake. Detesto los apodos.

Garrett sacudió la cabeza, su voz se heló repentinamente.

—Mi cliente no desea que me refiera a ella como señora Black ni como Isabella. Prefiere Bella. Su hijo también prefiere ser llamado Jake. Puedo recordarle, señor Black, que _ella_ es mi cliente. Tomo órdenes de ella, no de usted.

El señor Shepherd se movió hacia enfrente.

—Mi cliente no pretendía faltarle el respeto. Está preocupado por su hijo…

William se giró hacia él, su voz sonó tensa.

—Te dije que te callaras.

Junto a mí, la rodilla de Garrett golpeó la mía y lo miré. Su rostro permanecía impasible, pero se giró ligeramente, lanzándome un sutil guiño. Las cosas no estaban bien entre William y su abogado. Tenía la sensación de que no le habían dado todos los detalles al señor Shepherd, y Garrett iba a usar eso en nuestra ventaja.

William nos fulminó a los dos con la mirada sobre la mesa antes de comenzar a discutir de nuevo, pero Garrett alzó la mano.

—Sugiero que detengamos esto y establezcamos un momento para que vea a su hijo. _Bella_ desea proceder con lentitud para asegurar que su hijo está manejando bien toda esta repentina atención. —Su voz se oscureció un poco—. Si no podemos hacer eso, y usted desea continuar con esta ridícula demanda de custodia compartida, entonces insistiré en nombrar un mediador del tribunal inmediatamente y, como debe ser, nos negaremos a permitirle alguna visita hasta que eso haya concluido. —Inhaló profundamente—. Vendrán y revisarán ambas casas para asegurarse que cumplen con los requisitos para todas las necesidades de un niño. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Eso no sólo retrasará el tiempo antes de que vea a Jacob, sino que también podría provocarle muchos problemas, señor Black. Sé que la casa de mi clienta pasará de maravilla, ¿qué hay de la suya?

Bajé la vista; luchando contra la repentina sonrisa de regodeo que podía sentir amenazando con salir. Sabía que de momento William estaba viviendo en un hotel; uno lindo, pero aun así hotel. No había acomodaciones para Jacob. Dudaba que hubiera pensado en eso.

—Y, a menos de que acepte retirar esta petición innecesaria, le aconsejaré a mi clienta que proceda con su propio caso. Estoy listo para meter una contrademanda de inmediato. Dado su record de abandono a su familia e ignorar a su hijo, no estoy seguro de que quiera irse por esa ruta, señor Black. Si de verdad quiere ver a su hijo, le sugiero que acepte nuestra oferta —pausó—. Por cierto, es una oferta que sólo se hará una vez.

El señor Shepherd se inclinó hacia enfrente y habló con él en voz baja, aunque firme. La cara de William se oscureció al escucharlo, y supe que las sutiles amenazas de Garrett habían funcionado. Su conversación se hizo más acalorada y finalmente William asintió.

—Bien —espetó—. Retiraré la petición… por ahora.

Garrett le sonrió fríamente.

—También es responsable de todos los costos y cargos al hacerlo.

William agitó la mano impaciente.

—Eso me dice mi abogado. Lo que sea. Pero quiero ver a Jacob este fin de semana.

Aunque me sentía aliviada con el conocimiento de que retiraría la petición, mi corazón se hundió. Hablé por primera vez:

—Tiene práctica de hockey el sábado en la mañana.

—Lo recogeré cuando termine. Lo llevaré a casa el domingo en la tarde.

Podía sentir que mis ojos se abrían como platos y que mi corazón se aceleraba. Jake odiaría eso.

Garrett se echó hacia atrás.

—¿No ha visto a su hijo en meses, señor Black, y de repente lo quiere todo el fin de semana? Creo que lo que sería mejor para Jake es una visita de una tarde. Si eso resulta bien, tal vez se puede arreglar una visita para pasar la noche en otro momento. Necesitamos considerar los sentimientos de Jake en todo esto, y lo que es mejor para _él_.

Sorprendentemente, el señor Shepherd asintió.

—El señor White está en lo correcto, William. Necesitas proceder lentamente aquí. Piensa en tu hijo y en su bienestar.

William lo fulminó con la mirada antes de girarse de regreso a nosotros.

—¿Y si él quiere quedarse? —retó William a Garrett y luego me miró acusadoramente—. ¿O le negarás esa opción?

Mis manos estaban casi entumecidas por lo fuerte que estaba apretándolas, pero mantuve mi voz tranquila.

—Si Jake desea quedarse, puede llamarme y preguntar. —Por todas las pláticas que habíamos tenido, sabía que ese no sería el caso. Jake ni siquiera quería una visita de una tarde. Nos había dicho a Edward y a mí que en realidad no quería ver a su padre ahora.

William me lanzó dagas con la mirada.

—Bien. Lo traeré de regreso a las diez.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Es un día largo para él. A las ocho.

—Bien —espetó—. También lo quiero el martes en la tarde.

—No, tiene práctica de hockey.

Azotó la mesa con las manos y salté. Al hablarme, el sarcasmo chorreaba en su tono de voz.

—Bien, Isabella. Entonces el miércoles. ¿O, convenientemente, está ocupado de nuevo? Si lo está, ¿qué te parece, entonces, el jueves?

Garrett habló:

—¿Por qué no vemos qué tal les va el sábado y luego podrá elegir otra noche que funcione también para Jake, señor Black? Estoy seguro de que, sobre todo lo demás, usted quiere asegurarse de que su hijo esté feliz.

William bufó. Garrett me miró y asentí débilmente. Una visita o dos, Jake no iba a tomar muy bien estas noticias.

*()*

—¡NO!

—Jake…

—¡No quiero pasar la tarde con él! ¡Edward, Em y yo íbamos a ir a ver una película!

—Iremos el domingo, Jake. No es problema, campeón. —Edward sonrió intentando calmarlo.

Jake se puso de pie.

—¡Sí lo es! ¡No quiero! —Me fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Me dijiste que no tendría que hacerlo si no quería!

Inhalé temblorosamente. ¿Cómo le explico esto a un niño de ocho años?

—Tu papá quiere pasar tiempo contigo, Jake. Es sólo por una tarde. —Me incliné hacia enfrente y tomé sus manos en las mías—. Dale una oportunidad a tu papá, Jake. —Tragué; odiaba tener que pedírselo o intentar persuadirlo—. Él lo está intentando, ¿quizá tú también podrías intentarlo?

Se puso de pie, apartando sus manos de las mías, y pataleó en una rara exhibición de enojo.

—¡Lo prometiste, mamá! —alzó la voz—. ¡Mentiste! ¡Igual que él! ¡Te odio! —Girándose, corrió por el pasillo, su puerta se azotó detrás de él.

Retrocedí, asombrada. Jake nunca antes había demostrado un enojo así; incluso cuando William nos dejó. Nunca me había alzado la voz. Miré a Edward, sin saber qué decir. Emmett estaba sentado en una silla en el pasillo, tenía la cara triste y los ojos brillosos. Comencé a levantarme.

—Necesito hablar con él…

Edward alzó la mano.

—Bella, ¿puedo ir yo? ¿Por favor? Déjame hablar con él. Creo que él necesita a alguien…

Me senté, mi voz era apenas un susurró.

—¿A quien no odie justo ahora? —terminé por él.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y acunó mi mejilla.

—No te odia, Bella. Sólo está molesto y confundido. No lo decía en serio, sabes que no. —Me besó suavemente—. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que hable con él?

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora vuelvo.

Mis ojos lo siguieron por el pasillo y escuché un suave golpe. Me quedé sentada sin moverme y me asusté cuando sentí el sillón hundirse junto a mí. Forcé una sonrisa cuando vi a Emmett mirándome.

—No lo decía en serio, Bella. Él te ama. Me lo dice todo el tiempo. Sólo tiene miedo.

Me giré para verlo de frente.

—¿Por qué tiene miedo, Em?

—Está preocupado de que su papá vaya a obligarlo a vivir con él en lugar de con nosotros. No quiere eso. —Frunció el ceño—. Yo tampoco quiero eso. Me gustan las cosas como son ahora; cuando estamos todos juntos.

Le revolví el cabello y me agaché para besar su redondeada mejilla.

—A mí también, Em.

Me sonrió tímidamente.

—Jake piensa en mi papá como suyo. Y yo… yo pienso en ti como mi mamá, Bella. Jake y yo ya somos hermanos. No queremos que eso cambie.

Mi corazón se estrujó y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Gracias por decir eso, Em. También pienso en ti como mío; te quiero muchísimo, corazón. —Apreté mis brazos alrededor de él—. Todo estará bien. Las cosas no cambiarán. Su papá sólo quiere verlo. —Me hice hacia atrás y le sonreí, no quería que se preocupara—. Seguimos siendo una familia; nosotros cuatro. El que Jake visite a su papá no cambiará eso.

—¿No se lo llevará?

Sacudí la cabeza vehementemente.

—No dejaré que eso pase. Lo prometo.

Emmett suspiró y se acurrucó en mi abrazo.

—Qué bueno. —Me sonrió tímidamente—. También te quiero, Bella. Me gusta tenerte aquí con nosotros. Y me gusta que Jake esté aquí. Siento que ahora tengo una familia completa.

Besé su cabeza y lo abracé más cerca, ambos necesitábamos el consuelo.

Jake no se iría a ninguna parte.

*()*

Metí el último sándwich en la lonchera con un suspiro. Edward llevaba un rato hablando con Jake y yo necesitaba ocuparme en algo. Estaba tan preocupada de cómo le afectaría esto. Durante los últimos días yo había hablado con él, Edward había hablado con él, habíamos hablado como familia, y sabía que él también había confiado en Emmett. Ante sus ojos, su padre era sólo eso ahora… su padre. Edward era su _papá_. Adoraba a Edward y lo veía con el respeto más profundo. Él amaba que nosotros cuatro fuéramos una familia de verdad, como decía. Había estado tan feliz desde que Edward y yo comenzamos a salir y nos habíamos convertido en una unidad sólida.

Y ahora William estaba amenazando eso para todos nosotros.

Un ruido detrás de mí me hizo girarme para ver a Jake de pie en el marco de la puerta. Edward estaba detrás de él, recargando las manos en sus hombros.

Los ojos de Jake se veían tristes, su expresión estaba llena de remordimiento.

—Mamá…

Abrí los brazos y Jake corrió dentro de ellos, envolviéndose alrededor de mí.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró con voz rota—. No lo decía en serio, mamá. Te quiero.

—Lo sé, corazón —lo tranquilicé mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente contra mí. Alcé la vista y vi a Edward viéndonos; la preocupación y el amor estaban escritos en su rostro. Le ofrecí una temblorosa sonrisa y asintió, dejándonos solos a Jake y a mí.

Me agaché frente a Jake.

—Ver a tu papá de vez en cuando no cambiará nada, Jake. Lo prometo. Estaremos aquí cuando regreses.

—Edward dice que no tengo que ir a vivir con él, pero que tengo que intentarlo.

Cerré los ojos brevemente.

—Es sólo una visita, Jake.

—No tengo que quedarme, ¿verdad?

—No. Vendrás luego de la comida. —Inhalé profundamente—. Puede que quieras quedarte, Jake. Quizá no este fin de semana, pero tal vez en algún momento querrás quedarte, y eso también está bien. Lo que sea que te haga feliz, cielo.

—Edward también dijo eso. Y dijo que no podía estar enojado contigo porque estás intentando ser justa.

—Tiene razón.

—Bien, mamá. Iré con él el sábado. —Frunció el ceño—. Edward dijo que podría ser todos los fines de semana. Quizá más. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No quiero pasar todos los fines de semana con él.

Pasé los dedos por su cabello.

—¿Por qué no vemos primero como resulta este fin de semana? Quizá puedas hablar con tu papá sobre eso, y sobre cómo te sientes también. Sólo quiere pasar tiempo contigo, cariño.

Jake sacudió la cabeza.

—Quería pasar tiempo con él antes, mamá. Me hizo esperar mucho, y ahora ya no quiero.

Lo volví a envolver en mis brazos.

No había nada que pudiera decir ante eso.

* * *

Este es un capítulo extra como muestra de agradecimiento para las chicas que me ayudaron con las encuestas para uno de mis trabajos. ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!

Y ahora, volviendo al capi, antes que nada debo decir que aunque Jake no reaccionó bien, tampoco podemos culparlo o juzgarlo, después de todo sigue siendo sólo un niño. Él lo único que entiende y sabe es que William ya no es su _papá_.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Jake entró, una hora más temprano de lo que lo estábamos esperando. El mensaje de William sólo decía que venían en camino y yo estaba tan aliviada que no pregunté por qué.

Le sonreí a Jake, que vino directo a mí y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en un fuerte abrazo. Hizo lo mismo con Edward antes de chocar el puño con Emmett y quitarse el abrigo.

Le sonrió a Edward al regresarle su celular.

—Gracias, Edward. No lo necesité, pero te descargué algunos juegos. No tenías nada bueno.

Edward se rio entre dientes al aceptar de regreso su celular, metiéndoselo al bolsillo. Había insistido en que Jake se lo llevara en caso de que quisiera hablar con nosotros, o por si se sentía incómodo en algún momento. Sabía en qué había estado pensando él y me sentí agradecida cuando lo vi meterlo en el bolsillo de Jake antes de que éste se fuera. William estaba demasiado preocupado con las apariencias para intentar quedarse con Jake, pero a mí me gustaba saber que Jake podría llamarnos si nos necesitaba para algo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Edward casualmente; su voz delataba la tensión que yo sabía él estaba sintiendo. La misma tensión que yo había estado sintiendo desde que Jake se fue con su padre luego de la práctica de hockey esta mañana. Todo el día se había sentido raro sin Jake con nosotros.

Pasamos el día en casa de Edward como siempre, queriendo mantener una rutina en su lugar por Emmett. Habíamos trabajado en los planes de la cocina, y yo había horneado un poco mientras Edward y Em patinaban en la pista de afuera y jugaban hockey uno contra uno. Em se acurrucó en mi costado mientras veíamos juntos una película. Sabía que él necesitaba esa cercanía tanto como yo, y me encantaba acurrucarme con él y escuchar su ronca vocecita hablar en diferentes momentos de la película. Edward nos miró todo el tiempo con una sonrisa indulgente en el rostro. Muchas veces miró el reloj, y supe que estaba tan ansioso como yo porque Jake regresara a casa.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa porque William trajera a Jake a casa de Edward, pero Edward sólo se había encogido de hombros y había señalado que no había duda de que William sabía dónde vivía y que "podría acostumbrarse a ese hecho ya que pronto Jake estaría viviendo aquí a tiempo completo".

Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Fue aburrido. Me llevó a un museo de arte y luego a un restaurante fino. —Hizo una divertida mueca—. Dijo que necesitaba ampliarme o algo así.

—¿Ampliarte?

Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así.

—¿Ampliar tus horizontes, Jake? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, tal vez. Como sea, no me gustó. Mamá, tengo hambre. ¿Puedo comer algo? Em, ¿quieres jugar Zoltar?

Emmett sonrió.

—¡Sí!

Besé la cabeza de Jake.

—Te llevaré un sándwich.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos, Em! —Se detuvo y sacó algo de su bolsillo—. Ten. Él me dijo que te lo diera, mamá.

Tomé el papel, notando una vez más que Jake se negaba a referirse a William como papá o incluso padre. Cuando hablaba de él era simplemente él. Me pregunté qué hizo cuando estuvieron solos, pero no pregunté.

Desaparecieron por el pasillo. Edward envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro.

—¿Un museo de arte? ¿Ni siquiera a uno de niños? Qué día más divertido para pasar con tu hijo que no has visto en meses —Bufó—. Qué imbécil.

—Él no lo entiende.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Nunca lo entenderá —Suspiró profundamente—. ¿Qué dice?

Abrí el papel y lo escaneé.

—Lo quiere también el miércoles en la noche. —Miré a Edward—. A Jake no le va a gustar eso.

—No, no le gustará. A mí tampoco me gusta. Creo que estamos a punto de enfrentar tiempos difíciles, Bella.

—Lo sé.

Apretó sus brazos.

—Lo resolveremos, Bella. Pero por ahora, nuestro niño está en casa. Hagámosle algo de comer y dejémoslo ser un niño por un rato, luego hablaremos con él sobre la siguiente semana. —Sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla—. Juntos, Bella. Se lo diremos juntos.

—Bien —susurré, girando la cabeza por un muy necesitado beso.

*()*

Las siguientes tres semanas estuvieron llenas de tensión. Jake odiaba el tiempo que pasaba con su padre. Se volvía callado y retraído los días que sabía que lo vería. Hasta ahora había logrado evitar que pasara la noche con William, pero sabía que no podría posponerlo para siempre. Teníamos otra reunión con nuestros abogados esta semana para discutir el deseo de William de establecer un horario permanente y yo lo estaba temiendo, sabía que las visitas para pasar la noche saldrían al tema.

William había asistido las últimas semanas a los juegos de hockey de Jake y, aunque no volvió a intentar sentarse conmigo, su presencia me ponía incómoda por el hecho de que Jake estaba molesto. William continuó con su propia versión de "entrenador" desde las gradas y yo sabía que sus gritos avergonzaban a Jake. Vi a otros padres intentando hablar con él, pero, como siempre, él los apartaba y los ignoraba. Incluso Jasper intentó hablar con él, pero él simplemente lo ignoró también; su comportamiento era de arrogancia.

Siempre esperaba impaciente a Jake cuando terminaba, nunca me daba tiempo de hablar con él antes de que se fuera.

El único consuelo era el hecho de que rara vez se quedaba con él hasta las ocho, muchas veces lo dejaba a las seis o siete. Las noches entre semana yo insistía en que Jake estuviera en casa a las siete para que pudiera hacer su tarea y aun así dormirse como de costumbre a las nueve. La noche del sábado ahora se había convertido en noche de películas o acampada en la sala para nosotros. Jake lo esperaba con ansias y siempre estaba más animado luego de llegar a casa y acurrucarse un rato entre Edward y yo. También los miércoles pasábamos la noche en casa de Edward por pedido de Jake. Él me había informado que se sentía mejor al estar ahí cuando William pasaba a dejarlo y no podía negarle eso. Edward estaba más que de acuerdo en que estuviéramos ahí cada noche, así que no fue un problema para él romper la regla de no dormir en su casa durante la semana. Yo también tenía que admitir que me sentía mejor al estar cerca de Edward esas noches.

William permanecía rígido y estricto con Jake. Aunque Jake me contaba muy pocas cosas, hablaba mucho con Edward y Emmett sobre su padre y el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Edward sentía que Jake intentaba protegerme, a pesar de que yo sentía que era él quien necesitaba protección. Sabía que William criticaba muchísimas cosas y lo mucho que eso molestaba a Jake. No podía entender por qué William no podía simplemente ver todas las cosas maravillosas en Jake y todas las formas en que sobresalía en lugar de elegir encontrarle un defecto a todo lo que podía. ¿Es que no veía cómo eso afectaba a nuestro hijo?

Odiaba ver a Jake retraerse cuando sabía que se acercaba su tiempo con su padre. Yo intentaba actuar animada sobre eso y subir sus ánimos; siempre le preguntaba sobre su tiempo juntos o lo animaba a divertirse, pero la actitud de Jake nunca cambió. La única cosa que parecía animarlo eran Edward y Emmett. No tenía ni idea de qué se decía detrás de la puerta cerrada, que pasaba cada vez que él llegaba a casa, pero cuando salía, era Jake de nuevo; al menos hasta la siguiente visita organizada.

Nos estaba afectando a todos en diferentes maneras. Sin importar cómo intentara esconderlo, Edward estaba tenso; sus nervios se estiraban al límite los días que Jake se iba con William. Él odiaba ver lo molesto que estaba Jake al irse y luego cuando llegaba peor. Yo andaba olvidadiza y ansiosa, preguntándome todo el tiempo qué estaría haciendo Jake, cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de William, y me apegaba a Edward más de lo normal. Hacíamos el amor de manera frecuente y muchas veces desesperada; ambos necesitábamos ese escape para perdernos el uno en el otro. Incluso el alegre Emmett estaba decaído, extrañaba a su amigo y hermano, se preocupaba constantemente sobre qué pasaría cuando este acuerdo se hiciera más grande y permanente.

No estaba segura de cuánto más podríamos lidiar todos con esta situación antes de quebrarnos.

*()*

William llegó a la reunión, tarde y sin disculparse. Parecía distraído y agitado, apenas podía sentarse quieto mientras Garrett mencionaba la razón de la reunión. Agitó la mano impaciente.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo lo has hecho, Isabella, pero Jake parece indispuesto a pasar más de unas horas conmigo. Se resiste constantemente a mis esfuerzos de ser parte de su vida.

Bufé internamente. _¿Cómo lo había hecho yo? _Él ignoró su existencia por meses sin final, luego regresó de golpe, lleno de críticas hacia todo lo que era valioso para Jake, ¿y esperaba que simplemente lo aceptara con los brazos abiertos?

—No presionaré por visitas para pasar la noche por ahora —continuó—. Podemos apegarnos al horario como está ahora. Pero quiero la opción de cambiar la decisión.

Me eché atrás sorprendida, pero estaba tan aliviada por su declaración que ni siquiera me molesté en pelear con él sobre su opinión. Jake estaría tan feliz con estas noticias cuando las compartiera con él. Igual que Emmett y Edward.

Garrett asintió, aceptándolo.

William se paró abruptamente.

—Tengo una reunión importante. Estaré en contacto. —Salió del lugar, dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos detrás de él. Su abogado se puso de pie, murmurando una disculpa por hacernos perder nuestro tiempo antes de apurarse detrás de él.

No me importaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era en poder ir a casa y decirle a Jake que podría relajarse. Incluso haría que su padre pareciera el chico bueno en todo esto. Todo lo que importaba era Jake.

*()*

El sábado William no se apareció en el hockey. Estaba esperando a Jake después del partido, su rostro, como siempre, imperturbable. Lo dejó esa noche a las cinco sin mandarnos mensaje para hacernos saber que Jake regresaría temprano a casa. Jake mencionó que William parecía distraído y no lo había regañado ni una sola vez. La acampada familiar de esa noche fue especialmente relajada. Edward y yo nos escabullimos luego de que los niños se durmieran, hicimos el amor en la tina antes de regresar a nuestras bolsas para dormir junto a ellos, y nos quedamos dormidos con las manos entrelazadas.

La noche del miércoles Jake llegó a casa antes de la cena. Nos dijo que William tenía que atender a una reunión importante que había olvidado. Los cuatro fuimos a comer pizza y los dejé convencerme de patinar con ellos después, cada uno se tomó su turno para moverme por el hielo. Me caí muchas veces y me reí con ellos cuando se rieron ante mi falta de habilidades en el hielo. Más tarde, Edward cuidó muy bien de mi trasero adolorido, besando todos y cada uno de los lugares adoloridos detalladamente.

El sábado William me mandó un mensaje diciendo que algo urgente le había salido y tendría que cancelar. Jake se la pasó genial, metió el gol ganador y pasó la tarde con su mejor amigo. La casa estuvo llena de sus risas y Edward y yo nos deleitamos ante el sonido, disfrutando lo más cercano a un sábado normal que habíamos compartido en mucho tiempo.

El miércoles siguiente William nunca apareció ni llamó. Jake se encogió de hombros cuando llegué a casa de Edward y lo encontré ahí con Edward y Emmett. No parecía estar sorprendido, y de alguna manera yo tampoco lo estaba. Esta era una rutina que nos era familiar a ambos. Aunque sí me pregunté cuánto duraría, y si posiblemente este era el principio del final. Una parte de mí estaba esperanzada, mientras que la otra parte maldecía las acciones de William. No quería que Jake resultara lastimado y decepcionado de nuevo.

El sábado llegó y pasó sin una palabra de William. Ninguno de mis mensajes fue respondido. Pasamos la tarde en el cine, luego nos unimos a Alice, Jasper y los niños para la cena.

El lunes Garrett llamó pidiéndonos a Edward y a mí que nos reuniéramos esa tarde con él en su oficina para discutir la situación con William. Cuando llegamos nos dijo que William había decidido que intentar explorar la relación con su hijo no tenía sentido dado que no recibía nada más que hostilidad y nada de cooperación desde todos los ángulos.

Lo miré sin estar sorprendida, aunque mi corazón dolía por Jake. Mi mano estaba fuertemente agarrada por la de Edward.

—¿Dijo qué?

—Lo lamento, Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Yo no. Parcialmente tiene razón. Jake ya no quería verlo, pero lo intentó. Todos lo intentamos. Hicimos exactamente lo que teníamos que hacer para acomodarnos _a él_. Ha elegido apartarse de nuevo. Pero ahora soy yo quien tiene que decirle a Jake que, una vez más, su padre decidió abandonarlo.

Garrett pausó antes de hablar.

—Bella, tengo información de la que deberías estar consciente.

—¿Qué?

—Su abogado me dijo que William y Leah se reconciliaron recientemente. Regresó a vivir con ella la semana pasada. Y está embarazada.

Lo miré horrorizada.

—¿Está embarazada? Oh, Dios. —Me paré y comencé a caminar, mis pensamientos desenfrenados. Me giré hacia Edward—. Lo ha hecho de nuevo. Usó a Jake y luego lo tiró. Ya no necesita a Jake. Va a tener otro hijo al cual controlar. —Tragué el nudo de mi garganta—. Te lo dije. Dije que hacía esto porque estaba solo. Ahora que ya se reconcilió con ella, le dio la espalda a su hijo. De nuevo. Puede reemplazarlo. —Podía sentir el enojo comenzar a construirse, aceleré mi paso—. ¡Ese bastardo egoísta! Siempre es acerca de él. Sólo lo estaba usando… _oh, Dios_, Edward, ¿qué le causará esto a Jake?

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Nada. No lo permitiremos. Pensaremos en qué decir para que Jake no resulte lastimado. —Apretó sus brazos—. Nos aseguraremos de que esté bien, Bella. Lo prometo.

Me giré hacia Garrett.

—Puedes decirle que su oportunidad para discutir visitas para pasar la noche, o cualquier tipo de visita, ha sido cancelada. La próxima vez que intente esto, iremos directo a la corte. Ya no más visitas. Ya me harté de sus amenazas.

Garrett sonrió enormemente.

—Qué bueno.

*()*

Pasé los dedos por el cabello oscuro de Jake y le sonreí para darle ánimos.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo, cariño? Tengo la información para contactar a tu padre, y si quieres verlo, puedes llamar. Pero ya no va a obligarte a verlo. Y no tienes que preocuparte por ir a vivir con él, porque no volverá a pedirlo tampoco.

Jake se mordió el labio inferior; un hábito nervioso que había adquirido de mí.

—Así que… ¿ya se fue? ¿Puedo volver a pasar los sábados en casa? ¿Ya no tengo que ir con él?

Edward habló:

—Sí. Estás atascado con nosotros, campeón.

Jake frunció el ceño. Lo vi exhalar profundamente. Arrugó la frente al verme.

—Lo hizo de nuevo, ¿no, mamá?

Mis ojos volaron a Edward, que me asintió ligeramente. Habíamos acordado no mentirle si lo preguntaba. Jake merecía la verdad.

Mi voz sonó gentil.

—Tu papá necesita vivir su propia vida, Jake.

—Ya no me quiere otra vez.

—Cariño… —Estiré la mano hacia él, pero la voz de Edward me detuvo.

—_Nosotros_ te queremos, Jake. _Siempre_ te querremos.

Emmett asintió junto a mí.

—Sí. Ahora somos tu familia, Jake.

El labio inferior de Jake comenzó a temblar.

—¿Lo prometes, Edward? —Sus ansiosos ojos se encontraron con los míos—. ¿Mamá?

Asentí.

—Lo prometo.

Jake miró de nuevo a Edward. Estaba desesperado por escuchar decirlo. La voz de Edward sonó firme.

—Lo prometo. _Siempre_, Jake.

La voz de Jake sonó ahogada, sus palabras salieron vacilantes.

—Edward… ¿puedo… puedo decirte… papá? Porque eso eres para mí.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos y se le llenaron de lágrimas. Me miró y le sonreí, intentando mantener a raya mis propias emociones. Abrió los brazos y Jake corrió a ellos.

Sentí el brazo de Emmett envolverse a mi alrededor y miré sus esperanzados ojos.

—Creo que es justo que yo pueda decirte mamá, ¿verdad?

Lo jalé dentro de mi abrazo, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Nuestras miradas se engancharon por un momento.

—Tienes razón, Em. Es justo. —Besé su cabeza, amando sus palabras—. Y me encantaría muchísimo. Gracias.

Suspiré contenta. Tenía a todos mis chicos a mi alrededor.

Estábamos juntos.

Y nada se metería entre nosotros.

* * *

Bueno, William es un bastardo infeliz, pero al menos ya podemos despedirnos de él. Hablando de despedidas… ¿no les parece que esta historia ya se está despidiendo también? Quedan 6 capis y un outtake.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el miércoles ;)


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Miré el palito blanco, tragando con fuerza.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo me había confundido con esto?

Mi cabeza cayó entre mis manos, el palito se cayó al piso. Lo había arruinado totalmente.

Con todo el estrés de William, había olvidado tomarme las píldoras un par de veces. Nunca antes se me había olvidado. Jamás.

Edward y yo habíamos estado muy necesitados el uno del otro durante el último mes.

Y ahora yo estaba embarazada.

_¡Oh Dios! _¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Edward?

Todos nuestros planes: las renovaciones de las cocinas, el vender mi casa, mudarnos juntos, convertirnos en una familia… nosotros _cuatro_.

En ninguna parte de esos planes discutimos acerca de un bebé.

No ahora.

Cerré los ojos cuando me golpeó una ola de nauseas.

Iba a estar muy molesto.

Quizás incluso enojado.

Un enorme suspiro tembloroso escapó de mi boca mientras que las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos.

Últimamente, todo lo que yo había hecho era agregarle drama a su vida. Este último mes con Jake y William había sido estresante para todos. Y ahora…

¿Podría perdonarme? ¿Y si me pedía que…?

No pude ni terminar ese pensamiento, agarré el palito y miré las dos líneas azules.

Sacudí la cabeza. No lo haría. Este era Edward. Podría molestarse, incluso enojarse por un corto tiempo, pero nunca me pediría que hiciera eso; amaba los niños. Dijo que quería tener más niños. Dijo que quería tenerlos conmigo… algún día.

Tenía que decirle.

El sábado en la tarde, luego del hockey. Los niños tenían que ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños, así que estaríamos solos. Hablaríamos, y le diría… sobre nuestro bebé.

Y me perdonaría.

Tenía que perdonarme.

*()*

—Bien, ya no puedo soportarlo. Es suficiente. —Los largos dedos de Edward enrollaron los planos de la cocina que habíamos estado viendo. Me había estado explicando algo y yo debí haberme… ido.

Lo vi parpadeando.

—¿Qué?

—Tu mente no está en estos planos.

—Um… estaba distraída. Estoy bien. ¿Qué decías; algo sobre colores nuevos?

Suspiró impaciente.

—Acabas de aceptar que fucsia y anaranjado serían una buena combinación de colores para las paredes.

—Oh.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Tragué; mi garganta estaba repentinamente seca. Ya estaba molesto.

—¿Algo pasa?

Se inclinó, moviendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, su voz se hizo más gentil.

—Habla conmigo, amor. Llevas días estando mal. No pienses que no lo he notado. Es obvio que tampoco has estado durmiendo. Te ves exhausta. —Envolvió sus manos en las mías en un gesto de confort—. He intentado ser paciente y dejarte venir a mí, pero ya no puedo soportarlo. Dime qué pasa y déjame ayudarte a arreglarlo.

Las lágrimas que nunca parecían estar muy lejos llenaron mis ojos al verlo; siempre quería arreglar las cosas por mí, pero esto no podía arreglarse. Esto era mi culpa.

—Perdón —susurré, limpiando las lágrimas que ya caían.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo…

Su mano acunó mi mejilla, sus preocupados ojos eran cálidos al verme.

—Bella, no puedo ayudarte si no hablas conmigo. Nada puede ser tan malo que no puedas hablarlo conmigo. Seguramente ya sabes eso ahora —pausó—. ¿He hecho algo? ¿Cambiaste de parecer sobre mudarte con nosotros?

—No.

—¿Es esto una reacción retrasada a lo que pasó con William? —me sonrió gentilmente—. Fuiste muy valiente por Jake todo el tiempo. Sabes que ya terminó, ¿verdad? No tienes que preocuparte más.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a caer. ¿Cómo le explicaba esto?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás enferma?

Inhalé una profunda y temblorosa respiración.

—Estoy embarazada, Edward.

Me miró en blanco.

—Tú… ¿qué?

Las palabras comenzaron a salir de mí.

—Me olvidé. Mis píldoras anticonceptivas, Edward. Olvidé tomarlas un par de días. Sólo dos. Pero pasó. Es mi culpa. No planeé esto, lo juro. Sé que complica todo. Lo siento mucho. Oh, Dios… por favor… Edward. No te enojes. Te necesito. —Mis temblorosas manos agarraron las suyas, tenía la desesperada necesidad de seguir tocándolo—. No sé qué hacer. Por favor…

Edward sólo me veía sin decir nada. Mi voz se rompió con un sollozo.

—Edward, por favor. Di algo. Grítame, sólo por favor…

Alzó la mano, interrumpiéndome.

—Déjame aclarar esto. Estás embarazada.

Asentí.

—Sí.

—Con mi hijo.

—Sí.

Su voz sonó incrédula.

—¿Y, de alguna manera, en esa tonta cabecita tuya pensaste que estas noticias me harían enojar?

—No lo planeamos.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—Tampoco planeé enamorarme de ti. Eso resultó bastante bien, creo.

Mis labios comenzaron a temblar de nuevo.

Su voz se suavizó.

—Dímelo de nuevo, Bella. Sin las disculpas.

—Estoy embarazada, Edward. Estoy cargando a tu bebé.

Se puso de rodillas frente a mí, estiró las manos y acunó mi cara. Bajó mi cabeza y me besó gentilmente, casi con reverencia. Se hizo hacia atrás, puso su mano en mi estómago y extendió sus dedos.

—Mi bebé. —Me miró, sus ojos nadaban en lágrimas—. Nuestro bebé.

—Sí.

—Vamos a tener un bebé.

Un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta.

—Sí.

De repente estaba envuelta en sus brazos, mi cabeza estaba acurrucada en su pecho mientras él me sostenía, dejándome llorar. Sentí que me cargaba y me llevaba al sofá. Me senté, envuelta en sus brazos mientras él me arrullaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

—Querida, tonta, maravillosa y loca mujer. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me enojaría por algo así de increíble?

—Tenemos pocos meses juntos —hipé—. Se supone que no debe pasar de este modo. Nunca antes las había olvidado, Edward… ¡jamás!

Se rio entre dientes.

—Bella, no hemos hecho nada de la forma adecuada. Te sostuve en mis brazos antes de saber tu nombre. Te besé antes de nuestra primera cita. Me enamoré de ti incluso antes de saber tu color favorito. —Sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla—. Somos nosotros, amor. Es así como funcionamos. Aunque estoy bien con eso, perfecto incluso —pausó—. ¿Sólo se te olvidó dos días?

Asentí.

—Huh. Mis chicos estaban determinados —se rio entre dientes—. Anotadores, definitivamente anotadores.

Lo miré.

—¿No estás enojado?

—Lleno de alegría. Emocionado. Sorprendido. Pero no enojado. Nunca podría enojarme contigo, Bella. Especialmente tratándose de niños.

Un tembloroso suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron.

—¿Ya fuiste al doctor?

—No. Me di cuenta el martes que tenía un retraso y revisé mis píldoras, fue cuando vi que había olvidado tomarme dos. Compré una prueba.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste de inmediato?

—Estaba muy preocupada de cómo ibas a reaccionar.

—Oh, Bella. La mujer que amo me acaba de decir que está cargando a mi bebé. ¿De verdad creíste que me molestaría? ¿Yo?

—No sabía. Estaba tan sorprendida y no podía pensar bien.

—Aclaremos algo; _no_ estoy molesto. ¿Cómo te sientes tú con esto, Bella? ¿Estás _tú_ molesta?

—No. Estaba sorprendida al principio, preocupada por tu reacción, pero también… muy feliz al pensar en tener un bebé contigo.

Su frente tocó la mía.

—Vamos a tener un bebé.

—Sí.

Rozó sus labios contra los míos.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Edward me acercó más a él y nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Podía sentir su fuerte latido debajo de mi oído al abrazarme, sus brazos me mantenían segura mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, dejándome sentir su amor.

—Bien; deberíamos hacer una cita, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy cansada y con nauseas… y un poco abrumada. Pero en general, bien.

Su voz sonó tranquila.

—¿Me dejarás cuidarte, Bella? —Su mano se movió sobre mi estómago, posándose ahí ligeramente—. ¿A ti y a mi —tragó— pequeño aquí?

Mi corazón se contrajo ante la emoción en su voz y asentí, incapaz de hablar.

—Vamos a ser padres; juntos, Bella. Nosotros, nuestros niños y… nuestro bebé. —Su sonrisa fue brillante—. Perfecto.

—Te amo, Edward.

Me sonrió.

—Te amo, mi pequeña dobladora. —Luego frunció el ceño—. No más patinaje para ti.

Sonreí. Y así comenzaba.

*()*

Me desperté de la siesta que Edward insistió en que yo necesitaba, aunque tampoco había peleado mucho; estaba muy cansada. Él estaba acurrucado junto a mí, su cabeza estaba recargada junto a mí estómago mientras su mano acariciaba la superficie de éste, sus labios estaban contra mi piel, murmurando en voz baja.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?

No se movió.

—Hablando con el bebé. —Besó mi piel y sonrió—. Esa que escuchas es mami. Vas a amarla.

Sonreí ante su expresión.

—Um, el bebé es más como un chícharo justo ahora.

—Eww. No compares a mi bebé con un chícharo, Bella. Odio los chicharos. Si ella se parece a mí, también los odiará. Ella es más como una bolita… una pequeña bolita de helado.

—¿Ella?

Me sonrió.

—¿Podemos hacer que sea niña, Bella? Me gustaría una niña. Una linda combinación de nosotros; tu apariencia, ¿quizá mi coordinación? Un poco… ¿Bellward?

Me reí de su dulzura.

—No creo que podamos hacer nada sobre el sexo del bebé, Edward. Creo que está fuera de nuestras manos.

Se inclinó, moviendo sus labios sobre mi abdomen.

—Hablaré con ella. Me escuchará.

—¿Edward? Puede que no sea niña.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tenemos un 50/50 de posibilidades. Si no esta vez, quizá la siguiente.

—¿Siguiente? —grazné.

—Quiero muchos niños contigo, Bella. Una alineación titular al menos, si te parece bien.

Agrandé los ojos.

—Son seis, ¿no?

Me sonrió.

—¡Con este ya vamos a la mitad! Si es niño, ¡podemos intentar por Bellward la próxima vez!

Mi mano acunó su adorable cara y, una vez más, me pregunté cómo había podido ser tan afortunada para tener a este increíble hombre en mi vida. Sonriendo, me agaché y besé de lleno sus labios.

—De acuerdo entonces… papi.

Su rostro era todo un abanico de emociones.

—Papi… voy a ser el papi de nuestro bebé… bebés… espero.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello.

—Sí, lo serás.

Se alzó sobre un codo.

—Bella…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto… cambia las cosas.

—Lo sé.

—Necesitamos hablar de todo.

—¿Ahora?

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Primero necesito absorberlo todo. Y necesitamos descubrir cómo decirle a los niños.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionen?

Sonrió.

—¡Les encantará! Estarán muy emocionados…

—Eso espero.

Su mano siguió trazando gentiles círculos en mi estómago, su mirada seguía el movimiento de sus dedos.

—Yo lo sé. Pero supongo que deberíamos esperar hasta que veas al doctor, luego haremos algunos planes y nos sentaremos con ellos.

—¿Planes?

Alzó la vista, su mirada se veía seria y determinada.

—No quiero perderme ni un momento de esto, Bella. Comenzaré la renovación de inmediato para poder traerte a ti y a Jake aquí, con nosotros, lo más pronto posible. Nos quiero juntos, como una familia. —Alzó la vista—. Si tú estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Asentí.

—Más que de acuerdo, Edward.

Se alzó y rozó sus labios con los míos.

—Qué bueno. Te quiero aquí. —Vaciló, su mano se detuvo en mi estómago.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero… —inhaló profundamente—. Voy a querer casarme contigo, Bella.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—No me casaré contigo por obligación, Bella. Me casaré contigo porque quiero. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero que seamos una familia en cada sentido de la palabra, incluyendo el poder llamarte mi esposa. —Sus ojos me lo imploraban—. Quiero que nuestros hijos tengan mi apellido.

—Edward…

—Dime que lo pensarás.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No tengo que pensarlo, Edward. Quiero ser tu esposa.

Su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos sólo… esperar un poco? Han pasado muchas cosas grandes. Necesito un descanso.

—¿Un paso a la vez?

Asentí.

—Bien. Doctor primero, luego le decimos a los niños, haré la renovación, te mudas aquí y después podemos casarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Suena bien.

—Aunque podemos comprometernos antes de eso, ¿cierto?

Tuve que sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

—Cierto.

—Te preguntaré de nuevo pronto, de manera apropiada.

—Y yo volveré a decir que sí.

Alzándose, rozó sus labios con los míos de manera gentil. Subió su mano, acunó mi cabeza, sus labios presionaron con más fuerza y luego profundizó el beso, vaciando todas sus emociones en él. Cuando finalmente se apartó, ambos estábamos jadeando. Agachó mi cabeza y besó mi frente, su boca acarició gentilmente la piel.

—No puedo esperar, Bella.

* * *

Y bien, ¿quién apoya a Edward? ¿Será niño o niña? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el viernes ;)


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Unos días después, luego de la confirmación de mi embarazo por el doctor y de que nos asegurara que todo estaba bien, nos sentamos con Jake y Emmett. Edward estaba tan emocionado que prácticamente su cuerpo vibraba con emoción al compartir nuestras maravillosas noticias con los niños. Él tenía tantas ganas de ser el que les dijera, y miré su rostro, que brillaba con anticipación a la espera de sus reacciones. Su voz tembló con emoción al hablar, su agarre era fuerte al sostener mi mano en la suya.

—Entonces, chicos —respiró profundamente y sonrió—, tenemos buenas noticias. Bella está embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebito en la casa en ocho meses.

Los niños nos miraron parpadeando. Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra por un minuto. Luego Emmett habló:

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que voy a ser hermano mayor? —él y Jake intercambiaron una mirada—. ¿Los dos?

—Síp. —Edward le sonrió alegremente—. Ustedes dos.

Los niños se miraron y sonrieron.

—Genial.

Se inclinó hacia Jake.

—Tu mamá y tú se mudarán aquí en cuanto termine con la cocina. Te parece bien, ¿campeón?

La cara de Jake se iluminó.

—¿Vamos a estar aquí todo el tiempo? ¿A vivir juntos?

Edward asintió.

—Todo el tiempo. Vamos a ser una familia de verdad.

Ambos nos reímos cuando él y Emmett chocaron los cinco.

Jake me miró.

—¿Vas a tener un niño?

Edward habló antes de que yo pudiera responder:

—Es una niña.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí entre dientes.

—Todavía no lo sabemos, cariño. Es demasiado pronto para saber. Quizá tú y Emmett pueden venir con nosotros el día en que lo descubramos, si quieren.

Ambos asintieron.

—Me gustaría una niña —musitó Emmett—. Podríamos ser geniales hermanos mayores de una niña. Podríamos enseñarle cosas. Hacerla genial como nosotros.

—Sí, eso estaría bien —acordó Jake.

Gemí.

—Podría ser un niño.

—Eso también sería genial. Podríamos mostrarle cosas de chicos. Pero creo que deberíamos tener una niña.

Edward chocó su puño con él mientras me sonreía a mí.

—Ese es mi niño.

Tuve que reírme de sus expresiones. Niño o niña, sabía que este bebé iba a ser amado… y protegido. Si era niña, que Dios ayudara a los chicos que se le acercaran, con estos tres cuidándola.

—¿Podemos decirle a todos? —preguntó Emmett.

—No todavía, cariño. Necesitamos esperar un poco más. Sólo queríamos decirles a ustedes porque son lo más importantes.

—¿Pronto?

Sonreí por su entusiasmo.

—Sí. Pronto.

*()*

Unas horas después Jake me encuentra acurrucada en la cama, leyendo y relajándome. Él y Emmett habían estado afuera patinando con Edward. Podía escuchar el sonido de un vídeo juego siendo jugado por el pasillo; Edward estaba terminando de bañarse. Jake se sentó junto a mí con cara de preocupación. Dejé el libro y agarré su mano.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Seguiré siendo tu niñito, ¿verdad mamá? ¿Incluso si no es una niña?

Lo jalé a mis brazos.

—Siempre serás mi niñito, Jake. —Miré a Edward que estaba recargado contra la puerta, viéndonos y pasándose una toalla por el cabello mojado. Le sonreí juguetonamente—. Incluso cuando seas tan viejo como Edward, seguirás siendo mi niñito.

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Seguirás queriéndome?

—Oh, Jake. —Apreté mis brazos—. Siempre te querré.

—¿Hay espacio para todos aquí?

Edward se acercó y se sentó junto a nosotros, pasó la mano sobre la espalda de Jake.

—Mucho espacio, campeón. Y si no hubiera, yo agregaría una habitación. O nos mudaríamos. Pero todos estaremos juntos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron sobre la cabeza de Jake. La de Edward se veía cálida y llena de comprensión.

—Sabes, Jake —sonrió al acariciarle el cabello de la nuca—, a veces, las personas tienen tanto amor que agrandan sus familias para poder compartirlo. No aman menos a nadie, sólo aman _m__á__s_ a todos.

Los ojos de Jake se agrandaron.

—¿De verdad?

Edward asintió; su rostro estaba serio. Me miró y me guiñó astutamente.

—Creo, Jake, que tenemos _tanto _amor que algún día necesitaremos una casa más grande.

—¿Sí?

—Síp. Y tú estarás a cargo de todos.

—¿Yo?

—Eres el mayor. Le ganas a Emmett por dos meses.

—Vaya.

Se quedó callado por un momento, luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué hay de…? —Su voz se fue apagando y se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué, cariño? Habla con nosotros.

Miró a Edward.

—¿Te vas a casar con mi mamá?

—Eso quiero. Si te parece bien, Jake.

Su mirada se movió hacia mí.

—Entonces, ¿serás la señora Cullen?

Asentí.

—¿Y el bebé será… bebé Cullen?

—Sí.

Se quedó callado.

—Entonces… um, todos en la casa serían Cullen… ¿menos yo?

Tragué; se me cerró la garganta.

—Oh, Jake.

Edward se movió hacia enfrente y frunció el ceño.

—Si pudiera hacerte un Cullen, Jake, oficialmente, ¿querrías eso?

—Sí. También quiero ser parte de la familia.

Edward se movió, agarró ambas manos de Jake en una de las suyas.

—Escúchame, Jake. Eres parte de la familia sin importar tu apellido. _Ahora_ eres mi hijo. No me importa cuál es tu apellido en un papel; en mi corazón eres mío. —Su grande mano se estiró y acunó la cara preocupada de Jake—. Pero si quieres esto, si quieres ser Jacob Cullen, haré todo lo que pueda para hacerlo suceder.

—Lo quiero.

Edward asintió.

—De acuerdo.

*()*

Una vez más me encontraba sentada frente a William y su abogado. Excepto que esta vez Edward estaba conmigo, su mano estaba envuelta en la mía mostrando un apoyo silencioso. Jake estaba en el pasillo; Garrett sugirió que lo trajéramos con nosotros en caso de que William o su abogado quisieran hablar con él. Carlisle estaba con él; Jake le estaba enseñado en fino arte de vídeo juegos de mano. Edward le había pedido a Garrett que lo dejara hablar directamente con William y Garrett accedió a permanecer en silencio a menos de que Edward quisiera que interviniera.

William miraba a Edward funesto.

—¿Quieres adoptar a mi hijo?

—Sí. Quiero darle mi apellido. —Edward se movió hacia enfrente—. Él también lo quiere. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Porque _é__l_ me pidió que hiciera esto.

Los ojos de William se movieron hacia mí.

—¿Así que te volverás a casar?

—Sí.

—Cásate entonces. Deja a Jacob fuera de esto.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos dejar a Jake fuera de esto. Él lo quiere, William. Necesita esto para sentirse por completo como una parte de nuestra familia.

William bufó con burla.

—¿Él _necesita_ esto?

Edward se echó atrás, mirando a William en silencio antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Él _necesita_ saber que nos pertenece, que es tan importante para mí como Bella. —Se inclinó hacia enfrente, descansando las manos encima de la madera pulida—. Tú y Bella están divorciados. Has seguido con tu vida y, creo, has comenzado otra familia. Tu contacto con Jake ha sido mínimo y tus esfuerzos por mantener el contacto han sido inexistentes —pausó—. Podemos hacer una petición a la corte y esto puede ponerse feo y retrasarse, causándonos a ambos un escrutinio y dolor indeseados. O podemos acceder a que suceda la adopción, firmas las formas necesarias y dejas que tu hijo sea feliz. —Su voz se hizo más firme—. Es muy simple. De una forma u otra, _pasará_, la única cuestión es qué tan difícil decides hacerlo _t__ú_. —Inhaló profundamente—. ¿Puedo recordarte que el prolongarlo no sólo lastimará a Bella, sino también a Jake? ¿Realmente quieres ver sufrir a tu hijo? —Edward se recargó en su silla y tomó de nuevo mi mano—. Estoy pidiéndotelo de un padre a otro, que les des a tu hijo algo que él quiere. Algo que necesita para ser feliz. Te estoy pidiendo, William, que hagas lo que es mejor para tu hijo.

William estaba extrañamente callado y, al alzar la vista, su expresión es ilegible.

—Quiero hablar con Jacob.

Garrett habló:

—Está en mi oficina. Puedo traerlo aquí, si es aceptable para ti, Bella.

—A solas.

Comencé a sacudir la cabeza y William alzó la mano.

—Quiero hablar con él o pelearé. Tú decides. —Me frunció el ceño—. Sólo voy a hablar con él, Isabella. No lo lastimaré.

Edward apretó mi mano. Cuando vacilé, mordiéndome el labio, William habló de nuevo:

—Por favor, Isabella. Dame cinco minutos.

Su inesperada suplica me sorprendió.

—No lo molestes. Ha pasado por suficiente, William.

Asintió y siguió a Garrett fuera de la sala.

Tuve que pararme y moverme, la tensión me arañaba el estómago. Edward me miró por unos minutos antes de acercarse y envolverme en sus brazos, jalándome contra su firme pecho.

—Sabíamos que quizá él querría hablar con Jake, Bella —me calmó con su cálida voz—. Yo querría si estuviera en sus zapatos.

Bufé.

—Tú nunca estarás en sus zapatos, Edward.

—No. Yo nunca sería lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarlos ir a alguno de ustedes dos.

Suspiré y me recargué en él. Se giró, moviéndonos de modo que el abogado de William no pudiera ver su mano acariciando suavemente mi estómago.

—¿Mis chicas están bien? —me susurró al oído.

Tuve que sonreír. Insistía en que era niña sin importar lo que yo dijera. Incluso había logrado que los niños se refirieran al bebé como ella.

—Estamos bien.

—Apuesto a que a nuestra niña y a su hermano mayor les gustaría un helado luego de salir de aquí.

Gemí suavemente. No podía tener suficiente helado.

—A Jake le gustaría.

Se rio contra mi cabeza.

—De acuerdo entonces, iremos por un poco; por Jake.

La puerta se abrió, William y Garrett entraron de regreso. William se acercó a hablar con su abogado antes de dirigirse a nosotros.

—Aceptaré a hacer esto por Jake. Él aceptó mantenerse en contacto conmigo, pero no detendré la adopción y el cambio de nombre, ni interferiré en su vida —pausó—. Aunque no creo que sea mucho pedir una llamada ocasional o una comida juntos.

Estaba asombrada. Había esperado argumentos y acusaciones, no había esperado que estuviera de acuerdo.

—No. Está bien. Siempre y cuando Jake esté de acuerdo, está bien. Gracias —respiré.

Por un momento, su cara se suavizó y se parecía al hombre más gentil que recordaba de hace algunos años, el que existió antes de que su vida tomara un giro diferente a la mía.

—Lo sugirió él. —Inhaló y exhaló lentamente—. Él es la mejor parte de nosotros, Isabella.

Luego su cara se endureció.

—Y siempre será _mi_ hijo, sin importar qué diga un pedazo de papel. —Se giró hacia su abogado—. Te dejaré esto a ti.

Agarró su abrigo y se fue.

*()*

Unos días después nos sentamos con los niños y les explicamos lo que estaba pasando. Edward hasta hizo un documento especial para Jake donde le decía que el proceso de adopción ya estaba en camino.

La reacción de Jake no tuvo precio. Él estuvo más que aliviado, sabiendo que Edward sería su papá en todos los sentidos de la palabra y nada los separaría. También estaba emocionado por ser un Cullen. Su agarre en el cuello de Edward fue fuerte al abrazarlo con fiereza antes de lanzarse a mis brazos. Podía sentir el pequeño estremecimiento de emoción fluir a través de él y Edward guió silenciosamente a Emmett fuera de la habitación para darnos la oportunidad de hablar. Su necesidad de que lo tranquilizaran era fuerte. Necesitaba saber que esto estaba bien, e hice lo mejor que pude para convencerlo de eso. Finalmente me contó lo que había ocurrido con William y por qué se había ofrecido a mantenerse en contacto con su padre. Sus ojos se veían viejos al verme.

—Está confundido, mamá. No es como nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

Sonrió tristemente al encogerse de hombros.

—No tuvo la suerte de encontrar una familia nueva como nosotros. No tiene un Edward.

Lo jalé fuertemente hacia mí.

—No mucha gente lo tiene, Jake.

Me miró.

—Pensé que quizá, algunas veces, podría hacerlo sentir un poco menos solo.

Mi corazón se apretujó ante sus dulces y sabias palabras.

—Sé que le gustará eso, Jake.

Se acurrucó conmigo felizmente.

—Edward dijo que fue una buena decisión.

Acaricié su cabeza mientras miraba a Edward, que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observándonos con ojos de preocupación.

—Edward tenía razón.

Edward habló:

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Jake.

Jake se sentó y le sonrió a Edward, que venía acercándose.

—Siempre estoy orgulloso de ti, pero, ¿el dejar de lado tu dolor y ayudar a tu padre? Bueno, eso fue bastante maravilloso.

Jake lo miró.

—Sólo hice lo que creí que tú harías, Edward —pausó—. Um… papá.

La cara de Edward se iluminó y le abrió sus brazos a Jake, quien voló a su abrazo.

Su voz sonó gruesa.

—Gracias por eso, Jake. Papá suena genial.

Jake asintió.

—Sí, suena genial.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Me desperté, la quietud de la casa era tan inusual a mí alrededor, y luego fruncí el ceño al recordar la razón. Los niños estaban en casa de Alice y Edward no estaba conmigo; estaba en su casa. Ahora pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que no estaba acostumbrada a despertar sola y no me gustaba. Estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo a mi lado o al menos en algún lugar de la casa con los niños. En las noches en que yo dormía en mi propia casa, Jake estaba conmigo. Saber que ni siquiera él estaba aquí hacía que la casa pareciera mucho más vacía.

La cocina y la sala estaban siendo pintadas en casa de Edward así que yo no tenía permitido estar ahí. Él había trabajado hasta tarde anoche y planeaba levantarse y regresar a eso esta mañana, así que tuvo que quedarse allá para terminarlo todo. Había hablado con él anoche. Estaba feliz con todo lo que había logrado hacer y esperaba terminarlo más tarde, para luego volver a casa. Me informó que yo no podía regresar hasta que él estuviera satisfecho de que se hubiera ido el vapor de la pintura. Le recordé que habíamos elegido una pintura sin vapores, así que realmente no había razón para que yo permaneciera apartada, pero me rendí cuando vi la mirada de su rostro. No tenía sentido en discutir con el futuro-papá-protector-y-preocupado Edward.

Mi trabajo para hoy era ir con Esme y elegir nuestra única extravagancia: nuevos electrodomésticos para la cocina. También planeaba empacar unas cuantas cajas más. Solamente las ligeras, fueron las estrictas instrucciones de Edward. Una vez más me mordí la lengua.

Desde que descubrimos que estaba embarazada, él estaba determinado a mudarnos a Jake y a mí con él lo más pronto posible. Terminamos los planes de la cocina, y ahora que ya había terminado el hockey, él dedicaba cada momento que podía en terminar el proyecto. Todas sus alacenas estaban ahora en mi sala, esperando para ser instaladas aquí luego de que su cocina estuviera completa. Primero pintaría y luego él y sus amigos, junto con Carlisle y Jasper, instalarían las nuevas durante las vacaciones de primavera. El piso estaba cubierto para protegerlo, y las nuevas alacenas estaban a la espera de ser añadidas.

Estaba sorprendida al ver cuántos de los otros entrenadores iban y venían, ofreciendo sus servicios. Todos se anotaban cuando uno tenía que hacer un proyecto de renovación; para así ayudarse entre ellos y mantener bajos los costos, y esta vez no era la excepción. Había luces nuevas y enchufes añadidos en la cocina, el cableado había sido revisado y arreglado, tuberías nuevas para el fregadero, y todo fue hecho con la ayuda de los amigos de Edward. Y no había falta de voluntarios para la instalación de la siguiente semana. Edward estaba más que agradecido y esperaba ansioso la oportunidad de ayudarles con sus proyectos en el futuro. Eran un grupo unido y yo disfrutaba enormemente de su compañía; mi única contribución permitida había sido alimentarlos.

Aunque seguía siendo relativamente temprano en mi embarazo, le habíamos permitido decirles a los niños a Carlisle y Esme sobre el hecho de que iban a ser hermanos mayores. Alice lo había supuesto casi de inmediato porque yo no podía dejar de vomitar en la pista, pero se lo guardó para ella hasta que estuvimos listos para compartir las noticias. Los niños estaban tan emocionados que habíamos decidido contarle sólo por ahora a la familia. Todos estaban complacidos con la noticia y el rostro de Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras aceptaba las felicitaciones y abrazos. Para todos ellos, otro niño era simplemente otra razón para demostrar más amor. El cálido abrazo de Esme y su silencioso agradecimiento por hacer tan feliz a su hijo nos provocó lágrimas a las dos, y la emoción de Carlisle por ser abuelo de nuevo también era evidente. Él inmediatamente se unió al equipo que decían que era niña, declarando que ya tenía suficientes niños y que necesitaba una niñita a quien consentir. Se apartó, me observó en silencio y luego, con un guiño presumido muy parecido al de su hijo, me informó que definitivamente era niña. Después de todo, él era doctor y conocía de esas cosas. Tuve que unirme a la risa mientras que internamente sentía lastima por el técnico de ultrasonido el día que fuéramos a recibir la noticia. La sala de examinación y la sala de espera, al parecer, estarían muy llenas y ansiosas por las noticias. Aunque sabía, sin duda alguna, que cualquier que fuera el sexo del bebé, o incluso si nacía con pies palmeados y caminaba como pato, él o ella sería muy amado con fuerza. De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

El gentil indicio que una vez me dio Esme sobre lo sobreprotector que era Edward con sus seres queridos era decir poco cuando se trataba de cada aspecto de mi embarazo. A pesar de que él ya había pasado por esto antes, leía constantemente sobre el tema, me revisaba a diario, se preocupada sobre cada pequeño dolor y se volvía loco con mis nauseas matutinas. Afortunadamente, para ambos, esas ya se estaban yendo y, comparado con lo enferma que había estado con Jake, era muchísimo más fácil de lo que había experimentado antes. Aunque no lo suficientemente fácil para Edward. El castigo se lo estaba llevando su cabello. Me sorprendería si le quedaba aunque fuera un poco para cuando naciera el bebé. Sus manos estaban constantemente en él, jalándoselo cuando estaba alterado o nervioso. Lo cual parecía ser a diario, sin importar que tanto le asegurara que estaba bien.

Le había preguntado si había estado así de nervioso con Emmett y había negado con la cabeza. Cuando le dije que me parecía extraño, su expresión fue de ternura al mirarme y poner gentilmente su mano en mi abdomen.

—Entre más viejo soy, más intensos son mis sentimientos, Bella. Y cuando se trata de ti… la intensidad sobrepasa el techo. Vas a tener que darme un poco de libertad con esto, corazón. —Se encogió de hombros—. No puedo evitarlo. Te amo demasiado. —No tuve respuesta para sus dulces palabras aparte de agarrar su rostro y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, rogándole que me hiciera el amor. Porque ahora que las náuseas estaban disminuyendo, mis hormonas estaban a toda marcha y lo deseaba constantemente. Todo lo que necesitaba era que me lanzara su sonrisa torcida, el arqueo de una ceja en mi dirección o, especialmente, uno de sus traviesos guiños y lo necesitaba desnudo. Verlo trabajar en la cocina, con su cinturón de herramientas colgando bajo en sus caderas, había causado varios incidentes de tacleo de mi parte, aunque todavía no había escuchado queja de su parte. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, me parecía que sonreía, alzaba la ceja y guiñaba muchísimo más durante este último par de semanas.

Me levanté con una sonrisa y fui a la cocina para tomar mi única taza de café permitida. Esme y Carlisle nos regalaron una maquina Keurig, y me encantaba. Hacer una jarra llena sería demasiado tentador; así que preparaba mi única taza real en las mañanas y tenía una o dos de descafeinado por el resto del día. Aun así, le daba traguitos al café de Edward cuando no me veía. Estaba viendo el teléfono, deseando escuchar la voz de Edward, cuando éste sonó. Sonriendo, lo agarré, sabiendo que sería él.

—Hola tú.

Su voz sonó cálida, me bañó como la luz solar.

—Bella —suspiró—. Dios, te extrañé anoche, nena. Odio dormir sin ti. No volverá a pasar si puedo evitarlo. —Inhaló profundamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Tuviste más náuseas?

Me reí entre dientes.

—Nop. Todo bien. Estoy a punto de tomar mi premio.

—Una taza.

—Sí, Edward. Una taza; Mr. Mandón. Conozco las reglas. ¿Cómo va la pintada?

—La sala ya está terminada. Jasper y papá vienen en camino y pintaremos la cocina. Entre nosotros tres terminaremos para esta tarde. Los colores se ven genial. Te vas a ir con mi mamá, ¿verdad?

—Sí; llegará pronto. Me alegra que te gusten los colores. Así que, cuando termines, ¿vendrás para acá?

Su voz bajó de tono, luego se hizo ronca y esperanzada.

—En cuanto pueda. ¿Hay… algo… que _necesites_, Bella?

Mi cabeza cayó sobre mi pecho mientras mi cuerpo entero se tensaba con el deseo que sentía por él.

—¿Estás, um, sonriendo ahora, Edward?

—De hecho sí.

_Lo sabía_.

Hice que mi voz sonara suave y seductora.

—_Tú_, Edward. Te necesito a ti.

Gimió.

—Me tienes, Bella. Los niños no llegarán a casa hasta después de la cena así que tendremos unas cuantas horas. Soy tuyo para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.

—¿Lo que sea que quiera?

—Sí. Estoy ante tu merced, mujer.

—Num num —susurré—. Puede que necesite tener mi boca en ti. Puede que te haga rogar. Planeo hacerte gruñir mi nombre más de una vez.

Su gruñido bajo me hizo reír. Escuché voces en el fondo y supe que Jasper y Carlisle habían llegado.

—Apúrate entonces, Edward. Estaré esperando.

—Me estás matando, Bella.

—Oops. ¿Regresó la tensión?

Se rio.

—Sí, tentadora. Ahora mi cuñado y mi padre se reirán de mi incomodidad, estoy seguro. Ve a comprar electrodomésticos. Estaré allí más tarde y colectaré tus promesas.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Bella?

Sonreí, sabiendo qué diría después. Nunca terminaba una conversación sin decírmelo. Jamás.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Mi sonrisa creció aún más. Adoraba a este hombre. Todo de él; incluso su carácter mandón cuando se trataba de café.

—También te amo.

*()*

—Jesús, Bella. Estás salvaje hoy —jadeó Edward con la cara enterrada en mi cuello. Lo había atacado cuando cruzó la puerta y no habíamos alcanzado a llegar a la habitación; la primera vez. En lugar de eso, finalmente me tomó sobre el respaldo del sofá de la forma en que dijo que haría hace meses. Le di de comer, pero él siguió sonriéndome durante todo el tiempo, incluso lanzando uno o dos guiños, y no tuve otra opción más que llevármelo a la habitación incluso antes de que terminara de comer.

—Han sido dos días —dije a manera de explicación—. Y sonreíste.

Se rio.

—Estos días sonrío todo el tiempo, Bella. Estoy muy feliz, no puedo evitarlo.

Me encantaba saber ese hecho.

—También me guiñaste.

—¿Ahora los _guiños_ te encienden?

—Sí.

Su pecho vibró con risa al jalarme más cerca de él.

—¿Algo más que debería saber?

—También el que alces la ceja lo hace.

—Ya veo.

Lo empujé sobre su espalda y me subí en él. Agachándome, acaricié la tinta sobre su corazón.

—Tu tatuaje es particularmente sexy estos días.

—Bien.

Agarré sus manos. Las levanté y le besé los dorsos antes de ponerlas en mis pechos.

—Tus manos son muy masculinas. Me gusta eso… mucho.

Frunció el ceño.

—Están llenas de callos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Me gusta cómo se sienten contra mi piel.

Sus manos me acunaron con gentileza mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis endurecidos pezones. Me arqueé ansiosamente ante su toque.

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos con asombro.

—Eres insaciable. Así que, ¿sonreír, alzar la ceja, guiñar y enseñarte mi tatuaje es todo lo que necesito justo ahora para encenderte?

Asentí.

—En realidad todo lo que necesito es una de esas cosas… —respiré, mis uñas rascaban ligeramente su pecho—. Todo lo que necesito es _a ti_ para encenderme, PFC.

—_Jesús_… ¿qué tanta suerte puede tener un chico?

Rodé las caderas.

—Mucha, Edward.

Sonrió _y_ guiñó al alzarse, acercando su cara a la mía.

—Excelente.

*()*

Me senté con una sonrisa viendo a Jake y Emmett con Carlisle y Esme. Adoraban a sus nietos, y el verlos aceptar a Jake como uno de ellos calentaba mi corazón. Miré a Edward, quién me sonrió tiernamente, su mano rodeaba la mía. Habíamos organizado una cena familiar para celebrar la terminación de la cocina, y que Jake y yo nos mudamos con Emmett y Edward el fin de semana pasado.

Al menos eso fue lo que le dijimos a los niños. Sin embargo, teníamos un pequeño anuncio que hacer.

Luego de ver la reacción de Jake ante la petición para adopción de Edward, supe que quería hacer lo mismo por Emmett. Amaba al hijo de Edward tan profundamente como amaba a Jake. Era toda una alegría y habíamos desarrollado una maravillosa relación. Como su padre, le encantaba acurrucarse y siempre peleaba con Edward y Jake para sentarse junto a mí cuando veíamos películas. Tenía una paciencia infinita para mostrarme sus videojuegos y pedirme jugar con él, mientras Jake nos veía divertido, sabiendo lo terrible que era yo en eso, pero era cosa "nuestra". En los raros días que estaba triste, era a mí a quien venía por abrazos y una rápida charla. Más de una vez Edward nos había encontrado acurrucados en cama de Em, él dormido con su cabeza en mi regazo luego de una de nuestras charlas. Ahora simplemente no podía imaginar mi vida sin él en ella. Cuando le expresé mi idea a Edward, todo su rostro se iluminó y me besó hasta dejarme sin sentido a causa de su emoción, diciéndome lo mucho que significaría para Emmett. Lo mucho que significaba para él.

Edward se había reunido con Tanya, expresándole mi deseo de poder adoptar a Emmett y ella había aceptado inmediatamente. Nos habíamos reunido brevemente en la oficina del abogado, y me sorprendí de lo complacida que estaba ella al poder darle esto a Emmett. Incluso fui congraciada con uno de sus infames besos. Tuve que coincidir con Edward; no había malicia en ella, simplemente no era una persona maternal y su vida de comidas y ocio era lo que la hacía feliz. Firmó los papeles sin vacilar y se fue rápidamente, y ahora yo también tenía una sorpresa que darle a Emmett. La familia sabía que Edward había iniciado el proceso para adoptar a Jake, y ahora les diríamos sobre mis planes de adoptar a Emmett. Quería que él supiera que era tan importante para mí como Jake para Edward. Queríamos que los niños supieran que seríamos una familia completa e igual, y que ambos nos pertenecían.

Edward se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. La familia entera estaba reunida alrededor de la enorme mesa de madera que habíamos comprado, los asientos estaban en su lugar para poder acomodar a todos. Había sido una comida ruidosa y estridente, con las risas de siempre y las bromas que pasaban entre todos, pero ahora era tiempo para hacerle saber a toda la familia la verdadera razón de esta reunión.

Edward había estado muy nervioso durante todo el día, aunque yo no sabía por qué. Los niños estarían emocionados. Ambos querían pertenecernos a nosotros y poder llamarse el uno al otro hermano. Pero aun así, Edward había estado de nervios y alterado, sus manos tiraban frecuentemente de su cabello y más de una vez lo vi murmurando para sí mismo, deteniéndose cuando me veía mirarlo. Ahora notaba un ligero temblor en sus manos al ponerlas sobre la mesa al prepararse para dar a conocer nuestras noticias.

El silencio cayó sobre el grupo, él les sonrió con cariño a todos antes de hablar. Se giró hacia Emmett, su grande mano despeinó su cabello.

—Bien, campeón. Bella tiene una sorpresita para ti. Bueno, ambos la tenemos.

Emmett sonrió.

—¿Para mí?

Edward asintió. Sonriendo, me incliné hacia enfrente y el di el mismo documento falso que Edward había hecho para Jake cuando le dijimos la noticia de que Edward iba a poder adoptarlo. Cuando hablé, mi voz sonó sorprendentemente nerviosa.

—Me gustaría poder llamarte mi hijo, igual que con Jake, Em. Te quiero como si fueras mío, así que tu papá y yo queríamos hacerlo oficial —pausé—. Si tú quieres.

Miró el papel y luego alzó la vista.

—¿Serás mi mamá para siempre; igual que papá el de Jake? ¿Jake y yo seremos hermanos de verdad?

Edward y yo asentimos. Miré a Jake, que estaba sonriendo enormemente, y luego a Emmett, que tenía una extraña expresión en su usual cara alegre. Mi corazón se hundió un poco. Quizás Edward había tenido razón al estar nervioso; quizás era demasiado para él justo ahora. Había habido muchos cambios en los últimos tiempos, quizá necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Estiré el brazo en busca de su mano y la sostuve con fuerza en la mía.

—Puedes pensarlo si quieres, Em. Puedes…

No pude terminar mi oración. Emmett salió disparado de su silla, lanzándose a mí, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello. Su voz sonó ronca al murmurar en mi cuello.

—No necesito pensarlo. Quiero que seas mi mamá. —Lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo su amor y necesidad por esto mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas en mi cuello. Edward nos miró con los ojos húmedos, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de Em en muestra de un silencioso apoyo. Cerré los ojos brevemente mientras abrazaba a mi niño, agradeciendo todas mis bendiciones y que él hubiera chocado contra mí ese día en la pista. Cuando Em se apartó, sus ojos brillaban y me sonreía enormemente.

—Te quiero… mamá.

Jake se levantó con un salto.

—¡Tengo un hermano! ¡Un hermano de verdad! —Él y Em chocaron los cinco e hicieron uno de sus elaborados saludos de mano, lo cual causó que todos en la habitación nos riéramos y relajáramos. Se intercambiaron abrazos y yo me senté, sintiendo que toda la habitación estaba llena de tanto amor que casi era tangible. Noté que Emmett y Edward desaparecían por el pasillo, asumí que necesitaban un momento para ellos solos. Jake estaba platicando felizmente con sus primos mientras los adultos sonreían y reían. Nada podía mejorar esta noche.

Y fue entonces cuando Edward y Emmett regresaron a la habitación.

Ambos estaban usando un jersey y cada uno sostenía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Esto no era parte del plan. Una vez más la habitación se quedó en silencio cuando se acercaron y se pararon frente a Jake y a mí. Emmett miró a Edward, quien le sonrió ansiosamente y asintió. Me ofreció la caja mientras hablaba.

—Papá y yo queríamos que tuvieras esto. Nosotros, um, queremos algo que diga que es real.

Todavía confundida, tomé la caja mientras Edward le daba la suya a Jake.

—Esta es para ti, campeón.

Levanté la tapa de la caja, descubriendo un jersey a juego con los que Edward y Emmett estaban usando. Miré que el regalo de Jake era el mismo. Vi a Edward, sorprendida al ver que él y Emmett se habían dado la vuelta, ahora nos daban la espalda. Ambos jerséis tenían nombres grabados. _**Edward Cullen **_y _**Emmett Cullen**_ sobresalían en blanco contra el color azul del jersey. Jake soltó un grito al sacar su jersey de la caja y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, ansioso por enseñar el _**Jake Cullen**_ en la espalda. Se rio al alzar un segundo jersey, muchísimo más pequeño que decía _**Bebé C**_ en él. Se me atoró el aliento en la garganta y mis manos temblaron al desdoblar mi jersey, sabiendo el significado de este gesto. La impresión en la espalda brillaba ante mí.

_**Bella Cullen**_

Jadeé suavemente al leer las palabras, mis ojos volaron a Edward que se había girado y me estaba sonriendo, sus ojos se veían intensos y llenos de emoción. En su temblorosa mano estaba un anillo, atrapado entre dos largos dedos. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—A nosotros, a Emmett y a mí, nos gustaría que ustedes _dos_ fueran Cullen —pausó, e inhaló profundamente. Su voz sonó más gruesa—. ¿Te casarías conmigo y me… —tragó—, _nos_ completarías, Bella?

Sabía que los ojos de todos estaban en mí. Sabía que estaban esperando por una respuesta. Pero la única cosa que podía ver, la única cosa que podía escuchar, era a Edward. Este maravilloso y dadivoso hombre que me había sanado a mí y a mí hijo, nos había completado de nuevo con el regalo de su amor. Quien había llevado un vacío en nuestras vidas tan totalmente que era como si nunca hubiera existido, porque _él_ había borrado el dolor.

Este maravilloso hombre que estaba de pie, esperando, frente a toda su familia, por una respuesta; su mano temblaba con nervios mientras la luz reflejaba el anillo que su mano me ofrecía.

Su anillo. Su corazón. Sus ansiosos ojos llenos de amor. Eso era todo lo que podía ver. Eso era todo lo que podía sentir.

Esta era la razón por la que había estado nervioso todo el día.

Como si yo pudiera rechazarlo.

Me puse de pie, sonriendo y llorando, y le ofrecí mi mano a él.

A nosotros.

—Sí.

* * *

Ow, ¿no es perfecto?

Les adelanté el capi, así que la siguiente actualización será hasta el miércoles.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

—Cuéntame de mi anillo.

Edward sonrió al llevarse mi mano a sus labios, besó suavemente mis dedos.

—Lo vi en una tienda de antigüedades antes de Navidad. Recordé que una vez dijiste que te gustaban los diamantes como acentos, pero que las piedras de colores eran tus favoritas. El azul me recordó a tus ojos y supe que te encantaría. Me lo habían apartado.

Sonreí.

—¿Durante todo este tiempo?

Asintió.

—Si no hubiera sido demasiado pronto te lo habría dado en Navidad. Pero esperé. Llevé a Alice para enseñárselo y dijo que era perfecto.

—Lo es.

Se acercó más y pasó su brazo sobre mi cintura al acurrucarnos. Ya todos se habían ido, los niños estaban dormidos y la casa en silencio. Esta noche había habido mucho para celebrar y todos se habían ido con buenos ánimos. Pero ahora sólo éramos Edward y yo, y estaba en mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo: en nuestra cama y en sus brazos. Me sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Te sorprendiste?

—Completamente.

—Yo estaba nervioso.

—Sí, lo estabas. Pensé que era porque estabas preocupado por Emmett y las cosas de la adopción. —Alcé la cabeza y fruncí el ceño—. De verdad no pensaste que te iba a decir que no, ¿o sí?

—En realidad no. Sólo estaba… preocupado de que no fuera lo suficientemente romántico o privado. Quería compartirlo con nuestra familia; mantener involucrados a los niños.

—Fue perfecto, Edward. Fue tan _nosotros_. Me encantó. —Bajé la voz—. Te amo.

Su boca bajó a la mía y me premió con uno de sus intensamente tiernos y dulces besos que me dejó sin aliento. Se apartó, hablando en voz baja.

—¿Pronto, Bella? ¿Te casarías conmigo pronto?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres una boda grande?

—No.

—¿La siguiente semana entonces?

Me reí suavemente ante su ansiedad y acuné su mejilla.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo más. ¿Qué te parece el siguiente mes?

Su sonrisa fue brillante.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí.

—Hecho.

—De acuerdo entonces, hablaré con Alice y haremos un plan.

Me acercó más, su mano pasaba gentilmente sobre mi creciente bultito, y su voz sonó incrédula.

—En un mes seremos una familia de verdad. Los Cullen.

Me gustaba cómo sonaba eso, mucho.

*()*

—Bella, ¿estás segura?

Alcé la vista de la pantalla de la computadora hacia la expresión preocupada de Edward.

—Sí. ¿Por qué, tú no?

—Sé que tenemos que mantenerlo dentro del presupuesto, pero podríamos hacer algo más… elaborado, ¿si quieres? —Sus dedos golpetearon sin descanso en la mesa al mirar sobre mi hombro.

Sonriendo, lo jalé para sentarse junto a mí.

—Edward. Esto es lo que quiero. Tú, yo y nuestra familia. Una ceremonia tranquila. Luego, después, una encantadora comida, aquí, con nuestros amigos. Simple.

—Quiero que tengas todo, Bella. —Su mano bajó por la creciente redondez de mi estómago—. Sé que no lo hemos hecho en orden, pero todavía podemos tener una boda más grande con todas las… cosas… que les gustan a las mujeres. No quiero que te prives de nada.

Me reí suavemente.

—Te tendré a ti y a los niños. Celebraremos con nuestros amigos en nuestra casa. No me privaré de nada. ¿Qué más podría querer?

—¿Un vestido bonito?

—Hecho. Alice y yo lo redujimos a un lugar y tres vestidos. Lo decidiremos este fin de semana.

—¿Flores?

—Demetri nos va a ayudar con eso. Tiene muchos contactos con su negocio de comidas. Tu mamá también está ayudando con eso.

Todos estaban cooperando. Parecía que la protección de Edward era una característica de familia. Nadie quería que yo hiciera muchas cosas o me estresara de más. Todos me hacían sonreír con su cariñoso comportamiento.

Agarré la mano de Edward, apretándola para tranquilizarlo.

—Tengo todo lo que quiero, Edward. Es un día para celebrar, no para estresarnos. —Le sonreí—. Al final de todo; te tendré a ti. Podré quedarme contigo. Y con Emmett. Los cuatro seremos una familia. Es todo lo que quiero.

La boca de Edward chocó contra la mía, su lengua buscaba y se enredaba con la mía en un golpe de pasión. Gimió bajo en mi boca al besarme profundamente, antes de suavizar sus labios y acariciar los míos.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró contra mis labios—. También podré quedarme contigo. Jamás te dejaré ir.

—Entonces nuestra boda será perfecta.

Sus ojos brillaron con felicidad.

—Perfecta.

*()*

Emmett y Jake miraron nerviosamente por la habitación y les sonreí para darles ánimos.

—¿Va a doler, mamá?

—No, Jake, lo prometo. La señorita va a usar una herramienta especial que parece una vara para ver al bebé. Como unos rayos-x especiales, sólo que ustedes lo verán en la pantalla mientras ella lo hace. No me dolerá en absoluto.

—¿Y entonces sabremos por seguro que es niña?

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Síp. Por seguro.

Gemí.

—Eso esperamos. A veces se tarda un poco más. Y recuerden que puede ser niño.

Sus tres cabezas se sacudieron con un resuelto "no".

Tenía que admirar su tenacidad. Todos estaban determinados en que era niña. Incluso Esme se refería al bebé como su nieta.

El técnico entró, sonriéndonos. Se sentó y se presentó como "Jane", luego preparó todo. Edward y los niños se apartaron de su camino; Edward estaba detrás de los niños con una mano en cada hombro. Les explicó en voz baja lo que estaba pasando mientras yo hablaba con Jane. Él estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción al ver finalmente el ultrasonido, y ladeó el cuello para ver mejor cuando Jane comenzó el procedimiento. Riendo, ella les dijo que se acercaran y señaló unas cosas en el monitor, siguiendo con las explicaciones de Edward. Edward estiró el brazo para agarrar mi mano cuando el sonido del latido del corazón del bebé llenó la habitación, sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. Los ojos de los niños se agrandaron cuando vieron el monitor y escucharon el rápido ruido. Sentí que mis propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando nos informó que todo estaba perfecto. Pausó antes de preguntar si queríamos saber el sexo del bebé.

—¿Puedes verlo?

—Perfectamente.

Inhalé profundamente.

—Sí, por favor.

Les sonrió a los niños.

—Chicos, van a tener… una hermanita.

Estoy segura que lo que pasó después fue la reacción más ruidosa ante esas noticias que ella había escuchado jamás. Jake y Emmett soltaron ruidosos "whoops" mientras Edward chocaba los cinco con ellos con una enorme sonrisa y su propio "¡demonios sí!" antes de agacharse y besarme con fuerza. Miré su ligeramente sorprendida cara con una disculpa.

—Perdón, tenían sus esperanzas puestas en una niña.

Sacudió la cabeza y se rio complacida, dándome una toalla para limpiarme el gel.

—Puedo verlo. No se disculpe; es agradable ver que las noticias son tomadas en una… manera tan entusiasta. —Sonriendo, le dio las fotos del ultrasonido a Edward, nos felicitó y dijo que luego nos volveríamos a ver.

Me senté para ser inmediatamente sumergida en un abrazo grupal. Sentí la mano grande de Edward posarse con gentileza sobre mi estómago y me sonrió. Por mucho que supiera que, sin importar nada, él amaría al bebé, me hacía feliz ver lo emocionado que estaba al saber que íbamos a tener una hija. Cerré los ojos y me recargué en él al sentir la tranquilidad fluir a través de mí.

Se giró hacia los niños.

—¿Por qué no van con la abuela y el abuelo para enseñarles la foto de su nueva hermana? Mamá y yo saldremos en un minuto.

Sonriendo, y cada uno agarrando una foto, se fueron. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos yo ya estaba siendo jalada a los brazos de Edward, y rápidamente enterró la cara en mi cuello. Por unos largos momentos me sostuvo cerca, permaneciendo callado. Luego se apartó y dejó pequeños y dulces besos en mi cara y labios antes de besarme profundamente.

—Gracias, Bella —susurró contra mis labios, su voz sonó casi reverente. Luego se dejó caer de rodillas, sus labios rozando suavemente mi estómago. Como había pasado cada día desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada, podía escuchar el bajo y tierno murmuro de su voz al hablar con nuestra hija. Mis ojos se llenaron con lágrimas ante el timbre dolorosamente dulce de su voz al susurrarle sus pensamientos. Moviéndose hacia atrás, encontró mis ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ya la amo tanto, Bella. No puedo esperar para cargarla.

Acuné su mejilla, limpiando la lágrima que caía lentamente por su rostro.

—Pronto, Edward. En unos meses podrás cargarla.

Asintió y besó de nuevo mi estómago.

—Tú quédate ahí, bebita. Mami te mantendrá calientita hasta que estés lista. Te estaré esperando.

Mi corazón se apretujó ante sus dulces palabras.

Se puso de pie y me besó de nuevo.

—Vamos por nuestros niños y llevémoslos por un helado. —Sonrió—. Si los dejamos por más tiempo con mamá y papá, ella ya tendrá nombre antes de que nosotros podamos opinar.

Me reí sabiendo que podría ser verdad. Las listas en casa crecían cada semana y ahora que sabíamos por seguro que era niña, todos aclamarían por ayudar a escoger.

—Bien, papi. Vamos. Tu hija quiere helado.

Eso me hizo ganarme otro dulce beso.

—Apenas puedo esperar hasta que ella me diga así.

Me reí al subirme los pantalones.

—Eso será hasta dentro de un tiempo, Edward.

Sonrió al envolver un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Nah. He estado practicando con ella. Sé que está ahí absorbiendo todo.

Agarré mi bolsa, todavía estaba riendo. Por la forma en que él mantenía conversaciones con mi estómago, no me sorprendería.

*()*

—Bella, te ves… perfecta.

Sonreí a mi reflejo. Mi vestido era simple; blanco, vaporoso y llegaba justo debajo de mis rodillas. Alice había agregado una banda de un profundo azul que hacia juego con su vestido y que se mantenía con el tema que habíamos construido alrededor de mi anillo.

—Te ves encantadora, Alice. No pude haber hecho todo esto sin tu ayuda. Gracias.

Apretó mi hombro.

—¿Nerviosa?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ni en lo más mínimo. Sé que Edward y los niños están aquí; puedo escucharlos. Nada más importa.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Todos están… muy emocionados. —Sus ojos se suavizaron—. Especialmente Edward. Lo has hecho tan feliz, Bella. Nunca lo había visto tan… contento.

—Él cambió nuestras vidas, Alice. Yo tampoco había estado tan feliz como ahora. —Pasé las manos sobre mi redondeado estómago—. Quiero que hoy celebremos lo que tenemos, juntos, como familia.

Alice me dio el pequeño ramo de flores atado con un moño que combinaba con mi banda.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema. Por la forma en que ha estado sonriendo últimamente, ya ha estado celebrando. —Su sonrisa creció—. Y yo te gano a ti como hermana. Así que también estoy muy feliz.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta y Jasper asomó la cabeza.

—Estamos listos. —Sonrió—. ¿Lista para hacer esto?

Asentí. Estaba más que lista.

La puerta se abrió más y Jake entró, sonriendo enormemente y viéndose demasiado maduro en su camisa de botones y pantalones oscuros. Él me iba a llevar por el pasillo, y tanto él como Emmett estarían junto a Edward y a mí cuando tomáramos nuestros votos. Jasper y Alice eran nuestros testigos de verdad, pero habíamos alterado ligeramente la ceremonia para incluir a nuestros dos niños.

—Te ves tan guapo, Jake.

Tiró de la corbata azul que Alice había insistido en que él y Emmett usaran.

—Esto pica, mamá.

Me reí entre dientes y besé su cabeza, susurrando suavemente en su oído.

—Puedes quitártela en cuanto terminen de tomar las fotos, ¿de acuerdo?

Me sonrió.

—Edward dijo lo mismo —confesó—. Pero dice que él se va a quedar con la suya puesta porque es un día especial.

—Así es.

—Puedo manejarlo, mamá.

Contuve mi sonrisa. Lo manejaría porque Edward lo estaba haciendo. Él adoraba a su nuevo papá.

Le peine el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Estás listo, cariño?

Se irguió más.

—Síp. Edward dice que hoy tengo el trabajo más importante de todos.

—Eso dijo, ¿eh?

—Dijo que era mi trabajo llevarte hasta él y luego él te cuidaría a partir de ahí —pausó—. Dijo que ahora él nos cuidaría a todos, mamá.

Mi corazón se apretó.

—Lo hará, Jake. Y nosotros lo cuidaremos a él. Porque eso hacen las familias.

Sonrió.

—Vamos entonces, mamá. Edward nos espera.

Pasé mi brazo por el suyo; de repente quería correr, no caminar.

Edward nos estaba esperando.

*()*

El juez sonrió.

—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. —Se giró hacia Edward—. Puede besar a su novia.

Edward se agachó con una sonrisa en su boca.

—Mía —susurró. Sus labios fueron suaves y adoradores al encontrarse con los míos. Su beso; dulce, posesivo y demasiado corto. Pero sus ojos estaban brillando con alegría, su cara radiaba felicidad cuando se apartó—. Continuará, señora Cullen —murmuró con uno de sus descarados guiños.

Nos giramos hacia nuestros invitados justo cuando el juez hablo de nuevo, cambiando el saludo usual para incluir a nuestros niños.

—Queridos invitados, es un placer presentarles a la familia Cullen.

Edward y yo unimos nuestras manos y envolvimos un brazo alrededor del niño que teníamos más cerca cada uno, luego caminamos hacia la parte trasera de la habitación, donde nos esperaban los invitados para saludarnos. Jake y Emmett estaban sonriendo enormemente, les encantaba el hecho de que ahora estábamos casados y éramos una familia completa.

Edward me miró, su brazo estaba envuelto posesivamente alrededor de mi cintura, su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

—¿Estás bien, mi linda esposa?

Le sonreí; me encantó que usara esa palabra.

—Estoy perfecta, Edward.

Su sonrisa creció.

—Sí, lo estás.

Me reí ante su parcial opinión.

—Me refiero a que estoy bien —pausé y le sonreí por debajo de mis pestañas—, esposo mío.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron instantemente y bajó la cabeza, capturando mis labios en un feroz beso. Junto a nosotros, los niños gimieron.

—Papá —siseó Jake—, la gente está viendo.

Edward estaba sonriendo cuando se separó, no estaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo. Despeinó el cabello de Jake.

—Los días de boda están llenos de besos de película, Jake. Todo el día. Es como… —pausó y me guiñó—, una regla. Tengo que hacerlo.

Ambos niños rodaron los ojos.

Edward volvió a agacharse, sus labios acariciaron gentilmente los míos.

—Planeo una vida de besos de película con usted, señora Cullen.

Lo miré cálidamente, imágenes de nuestro futuro llenaron mi cabeza. Edward siempre junto a mí. Su amor y risa llenando nuestro hogar. Nuestra nueva hija. Los chicos creciendo y más niños llegando. Años de estar juntos. Años de nosotros. Risas, lágrimas, felicidad. Besos de película.

Edward.

Toda una vida.

Estaba bien con eso.

* * *

¡Es niña!

3 capítulos más, chicas.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el viernes ;)


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

Edward alzó la vista, sonriendo y sosteniendo el bultito en sus brazos cerca de su corazón. Su voz sonó baja al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el moisés.

—Bella, es perfecta —pausó—. Simplemente perfecta.

Acostó gentilmente a nuestra bebita en el moisés y se irguió, sus dedos acariciaron con gentileza su mejilla mientras ella dormía. Agachándose, besó su frente antes de venir a mi lado y hacer lo mismo. Su cálido aliento me bañó y se mantuvo cerca, su mano acunaba mi mejilla.

—Estuviste maravillosa hoy, Bella. Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo. —Me besó cálidamente—. Gracias por nuestra hija.

Le sonreí cansadamente. Nuestra pequeña finalmente había llegado. Dos semanas tarde y diecinueve horas de parto después de que me llegó la primera contracción en medio de la noche. Nació con Edward sosteniéndome fuertemente, apoyándome y viéndose pasmado cuando ella finalmente hizo su entrada. El verlo cargarla por primera vez me trajo lágrimas a los ojos. Su amor por ella literalmente se derramaba de él mientras la acurrucaba contra su pecho, murmurándole una tierna bienvenida con los labios contra su carita. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando me vio, trayendo a nuestra hija para recostarla en mi pecho.

—Ven a conocer a mami, bebita. Ha esperado muchísimo; igual que papi. —Luego enterró la cara en mi cuello, demasiado abrumado por la emoción para seguir hablando. Acaricié su nuca mientras veía a nuestra hija, acurrucada en mí, sus largas pestañas reposaban sobre sus suaves mejillitas. El momento era perfecto.

Ahora estábamos solos en mi habitación.

—¿Llamaste a Alice? —pregunté en voz baja.

Asintió, sentándose con cuidado en la orilla de la cama y sosteniendo mi mano.

—Está emocionada. Traerá a los niños en la mañana. Llamé a Michael y Jess y ellos les dirán a todos, al menos luego de que Jess deje de gritar. —Sonrió—. Mamá y papá también regresarán en la mañana. Papá tuvo que sacar a rastras a mamá de aquí.

Sonreí. Esme había venido temprano esta mañana y se negó a irse hasta que nuestra niñita naciera. Nos había mantenido tranquilos a los dos, especialmente a Edward, que había pasado un momento difícil mirándome durante las contracciones más intensas. Después de Edward, ella había sido la primera en cargarla. Sabía que si no fuera por la hora tan tarde y por tener a los niños, Alice también hubiera estado aquí.

—¿Estás listo para escoger su nombre?

Edward asintió lentamente. Teníamos unos pocos nombres en mente, pero queríamos esperar hasta que estuviera aquí para asegurarnos de que le quedara el que eligiéramos. Frunció los labios antes de hablar.

—Creo… creo que me gusta tu idea, Bella.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Sonrió—. Parece una Katharine. Los niños le dirán Kate. ¿O quizá Katy?

Me reí entre dientes, sabía que acortarían su nombre de inmediato. Pero estaba bien. Les iba a encantar ser hermanos mayores. Ya la amaban y apenas podían esperar para conocerla. Y me gustaba el nombre Katy.

—¿Katharine Alice, entonces?

Hice una mueca recordando la alegría de Alice cuando le pedimos a ella y a Jasper que fueran los padrinos de nuestra hija.

—Va a gritar, lo sabes, Bella.

—Se merece el poder gritar. Es mi mejor amiga, y mi hermana, Edward.

Sonrió.

—Entonces a la siguiente le pondremos el nombre de una de nuestras madres, ¿verdad?

Gemí, me tape los ojos con la mano y, cuidadosamente, intenté ajustar mi posición en la cama del hospital.

—No estoy lista para hablar del siguiente, Edward. No ahora.

Riéndose entre dientes, me besó suavemente.

—Considera la discusión en pausa. Ahora, mami, necesitas dormir. —Arropó la manta fuertemente a mi alrededor—. Estás exhausta y mañana va a ser un día ocupado. No puedo creer que ya te vayan a mandar a casa.

—Estaré más cómoda ahí.

—Bueno, justo ahora quiero que duermas.

—¿A dónde vas?

Sonrió y se acercó más ante el ligero tono de pánico en mi voz.

—A ningún lado. Estaré en esa silla. —Señaló una de aspecto incómodo junto al moisés de Katharine.

Aparté la manta y me moví lentamente más cerca de la orilla de la cama.

—Te prefiero aquí.

—La enfermera ya me estaba viendo feo, Bella, cuando estaba acurrucado contigo y con Katy antes. No creo que le guste encontrarme de nuevo en tu cama.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me importa. Te quiero aquí. Dormiría mejor.

Eso lo hizo. Edward revisó a Katy, luego acercó el moisés junto a la cama para poder verla con facilidad, se quitó los zapatos y se subió junto a mí, permitiéndome acostarme en su pecho. Envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor, su labios acariciaron mi cabeza.

—Pronto se despertará para comer otra vez —murmuré adormilada.

—Iré por ella y te la traeré.

—Te amo.

Se le atoró la respiración y su brazo se apretó.

—Te amo mucho, Bella. Muchísimo. Gracias, mi hermosa esposa.

Sonriendo, me quedé dormida.

*()*

**Edward POV**

Miré a Bella, que estaba profundamente dormida. Mis dedos peinaron gentilmente su cabello mientras la veía dormir pacíficamente. Había sido tan valiente y fuerte durante todo el día. Incluso Dr. Carter había comentado en lo callada que estaba, sólo unos ocasionales quejidos escaparon durante las largas y duras contracciones. Sabía que ella había luchado por mantenerse callada para que yo no me volviera loco. Odiaba verla en cualquier tipo de dolor y hoy había sido muy difícil para mí. Ella había insistido en un parto natural y el verla soportar tanta agonía me volvía loco, en cierto momento le rogué para que aceptara los medicamentos. Pero esta maravillosa mujer lo había hecho a su manera.

Mi esposa.

Mi hermosa esposa, que ya había traído mucha alegría a mi vida, me había dado hoy una hija.

Mi Katy.

Me alcé ligeramente y miré a mi hija, que dormía tan profundamente como su madre, su pequeño puñito contra su boca. Sin duda alguna estaba tan exhausta como Bella por el largo parto. Casi perdí la cabeza un par de veces, pensando que algo le pasaría a alguna de ellas antes de que ella llegara de manera segura y yo fuera capaz de cargarla. Sonreí al verla dormir, su adorable carita estaba en paz. El ala de maternidad estaba sorprendentemente tranquila esta noche, de todas formas papá había usado uno de sus contactos y le había conseguido a Bella una habitación privada, por lo cual yo estaba agradecido. De otra forma, yo no hubiera podido estar así de cerca de ellas.

Ahora mis dos chicas estaban a salvo y durmiendo junto a mí. Cerré los ojos. Podía descansar por un rato también.

*()*

Movimiento en la habitación me hizo parpadear para abrir los ojos y ver a mi padre de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome.

—Las camas son para los pacientes, Edward.

—Bella me necesitaba junto a ella —gruñí en voz baja y comencé a apartarme. Nos habíamos despertado dos veces con Katy para darle de comer y cambiarle el pañal, y no tenía ni idea de qué hora era.

Papá se rio entre dientes.

—Quédate donde estás. Ya luché la batalla contra la enfermera Vicky por ti. Es muy rígida con las reglas.

Me eché atrás luego de revisar a mis dos chicas.

—¿Por qué regresaste?

—Estoy de guardia. Llegó un caso urgente. Están en cirugía, así que vine aquí para ver cómo estabas.

—Me sorprende que mamá no haya venido también.

—Lo intentó. Tuve que obligarla a quedarse en casa. Estará aquí en unas horas, créeme.

—Mandarán a Bella a casa hoy en la tarde. Quizá más temprano.

Asintió.

—Ahora ese es el estándar cuando es un parto normal, Edward. ¿Estás nervioso?

—No…

—¿Pero?

Sonreí. Me conocía muy bien.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que cuidar un bebé, papá. Espero no haber olvidado como cuidarlos.

—Es como montar una bicicleta. Nunca lo olvidas.

La voz somnolienta de Bella habló:

—¿Acabas de comparar a mi hija con una bicicleta, Edward?

Mi pecho vibró con risa.

—Nop. Papá lo hizo.

Bella me miró parpadeando y sonriendo.

—Lo harás genial, Edward. También ha sido mucho tiempo para mí. Puede que también esté ligeramente oxidada. —Le sonrió a papá—. Hola Carlisle.

Él le guiñó.

—Hola mi niña.

—Papá tiene razón; nunca lo olvidas —nos aseguró de repente la voz de mamá cuando entró en la habitación—. Además, yo estaré cerca. Y Alice. Todo está bien.

—Esme —habló mi papá con seriedad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en casa. ¡Son las seis de la mañana! ¡Las horas de visita comienzan dentro de cinco horas!

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo contactos. Mi esposo y yerno son doctores aquí. Puedo ir a donde sea —sonrió alegremente—. No podía esperar para ver de nuevo a mi nieta.

—Katy —hablé—. Su nombre es Katharine.

Mamá sonrió.

—Katy. Qué perfecto.

Papá gimió.

—Esme, me vas a meter en muchas mierdas si te escabulles así.

—¡Papá! ¡No maldigas frente a mi sobrina! —gimió Alice al entrar.

Eché la cabeza atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí a esta impía hora?

—¿Alice? —preguntó papá con tranquilidad—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Y cómo pasaste por la enfermera Vicky?

—Traje café; café del bueno y galletas. Además tengo contactos. Mamá llamó y dijo que iba a venir, así que Jasper se quedó con los niños. Traerá a Jake y a Emmett para una visita rápida antes de ir a la escuela. Puede meterlos por unos minutos.

Papá gimió.

—Me van a despedir.

Alice lo ignoró y se unió a mamá en el moisés.

—Oh, Edward, es hermosa.

Me aparté de Bella con gentileza, pausando para darle un beso. Sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando, se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo. Mi dulce mujer seguía exhausta.

Me acerqué al moisés, levanté a Katy y luego la dejé en brazos de Alice.

—Saluda a la tía Alice, Katy.

Me sonrió.

—¿Katy?

—Katharine _Alice_ Cullen.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron y se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Edward… —inhaló—. Gracias. Aunque, ¿por qué yo?

Besé su cabeza.

—Porque eres mi hermanita y la mejor amiga de mi mujer.

—Y la madrina de Katy —me recordó con una sonrisa llorosa.

—Es también.

Mamá sollozó y estiró los brazos, sacando hábilmente a Katy de los brazos de Alice.

—¡Mamá! —siseó Alice—. La estaba cargando. Tú ya lo hiciste antes.

Mamá sacudió la cabeza.

—Muy poco. Edward no la suelta.

—_Es_ mi hija —bufé suavemente.

—Quiero cargarla —se quejó Alice—. Edward puede tenerla cuando quiera. Él se la va a llevar a casa. Y yo tendré que regresar a trabajar y tú la verás todo el tiempo. Regrésamela, mamá.

Mamá sacudió la cabeza.

—Nop. Yo la tengo ahora.

Katy comenzó a llorar y gemí.

—Genial, la despertaron. Intento dejar dormir a Bella, por amor a Dios. Está exhausta. Dénmela.

Papá avanzó un paso.

—De acuerdo. Suficiente todos. —Estirando las manos, le quitó a Katy a mi mamá, su voz se llenó de autoridad—. Edward tiene razón. Hay demasiada gente en esta habitación. No pedí una habitación privada para que ustedes pudieran tener una fiesta. Bella necesita descansar. Yo me quedaré y estaré en silencio; ustedes dos vayan por café y dejen dormir a las chicas. Ahora. Edward, te traje ropa limpia y artículos de aseo. Ve a bañarte.

Abrí la boca para protestar. Yo no había hecho nada y no quería dejar a Bella. Me miró con severidad.

—Como su doctor, te ordeno que te vayas.

Mamá y Alice se giraron y salieron de la habitación, yo recogí las cosas que él había traído y las seguí. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escuché la suave risa de Bella.

—Bien jugado. Sabes que no eres mi doctor, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

Me detuve, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón. Escuché la risa que él le dio en respuesta.

—La única manera en que iba poder cargar a mi nieta era deshaciéndome de ellos por unos minutos, Bella. Usaré el método que sea necesario… ético o no. —Se rio entre dientes de nuevo—. Para cuando se den cuenta de que mentí, ellas estarán en la cafetería y Edward en la ducha.

—De acuerdo entonces. Sólo para que sepas… te tengo vigilado, papá.

La voz de él estaba llena de calidez. Adoraba a Bella y le encantaba cuando ella bromeaba con él; le encantaba especialmente cuando le decía papá.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora duerme. Necesito tiempo a solas con Katy. Va a ser difícil que pase más tarde.

Me giré y sonreí ante la imagen. Bella estaba acurrucada y mi papá estaba de pie, sosteniendo a mi hija y sonriendo mientras la arrullaba. Atrapé los ojos de Bella y le guiñé.

Lo dejaría ganar esta vez.

*()*

El ver a Jake y Emmett cargar a Katy era tanto emocional como aterrador. Bella estaba sentada, todavía cansada pero feliz. Los niños estaban sentados en una silla grande y se turnaban para cargarla, hacían caras e intentaban despertarla, pero ella se mantuvo dormida, ignorando completamente sus intentos. Yo estaba de pie junto a ellos, asegurándome de que sostuvieran su cabeza y no hicieran movimientos o saltos repentinos y la tiraran.

—¿Por qué no se despierta, mamá? —preguntó Emmett—. Queremos ver sus ojos.

—Son azules como los de mamá. —Les informé a los niños.

Bella se rio entre dientes.

—Los ojos de los bebés siempre son azules.

—Sí, pero son de tu tono; un azul suave. Los míos son más oscuros; más simples.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndome cálidamente.

—Tus ojos no son simples. Son… increíbles.

—Igual que los tuyos.

Bella se rio y se giró hacia los niños.

—Estará despierta por mucho tiempo, Em. Podrás ver sus ojos y jugar con ella más tarde. Es sólo que ahora está cansada.

Acaricié su cabello.

—Espera hasta que se despierte a las dos y cuatro de la mañana queriendo ser alimentada y que le cambien el pañal, campeón. Entonces desearás que siga dormida.

Jake estiró los brazos.

—Mi turno.

Sonreí. Eran tan malos como mamá y Alice. Puse a Katy en los brazos de Jake, y sonreí cuando lo vi verla.

—Es muy pequeña, papá —susurró mirándome. Mi corazón se estrujó un poco al escucharlo llamarme así, incluso después de todos estos meses. En el minuto en que llegaron los papeles de la adopción, Jake cambió. Ahora estaba feliz todo el tiempo, y él y Emmett eran más cercanos que nunca. Em había sido prácticamente igual cuando su adopción estuvo completa e hizo que Bella fuera oficialmente "suya". Nuestros niños nos pertenecían a los dos ahora. Ambos estaban felices. Todos lo estábamos.

—Lo es. Es afortunada de tenerte a ti y a Em como hermanos mayores.

Ambos asintieron. Jasper se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta.

—De acuerdo, chicos. Hora de irse a la escuela. Su hermana y mamá estarán en casa esta tarde. Las verán pronto. Alice los espera.

Ambos gruñeron sobre no querer ir hoy a la escuela, pero Jake me dio a Katy antes de acercarse y darle un beso de despedida a Bella. Jasper se los llevó despidiéndose con la mano y, finalmente, estaba a solas con mis chicas.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, cargando a mi hija durmiente y buscando la mano de Bella. Me sonrió.

—Qué noche.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Mi familia está loca.

Bella se rio.

—¿Viste la mirada en el rostro de la enfermera Vicky cuando entró y vio a todos aquí? Pensé que iba a tener un ataque de enojo.

—Vació la habitación con bastante rapidez. Creo que incluso mi papá le tiene miedo.

—Noté que dejó a Alice quedarse por más tiempo. Supongo que el café y las galletas hacen grandes cosas.

Acaricié su suave mejilla.

—Dormiste muy poco.

—Creo que probablemente así va a ser de ahora en adelante, Edward. No me molesta. Ver lo mucho que todos quieren amar a Katy… vale la pena no dormir.

—Quieren ayudar. Y yo tengo libres un par de semanas, Bella. Nos aseguraremos de que duermas mucho.

Suspiró.

—¿A qué hora puedo irme a casa?

—La enfermera V dice que Dr. Carter estará aquí pronto para revisarte y luego podré llevarte a casa. Estaremos allá para la hora de la comida.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

—Qué bueno.

Inclinándome, besé su frente.

—Duerme, mi dulce mujer.

—Te amo.

Apreté la mano que seguía sosteniendo.

—Te amo, Bella.

Me quedé sentado en la tranquila habitación viéndola. El amor de mi vida.

Estaba cargando a mi hija, su cálido cuerpecito estaba acurrucado en mi pecho mientras dormía.

Pronto me las llevaría a casa. La casa que Bella había convertido en un hogar feliz y lleno de amor.

Sabía que más tarde Jake y Emmett llegarían a casa de la escuela, sus risas llenarían el aire y estaríamos todos juntos.

Mi familia.

Mi mundo.

Miré a Bella de nuevo.

Mi todo.

* * *

¡Me encanta este hombre! Este es el último capítulo (¡sniff sniff!), el siguiente es el epilogo y el 39 son EPOV de varios momentos de la historia, ¡y ya! Creo que entraré en depresión.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el lunes… o antes si se me ocurre algún otro reto ;)


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

**Algunos años después…**

Me desperté, el sonido de risas ahogadas me sacó de mi sueño. Bella estaba acurrucada contra mí y la acerqué más, su calidez se presionaba en mi pecho; familiar y bien recibida. Por unos tranquilos momentos me quedé así, disfrutando de tenerla cerca, hasta que el sonido de más risas me sacó de nuestra cama y me hizo acercarme a la ventana; conocía muy bien el sonido de esas risas.

Miré el reloj, no me sorprendió la temprana hora. Era el día antes de Nochebuena y sabía que todos estaban emocionados por nuestro día anual de ir a Toronto, comer dim sum e ir de compras. Lo habíamos hecho cada año desde que Bella y yo nos conocimos y era una tradición que todos esperábamos con ansias. Nuestros niños estaban muy acostumbrados a usar palillos chinos, aunque Bella todavía batallaba. A mí me encantaba alimentarla con los míos, y ella me había dicho que lo encontraba muy sexy. Cualquier cosa que hiciera que Bella me dijera sexy era algo bueno en mi mundo.

Por supuesto, le haríamos una visita al hermoso árbol Swarovski para verlo, y yo, como siempre, me desaparecería y compraría un adorno. Las ramas de nuestro árbol brillaban con los muchos adornos de cristal que le había comprado a Bella cada año como recordatorio de nuestro día.

A todos les encantaba este día, sin duda alguna los niños más pequeños se habían despertado y Jake y Em se los llevaron afuera para darnos la rara oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde. Especialmente a Bella; con sus horarios, mi esposa usualmente se despertaba temprano y estaba todo el día de un lado a otro. Ahora sólo trabajaba medio tiempo, le encantaba estar aquí cuando los niños llegaban a casa de la escuela. Entre dar clases y los trabajos de renovación que yo hacía, también me gustaba tenerla más en casa, ella era genial con la contabilidad, programar mi tiempo y mantenerme organizado.

Apartando la cortina, miré y sonreí al captar la imagen de todos mis hijos en el hielo, una vez más preguntándome cómo es que los años habían pasado tan rápidamente.

Yo todavía entrenaba, Jake y Em me ayudaban cuando sus horarios se los permitían. Les encantaba trabajar con niños tanto como a mí. Todavía jugaban, pero sólo para hacer ejercicio y divertirse.

Jake y Emmett ahora tenían dieciséis. Ambos altos y en la etapa entre ser un hombre y un niño; torpes con sus cuerpos cambiantes, muchas veces atrapados entre sentirse como niños mientras lidiaban con nuevos sentimientos y emociones que a veces los dejaban actuando como idiotas. Pero seguían siendo buenos chicos y se mantenían fuera de problemas; les iba bien en la escuela, tenían trabajos de medio tiempo y eran respetuosos. Bella y yo nos considerábamos afortunados de tener hijos adolescentes tan maravillosos y bien portados.

Jake todavía visitaba a William en ocasiones, pero veía más seguido a su medio hermano Seth; había construido una fuerte relación con él. Él adoraba a Jake e idolatraba a su hermano mayor, era un huésped frecuente en nuestro hogar. Jake nos dijo a Bella y a mí que sentía que era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que su medio hermano tuviera un sentido de lo que era una familia aparte de sus distantes padres. Seguimos su generoso ejemplo e hicimos de Seth un miembro bienvenido de nuestra extendida familia.

Jake había decidido a muy temprana edad que iba a ser doctor, igual que su abuelo, y ellos dos eran extremadamente cercanos. Pasaba su tiempo libre estudiando en sus sitios favoritos de conocimiento médico; mi papá y su tío Jazz, el favorito. Los seguía alrededor del hospital, se ofrecía de voluntario cuando podía y exploraba el cerebro de mi papá en cada oportunidad que tenía cuando estaban juntos.

A mi papá le encantaba.

Emmett, por otro lado, tenía cero interés en la medicina. Le encantaba trabajar con sus manos, él y yo habíamos pasado muchas horas en diferentes tipos de proyectos de renovación. No le importaba si era una casa o un carro. Le encantaba deshacerlos y reconstruirlos. Su vista para los detalles era asombrosa, y yo no tenía duda de que, cualquiera que fuera la dirección que tomara, terminaría siendo exitoso. Mi hijo estable tenía la misma novia de la que se había enamorado hace seis años. Rosalie Hale se mudó a la ciudad cuando Em tenía diez años. Él llegó a casa ese día y le anunció muy seriamente a Bella que había "encontrado a la niña con la que se iba a casar", y no había mirado atrás desde entonces. Rosy era una visita permanente en nuestra casa, adorada por todos, especialmente por Bella, y yo no tenía duda de que un día la llamaría hija. Jake, contrario a eso, tenía cero tiempo para chicas ahora, estaba demasiado ocupado absorbiendo todo su amado conocimiento médico. Yo estaba bien con eso; un hijo ya en la angustia de las hormonas adolescentes con una novia era suficiente.

Gracias a Dios por Bella, su sabiduría, consejos y paciencia. Ella lo manejaba mejor de lo que yo pudiera haber esperado; lo escuchaba y le ofrecía sus tranquilos consejos que Emmett siempre parecía estar abierto a recibir.

Con una sonrisa miré a mi Katy patinar por el hielo, sus piernas la llevaban rápidamente. Como había esperado, había heredado mi coordinación, pero el resto de ella era pura Bella. Pequeña y compacta con una fiera determinación cuando se trataba de todo lo que hacía. Era terca, emocional, divertida y leal. Adoraba a sus hermanos mayores y ellos a ella. Los tenía envueltos en su dedo desde el día en que nació. Amaba verlas a ella y a Bella juntas; tan parecidas en tantas maneras que hacía que me doliera el corazón de tanto amor. Todavía amaba ver sus ojos iluminarse cuando me veía y escuchar su voz susurrar "Te amo, mi papi favorito".

Su cabello se había oscurecido a lo largo de los años y le caía por la espalda en largas ondas de rizos que volaban detrás de ella al patinar, saltando y girando por el hielo. Nada de patines de hockey para mi niña. Amaba el patinaje artístico y era muy buena en ello. Vivía para sus lecciones y me encantaba verla moverse por el hielo, era natural ahí.

Más risas hicieron que mis ojos se movieran al centro del hielo donde estaban los mellizos. Nuestras pequeñas sorpresas. Charlotte Esme y Garrett Carlisle nos habían atrapado con la guardia baja cuando ella apareció de repente detrás de él en el ultrasonido en una de las citas de Bella. Ella había estado llevando diferente ese embarazo, estuvo llena y redonda casi de inmediato, pero el primer ultrasonido había mostrado sólo un bebé. Fue después cuando descubrimos que era porque uno estaba escondido, y habían dos bebés, no uno. Había habido muchas lágrimas y alegría ese día al escuchar los fuertes y estables latidos de nuestros bebés juntos por primera vez.

Ahora, al acercarse a los seis, eran dos fuerzas que debían tenerse en cuenta y ambos iban muy adelantados en la curva del crecimiento y desarrollo en cada aspecto de sus vidas. Charley, como le gustaba ser llamada, era una niña ruda por completo. Siempre en problemas, su ropa rota y sucia, su brillante y salvaje cabello rojo siempre era un desastre, su pequeño cuerpo constantemente en movimiento; ella era, sin duda alguna, la instigadora de cualquier plan que estuviera pasando en cualquier momento. Y la causa, estaba seguro, del acelerado gris en mi cabello.

Su hermano Garrett era su polo opuesto. Charley había empezado a llamarlo GC cuando tenía como cuatro años, y luego de un rato todos los demás lo empezaron a hacer. Alto para su edad, callado y estudioso, él cuidaba a Charley como un águila. Mi tranquilo hijo preferiría tener su cara enterrada en un libro que estar en alguna gran aventura, pero si Charley iba, él iría con ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Mi grupo de cinco estaban teniendo un desequilibrado juego de hockey; Katy sólo jugaba a medias porque prefería patinar y girar, en realidad no le importaba el juego que estaba siendo jugado a su alrededor.

Así que eran Jake y Charley contra Em y Garrett. Lo cual era divertidísimo de ver, ya que Garrett estaba más preocupado de asegurarse que Charley no se lastimaba, mientras que ella estaba determinada en tirar a Em sobre su trasero y corría alrededor como si estuviera siendo perseguida por el mismísimo demonio, dejando a Jake y Garrett para hacer las anotaciones. Ella y Em cabriolaban y jugaban, Katy giraba y saltaba, Jake se reía y Garrett se tiraba del cabello. Difícilmente un juego en absoluto, pero la simple alegría de estar juntos lo hacía la cosa más fascinante del mundo para mí.

Mi familia.

Ellos eran la razón por la que me despertaba cada día con una sonrisa en la cara, ansioso por saludar al día. Su amor y risas me sostenían sin importar nada. Los amaba profundamente a todos; especialmente a su madre.

Girándome, miré a Bella, y me sorprendí al ver sus ojos abiertos, mirándome.

—Hola. —Le sonreí—. ¿Cuánto llevas despierta?

Levantó las cobijas en una silenciosa invitación.

—Lo suficiente para saber que quiero que regreses a la cama por unos minutos.

Sonriendo, me deslicé debajo de la calidez, jalándola contra mí, riéndome ante su pequeño jadeo cuando mi piel fría se encontró con la suya.

—Tú lo pediste —murmuré contra su cuello.

—¿Cuánto llevas viéndolos?

—Casi diez minutos.

—¿Por qué están despiertos tan temprano? —gimió.

Me reí al presionar un gentil beso en su piel.

—Porque mañana es Nochebuena, y sin importar qué tan grandes sean, o pretendan serlo, todos están emocionados.

Bufó.

—¿Igual que tú?

La jalé con fuerza contra mí, sonriendo ante su estremecimiento.

—Calla, mujer. Estás igual de emocionada. —Le sonreí, y estudié su cara por un momento—. Y cansada. ¿Por qué te ves tan casada, Bella? —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Edward.

Levanté su barbilla, viéndola de verdad. Se veía exhausta, y pensándolo bien, había estado durmiendo mucho últimamente.

—Quizá deberías ir al doctor después de las festividades.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad fui ayer.

Me aparté alarmado.

—No me lo dijiste. Bella, ¿qué está pasando?

Sonrió y estiró la mano, acarició mi cara a modo de consuelo.

—Todo está bien, Edward. Estoy bien. En serio.

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste al doctor?

Sonriendo, metió la mano debajo de la almohada y me dio un pedazo de papel doblado. Frunciendo el ceño, encendí la luz y lo desdoblé.

—¿Por qué me enseñas el ultrasonido de uno de los niños?

Alzó la ceja.

—¿Debería darte café e intentarlo de nuevo?

Miré de nuevo el papel, abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi la fecha. Me senté, mirándola.

—_Bella_…

Sonrió.

—Tus anotadores están de nuevo en juego.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Pero lo intentamos una y otra vez…

—Lo sé. Creo que quizá fue el fin de semana que pasamos lejos cuando tus padres se quedaron aquí…

Sonreí, recordando nuestro fin de semana apartados. No salimos de la habitación. En absoluto.

—Fue un buen fin de semana.

Bella se rio entre dientes. Luego de los gemelos, le había rogado a Bella que ya no tomara las píldoras anticonceptivas. Había investigado sobre ellas y no me gustaban los efectos secundarios del uso prolongado. Comencé a usar condones, pero no nos gustaban a ninguno de los dos, y cuando quisimos un hijo más, estuve feliz por dejar de usarlos. Pero por alguna razón, no éramos capaces de concebir. Los exámenes mostraban que no había nada malo con ninguno de nosotros, y eventualmente decidimos dejar de intentar. Teníamos una casa llena de niños a quienes amar y nos teníamos el uno al otro. Había pasado tanto tiempo, los dos habíamos dejado de pensar en eso, más que contentos con las bendiciones que ya teníamos.

Pero ahora…

—¿Te parece bien esto, cariño?

Asintió.

—Estaba un poco sorprendida, pero feliz.

La jalé contra mí.

—Yo también, Bella.

—Tendrás tu alineación titular, Edward. —Sonrió contra mi cuello.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Con bastante diferencia de edad entre ellos. —La miré—. ¿Está todo bien, estás tú bien?

Asintió.

—Estoy cansada, como siempre, pero bien. La doctora dice que todo está bien. Me vigilará más de cerca ya que estoy más grande ahora, pero dice que estoy bien.

Risas llegaron desde el pasillo.

—Van a alterarse…

Bella se rio entre dientes.

—Podremos decirles luego de las festividades, Edward.

—Espero poder guardar el secreto tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás feliz? —susurró, había un trazo de preocupación en su voz—. Sé que ya nos habíamos rendido y ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuvimos a un bebé en la casa. —Tragó—. Va a ser un cambio grande para todos…

Envolví mi mano en su cabello, llevando su cara a la mía y besándola profundamente, sonriendo ante su suave suspiro. Amaba el hecho de que todavía suspiraba cuando la besaba.

—No podría estar más feliz, Bella —murmuré contra sus labios—. Todos nos ajustaremos y ayudaremos. Es lo que hacemos en esta familia.

Sonrió, sus ojos brillaban.

—Amo a nuestra familia.

Acuné su suave mejilla.

—Justo como le dije a Jake hace tantos años, Bella. No amamos menos a nadie al crecer, sólo los amamos más. Y yo te amo, esposa mía. Más ahora que la primera vez, más que la semana pasada y más que ayer. —Bajé mi mano a la suave curva de su abdomen—. Y amaré a este bebé, _nuestro bebé_, igual de fuerte.

Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y su mano cubrió la mía.

—Te amo, Edward.

Sonreí y la besé.

—Aférrate a ese pensamiento. —Me moví y me bajé, levanté su camiseta y puse mis labios en su estómago—. Hola pequeño. Es papi. Te va a encantar cuando llegues aquí. Apenas puedo esperar para conocerte. Pero por ahora, quédate ahí para que estés a salvo. Mami te cuidará y yo la cuidaré a ella. —Acaricié su piel suavemente—. Aunque hazme un favor, bebé… piensa en rosa, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos otra niña.

Bella se rio en su mano.

—¿En serio, Edward?

Me encogí de hombros, dejé otro beso en su estómago y subí de regreso a sus brazos.

—Funcionó con Katy. —Sonreí maliciosamente—. Podría animar otro par de…

Bella me tapó la boca con la mano.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Me reí.

—Bien. Pero animaré el rosa.

—Bien, anima todo lo que quieras, papi.

—Ven aquí —susurré, acercándola—. Mi firme pecho necesita otra de tus caricias antes de que vayamos a enfrentar a nuestra progenie. —Podía escuchar los platos y vasos chocando y supe que Jake y Em estaban encargándose del desayuno, así que todavía estábamos bien; por un rato más al menos.

Suspiró cuando envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, disfrutaba de tenerla cerca y de alegrarme por las noticias que acababa de compartir conmigo.

—Gracias —exhaló.

Besé su cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Por amarme, por nuestra familia… por ser el hombre maravilloso que eres, Edward. No sé cómo fui lo suficientemente afortunada para tenerte, pero estoy agradecida de ser tuya.

Sonreí en su cabello. Ella estaba mal, yo era el afortunado por tenerla. Ella era el centro de todo lo que hacía; todo mi mundo se revolvía a su alrededor. Nuestros hijos la adoraban y era una maravillosa madre. No pude haber pedido por una mejor pareja o amiga. Ella era todo para mí y pasaría toda mi vida mostrándole lo mucho que significaba para nosotros.

La besé de nuevo, suavemente, mis labios transmitían la pura adoración que tenía por ella. Con una sonrisa, metí mi mano debajo de mi almohada y saqué una pequeña caja, sonreí al darme cuenta de lo correcto que era este pequeño regalo para ella este año.

—Ya que me diste el mío temprano…

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Siempre intercambiábamos un regalo en privado. Y nunca en el día de Navidad. Bella lo llamaba su "momento mágico" y me encantaba sorprenderla al elegir un momento diferente cada año para darle su regalo. La miré levantar la tapa, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el anillo que supe que debía tener en el momento en que lo vi. Lo saqué de la caja y se lo puse en la mano derecha.

—Nuestros corazones, Bella. Este anillo representa los corazones que te quieren. Eres muy amada, corazón.

Pasé gentilmente mi pulgar sobre el diamante incrustado, un anillo de oro blanco que estaba hecho con múltiples corazones entrelazados. Representaba muy bien a nuestra familia y tan hermoso como se veía en la caja, era incluso más hermoso ahora que estaba posado en el dedo de Bella.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—Edward, es hermoso.

—Igual que tú.

La miré, mi Bella. Mi esposa. Mi hermosa mujer, mejor amiga, amante y mi pareja en todo. El deseo me llenó y sus ojos reflejaron lo mismo. Le guiñé, y alcé la ceja de la forma en que le gustaba, sabiendo lo que eso le provocaba. La cama estaba caliente, ella estaba feliz y yo estaba más que extasiado.

Y la deseaba.

_Ahora_.

La progenie tendría que esperar un rato más. Afortunadamente, nuestra puerta tenía seguro, porque tenía la sensación de que eso tardaría un rato.

Mi boca flotó sobre la suya.

—Feliz Navidad, mi Bella.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward.

* * *

Ahh, este Edward me enamora hasta en el último momento… :')

Pues bien, hasta aquí llega esta hermosa historia, espero que les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Les aseguro que para mí fue un placer poder traducirla.

Nos falta un capítulo, que más que capítulo es una especie de outtake con EPOV de varios momentos de la historia, ese outtake lo subiré en el transcurso de la semana, no hay fecha exacta.

Gracias por acompañarme con una historia más.

Besos y abrazos,

Fungys


	39. EPOV's

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Edward POV del capítulo 29 – La reaparición de William**

—¡Túmbalo, Jacob! ¡Empújalo contra las barreras y gana el disco! ¡Golpéalo! —El grito pareció hacer eco en toda la pista.

_Qué. Carajo._

Giré la cabeza y miré hacia las gradas. ¿Quién demonios le estaba gritando a un niño de ocho años para que golpeara a alguien contra las barreras?

Niños. Eran niños.

No les enseñábamos a taclear en este nivel.

Y la mayoría de los padres desearían que nunca les enseñáramos. No querían que sus hijos se expusieran a heridas por un juego de hockey.

Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de que el idiota que había estado gritando estaba sentado junto a Bella, quien en este momento intentaba hacerlo sentarse y, sin duda alguna, hacerlo callarse. Sentí que mi presión sanguínea se alzaba rápidamente porque supe quien era al darle una mirada. El ex esposo de Bella.

Una noche había investigado en secreto a William Black con Google, preguntándome qué tipo de hombre podría apartarse de dos personas tan maravillosas como Bella y Jake. Sus fotos mostraban una persona sombría y de aspecto serio. Su biografía en la página web de la compañía decía muy pocas cosas personales y ni siquiera mencionaban que tenía un hijo. En lugar de eso, enlistaban su educación y sus atributos para los negocios. La mirada que le dirigía a la cámara era severa y fría. Al pensar en la risa de Jake y en el lado juguetón de Bella, no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo con ellos. Él los hubiera destruido completamente con el paso del tiempo.

Y ahora había reaparecido repentinamente.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Jake que estaba de pie congelado en el hielo, mirando hacia las gradas. Sabía que su padre estaba aquí. Rompiendo las reglas, pasé las piernas sobre las barreras y patiné hacia él.

—Ven a la banca conmigo, campeón —le dije en voz baja, poniendo mi mano en su hombro mientras le indicaba a Jasper que mandara a otro niño.

—Edward… eso… eso… —La voz de Jake sonaba ahogada.

—Lo sé, Jake. Terminemos el juego y luego iremos a ver a tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

Alcé la vista hacia las gradas, preocupado por Bella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Qué podría querer? ¿Por qué había aparecido repentinamente de la nada? Sabía que era algo inesperado al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo entre él y Bella.

Desde donde estaba parado podía ver que estaba ocurriendo una intensa conversación y no quería nada más que ir ahí y alejarlo de ella, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que permanecer en el hielo con los niños, sabiendo que iría con ella lo más pronto posible. De todos los días, tenía que ser hoy cuando Alice tuviera que quedarse en casa con migraña. Y Sam estaba enfermo, así que ni Mike ni Jess estaban aquí para ayudar. Al menos había otra gente cerca y sabía que si Bella lo necesitaba, intervendrían. Miré a Bella darle la espalda a William, ignorándolo. Podía ver el enojo emanar de su postura. Estaba orgulloso porque ella no estuviera retrocediendo. Ya había aguantado suficiente de él durante años.

Pero tenía que admitir que, durante el resto del juego, mi atención estuvo dirigida hacia las gradas y el niño junto a mí más que hacia la acción en el hielo. Cuando vi a Bella ponerse de pie de un salto y dirigirse a las escaleras me sentí aliviado. En unos minutos estaría junto a mí. Podría relajarme entonces.

Podría protegerla.

*()*

—Edward… no quiero verlo. —Los ojos de Jake se veían grandes y acuosos mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse los patines.

Me eché atrás y lo estudié, obligando a mi voz a sonar neutral.

—¿Estás seguro, Jake? Está bien si quieres verlo, sabes. Quizá vino a saludarte. Apuesto a que te ha extrañado.

Sacudió firmemente la cabeza.

—No.

—Bien. Iré a ver a tu mamá y averiguaré qué está pasando. Tú y Em quédense aquí si te sientes más cómodo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Edward.

Acaricié su cabello.

—Lo que sea, campeón. —Inclinándome, besé la cabeza mojada de Em—. ¿Estarán bien?

Asintió, su rostro estaba serio.

—Jake y yo nos cambiaremos.

Miré a Jasper, quien me asintió.

—Los cuidaré.

Metí los pies en mis tenis.

—Gracias.

Necesitaba ir con Bella.

*()*

Miramos a William irse y, girándome, jalé a Jake y Bella a mis brazos, consolándolos de la única manera en que sabía… con mi amor y apoyo. Podía ver lo molestos que estaban ambos, y también que Jake estaba avergonzado por su padre y la escena que había causado.

No podía creer lo que había presenciado. La pomposa actitud de William hacia Bella y su prepotente e indiferente despedida de Jake, ambos me enojaron y me lastimaron a nombre de ellos. La frialdad con que trataba a su hijo era increíble, y tuve que controlar la abrumadora urgencia de lanzarme a él y golpearlo hasta que esa arrogante expresión se le quitara de la cara. Disfrutaría demostrarle cómo se sentía ser tumbado; con mucho gusto le mostraría a William cómo se tacleaba de verdad. Pero considerando dónde estaba ocurriendo todo esto, sabía que no podía hacerlo; sin importar qué tantas ganas tuviera.

La única satisfacción que había obtenido fue ver la mirada en su rostro cuando Bella le informó que yo era el contacto de emergencias para Jake.

Sí, así es, cabrón. Yo. Si él necesitaba algo, a mí es a quien llamarían.

Fue difícil no reírme ante la honesta valoración de Jake sobre William actuando como idiota, y supe que incluso Bella estaba intentando no sonreír. Pero fue el comentario de Emmett y la reacción de Jake lo que más me llegó.

—¿Ves Jake? Tu nuevo papá es más genial. ¿No estás contento porque lo compartí contigo?

Jake me miró y sonrió.

—Sí. Mi nuevo papá _es_ más genial. Gracias, Edward. —Los brazos de Jake se envolvieron a mí alrededor y lo jalé más cerca, sabiendo que él necesitaba ser abrazado justo ahora. Sus brazos se apretaron, abrazándome lo más fuerte que podía y mi corazón se contrajo ante su silenciosa necesidad.

Dios, este niño me llegaba. Era un niño tan bueno y yo era muy afortunado por tenerlo a él y a Bella en mi vida. Bajé mi cara acercándola a la cabeza de Jake.

—Está bien, campeón. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo —pausé—. Te tengo, Jake. —Bajé aun más mi voz—. Te quiero.

Jake me miró, sus ojos brillaban, y su voz sonó ronca a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas mientras luchaba por ser valiente frente a su madre.

—También te quiero, Edward. _Tú_ eres mi papá ahora.

No pude detener las lágrimas que sentí acumularse en mis ojos. No quise detenerlas. Sabía lo difícil que era para Jake decir esas palabras. Ofrecer un pedazo de sí mismo estando tan preocupado de ser rechazado de nuevo por otra figura paterna. Pero aun así me las dijo. Las apreciaría para siempre.

Los protegería a ellos y a él sin importar nada. Miré a Bella, que estaba viéndonos, sus propios ojos estaban húmedos y tenía el brazo alrededor de mi hijo.

—Haré lo que sea por mi familia. Lo que sea —les jure a ambos.

Y lo haría.

Lo que fuera.

*()*

**Edward POV del capítulo 31 – Su charla con Jake**

Toqué y entré al cuarto de Jake.

—Hola campeón.

Mantuvo su espalda hacia mí.

—No quiero hablar ahora, Edward. Vete.

Pausé.

—¿Estás seguro, Jake? Parece que estás bastante enojado ahora y quieres hablar.

Se giró y me fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas.

—No quiero verlo. Mamá dijo que no tendría que verlo y ahora tengo que hacerlo. Mintió. Y probablemente tú también mentiste.

Mantuve mi voz suave, pero firme.

—Tu mamá no mintió, Jake. Y nunca te he dicho nada más que la verdad; jamás.

Se limpió la nariz, intentando desesperadamente de verse enojado y no triste.

—¿Entonces por qué tengo que verlo?

Me senté junto a él, estirando el brazo para poner la mano en su hombro.

—Tu mamá está intentando hacer lo correcto, Jake. Se reunió con tu papá y él aceptó permitir que te quedaras con ella, pero quiere verte. Son sólo unas horas de tu día.

Mi mano se apretó en su hombro.

—A veces, Jake, como adultos, tenemos que tomar duras decisiones incluso si no queremos. Tu mamá intenta facilitarte esto lo más que puede. Sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que hizo lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Él no me va a llevar?

Sonreí tristemente cuando murmuró su miedo.

—Te dijimos que no dejaríamos que eso pasara, Jake. No te irás a ninguna parte. Es sólo una visita, como habíamos dicho.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Jake… esto tampoco es fácil para tu mamá. Ella intenta ser justa y darle una oportunidad a tu papá. El que le grites y le digas que la odias no ayuda en nada.

—No lo decía en serio.

Lo jalé a mis brazos, odiando el hecho de que estuviera temblando.

—Lo sé, campeón. Ella también lo sabe, pero necesitas disculparte. Te ama muchísimo, Jake.

—¿Sólo tengo que verlo una vez?

Suspiré, pero sabía que necesitaba ser honesto.

—No, Jake. Él quiere verte más. Un par de veces por semana. —Inhalé profundamente—. Quizá el fin de semana ocasionalmente.

Agrandó los ojos al apartarse.

—¿Tengo que quedarme a pasar la noche con él?

—No por ahora, pero quizá él quiera que lo hagas… más adelante. —Le sonreí para darle ánimos—. Puede que tú también quieras, Jake. Y eso también está bien. Es tu papá.

Frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo es. No es como tú, Edward. Tú actúas como un papá. Él sólo actúa… como un idiota.

Reprimí una sonrisa.

—Jake…

—Lo sé —bufó—. Mamá dice que necesito ser respetuoso.

—Tiene razón.

—¿Y si quiere que me quede con él todo el tiempo, Edward?

—Entonces dejaremos que el tío Garrett se vaya a juicio y pelee contra eso, Jake. A menos de que… cambies de opinión y quieras eso.

Rodó los ojos.

—No lo creo.

Yo también lo dudaba, pero tenía que decirlo.

—Lo que sea que tú decidas, Jake. Tu opinión también cuenta aquí.

—¿Mamá está… enojada conmigo?

—No. Está triste, Jake, y necesita saber que lo que dijiste no fue en serio.

—Le diré que lo siento. Y que de verdad la quiero.

—Bien, campeón. Necesita escuchar eso.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Prometes que no tengo que quedarme?

—Lo prometo, Jake. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que lo intentarás; inténtalo por tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiró.

—Está bien.

—¿Quieres ir a hablar con tu mamá?

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí por unos minutos, Edward?

—Claro. ¿Necesitas un poco de espacio?

—No… ¿te quedas conmigo?

Estiré los brazos.

—Ven aquí, campeón. Dame un abrazo.

Se lanzó a mí, sus bracitos me agarraron con fuerza.

—Te quiero, Edward —murmuró en mi cuello.

Lo envolví, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—También te quiero, campeón. Todo estará bien. Tu mamá y yo haremos que estén bien —le susurré en forma de ánimos.

Asintió, su cabeza seguía enterrada en mi cuello.

Desearía que no tuviera que pasar por esto. Sabía que esto lo lastimaba y entristecía mucho a Bella. No podía soportar que ninguno de ellos sufriera. Quería arreglar todo para nosotros, pero sabía que no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar ahí para ambos e intentar ser fuerte.

Sólo esperaba poder hacer eso por mi familia.

*()*

**Edward POV del capítulo 33 – Convirtiéndose de nuevo en padre**

—Es genial, Edward.

Fruncí el ceño ante la tranquila reacción de Bella. Juraba que la primera vez que vimos esa pieza de granito para las encimeras de la cocina ella había babeado mientras pasaba los dedos sobre la fría superficie. No entraba en el presupuesto, pero regresé y hablé con el dueño, descubriendo que tenía dos hijos que querían entrar al hockey, sin embargo eran pésimos patinadores, así que hicimos un trato. Pensé que ella estaría en la novena nube.

¿Ahora era sólo "genial"?

Mi ceño fruncido se intensificó al estudiarla. No estaba durmiendo. Estaba distraída y llevaba así la mayor parte de la semana. Algo la estaba molestando terriblemente y se lo estaba guardando. No estaba seguro de qué tanto podría aguantar verla intentar manejar lo que sea que estuviera en su cabeza por su cuenta. Quería que acudiera a mí, quería ser quien la ayudara.

Intenté captar de nuevo su esquiva atención. Agarré las muestras de pintura que había grapado a los planos.

—No estoy seguro de querer estos colores, Bella.

—Bien.

—Estaba pensando en algo más brillante; fucsia y anaranjado harían un lindo contraste, ¿no crees?

—Claro.

Eso era todo.

Agarré los planos, enrollándolos.

Esto iba a terminar ya.

*()*

Nada me preparó para las palabras que Bella pronunció. Estaba seguro que había estado presionándola demasiado con mudarlos a ella y a Jake aquí, o que todo el asunto de William había dejado de alguna manera un problema que no se iba. Pero no esto…

Embarazada.

Bella iba a tener un bebé.

Mi bebé.

_Nuestro bebé._

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Y luego me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Lloriqueaba mientras murmuraba una disculpa innecesaria, su mano se aferraba con desesperación a la mía.

Estaba aterrada de que yo pudiera enojarme por estas maravillosas noticias.

Sorprendido. Sí.

¿Enojado? Jamás.

Alcé la mano, deteniendo su balbuceo.

—Déjame aclarar esto. Estás embarazada.

Asintió, sus mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de las lágrimas.

—Con mi hijo.

—Sí.

—¿Y, de alguna manera, en esa tonta cabecita tuya pensaste que estas noticias me harían enojar?

Se veía sorprendida ante mi reacción.

—No lo planeamos.

Le sonreí suavemente.

—Tampoco planeé enamorarme de ti. Eso resultó bastante bien, creo.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar de nuevo.

Bajé la voz.

—Dímelo de nuevo, Bella. Sin las disculpas.

—Estoy embarazada, Edward. Estoy cargando a tu bebé.

Mi corazón se apretó al escucharla decirlo de nuevo.

Me dejé caer de rodillas frente a ella, la besé gentilmente y puse mi mano sobre su estómago, donde nuestro pequeñito bebé estaba creciendo. Un pequeño milagro hecho con nuestro amor.

Estaba extasiado. Lleno de alegría y admiración. Miré a Bella y vi las dudas que todavía tenía. Estaba tan asustada de mi reacción. Ella pensó que yo me enojaría y la culparía por un error.

Ella lo olvidó. Con todo el estrés que habíamos estado pasando, yo había olvidado una cita con el dentista y una reunión con mi director. De alguna manera, viendo todo desde una perspectiva mayor, esas cosas ya no parecían tan importantes ahora. Ella olvidó tomar un par de píldoras. Dos pequeños circulitos con resultados que te cambian la vida. Resultados de los que yo no podría estar más feliz. Noticias con las que quería que ella también estuviera emocionada. No quería que se preocupara por nada. Ciertamente no era así como yo me sentiría al tener un bebé con ella.

Simplemente tendría que borrarle esas preocupaciones.

*()*

Bella estaba dormida. Había llorado y yo la había abrazado, diciéndole una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba. Sí, fue algo rápido, que no teníamos planeado y salió de la nada, pero eran noticias maravillosas y de alguna manera eran acordes a la forma en que funcionábamos nosotros. Siempre íbamos adelantados a la curva.

Desde el momento en que la vi, ella me había capturado. Entre más la conocía, la certeza de esto, _de nosotros_, crecía. Con ella vi mi futuro. Nuestro futuro. Festejos y cumpleaños compartidos. Momentos especiales y recuerdos a ser creados entre nosotros. Quería apoyarla en las malas y que ella estuviera ahí para mí también, y quería reír con ella y compartir todos los buenos momentos. Me enamoré tan rápidamente de ella que fue como respirar; involuntario y natural. Quería toda una vida con ella. Quería que nuestros hijos crecieran felices y bien cuidados. Quería hacer crecer nuestra familia y esperaba hacerlo rápidamente.

Ahora ya se había cumplido mi deseo.

Suspiró dormida y mis dedos acariciaron suavemente sus mejillas, todavía mojadas por sus lágrimas de antes. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que nos conocimos, y el haber lidiado con el pasado había sido emocionalmente exhaustivo para todos nosotros. Bella había sido tan fuerte para Jake durante todo el asunto. Necesitábamos unas vacaciones, algún tiempo en familia donde pudiéramos divertirnos. Necesitábamos salir. Hablaría con Alice para que me ayudara a organizar un fin de semana en algún lugar familiar local. Quizá en el Great Wolf Lodge. Los niños se divertirían en el parque acuático y Bella y yo podríamos relajarnos. Podría consentirla durante todo el fin de semana.

Yo había sido muchísimo más joven cuando Tanya estuvo embarazada y no tan observador, pero recordaba que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba cansada y también emocional. Sería más comprensible y servicial en esta ocasión. Me aseguraría de que Bella descansara mucho y estuviera bien cuidada. Tanya manejaba la emoción apartándome, mientras que Bella tendía a buscarme cuando se encontraba mal, lo cual me gustaba. Sabía por experiencia que Bella ya era una persona emocional; era algo que amaba de ella, la forma en que reaccionaba a la vida con verdadera alegría y risa, y muchas veces lágrimas. También sabía que tenía que prepararme para algunos cuantos altercados. Tendría que asegurarme de que también los niños fueran gentiles con ella.

Los niños.

Sonreí al pensar en su reacción. Una vez hablamos durante una de nuestras charlas de chicos sobre la posibilidad de que se convirtieran en hermanos mayores, y sabía lo emocionados que iban a estar. Apenas podía esperar a compartir estas emocionantes noticias con ellos, incluso aunque sabía que teníamos que hacerlo en el momento oportuno.

Bella se dio la vuelta, su blusa se le movió, exponiendo su estómago y, con una sonrisa, me moví hacia abajo para quedar recostado junto a su estómago. Mi mano cubrió la superficie todavía plana, mi corazón se calentó al saber que debajo de mi palma una pequeña vida estaba tomando forma. Inclinándome, rocé mis labios en la suave piel de su estómago, susurrándole palabras de amor a mi bebé.

Brevemente me pregunté si sería un niño o una niña. Siempre y cuando estuviera saludable no me importaba, pero la idea de una niña me hacía sonreír. Una pequeña Bella a quien consentir.

Dios, me _encantaría_ eso.

Igual que a los niños.

Imágenes de una pequeña niña con los ojos de Bella, mi cabello y, esperaba, mi habilidad para permanecer de pie, correteando por la casa, llenaron mi cabeza. Podía ver sus deditos regordetes cuando me estirara los brazos para cargarla. Ya podía escuchar sus dulces risas en mi cabeza y la idea de una vocecita diciendo "papi" me estrujaba el corazón.

Sí. Me gustaría una niña.

Inclinándome, comencé a hablar de nuevo, mis labios estaban contra la calidez de Bella. Le conté todo sobre sus hermanos. Lo maravillosa que era su madre. Que ya la amaba. Que siempre estaría rodeada de gente que la amaba. Lo bienvenida que era en nuestra familia.

Mientras tanto, mi mente iba corriendo. Había demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Muchos planes por hacer. Necesitaba hacer avanzar las cosas. Quería a Bella y Jake aquí con nosotros, ahora. No quería perderme ni un solo segundo de este embarazo.

También quería casarme con Bella lo más pronto posible. Miré su cara durmiente y sonreí al pensar en ella siendo mi esposa. En la vida que tendríamos juntos. Mis dedos acariciaron de nuevo su estómago. Esperaba que este fuera el primero de unos cuantos bebés que tendríamos juntos.

Pero, mientras tanto, me quedé junto a la mujer que amaba, viéndola dormir, sonriendo.

Porque hoy tenía muchas cosas por las cuales sonreír.

* * *

Este es el último capítulo de la historia. Ya no hay más. No hay secuela. No hay más outtakes. No hay epílogo. No sé sabe si después de los gemelos Edward y Bella tuvieron un niño o niña, o si tuvieron más hijos aparte de ése del que se habla en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia ;)


End file.
